Die Macht des Willens
by Nilannaiel1
Summary: Also , es geht um eine junge Frau , die über magische Kräfte verfügt , das aber noch nicht weiß . Sie schafft es , wenn auch unbewußt , Legolas in unsere Welt zu bringen , aber das ist erst der Anfang . Ist meine erste FF , bitte Reviews ? *liebschau
1. Zu viel Arbeit ?

Also , Herr der Ringe ist von Tolkien , jawohl ! Ist gar nicht meins , nur einige Personen aus der Geschichte stammen aus meinem Hirn :o) !  
Die Macht des Willens  
  
Zu viel Arbeit  
  
Es war schon etwas frisch draußen , als Pia aus dem Auto stieg um in ihre Wohnung zu gehen . Sie zog ihre Jacke etwas enger um ihren frierenden Körper , da ihr ein kleiner Fußmarsch bevorstand , weil der Mieter über ihr wieder Besuch hatte und sich dessen Auto , "nur mal kurz" auf Pia`s Parkplatz breitmachte . Es half nichts , sie musste ihr Auto um die Ecke parken , da es zum Feierabend so gut wie unmöglich war einen besseren Parkplatz zu bekommen . "Na toll , wie oft hab ich dem jetzt schon gesagt , dass er das lassen soll ? Na , dem werd ich was erzählen !" erklangen gemurmelte Wort aus dem bibbernden Mund . Pia führte oft Selbstgespräche , doch merken tat sie dies nicht .  
Sie holte ihre Tasche und den Rucksack von der Hinterbank des Autos und kramte die Sachen zusammen , die sie noch schnell vor Ladenschluss ergattert hatte . Als sie Brot , Käse und Äpfel zusammengeräumt hatte , stapfte sie die nasse Straße runter , bis sie vor ihrem Haus und nach einigen Schlüsselgebräuchen und Treppenstufen schließlich auch vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand . Hinter der Tür hörte man schon ein sehnsüchtiges und herzerweichendes Fiepen , als sie die Tür aufschloss , sprang ihr schließlich der Urheber dieser Geräusche entgegen . "Jaja , ist ja schon gut mein kleiner Stinker , es gibt gleich was Leckeres für dich." Mit diesen Worten beruhigte sie das kleine schwarze Fellknäuel , das um sie herumlief und an ihren Beinen hochsprang .  
Pia brachte die Lebensmittel in die Küche und legte Tasche und Rucksack vorübergehend auf den Küchenstuhl . Immer noch vom schwarzen , haarigen Etwas verfolgt und beobachtet öffnete sie eine Dose und leerte den Inhalt in eine Schüssel , die sie diesem in eine Ecke stellte . Man hörte nur noch , was das Ding mit der Hundenahrung machte . Pia begann nun an ihren eigenen Magen zu denken , als sie mit dieser Tätigkeit fertig und satt war , räumte sie die benutzten Sachen weg und ging mit den auf dem Küchenstuhl gelagerten Sachen ins Wohnzimmer (eigentlich war es weniger ein Wohnzimmer , es war eher ein Multifunktionszimmer , da sich neben der ausziebaren Couch auch ihr Bett , Schreibtisch , Fernseher und anderes Zeug im Raum befanden , es war eben eine sehr kleine Wohnung ) . Sie kramte noch eine Kamera , sowie einige Filme und Fotos aus dem Rucksack und stellte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab , bevor sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ .  
  
Ihr Plan für den heutigen Abend basierte auf Fernsehen , da sie nach einem langen Tag viel zu müde war , um jetzt noch was zu unternehmen . "Dann geh ich eben morgen da hoch und sag ihm , wie ich es finde dass immer mein Parkplatz zugeparkt wird." mit diesen Worten schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und wurde beim Auspannen tatkräftig von diesem schwarzen Ding unterstützt , welches sich neben ihr auf die Couch gesellte und sich breitmachend in diese kuschelte . So verging einige Zeit , bis Pia`s Augen zu vielen und sie einschlief .  
Jedoch war es ein seltsamer Schlaf . Es war jener mit diesen Träumen , die man wirklich wach erlebt und die einem so seltsam real vorkommen . Pia stand auf einer Wiese . Es war eine sehr schöne Wiese mit wunderschönen , wenn auch unbekannten Blumen aller Farben und Formen . Der warme Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und veranlaßte die taufrischen Grashalme dazu , sich in seinem Takt zu wiegen . Aber trotzdem stimmte etwas nicht in diesem Traum . Pia rannte plötzlich wie von Blitz getroffen los , sie rannte immer weiter und ließ die Wiese hinter sich , bis sie plötzlich in einem unheimlichen Wald stand . Es war dunkel , da sich nur wenige Lichtstrahlen unter dieses dichte Nadel und Blätterdach verirrten . Plötzlich stand eine wunderschöne Frau vor ihr . Ihre rotbraunen Haare vielen ihr samtig und glatt über die Schultern . Zwei dunkelgrüne Augen starrten Pia genau an , als sie plötzlich erschrak . Das war sie selbst ! Pia starrte wie unter Bann in diesen Augen , die plötzlich zu schimmern schienen . Die Person deutete Pia auf das Buch in dessen Händen zu schauen . Es war ein recht großes Buch , doch ebenso alt und verstaubt , doch auch verziert mit seltsamen Symbolen , die wahrscheinlich alle etwas zu bedeuten hatten . Pia konnte nicht genau lesen , was auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite stand , es war nur die Zahl 15 zu lesen .  
Sie wollte näher an die Frau mit dem Buch herantreten , doch als sie zum Schritt ansetzte , kam plötzlich ein starker Wind auf . Die Person fing an zu lachen und es wurde alles schwarz um sie herum . Dann wurde sie wach . Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte , nachdem sie völlig überfordert , über diesen Traum nachdachte , schaltete sie den Fernseher , der schon längst mit den Spätnachrichten durch war aus und ging ins Bad . "Ich glaube , ich arbeite zu viel , zum Glück ist morgen Wochenende ." Im Bad wusch sie sich das Gesicht , um sich etwas zu erfrischen . Als sie wieder zum Spiegel aufsah , zuckte sie in sich zusammen .  
Sie sah einen Mann , mit blonden langen Haaren , der von irgendwelchen ..... Monstern angegriffen wurde und versuchte diese mit 2 Schwertern in Schacht zu halten . Sie sah , wie plötzlich von hinten eines der Monster kam und ihn von die Schulter durchbohrte . Das alles geschah in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde , die Pia schockiert und mit offen stehenden Mund verfolgte . Doch als sie sich reaktionsartig umdrehte , um zu sehen , was da mitten in der Nacht für Gestalten in ihrem Bad Kämpfe austragen müssen starrte sie nur auf eine leere Badewanne . Auch als sie mit der zittrigen Hand und der Rückenbürste bewaffnet den Duschvorhang wegzog , sah sie nichts . "Ok , das reicht . Ich geh jetzt ins Bett ....." Mit diesen Worten schlurfte sie verwirrt und verängstigt , ob sie wahsinnig wurde zurück und kroch , noch halb angezogen ins Bett . Auf dem Weg dahin bemerkte sie das Buch nicht , was auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag . 


	2. Eine neue Welt

Eine neue Welt  
Pia ging den langen Gang des Krankenhauses hinunter .  
  
Überall roch es nach Medikamenten , es war eben ein steriles Krankenhaus mit kargen , leeren Wänden . Nach einiger Zeit fand Pia jedoch endlich das gesuchte Zimmer . Sie betrat es , nachdem sie angeklopft hatte . Es antwortet keiner , was ja auch logisch war , aber die Höflichkeit verlangt es eben .  
  
Im Zimmer standen 4 Betten , an jeder Wand 2 . Das Bett des Mannes war hinten neben dem Fenster , das Bett daneben war leer , jedoch war das Bett gegenüber besetzt nur war dort keiner . Pia vermutete , dass der Besitzer wohl gerade unterwegs war und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach . Pia trat an das Bett des Mannes heran . Er sah friedlich aus , wie er so dalag und schlief . Jedoch wurde dieser Frieden von den Pflastern und den Verbänden an Bauch und Schulter getrübt . "Was hast du nur gemacht ?" Pia holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett . Warum sie das tat , wusste sie selber nicht so genau .  
  
Sie wartete neben ihm . Es war schwer für sie , ihre Augen von dem Gesicht des schönen Fremden abzuwenden . Irgendwie besaß er etwas anziehendes , was sie sich nicht erklären konnte .  
  
Ihr Blick ruhte immer auf seinem Gesicht , welches sich zeitweise verkrampfte . Hatte er selbst in der Nachwirkung der Narkose noch Schmerzen ? Pia war hilflos , sie konnte nichts für ihn tun . Warum sollte sie auch ? Wer war das denn überhaupt ? Vielleicht war es auch ein psychopathischer Einbrecher , der sich in ihrer Wohnung versteckt hatte , um sie umzubringen ! Aber sahen Einbrecher heutzutage so gut aus ? Und was war mit seinen Ohren ?  
Pia stand kurz auf . Sie ging zum Fenster um nach draußen zu gucken . Es war ja sogar wieder schön draußen . "Was mach ich hier eigentlich ?" Pia konnte erst gar nicht anfangen darüber nachzudenken doch wegzugehen und sich etwas Freizeit ..... Arbeit zu gönnen , weil sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete . Pia drehte sich um und sah eine Krankenschwester , die gerade den Raum betrat . "Ah , da sind sie ja ! Wir müssen noch einige Daten aufnehmen , für die Patientenakte . Achso , hier hab ich übrigens die Sachen des Patienten . Das Hemd ist hinüber , aber diese Gegenständen sehen sehr wertvoll aus , ich denke Sie wollen die vielleicht behalten ." "Äh , ja ! Natürlich . Danke " Pia nahm die Sachen und betrachtete sie kurz . Es war definitiv ein reicher Einbrecher .  
  
Er hatte einen seltsamen Gürtel , dessen Leder mit wunderschönen Mustern verziert war . Aber das war noch nicht alles . Diese Gürtelschnalle sah aus wie pures Gold . Ihre Augen konnten sich jedoch nicht lange auf diese fixieren , da ihnen ein andere Gegenstand interessanter schien . Es sah aus wie ein Blatt , aber es glitzerte und war ebenfalls mit Gold bestückt . Pia musste wohl recht lange auf die Sachen gestarrt haben , die ihr von der Schwester in die Hand gedrückt wurden . Diese sah sie etwas seltsam an und meinte noch " Bitte kommen sie runter , damit wir am Pc ihre Angaben aufnehmen können ." , bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum wieder verließ .  
  
Pia war das jedoch recht egal . Sie legte die Sachen auf einen anderen Stuhl und machte sich auf den Weg , um diese nervenden Patientenaktendingends zu erledigen . Sie musste sich irgendwas einfallen lassen . Im Fahrstuhl legte sie sich eine Geschichte zurecht , die ihrer Meinung nach glaubwürdig klang . Dann trat sie an den Tresen , wo sie hingebeten wurde . Die Schwester von vor ein paar Minuten nahm sich ihrer an . "So , also ." Begann sie . "Namen des Patienten ?" Pia hatte nun wirklich an alles gedacht , aber so Sachen , wie ein Name kamen ihr nicht in den Sinn ..... "Ähhhh ....... Rüdiger ..... Plontsche " (sollte es den Namen wirklich geben , dann tut es mir Leid :o) ) "Alter ?" "25 !" Das war das Alter , das Pia schätzte . In ihren Augen sah er eben wie 25 aus . Der Rest der Fragerei war ziemlich langweilig , Pia erzählte von einem Unfall und was man sonst so alles erfindet . Schließlich wollte sie auch nicht Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstatten . Am Ende gab man ihr noch die Stiefel und einige andere Sachen des Mannes . Als alles fertig war , es hatte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde gedauert , machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu Rüdiger .  
Zur gleichen Zeit wurde dieser aber schon wach . Langsam öffnete er die Augen . Es drehte sich alles . Er versuchte dieses Schwindelgefühl in den Griff zu bekommen , um sich besser umsehen zu können . Doch was er dann sah , brachte das Schwindelgefühl schlagartig zurück . Wo war er ? Was war das für ein seltsames Zimmer ?? Und was waren das für Dinger in seinem Arm ??? Er riss sich mit einem leichten Schrei des Entsetzen die Kanülen mit Antibiotika aus seinem Arm und richtete sich auf . Seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach bekannten Gegenständen in diesem seltsamen Raum , doch er fand keine .... halt , da war sein Gürtel . Er sprang aus dem Bett , allen Schmerz vergessend und griff nach ihm . Jedoch meldeten sich seine Wunden schneller wieder , als er wollte und er musste sich an die Seite fassen . Nach kurzer Zeit der Selbstbeherrschung konnte er sich jedoch wieder bewegen und band sich den Gürtel und die Lederiemen für den Rücken um . Doch wo waren seine Waffen . Die Tatsache hier in einem seltsamen Raum OHNE Waffen zu sein , schockierte ihn noch mehr , als er ohnehin schon war . Immerhin war er nicht nackt .  
  
Doch kam noch ein beunruhigender Faktor hinzu . Dieses seltsame Gefühl , was sich so anfühlte , als ob sein Körper kämpfen musste , um wach zu bleiben . Dieses führte auch zu diesem Schwindelgefühl . Es war nicht das gleiche , was er kannte , schließlich wurde er nicht zum ersten mal im Kampf verwundet . Es war anders , vielleicht lag es aber doch daran . Immerhin hatte er noch nie so schlimme Wunden erlitten . Er kannte Wunden , aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß und es konnte wirklich nur den Blutverlust sein . Er hatte aber keine Zeit , weiter darüber nachzudenken . Er musste raus hier , vielleicht wurde er auch von den Orks fangengenommen und diese hatten ihn vergiftet , oder gar verzaubert und dieses hier war eine Illusion . Sein Blick richtete sich aus dem Fenster , hinunter , den ganzen langen Weg bis zum Boden . Sein Zimmer war im 25. Stock ..... "Ahhhh....!" Ein dumpfer Schrei entglitt seiner Kehle , als er mit einem kleinen Sprung Abstand zum Fenster nahm . Er musste in einem Turm sein . Vielleicht der Turm eines Magiers , aber ihm waren keine anderen mehr bekannt . Gandalf besaß keinen , Saruman wurde vernichtet , ebenso wie Sauron . Es gab keine mehr .  
  
Sein Kopf suchte nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für seinen seltsamen Aufenthaltsortes , ihm war auch nicht entgangen , dass seine Wunden behandelt worden sind . Orks hätten so etwas nicht gemacht . Er wollte diesem Rätselraten nun ein Ende setzen und trat aus der Tür . Sein Blick ging auf die rechte Seite des Ganges , der sich ihm offenbarte , dann auf die linke . Es standen einige wenige Menschen auf dem Gang . Manche hatten weiße Gewänder an und andere waren so gekleidet wie er , oder trugen darüber noch eine Art Mantel . Der Mann trat hinaus . Zwar ging er etwas unsicher , doch hatte er das mehr oder weniger unter Kontrolle und schlug einfach die Richtung des rechten Ganges ein , weil es links nur zu einer abschließenden Wand führte . Seine nackten Füße platschten auf den kalten Boden , der irgendwie zu glänzen schien . Darauf hin , hob sich sein Blick zur Decke . Der Mann blieb stehen . Der große Kasten leuchtete ! War das Magie ? Er schaute weiter den Gang hinunter . Dort waren noch mehr solcher Kästen , immer in einem gleichen Abstand zueiander . Ein Mann ging an ihm vorbei und musterte ihn dabei , dann blickte er ihm noch kurz hinterher . Es wurde dem Mann klar , dass er sich auffällig verhielt , so ging er weiter . Er ging , bis der Gang plötzlich zu Ende war . Der Mann musste staunen . Ein Geräusch erklang und darauf öffnete sich die Tür ! Aus der Wand kamen Leute , die in einem kleinem Raum wohnten !!  
  
Einige blieben jedoch stehen und warteten bis die Leute rausgegangen waren , oder andere einstiegen . Daraufhin schloss sich die Tür wieder und sie waren schon wieder in der Wand . Der Mann stand fassungslos da . Für die Leute , die er mittlerweile alle als Menschen identifiziert hatte , war es das normalste auf der Welt , was sie da taten . Er berührte kurz die Wand , die sich eben noch öffnete . Es war glatt und kalt . Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte er wieder das selbe Geräusch . Jedoch konnten seine Ohren erkennen , dass es aus einer anderen Richtung kam . Darauf öffnete sich neben ihm wieder so ein Raum und wieder stiegen Leute ein oder aus . Er blickte immer noch erstaunt zu dem Raum , doch dann wurde er von einem Mann angesprochen . "Der hier fährt runter . Wollen sie noch mit oder nicht ?" Der Mann blickte sich um . Sie ? Er war doch alleine ! ".......... .................. ........... Ja ." Der Mann betrat den Raum . Als sich die Wand wieder schloß blickte er irritiert von einer Person zur anderen . Einige beachteten ihn nicht , andere Nickten leicht zu . "Wahhhahhh ......." Wieder ein kurzer Schrei entkam seiner Kehle , als er merkte , wie sich der Raum......... bewegte . Er hatte das Gefühl , dass er fallen würde .  
  
Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken . Die Leute sahen ihn an . Einer mit einem weißen Gewand kam neben ihn . "Geht es ihnen nicht gut ? Wollen sie wieder zurück auf ihr Zimmer ?" "...........Nein , es ......... geht schon , ich möchte nur raus . " "Wollen sie jetzt aussteigen ?" "Ich will aus diesem Gebäude !" "Wenn sie zum Park wollen müssen sie im Erdgeschoss aussteigen , dann den Gang runter und dann können sie auch schon die Bäumen sehen ." ".......... Bäume , ja da möchte ich gerne hingehen ." Als der Raum unten war , wurde dem Mann gesagt , er solle aussteigen . Etwas allein gelassen stand er da . Wie ihm gesagt wurde , ging er den Gang hinunter und betrat den Park .  
  
Pia stieg gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging den Gang hinunter . Sie betrat wieder das Zimmer , doch Rüdiger war nicht da . Der andere Patient hingegen lag in seinem Bett und las in einem Buch . "Entschuldigung , wissen sie , wo der Mann hingegangen ist , der hier eben noch lag ?" "Nein , Verzeihung junge Frau , hier war keiner , als ich das Zimmer betrat ." "Haben sie ihn vielleicht gesehen ? Lange blonde Haare , groß , schlank , blaue Augen ....." "Achso , den ! Ja , da stand eben einer auf dem Flur . Er hat die ganze Zeit an die Decke geschaut , so als würde er dort was suchen . Ist glaub ich in den Fahrstuhl gegangen , wollte runter , soviel ich weiß . " "Danke "  
  
Pia sprang aus dem Zimmer und eilte den Gang hinunter . Er hatte seine Sachen mitgenommen , er wollte bestimmt weggehen . Sie musste ihn finden . Hastig betätigte sie den Aufzugschalter . Mehrmals . Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und sie stieg ein . Ungeduldig schaute sie auf die Ziffern für die Stockwerke . 24 , 23 , 22 ...................3 , 2 , 1 . Sie stieg aus und rannte den Gang hinunter . Draußen standen einige Menschen und sahen nach oben . Ihr Blick folgten den ihren und sie sah an dem Baum hinauf , bis hin zu dem Mann , der gerade auf diesen kletterte .  
So , das war doch schön :o) Hab jetzt auch Absätze gemacht , hatte ich auch vorher , aber irgendwie mag mich mein Pc nicht . Im nächsten Kapitel muss man Legolas nur noch vom Baum bekommen . Der gute hat eine Schock und will nicht :o) . 


	3. Ein ganz normaler Samstag

Ein ganz normaler Samstag  
  
Pia wurde am nächsten Morgen von etwas nassem in ihrem Gesicht geweckt . Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie in 2 schwarze Äuglein , die zu dem passenden Fellknäuel gehörten , welches sie von oben bis unten abschleckte . Mit einem Gähnen begrüßte sie ihren Mitbewohner und hob ihn von ihrem Bauch runter auf den Boden . Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad . Stets beobachtet von dem Zungenbesitzer . " Na komm Stinki wir gehen jetzt mal schön raus mit dir ." Diese Worte veranlassten den Angesprochenen zur Freude und als Pia fertig mit Anziehen war und Handy und Schlüssel für die Wohnung in die Tasche stopfte , war das schwarze Ding schon in heller Aufregung und Vorfreude . Sie legte ihm die Leine an und ging hinaus .  
Das Wetter war heute sogar wieder freundlicher , die Sonne lugte vereinzelt durch die dicken Wolken und brachte die nassen Blätter der Bäume zum glitzern . Sie ging die Straße hinunter weiter zu einem kleinen Park , wo das Ding von der Leine gemacht werden konnte . Sie beobachtete es , wie es ein bißchen auf der Wiese lief und setzte sich schließlich auf eine Bank . Sofort kam ihr die letzte Nacht in den Sinn . Der Traum , die Sache mit dem Badezimmer , was sollte das alles ? Sollte sie sich vielleicht ein paar Tage frei nehmen und einfach wegfahren um auszuspannen ? Sie hatte ja noch ein paar Tage Urlaub gut , vielleicht wäre es das Beste . "Was macht denn ihr Hund da ?!?"  
Pia wurde schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen , als sie zuerst auf einen aufgebrachten alten Herren und schließlich auf ihr schwarzes ..... ihren Hund blickte . Dieser paddelte fröhlich schnaufend im Ententeich rum und spielte mit den Enten fangen . Die Enten fanden das jedoch weniger lustig , als der Hund . Pia lief zum Teich und nach einigen , vielen Rufen gelang es ihr den Hund aus dem Wasser zu bringen . Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr hier zu sein , alle älteren Herren und Damen , dessen Aufgabe vor diesem Vorfall nur aus Tratsch und Entenfüttern bestand , bekamen nun ein neues Thema zum kommentieren . Blöde Blicke konterte sie mit noch blöderen und ging aus dem Park zu einer Bäckerei , wo sie sich ein paar Brötchen holte .  
Wieder zu Hause versorgte sie den Hund und dann schließlich sich . Zwar musste sie heute die Wohnung etwas auf Vordermann bringen , doch hatte sie jetzt eher das Bedürfnis ein Gespräch zu führen . Auch Kamera und Filme , die sie eigentlich noch entwickeln musste ließ sie an ihrem Platz und griff nach dem Telefonhörer . "Ja , hallo ich bin`s , na wie geht`s dir ?" "Ganz gut und selber ? Hab schon fast eine Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört , hab auch öfters versucht anzurufen , aber keiner war da !" "Ja , ich hab zur Zeit etwas Stress , viele Kunden wenig Zeit für sich , kennst du ja , das Übliche halt , Müdigkeit , Wahnvorstellungen ......" "Was ????" "Nichts , ist schon gut . Sag mal , ich möchte die Vernachlässigung meiner besten Freundin mit einem riesen Eisbecher wieder gut machen ..... oder wollen wir heute Abend weggehen ?" "Klar , gerne . Was ist dir denn lieber .... oh , warte , ne , hab ich ja voll vergessen heute Abend ist blöd , da wollte ich schon mit Markus weggehen , ich kann ihn ja fragen , ob du mitkommen kannst . Aber das mit dem Eis ist ne gute Sache , Süßes und Quatschen , da kann ich gar nicht nein sagen ! Wann soll ich kommen ?" "Nein lass mal , ich komme zu dir . Ich nehm den Stinker mit und wir treffen uns in deiner Wohnung . So um 3 ?" "Geht klar , bis dann ! Hab dich lieb !" ".....Hab dich auch lieb !"  
Sie stellte das Telefon wieder in die Haltung . Ja ihre Freundin war süß , es tat Pia Leid , dass sie ihre beste Freundin so vernachlässigt hatte . Sie konnte ja auch verstehen , dass sie nicht immer auf sie warten konnte , schließlich hatte sie ja auch einen Freund . Mit einem kleinen Seufzen entschloss sie , die Zeit bis zum Treffen nun doch mit Arbeit zu verbringen und wendete sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu . Da sah sie das Buch . Sie erschrak , es sah genauso aus , wie das Buch aus ihrem Traum . Viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf , ihr Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einer möglichen Erklärung für dieses Buch und die Tatsache , wie herausfordern es sich auf Pia`s Schreibtisch breitmachte . Schließlich siegte nun doch Pia`s Neugier über ihren Verstand und sie setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und schlug langsam das Buch auf ....... Es stand nichts drin . Gar nichts .  
Pia wollte schon genervt das Buch weglegen , als ihr Blick plötzlich auf die Seitenenden fiel . Dort standen Zahlen . Sie waren wunderschön verziert und mit feinsten Linien verschnörkelt . Pia kam sofort ihr Traum in den Sinn . 15. Sie blätterte auf die Seite . "Ich bin verrückt ! Toll !" säuselte sie genervt über das , was sie da tat , doch als sie die Seite aufschlug , stand gegen all ihrer Erwartung , dass dort wieder nichts stehen würde , nun doch etwas da . "Aha , ich denke ich soll das lesen , ja ?"  
  
D.. Macht , die .. ... ruht , soll ... ent...... ! Mit ..... Willen , so .... es ......... ! Ich ..... mein S..icksal !  
  
"Ja ganz toll , da beamt sich schon mal ein Buch auf mein Schreibtisch und dann kann man es nicht lesen , weil irgendwer die Buchstaben weggemacht hat ." Pia klappte das Buch wieder zu und drehte sich zu ihrem Hund . Dieser schlief . "Das sollte ich vielleicht auch besser machen ." Aber sie tat es nicht . Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln erhob sie sich vom Stuhl und ging in die Küche , sie wollte den stehengebliebenen Abwasch erledigen und danach lieber die Fotos entwickeln , das war ihr jetzt nun doch wieder zu viel Arbeit . Sie starrte zwar noch mit einem irritierten und genervten Blick auf das Buch , doch sie hatte keine Lust mehr , sich darüber Gedanken zu machen . Vielleicht war es ja auch ein seltsames Projekt ihrer Arbeitskollegin und sie hatte nur vergessen ihr was davon zu sagen , als sie das Buch in ihren Rucksack packte . Aber was war dann mit dem Traum ?  
Noch ein Seufzer gefolgt von Achselzucken entkam ihr , als sie darüber nachdachte , während sie das Geschirr zusammen räumte und die Spühle voll Wasser laufen ließ . Sie war fast schon fertig , als sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte . Daraufhin entwischte ihrem aufgeschreckten Hund ein Knurren . Sie ging zurück , um nachzusehen , was passiert war , doch was sie da sah , verschlug ihr die Sprache . Da stand plötzlich .... ein Mann . Und soweit sie es schon beurteilen konnte , sah er verdammt gut aus . Er stützte sich mit der linken Hand an dem Stuhl , mit der rechten hielt er sich die linke Seite . Doch was war das ? Blut ! Unter seiner Hand floss Blut , da bemerkte Pia auch die Schnitte an der Wange und die blutende Schulter . Der Mann drehte sich leicht , sein Atem war schwer , dennoch versuchte er den Schmerz in den Griff zu bekommen . Sein Blick verlief durch das ganze Zimmer , bis er schließlich verängstigt in Pia`s Augen ruhte . Er hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen , die eine unendliche Tiefe besaßen . Jedoch merkte Pia , wie der Mann nervöser wurde . Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Pia zu , bei denen sich sein Gesicht verkrampft vor Schmerz zusammenzog . "Wo .... Wo bin ich ?" Fragte er , bevor er bewußtlos zu Boden sank .  
Pia war unfähig etwas zu sagen , sie lief zum Mann , um zu gucken , ob er noch am leben war . Er war es , doch war es eine Frage der Zeit , für wie lange noch , er hatte bestimmt viel Blut verloren . Pia lief zum Telefon und rief den Krankenwagen , sie war ebenfalls unfähig etwas anderes zu denken , sie wollte ihm helfen . Sie lief wieder zu ihm . Erst jetzt konnte sich ihr Verstand wieder einen Weg , durch den Schock kämpfen . Sie kniete sich zu ihm . Die blonden Haare kamen ihr bekannt vor , das Gesicht , die Kleidung . Das war der Mann , der letzte Nacht in ihrem Badezimmer ..... in ihrem Spiegel war . Sie wusste nicht , was das alles zu bedeuten hatte , ebenso wenig , wie sie wusste ,was sie jetzt machen sollte .  
Da bemerkte sie erst , was das für seltsame Kleider waren , die der Mann trug . Er hatte lange Haare , das war zwar für einen Mann ungewöhnlich , aber Pia fand , dass es ihm sehr gut stand . Ihr fielen seine spitzzulaufenden Ohren auf . Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte , merkte sie , wie seine Atmung immer flacher wurde . Sie fühlte seinen Puls , welcher sich stetig verlangsamte . Plötzlich hörte er auf zu atmen . "NEIN!" Sofort fing sie mit der Herzmassage an . Im Takt ihres eigenen Herzschlages stemmte sie ihre Hände zusammen und drückte auf seinen Brustkorb . Instinktiv blies sie Sauerstoff in seinen Mund . Sie wiederholte dies einige Male . "Du darfst mir hier nicht wegsterben , hörst du ?!?" Plötzlich hustete der Mann auf . Er öffnete die Augen , da kam schon der Krankenwagen . Der Mann wurde mit Hilfe einer Trage aus der Wohnung abtransportiert . Pia wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte , als sie gefragt wurde , was passiert sei . Schließlich sagte sie , sie sei seine Freundin und sie habe ihn so bewußtlos vorgefunden , als sie nach Hause kam . Etwas Besseres fiel ihr in dem Moment nicht ein .  
Sie durfte im Wagen mitfahren , doch wurde der Mann wieder bewußtlos , aber nun wurde er immerhin richtig versorgt . Im Krankenhaus wurde er in den OP gebracht und für Pia begann eine lange Zeit des Wartens . Sie dachte gar nicht daran nach Hause zu fahren . Irgendwie wollte sie es auch gar nicht . Endlich kam ein Arzt um sie zu sprechen . "Sind sie die Freundin des Patienten ?" "Ja bin ich , wie geht es ihm ?" "Er wird es überleben . Es ist ein starker , gesunder Mann ." Pia seufzte vor Erleichterung auf . "Kann ich ihn sehen ?" "Ja , aber er ist noch nicht wach . Was mich allerdings interessieren würde , wie ist das passiert ?" "Danke , wo ist sein Zimmer ?" Der Arzt gab ihr Auskunft , woraufhin sich Pia auch auf den Weg machte .  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ich wollte nur mal betonen , dass es nur erste Hilfe war :o) ! 


	4. Alles anders

Alles anders  
  
Pia fing langsam an , den gesunden Verstand des Mannes in Frage zu stellen , als sie plötzlich bemerkt , dass dieser in seinem Krankenhaushemd OHNE Unterwäsche hinaufklettert und die Leute , die unten standen mit nackten Tatsachen konfrontiert wurden . Es war klar , er musste damit aufhören und vorallem musste er runter vom Baum . Pia stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und wendete sich der Menschenmenge zu .  
"Er hat viel mitgemacht und weiß nicht , was er da tut . Er ist etwas ...."  
  
Pia machte mit ihrem Finger eine kreisende Bewegung an ihrer Seite des Kopfes . "Ausserdem ist er schüchtern . Es ist ihm unangenehm , wenn so viele Leute zusehen . Sie wollen doch nicht gefährden , dass er wegen ihnen nicht aufpasst und runter fällt ."  
  
"Wenn er so schüchtern ist , warum streckt er uns dann seine Backen so entgegen ? Man sollte einen Arzt holen , oder andere Hilfe !"  
  
"Nein ! Äh.....nein , das ist nicht nötig . Lassen sie uns jetzt alleine . Ich mach das schon ."  
  
Die Frau , die eben Einspruch erhoben hatte wurde langsam , aber effektiv von der Menge mitgezogen , die immer noch fassungslos auf das , was sie da sah , starrte .  
Pia stand nun kurz alleine vor dem Baum und sah nach oben . Der Mann hatte sich gegen den Stamm gelehnt und stabilisierte sich , indem er sich mit seinen Füßen und Händen an Ästen abstützte . Pia stoß noch einen lauteren Seufzer aus , dann griff sie nach einem niedrigen Ast und fing an dem Mann entgegen zu kommen .  
  
Dieser schien , als würde er das alles gar nicht mehr mitbekommen . Er schaute sich panisch um , so wie ein eingesperrtes Tier , das nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte .  
  
"Hör mal , es wäre einfacher , wenn du runterkommen würdest . Ich bin im Klettern eine Niete !"  
Pia schaute ihn an , während sie das sagte , passte sie aber für einen Moment nicht auf und trat mit ihrem Fuß auf einen zu dünnen Ast , der darauf jämmerlich zusammenknackte . Pia rutschte ein Stück runter , doch bevor sie sich damit auseinander setzen konnte , in welcher Stellung es die wenigsten Knochenbrüche beim Aufprall geben würde , spürte sie , wie sie an den Armen gepackt und festgehalten wurde .  
  
Der Mann sprang blitzschnell zu ihr und verhinderte ihren Sturz , indem er sie zu sich hinauf zog . Er war ganz schön stark und Pia versuchte auch nichts , um sich loszureißen , damit sie wieder alleine klettern musste .  
  
"Das hätten wir uns alles ersparen können wenn du nicht hier raufgekommen wärst ." Pia setzte kurz einen fragenden Blick auf . Du ? In ihrem Kopf fragte sie sich , warum sie diesen Mann duzte .  
  
"Was ist das hier für ein Ort ?" "Krankenhaus ."  
  
"Und das Gebäude ?"  
  
".......Krankenhaus . Das hier der Park , der zum Krankenhaus gehört . "  
  
"Was mache ich hier ?"  
  
"Das wollte ich dich ...... Sie eigentlich selbst gerade fragen . Was hatten sie in meiner Wohnung zu suchen ?"  
  
"Wohnung ? "  
  
"Ja , meine Wohnung . Sie waren plötzlich da ."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht ...."  
  
Die ganze Zeit starrte der Mann auf die Straße , die vom Krankenhaus wegführte . Doch bei dem letzten Satz sah er Pia genau in die Augen . Pia wurde plötzlich ganz war ums Herz . Sie konnte die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesicht lesen , die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte .  
"Es kann sein , dass sie eine Amnesie haben . Können sie sich an irgend etwas erinnern . Ich meine , bevor sie hier waren ?"  
  
"Ich war gerade auf dem Rückweg . Ich wollte nach langer Zeit meinen Vater .... meine Familie , meine Heimat wiedersehen . Ich war mir meinen Pflichten lange Zeit nicht bewußt , nun wollte ich diese Nachholen . Ich war nur noch wenige Meilen vom Grenzgebiet meines Vaters entfernt , als ich plötzlich von einer Horde Orks überrascht und überwältigt wurde ."  
  
"........... OK ! Und weiter ?"  
  
Pia glaubte ihm nicht , doch soll man Verrückten nicht wiedersprechen . Ausserdem , schien er es ernst zu meinen .  
  
"Ich sah eine Frau . Sie stand direkt vor mir und gleißenden Licht schien aus ihrem Körper zu strömen . Sie hielt ein Buch in den Händen , doch ich wurde für meine Unachtsamkeit , sie anzustarren bestraft . Die Orks nutzen diese und ich wurde überwältigt und verwundet ."  
  
Eine Frau mit einem Buch ? Pia schreckte kurz auf , was der Mann jedoch nicht bemerkte , weil er all seine Sinne auf heranfahrendes Auto konzentrierte .  
  
"Warum sind an dieser Kutsche keine Pferde ? "  
  
"......... ..... ........... weil es gar keine Kutsche ist , es ist ein Auto ."  
  
"........ein Auto , was ist das ?"  
  
"Weißt du ..... SIE ..... was , wir gehen jetzt mal hier runter und setzen uns auf eine Bank . Da könne wir auch weiter reden .Wie heißen sie eigentlich ?"  
  
"Warum sprecht ihr immer mehre Personen an . Wir sind doch alleine ."  
  
"....... ich bin Pia .  
  
Eigentlich heiße ich Patrizia Kresselstock , aber alle nennen mich Pia ." (Wieder , wenns den Namen gibt , dann schlagt mich nicht :o) )  
"Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt . Sohn des Thranduil . "  
  
"Also gut Legolas , dann laß uns hier runter klettern ."  
  
Pia schaute kurz auf den Boden und schluckte dann . Unsicher machte sie sich daran den Rückweg einzuschlagen . Legolas war schon fast unten . Wie konnte er sich so sicher und schnell bewegen ?  
  
Pia gab sich alle Mühe mitzuhalten , doch Legolas war schon längst unten . Als er sah , wie sie sich abmühte , kletterte er ihr wieder ein Stück entgegen und reichte ihr sein Hand .  
  
"Darf ich euch vielleicht helfen "  
  
Er setzte ein makelloses Lächeln auf und sah sie an . Pia war das alles etwas peinlich , doch schließlich nahm sie seine Hilfe an . Sie wollte ja den Tag ja auch nicht im Krankenhaus verbringen , sollte sie noch einmal abrutschen .  
  
"....... Danke . " brachte sie dann aber doch noch hervor .  
Als beide unten waren führte sie Pia zu einer Bank . Auf dem Weg dahin sahen sie noch in einige Gesichter , die sie nur lange und skeptisch ansahen . Pia glotzte zurück . Doch Legolas schien das alles egal zu sein . Pia hatte das Gefühl , dass er sich mit jeder vergangenen Minute besser zusammennehmen konnte . Er ging aufrecht und stolz . Eigentlich sah er schon fast etwas eingebildet aus . Er schien wohl sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein , sich anzupassen , doch da fiel Pia wieder ein , was er eigentlich an hatte .  
  
Sie ging die ganze Zeit neben ihm , doch dann fiel sie etwas zurück weil die stehen blieb , um sein Hemd zu begutachten . Es war hinten nur locker zusammengeschnürt und legte den Blick frei für sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil .  
  
Pia`s Blick richtete sich nun auf die zurückgelegte Strecke . Sie sah alte Damen , von denen einige sehr interessiert schienen und andere mit rotem Kopf versuchten ihren Blick woanders hinzurichten . Einige Schwestern sahen Legolas sehnsüchtig hinterher und andere kamen sogar "unauffällig" näher und gingen fast hinter Legolas her , um genauere Untersuchungen durchzuführen .  
"Komm , hier ist ein guter Platz "  
  
Pia zog Legolas zu einer Bank und drückte ihn fast hinunter , damit der sich schnell hinsetzen sollte . Als die Frauen das bemerkten gingen sie " noch unauffälliger " weiter und einige sahen auf den Boden oder fingen direkt ein Gespräch miteinander an.  
Legolas hatte das wohl nicht bemerkt .Er dachte in dem Augenblick wohl über etwas nach . Pia überlegte sich , ob sie ihm nicht schnell einen Bademantel holen sollte , als sie von Legolas angesprochen wurde .  
  
"Warum fühle ich mich so seltsam ? Also ich aufgewacht bin , steckten Schnüre in meinem Arm , was war das ?"  
  
"Das waren bestimmt nur Antibiotika . Du hattest eine Betäubung und eigentlich dürftest du noch gar nicht aufstehen . Vielleicht erklärt das ja das Gefühl."  
  
"Wurde ich vergiftet . Ich hab das Gefühl diese Antibiotika vernebeln mein Verstand ."  
  
"Das ist normal ........ vielleicht kennst du es nur nicht und dein Körper reagiert nun mal anders darauf ."  
"Ich wurde nur selten mit menschlicher Arznei versorgt . Vielleicht hast du Recht ."  
  
"Mit was wurdest du..... wurdet ihr denn versorgt ?"  
  
Legolas sah Pia erstaunt an .  
  
"Mit der Medizin der Elben ."  
  
".... Na gut , ist ja auch egal ."  
  
".... ........ .......... . .......... ."  
  
"....... Was sind Elben ?"  
  
Legolas lächelte sie an .  
  
"Euer Sinn für Humor gefällt mir ."  
  
"Bist du ........ Sie ...... seid ihr ein ..... Elb ?"  
  
Legolas lachte kurz auf .  
  
"Danke , ich schätze eure Aufmunterung."  
  
Pia merkte , wie ihre Wangen heißer wurden und sie demzufolge rot anlief . Sie meinte ihre Fragen ernst , doch wollte sie sich nicht noch mehr ins Lächerliche ziehen lassen .  
Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner was . Legolas verbrachte diese , indem er sich weiter umsah , Pia indem sie sich überlegte , wie sie ihn wieder ins Krankenhaus bekommt . Plötzlich schreckte Legolas auf . Pia sah ihn fragend an . Er suchte den Himmel nach etwas ab , als plötzlich ein Flugzeug über sie hinweg flog . Legolas riß die Augen weit auf und beobachte das Flugzeug .  
  
"Was ist das für ein Geräusch ? Ist das ein Drache ? "  
  
"Nein , das nennt man Flugzeug . Menschen können damit fliegen "  
  
Noch bevor Legolas etwas darauf sagen konnte , wurde die Unterhaltung von einem weiteren , doch lauteren Geräusch unterbrochen . Ein Krankenwagen kam gerade um die Ecke gebogen . Die Sirene dröhnte laut und das Blaulicht tat sein übriges . Legolas hielt sich die Ohren zu und lief die Straße hinunter .  
  
"Hey , warte !"  
  
Pia nahm die Verfolgung auf , doch kam sie mit ihren kurzen Beinen nur halb so gut voran , wie Legolas . Er rannte an den Leuten vorbei , die sich nach ihm umdrehten , vorallem waren es Frauen , die das taten . Pia hatte keine Puste mehr und musste anhalten .  
"Toll ..... ich ...... kann nicht mehr ."  
  
Sie stütze kurz ihre Arme auf ihre Knie und beugte sich hinunter , um zu verschnaufen .  
  
"Wenn er dir jetzt weggrennt , dann findest du ihn bestimmt nicht wieder ."  
  
Gequält nahm sie die Verfolgung wieder auf . Eigentlich war es leicht , Legolas zu finden , er war so auffällig , wie ein bunter Hund . Sie musste nur den verstörten Leuten folgen , oder diese fragen . Schließlich fand sie ihn . Er war ein ganzes Stück in die Stadt reingerannt und hielt schließlich vor einem Elektrogeschäft an . Etwas hilflos stand er vor der großen Glasscheibe . Pia stellte sich neben ihn . Er hatte jedoch nur Augen für diese große Kiste , wo kleine Menschen drin gefangen waren .  
  
"Das ist ein Fernseher ."  
  
"..... ....... warum treten die Männer den Ball auf der Wiese immer hin und her ?"  
  
"Das nennt man Fußball . Es wird gerade ein Spiel übertragen . "  
  
Legolas sah sich das Spektakel noch lange Zeit an . Er fand es viel zu interessant , als weiter mit Pia zu reden .  
  
"Typisch Männer !"  
  
Pia zog ihn von der Scheibe weg .  
  
"Ich glaub , wir bringen dich zu mir nach Hause . Ich wüsste jedenfalls nicht , wie ich dich ins Krankenhaus bekomme ."  
  
Pia führte ihn , wobei sie etwas vorging und immer wieder anhalten musste , weil Legolas stehenblieb , um sich Autos , Reklametafeln , Bahnen , Schaufenster oder Gullideckel anzusehen . Sie zog ihn jedoch immer weiter . Den kurzen Gedanken ihn in den Bus oder in die Bahn zu schleifen verdrängte sie schnell wieder und beschloss die ganze Strecke zu Fuß zu gehen . Die verblüfften oder interessierten Passanten beachtete sie nicht mehr , Legolas hatte ja immer noch das Hemd an und irgendwie schien es sogar mit den Gürtel etwas höher gerutscht zu sein .  
Als sie endlich Pia`s Wohnung erreicht hatten schloss Pia diese auf . Hinter der Tür hörte sie wieder ein Fiepen und als sie die Wohnung dann betrat lief auch schon ihr Hund auf sie zu . Er begrüßte Pia so wie immer , doch als er Legolas sah blieb er wie eingefroren stehen und sah ihn an .  
Er fing jedoch nicht an zu bellen , so wie er es immer tat . Legolas wusste wohl , wie er auf Tiere wirkte und grinste . Daraufhin sagte er etwas auf einer Sprache , die Pia nicht verstand . Der Hund ließ sich von ihm kraulen . Pia ging zur Couch und setzte sich .  
  
"Setzt euch doch ."  
  
Legolas tat , wie ihm angeboten und setzte sich neben Pia auf die Couch . Als der Hund das sah , kam er jedoch sofort angerannt und setzte sich zwischen beide . Er sah Legolas durchdringlich an und drückte sich an Pia . Diese kraulte ihn leicht am Kopf , was der Hund sichtlich genoß .  
Legolas sprach wieder in dieser Sprache . Pia verstand kein Wort , aber irgendwie klang es wundervoll , fast so , als würde er singen . Daraufhin streckte Legolas wieder die Hand nach dem Hund aus um ihn auch zu streicheln , doch wurde ihm ein bedrohliches Knurren entgegengeworfen . Legolas wiederholte die Worte , die er zuvor gesprochen hatte noch einmal , doch als er wieder versuchte den Hund zu kraulen bellte dieser und sah ihn noch mehr an .  
"Was ist das nur für eine Welt ? Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert ."  
  
"Macht euch nichts drauß . Er ist bei Fremden immer so . Hat mich schon gewundert , warum er erst so nett war . "  
  
"Hat er denn einen Namen ?"  
  
"Stöpsel ."  
  
Daraufhin drehte Stöpsel auch den Kopf und schleckte Pia kurz am Ohr . Legolas sprach den Hund nochmal mit Namen an , doch diesmal beachtete der Hund ihn gar nicht mehr . Legolas gab auf .  
  
"So , und was machen wir jetzt . Du brauchst etwas anderes zum anziehen ."  
  
Legolas sah an seinen Sachen hinuntern und man merkte , dass er erst jetzt realisierte , wie er die ganze Zeit rumgelaufen ist .  
So , also ich denken , dass ein Elb mit mit Antibiotika nicht so klar kommt und dann eher wie auf Drogen ist :o) , das erklärt auch sein seltsames Verhalten .  
  
@Shelley Danke , für die Idee mit den Frauen . So etwas hab ich mir auch gedacht , aber ich habs noch was ausgeschmückt : P . Hoffe , es gefällt :o) . 


	5. Der erste Tag zu zweit

Der erste Tag zu zweit  
Legolas war es sichtlich unangenehm , als er merkte , wie er die ganze Zeit rumgerannt war . Er versuchte die freien Stellen seines Körpers zu verdecken , indem er das Hemd mit dem Gürtel enger machte und sich so einwickelte .  
  
Stöpsel betrachtete jede seiner Bewegungen und Pia sah ihm auch eine Zeit lang zu , bis sie schließlich aufstand , um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen .  
  
"Ich glaub ich hab noch ein paar alte Jogginghosen , die mir zu groß sind . Vielleicht passen sie euch ja . "  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und kramte etwas rum , als sie schließlich eine Hose rausnahm und nach einem T-Shirt griff . Sie hielt es ihm hin .  
  
"Hier das dürfte euch passen ."  
  
Legolas nahm es dankend , wenn auch staunend an .  
  
"Das ist seltsame Kleidung , wo ist meine ?"  
  
"Das hab ich ja total vergessen , sie ist noch im Krankenhaus . Ähm , also jedenfalls Teile davon . "  
  
Sie musste schließlich doch grinsen , als sie Legolas sah , wie er den Hosenbund auseinanderzog und wieder straffte . Er sah zu ihr auf und lockerte seinen Gürtel .  
  
"Ich würde mich gerne umkleiden , darf ich euch bitten euch umzudrehen ."  
  
"Äh , ja natürlich ."  
Das war vielleicht peinlich . Pia dreht sich um und hoffte , dass Legolas nichts mehr von ihrem Tomatengesicht mitbekommen hatte . Als er fertig war dreht sie sich wieder um . Legolas hatte alle Kleidungsstücke richtig an , so schwer war es ja auch nicht . Jedoch waren sie ihm doch viel zu klein . Seine Beine lugten vor dem Hosenende raus und das T-Shirt war wirklich sehr eng . Trotzdem lächelte er .  
  
"Danke . Ich möchte mich für meine Benehmen entschuldigen . Ich wusste nicht was in mich gefahren war ." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr . Pia wusste nicht was sie machen sagen sollte . Vor ihr stand der letzte Gentleman .  
"Kein Problem . Es passiert nicht alle Tage , dass Männern plötzlich in meiner Wohnung stehen und dann auch noch so höflich sind ."  
  
Legolas ging von der Couch weg und betrachtete sich die Wohnung .  
  
"Es sieht seltsam aus hier ! Was ist das ?"  
  
Er griff nach der Kamera , die auf dem Tisch lag . Pia wurde plötzlich ganz blas . Die Kamera war auf dem Schreibtisch , eben so , wie das Buch .  
Sie wollte ihm schon schnell zuvor kommen , doch dann merkte sie , dass das Buch weg war . Sie war erstaunt über diese Kenntnis , doch verwirrte sie es auch . Legolas betrachtete jedoch indes die Kamera . Er fand sie wirklich sehr interessant , denn er schaffte es , das Projektil abzuschrauben , was darauf auf den Boden fiel . Instinktiv bückten sich beide und griffen danach . So trafen sich auch beide Hände , nur für einen kurzen Augenblick , doch kam es Pia so vor , als würde die Zeit still stehen . Sie sahen sich beide an und zogen die Hand weg .  
  
"Verzeihung ." sagten beide , daraufhin schauten sie kurz in eine andere Richtung . Stöpsel sprang auf und lief zwischen sie , nein eigentlich lief er gegen Legolas und schubste ihn . Pia hob das Projektil auf . Es war nicht kaputt .  
  
"Stöpsel , was soll das denn !"  
Legolas war sich sicher auf seinen Beinen , deshalb fiel er nicht um , was Stöpsel nur zu noch einem neuen Versuch anspornte . Bevor er jedoch loslaufen konnte , hielt ihn Pia am Halsband , zeigte ihm einen Ball , schmiss ihn und konnte nun in Gewissheit sein , dass der Hund für eine halbe Stunde beschäftigt ist .  
  
"Tut mir Leid , ich weiß auch nicht , was in ihn gefahren ist . "  
  
"Normalerweise reagieren Tiere anders auf Elben ." Legolas lächelte "aber normalerweise müsste ich auch zur Zeit bei meinem Vater im Palast sein . "  
  
"....... . .......... . .......... heißt das , ihr seid ein Prinz ?"  
  
"Ich glaube eure Fragen bezüglich Elben , waren vorhin doch kein Scherz . Gibt es hier keine Elben ?"  
  
"Nein ...... es tut mir Leid ."  
Legolas war zwar beunruhigt , lies sich aber nichts anmerken . Vorallem bekam er langsam wieder ein anderes Problem . Er fasste sich an seinen Bauch und an seine Schulter .  
  
"Fangen eure Wunden wieder an , euch Schmerzen zu zubereiten ?"  
  
"Es ist nicht so schlimm ...... ."  
  
"Ihr hattet eben eine Schmerzspritze bekommen , oder ein schmerzstillendes Mittel . Das lässt jetzt jedoch langsam nach . Setzt euch wieder , ich mache uns was zu essen ."  
  
"Ich kann auch helfen , ihr helft mir die ganze Zeit , wie kann ich für meine Schulden aufkommen , wenn ich euch nicht helfe mir zu helfen ?"  
  
"Nein , ist schon in Ordnung , ich mach jetzt was zu essen und ihr bleibt hier . Soll ich euch mal was zeigen ? "  
  
Pia griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an . Legolas war schon wieder im Bann der Medien und setzte sich , ohne die Augen vom Bildschirm zu lassen , davor .  
Pia schaltetet die Sendung mit der Maus ein . So konnte Legolas etwas von der Welt lernen und es war auch noch leicht verständlich . Sie ging in die Küche und schmierte einige Brote . Ihr Kühlschrank war auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet . Während sie ein leichtes Essen vorbereitete , dachte sie nach . Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen ? Man kann doch nicht so einfach einen Patienten aus dem Krankenhaus stehlen ! Ausserdem , was sollte die Sache mit dem Buch ? Und . "Seine Waffen !" Seine Waffen lagen ja gar nicht mehr da . Er hatte sie doch fallen gelassen , es waren 2 Schwerter . Wo waren sie hin ?  
Sie stellte das Essen mit Gläsern auf ein Tablett und ging wieder zurück . Legolas klebte fast vor dem Fernseher , so nah hat er sich nach vorne gebeugt .  
  
"Das ist faszinierend !" kam es aus ihm heraus .  
  
Es wurde gerade erklärt , wie eine Tube Zahnpasta entsteht . Pia stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich neben ihn .  
  
Legolas wandte sich nun von dem Fernseher ab und setzte sich aufrecht .  
  
"Ich danke euch , für eure Gastfreundschaft . ..... ...... Was ist das ?"  
  
"Das ist Nutella ! Schmeckt sehr lecker ." Pia nahm sich eine Schnitte und biß ab .  
  
Legolas tat es ihr gleich und es schien ihm zu schmecken . Als sie nach einiger Zeit fertig waren mit essen , Legolas fragte sie noch über den Gebrauch von Zahnpasta aus , brachte Pia das Tablett zurück in die Küche .  
Als sie wieder kam , starrte Legolas wieder auf den Fernseher , wo gerade der Abspann lief . Er hob seinen Blick von der Scheibe und sah zu Pia . Er stand auf und stellte sich vor sie " Ihr habt eben von meinen Waffen gesprochen . Wo hab ihr sie hingetan ?" .  
Pia konnte sich nicht erklären , woher er das wissen konnte . Sie hatte doch so leiser gesprochen , dass sie sich selbst kaum gehört hatte . Er musste wirklich gute Ohren haben .  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht . Ich hab sie nicht weggeräumt . Seid ihr denn sicher , dass ihr sie hier hattet ?"  
  
"Ja , bin ich ."  
  
Legolas sah sie lange und durchdringend an , Pia versuchte dabei , dem Blick stand zu halten . Schließlich war er davon überzeugt , dass sie es wirklich nicht wusste und ging zum Fenster . Dort angekommen sah er aus dem Fenster , die Straße hinunter . Pia kam neben ihn .  
  
"Ich glaube euch . Nur ist alles so fremd und neu für mich ."  
  
'Er redet hier von glauben ..... wer ist denn plötzlich hier aufgetaucht und erzählt was von Orks , Elben und Prinzen ' dachte Pia , doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht wirklich sauer sein .  
  
"Ich glaube euch auch " gab sie zum Besten und lächelte .  
Sie standen einige Zeit da und sahen aus dem Fenster . Legolas blickte jedem Auto , das vorbei kam , hinterher und kam aus dem Staunen wieder nur schwer heraus . Pia brach schließlich das Schweigen " Ich muss noch mal kurz weg , kann ich euch für eine Stunde alleine lassen ?" .  
  
Legolas nickte und lächelte sie an .  
  
"Ich will euch nicht noch mehr von eurem eigentlichen vorhaben abhalten ."  
  
Pia sagte ihm noch , dass er nichts anfassen soll , dann verließ sie die Wohnung . Sie wollte kurz noch was einkaufen gehen , außerdem wollte sie gucken , ob sie nicht noch was ordentliches zum Anziehen auftreiben konnte . Legolas konnte ja nicht ewig in diesem Klamotten rumlaufen , leider zwar , weil sich seine Brust- und Bauchmuskeln durch das enge , fast bauchfreie Hemd abzeichneten .  
Sie rannte zu ihrem Auto und fuhr erst in ein Lebensmittelgeschäft , wo sie in Windeseile einige Sachen in den Wagen schmiß um dann noch in einem Kleidergeschäft eine Hose , Unterwäsche und ein 4-er Pack Herrenshirts zu kaufen .  
  
Als sie damit fertig war , holte sie noch die Sachen aus dem Krankenhaus , die zum Glück nicht verschwunden waren und immer noch da lagen , wo sie sie vergessen hatte .  
Nach knapp einer Stunde stand sie dann wieder vor ihrer Wohnungstür . Sie schloss auf und trat ein . Doch wo war Legolas ?  
  
"Ich bin ja so dumm ...."  
  
Sie stellte die Tasche mit den Einkäufen ab und schaute sich nach Legolas um . Doch sie fand ihn , er war nicht , so wie sie zuerst vermutet hatte , wieder weggerannt , sondern lag auf der Couch . Doch er schien nicht zu schlafen , da seine Augen offen waren . Er hatte jedoch wieder ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht .  
  
"Hast du Schmerzen ? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen ?"  
  
Keine Antwort .  
  
"Hallo ?"  
  
Wieder keine Antwort .  
  
Pia fühlte sich leicht verschaukelt . Warum redete er nicht ihr , tot war er nicht , da er atmete und Koma konnte es auch nicht sein .  
  
Irgend etwas kam Pia seltsam vor .  
  
"Moment mal ..... Stöpsel ?"  
  
Sie drehte sich um . Stöpsel drückte sich die Nase an der Balkontür platt . Legolas hatte ihn draußen ausgesperrt . Pia grinste vor sich hin . Was hier wohl vorgefallen war , als sie weg war ?  
  
Sie ließ Stöpsel rein , der darauf freudig sein Frauchen begrüßte . Legolas würdigte er keinen Blickes . Pia ging in die Küche und nahm die Lebensmittel mit . Sie versorgte Stöpsel und ging danach mit ihm raus .  
Legolas lag immer noch so auf der Couch , wie sie ihn verlassen hatte . Vielleicht war er ja in so einer Art Selbstheilung , dachte sich Pia . Als sie wiederkam hatte sich an diesem Zustand jedoch nichts verändert . Sie räumte ein wenig auf und machte den Abwasch . Langsam wurde es später Nachmittag . Plötzlich klingelte es . Das Telefon . Pia ging zum Apparat .  
  
"Ja , hallo ?"  
  
"Ja , auch hallo ! Weißt du wie spät es ist ?!? "  
  
Pia wurde plötzlich kreidebleich .  
  
"Schitt , Manu ...... das tut mir so Leid , mir ist was dazwischen gekommen ."  
  
"Und da kannst du nicht mal anrufen und Bescheid sagen !?! "  
  
"Wirklich , mir ist etwas unglaubliches passiert ! Ich mach's wieder gut , ja ?"  
  
"Das hast du schon so oft gesagt !"  
  
"Wirklich , es wird nicht noch einmal passieren . Lass es uns verschieben ."  
  
"Morgen , dann aber wirklich !"  
  
"...... Morgen ist glaub ich nicht so gut ......."  
  
"Mensch Pia , was ist denn nur los mit dir ?!? Du hast dich wirklich verändert ! Wenn du so weiter machst , hockst du ewig in deiner Wohnung und entwickelst in einem dunklen , kleinen Raum Fotos , ist es das , was du wirklich willst ? Dann komm aber nicht und heul dich wieder bei mir aus !"  
  
"Jetzt reicht es aber ! Manu , nicht alle führen so ein supertolles Leben wie du ! Nicht alle haben so reiche Eltern wie du und nicht alle sind achso perfekt , wie du !!!!! Was ich wirklich will , ich weiß , was ich wirklich will und ich setze meine Träume auch durch , im Gegensatz zu dir , du baust dir Illusionen auf , die dann wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen ! "  
  
"Na dann wäre ja alles gesagt . Schön !"  
  
"Schön !!!!! "  
Pia knallte den Hörer in die Halterung . Sie blickte kurz auf den Boden und dachte kurz über das nach , was sie ihrer Freundin gerade ins Ohr gefaucht hatte . Ihre Freundin hatte ihr erzählt , dass sie unglücklich war . Alles was ihr Pia gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte , stimmte , doch wusste Pia , wie sehr sie ihrer Freundin damit weh tat . Es tat ihr Leid .  
Als sie wieder aufsah und in den Spiegel im Flur schaute , blickten sie zwei blaue Augen an .  
  
"Erschreck mich doch nicht so !"  
  
"Was hast du da gerade gemacht ? Da war eine Stimme , kam sie aus diesem Ding hier ?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht , was dich das was angeht ! ..............  
  
Entschuldigung , wenn ich einmal geladen bin , kann ich wieder schwer normal werden ."  
  
"Ich bereite dir große Probleme , hab ich Recht ?"  
  
"Nein , es ist schon in Ordnung . Das gerade hab ich mir selber eingebrockt . "  
  
Legolas trat näher an Pia heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter . Pia durchzog plötzlich ein Kribbeln , was sich in ihrem ganzen Körper breitmachte . Seine Hand war wie eine Quelle der Geborgenheit und am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und sich in seinen Armen ausgeweint .  
Zu viel war heute passiert , ihr ganzes Leben war zur Zeit eine einzige Katastrophe , doch sie wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen und nahm sich zusammen . Jedoch blieb sie noch einige Zeit stehen und genoss diesen Sprudel der Gefühle , bevor sie sich losriss und ohne ihn anzusehen , in die Küche eilte . Sie wollte nicht , dass er die kleine Träne bemerkte , die sich langsam in ihrem Auge bildetet .  
************  
Sind sie nicht süß ? Ich glaube , jetzt ist Legolas auch so , wie wir ihn alle kennen und mögen :o) . Hab auch schon eine tolle Idee , wie es weiter geht , wird aber noch nichts verraten : P . Jetzt bald geht es auch langsam los , mit der Action , ich hab das Gefühl , dass es sich alles etwas zieht . Es wird aber trotzdem lustig bleiben , lasst auch überraschen ;o) .  
  
@Shelley Danke , für die Reviews , werd das mal mit dem Kopieren ausprobieren . Das mit der Anrede , ich komme damit generell nicht so klar damit , es nervt auch irgendwie , aber die werden sich schon bald duzen ;o) . Ich freu mich schon auf dein neues Kapitel , des wird bestimmt zum Schreien komisch , hoffentlich hat Haldir keine Höhenangst : P . Also , ich freu mich über jedes Review *knuddel* 


	6. Es beginnt

Es beginnt  
  
Manuela konnte nicht glauben , was da gerade passiert war . Ihr Blick wurde leer und sie legte wie hypnotisiert den Hörer zurück auf das Telefon . Was war nur mit ihrer Freundin los ? Sie machte sich doch nur Sorgen und wusste auch nicht , warum sie aufeinmal diese Sachen sagte . Ebenso wenig wusste sie , warum auch ihre Freundin so deutlich sagte , was sie von ihr hält .  
Manu kämpfte eine kurze Zeit mit den Tränen , doch dann regte sich ein ganz anderes Gefühl in ihr , Wut . Warum sollte sie sich Vorwürfe machen , sie hatte doch alles versucht , sie war es doch , die immer angerufen hatte und sie war es doch , die immer wartete .  
  
Doch war sie es auch , die zuerst mit dem Streit angefangen hatte . Nein , die Schuld lag bei ihrer Freundin !  
  
"Ohhhhh , das ist ja höchst interessant !"  
  
"Hat da jemand was gesagt ?!"  
  
"Du hast vollkommen Recht ......hi hi hi hi !"  
  
Manu hörte plötzlich eine Stimme , sie klang schrill und irgendwie hallte sie in den Ohren .  
  
"Was soll das ? Ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust auf sowas !"  
  
"Armes Kind , so arm ! So hilflos ! Alle machen mit dir , was sie wollen , alle sagen dir , was du zu tun hast , alle sagen , wie unnütz du doch bist ! Armes Kind !"  
  
"Wer ist da ? Was soll das ?"  
  
Manu schaute sich im Raum um , doch konnte sie niemanden entdecken . Wie denn auch , sie war wie immer alleine zu Hause . Ihr Vater hielt es für wichtiger , das Wochenende in der Kanzlei zu verbringen und ihre Mutter musste im Atelier eine Ausstellung vorbereiten . Ihr Freund konnte wegen der Arbeit auch erst am Abend kommen , so war sie also noch ein paar Stunden alleine .  
  
"Ohhhhhh ! Keiner da ? Hi hi hi hi hi hi ..... das ist ja höchst erfreulich !"  
  
"Hör auf damit ! Wer bist du überhaupt ?"  
  
"Wer ich bin ? " die Stimme klang plötzlich näher " Ich kann dir helfen !" .  
  
Manu drehte sich um , sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und suchte den ganzen Raum nach dem Ursprung der Stimme ab , doch sie konnte keine finden . Dann griff sie wieder nach dem Telefon .  
  
"Ich werde die Polizei rufen ! "  
  
Plötzlich war es still .  
  
"Hallo .....?"  
  
Hatte sie sich alles nur eingebildet ? Sie dachte nach .  
Das Telefon das sie in ihren Händen hielt , fing plötzlich an zu klingen .  
  
Vor lauter Schreck , ließ sie es fallen , um es dann wieder schnell von dem Boden aufheben zu können .  
  
"Hallo ?"  
  
"Hallo , na willst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen ?"  
  
"Pia bist du das ?"  
  
"Ja , wer denn sonst !?! Was ist jetzt ? "  
  
"Warum sollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen ?"  
  
"Dachte ich's mir ! Du bist vielleicht eine eingebildete , blöde ....."  
  
"Pia , ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr darauf ! Was ist nur los mit dir ?!?"  
  
"Fängst du schon wieder damit an ..... tzzzz tzzzzz tzzzzz , also ich hätte nun wirklich ein bißchen mehr Mühe für deine Freundin erwartet !"  
  
"Weißt du was , ich hab keinen Bock mehr darauf ! Mach doch was du willst , aber ohne mich !"  
  
"Auf dich kann ich sowieso verzichten , du bist doch sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen , ich wette , deine Eltern würden dich nicht mal vermissen , wenn du tot wärst !"  
  
"Pia , was sagst du da ?"  
  
"Die Wahrheit !"  
  
........... ............. ................  
  
"Pia ? Hallo ?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh ! Das ist ja höchst interessant ! Hi hi hi hi hi hi , höchst interessant !"  
  
"Was willst du schon wieder ?"  
  
Plötzlich war die Leitung tot .  
Der ganze Raum schien auf einmal zu beben .  
  
"Willst du es ihnen beweisen ? Willst du allen zeigen , was in dir steckt ?"  
  
"Was ......... ja !"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh ! Das ist ja höchst interessant !"  
  
"Was muss ich machen ?"  
  
"Du ? Hi hi hi hi hi , du machst gar nichts ! Ich mache es ! Ha ha ha ha hi hi hi Har HAr Har HaR HAR !"  
  
"Was ...... ich , nein ! Ich ...... Hilfe ! Nein ! NEIIIN !"  
***  
Pia stand in der Küche und räumte noch einige Lebensmittel weg , die noch vom Einkauf auf dem Tisch standen . Legolas war ihr in die Küche gefolgt und stand etwas verloren hinter ihr .  
"Was war eigentlich eben mit euch los , ich meine , ihr habt mich gar nicht beachtet !"  
  
"Ich bin eingeschlafen , Verzeihung , es war keine Absicht . Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein ."  
  
"Du hast geschlafen , aber du hast mich doch angesehen ...." "Ich habe meine Augen auch im Schlaf geöffnet , wusstet ihr nicht , dass Elben die Augen im Schlaf nicht schließen ...... in dieser Welt gibt es ja keine Elben , ich vergaß ."  
  
"Wie soll das denn funktionieren ? Kannst du dann alles sehen , selbst wenn du schläfst ? Mich hast du jedenfalls nicht gesehen ."  
  
"Ich war sehr erschöpft . Aber , ja ich kann auch im Schlaf sehen ."  
  
"Wie kann man denn da überhaupt vernünftig schlafen ? Ich stell mir das recht schwierig vor !"  
  
Legolas war über ihr Interesse sehr erfreut , zu mal sich jetzt die Rollen getauscht hatten und nicht er immer derjenige war , der andauernd Fragen stellte . Er Lächelte freundlich .  
  
"Nun , es geht , auch wenn es sich manche nur schwer vorstellen können ."  
  
Pia hielt die ganze Zeit eine Schachtel Lasagne in ihrer Hand , als sie sich zu Legolas gedreht hatte , um ihn auszufragen . Sie merkte es erst , als diese langsam auftaute . Sie räumte die Lebensmittel weiter ein . Immerhin wusste sie jetzt auch , dass er sie eben nicht ignoriert oder gar provoziert hatte .  
"Wie geht es euch jetzt . Was machen eure Wunden ? Vielleicht sollte man den Verband wechseln ."  
Als keine Antwort kam , dreht sie sich um . Legolas war nicht mehr da . Sie legte noch das Brot in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb und ging ins Wohnzimmer . Legolas stand gerade vor ihrem Schreibtisch und hielt einen Stapel Fotos in der Hand .  
  
"Das sind ja perfekte Gemälde ! Sind die von euch ?"  
  
"Das sind keine Gemälde , das sind Fotos . Man kann sie hiermit machen."  
  
Pia zeigte ihm die Kamera und erklärte ihm , wie ein Foto entsteht . Sie nahm einen leeren und einen benutzten Film und zeigte ihm alles .  
  
"Soll ich mal ein Foto von euch machen ?"  
  
"Was muss ich dafür tun ?"  
  
"Nichts , bleibt einfach nur so stehen ."  
Pia stellten den Blitz aus , um Legolas nicht zu erschrecken . Dann legte sie einen leeren Film in die Kamera ein und richtetet sie auf Legolas . Dieser stand kerzengerade , fast ein wenig steif und blickte ernst in die Kamera .  
  
Pia machte ein Foto .  
  
"So , und jetzt mal was freundlicher !"  
  
"Das war freundlich ."  
  
"Sagt , wollt ihr gleich noch was in den Fernseher schauen ?"  
  
Daraufhin grinste Legolas voller Vorfreude in die Kamera und genau in diesem Moment schoss Pia das Foto .  
  
"War doch gar nicht so schwer ."  
  
"Darf ich auch mal diese Kamera benutzen ."  
  
Pia hatte zwar etwas Angst um ihre Kamera , aber sie erklärte ihm , wo er drauf drücken musste und gab sie ihm schließlich . Legolas schoss zuerst ein Foto von dem Fernseher , dann lief er zur Küche und von dort aus wieder zum Schreibtisch , wo er die Fotos und die Filme fotografierte und den Schreibtisch selber . Dies ging eine ganze Zeit so weiter , bis der Film schließlich voll war .  
  
"Oh , der Film ist voll ! Wenn ihr wollt , kann ich ihn entwickeln gehen . Ihr könnt euch ja in der Zeit etwas ausruhen , fernsehen , oder auch was frisch machen ."  
  
Pia zeigte ihm das Badezimmer und erklärte ihm wo alles stand und wie alles funktionierte . Legolas betätigte einigemal , mit Faszination , die Klospühlung .  
  
"Es ist wirklich erstaunlich , was es hier alles gibt !"  
  
Pia lachte , als sie seine beeindruckten Blicke sah .  
  
"Na , also es freut mich , dass es euch so gut gefällt . Ihr könnt hier machen , was ihr wollt . Ach da fällt mir ein ....."  
  
Pia rannte ins Wohnzimmer und holte die Sachen , die sie gekauft hatte und seine Stiefel nahm sie auch noch mit .  
  
"Hier , das habe ich für euch besorgt , ich hoffe es passt und gefällt euch ."  
  
Es war eine beige Hose , dazu noch weiße und schwarze Shirts . Legolas nahm die Sachen an .  
  
"Ich danke euch sehr . "  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und sah sie mit freundlichen Augen an .  
  
"Es ist wirklich kein Problem , ich geh dann jetzt die Fotos entwickeln ."  
Sie dreht sich schnell um . Vielleicht war es ihre Angst , Gefühle zu zeigen , die sie dazu antrieben , oder sie wollte den Elben nicht schon wieder so anstarren , als dieser anfangen wollte , sich umzuziehen .  
  
Sie drehte sich um und ging in ihr kleines Entwicklungszimmer . Normale Menschen hätten den Raum ja für ein Schafzimmer genutzt , aber Pia hatten eben einen Beruf und damit auch ein Hobby , was im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ihr Leben ausfüllte . Außerdem gefiel ihr ihre kleine Wohnung mit dem Multifunktionszimmer so , wie sie war .  
Nach einiger Zeit , klingelte schon wieder das Telefon , woraufhin Pia zu diesem rannte und abhob .  
  
"Kresselstock , hallo ?"  
  
".......... ............ ............ ........."  
  
"Hallo .....?"  
  
"......... ......... .... Hi hi hi hi hi !"  
  
"Hallo ?!?"  
  
"Du wolltest es so ....... Hi hi hi ha ha ha !"  
  
"Manu ? Manu was ist los ?!"  
  
Es wurde aufgelegt . Das war Manuela , aber sie klang irgendwie anders als sonst .  
  
"Was passiert hier nur ?"  
  
Pia legte das Telefon zurück und ging ins Wohnzimmer . War es ihre Schuld , dass Manu jetzt so ...... seltsam war ? Sie machte sich Vorwürfe .  
Es ging alles so schnell , sie wusste nicht , was das alles zu bedeuten hatte . Was wollte sie so ? Sie wollte doch gar nichts !  
Sie spürte plötzlich einen schweren Kloß in ihrer Kehle und setzte sich auf die Couch , sofort sprang Stöpsel neben sie und stupste sie an . Er leckte ihr die Hand und schob seinen Kopf unter diese , damit er gekrault wurde . Als sein Frauchen immer noch nicht fröhlicher war , legte er seine Pfote auf ihren Arm und knabberte sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen .  
"Ja , ist ja schon gut mein kleiner Stinker . Ich mag dich auch !"  
  
Ohne es jedoch zu merken , liefen ihr einige Tränen über die Wange . Der Hund legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel und sah sie mit großen Augen an . Plötzlich hob sich sein Blick und er fing an zu knurren .  
  
Legolas trat gerade aus dem Bad uns sah mitfühlend auf Pia . Er kam langsam näher und setzte sich , den Hund mißachtend neben sie . Pia wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg , doch wusste sie , dass sie es auch ebensogut hätte lassen können .  
"Was bedrückt euer Herz ? Man kann spüren , dass euch etwas belastet ."  
  
Seine Augen sahen sie zärtlich an , doch wusste er nicht , wie er die Frau hätte trösten können .  
  
"......... es ist schon in Ordnung . Es geht mir gut wirklich ."  
Pia zwang sich zu einem Lächeln , doch wusste sie , wie idiotisch das war . Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät , sie hatte geweint . Eigentlich hatte sie sich das abgewöhnt , doch passiert in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel und zu schnell , ihr Verstand konnte nicht mehr folgen und so herrschten ihre Gefühle über ihren Körper .  
  
"Es bringt nichts , wenn man sich was vorspielt . Man baut sich eine Illusion auf und kann deren Zusammenbruch nicht aufhalten ."  
  
Legolas` Worte trafen genau in Pia`s Herz . Es kamen neue Tränen und Pia verdeckte ihr Gesicht , damit Legolas nicht sehen konnte , wie sie weinte .  
  
"Ihr habt mir geholfen nun lasst mich euch helfen ."  
  
Legolas zog sanft ihre Hand weg und drehte Pia`s Kopf in seine Richtung , sodass sie ihn ansehen musste . Seine Hand umschloss ihr Gesicht und mit dem Daumen vertrieb er eine neue Träne , indem er sie sanft wegwischte .  
  
"Ava-nalla . Lasto peth am lìn ."  
Seine Stimme klang unglaublich weich und rein , während er zu ihr sprach , unterbrach er den Blick in ihre Augen für keine Sekunde . Pia konnte es auch nicht . Sie fühlte sich unheimlich geborgen und sie spürte , wie seine Worte ihre Seele streichelten .  
Sie brachte keinen Ton zustande und war im Bann seiner Augen gefangen . Es fühlte sich fast so an , als ob nur sie beide existieren würden . Auch von Stöpsel kam diesmal kein einziges Geräusch .  
  
Legolas ließ nun seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht absinken runter auf ihre Schulter .  
  
"Erzähl mir , was dich belastet . Es wird nur schlimmer , wenn man mit seinen Gedanken alleine ist und sich selber quält ."  
  
Pia sah bedrückt auf den Boden . Doch zu ihrer Überraschung kamen keine neuen Tränen .  
  
"Ich will nur , dass es aufhört . Ich weiß nicht , was ich von all dem denken soll . Ausserdem hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl , wenn ich an meine Freundin denke . Wir haben uns gestritten und ich mache mir Sorgen . Zur Zeit komme ich mit meinem Leben ............" sie stockte " mein Leben hat sich sehr verändert ."  
  
"Legolas , was ich soll ich nur von all dem hier halten ?" Jegliche Form der Höflichkeit war vergessen und sie zerriß sich förmlich , nach einer Umarmung .  
Plötzlich spürte sie , wie er näher kam . Seine Hand glitt von ihrer linken Schulter auf die Rechte und seine andere Hand legte er auf Pia`s andere Schulter . Dann drehte er sie und zog sie langsam zu sich um , um sie mit seinen Armen zu umschließen .  
  
Pia war wie versteinert , doch spürte sie wieder den Sprudel , der in ihr aufkam und durch ihren ganzen Körper floss .  
  
Stöpsel blickte kurz auf , doch Pia hätte ihn zum Teufel gewünscht , hätte er Protest geäußert , gegen das , was da gerade geschah .  
Es vergingen einige , wunderbare Augenblicken , in denen Pia die Stärke und Geborgenheit von Legolas in sich aufsog . Sie griff in sein Shirt und es schien so , als wollte sie sich daran festhalten , aus Angst er könnte sie jeden Moment zurückstoßen , doch das geschah nicht . Sie konnte seine Wärme spüren , seinen Atem fühlen , konnte sich ganz in seiner Umarmung verlieren .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit jedoch löste sich die Umarmung und beide sahen sich mit großen Augen an .  
  
Pia`s Befürchtung trat dann doch ein und Legolas rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg um Abstand zu ihr zu gewinnen .  
"Es tut mir Leid , ich wollte nicht ........... , ich wusste nicht , was ich tat ."  
  
Diese Worten klangen für Pia weniger schön , als seine vorherigen , doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken .  
  
"Weißt du ...." Sie seufzte " Wißt ihr , eigentlich will ich einfach wissen , was ich machen soll . Ich meine , ich hab das Gefühl , dass mir etwas fehlt . Ich kann es nicht beschreiben , aber irgendwie ist da eine Lücke in mir . ........... Warum erzähl ich das überhaupt ?"  
  
Legolas wollte gerade die passenden Worte für eine Antwort finden , als es plötzlich zu beben begann .  
  
Das Beben wurde immer stärker und es kam sogar ein Wind auf . Ein Wind in einer Wohnung !  
  
"Was ist das ?" Pia versuchte sich festzuhalten .  
  
Der ganze Raum schien sich zu drehen und plötzlich wurde es unglaublich hell im Zimmer . Beide sprangen auf , wobei sich Legolas vor Pia stellte und sie festhielt . Stöpsel fing an zu bellen und sprang ebenfalls auf .  
Dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden .  
Pia`s Wohnung stand einige Zeit leer . Es war totenstill . Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf . Sie wurde aufgebrochen von , von einem Monster ! Es sah furchtbar aus und es war fast 2 Meter groß . Es hatte knochige , mit Haut bespannte Flügel . Sein Körper war unten behaart und oben von schwarzer Haut überzogen . Seine Füße sahen aus wie Hufe und das Gesicht ähnelte dem Kopf eines Stieres .  
  
Das Monster betrat die Wohnung .  
  
Doch dann geschah plötzlich etwas sehr skurriles . Das Wesen verformte sich . Es änderte seine Gestalt . Aus seinem Hinterkopf schossen blonde , lange Haare und der Körper schrumpfte und wurde zierlicher . Nun sah es so aus wie eine Frau , es sah aus , wie Manuela !  
  
"Bitte entschuldige Pia , ich schulde dir eine Tür ..... Hi hi hi hi !"  
  
Manuela schritt durch die Wohnung und sah sich um .  
  
"Na immerhin hat sich hier nichts verändert .... !"  
  
Sie stoß die Tür zum Fotolabor auf . Ihr Blick versteifte sich auf die zum trocknen aufgehängten Fotos , die Pia eben noch entwickelt hatte .  
  
"Oh , das ist ja höchst interessant ! Höchst interessant ...... Hi hi hi hi !"  
  
Sie riss die Fotos runter , um sie besser betrachten zu können .  
  
"Ach nein , der Elbenprinz ! Höchst interessant !"  
  
Jedes betrachtete Foto wurde von Manuela hinter sich oder auf den Boden geworfen . Dann jedoch hielt sie sich ein Foto vom Schreibtisch vor die Augen .  
  
"DAS BUCH ! SIE HAT ES SCHON !" kreischte Manuela und hastete ins Wohnzimmer .  
  
Sie suchte nach dem Buch , doch sie sah es nicht . Wütend schmiss sie einige von Pia`s Fotos runter und plötzlich verformte sie sich wieder .  
  
Als Monster verwüstete sie regelrecht die Wohnung in schlug viele Gegenstände in Stücke .  
  
Plötzlich blieb es , sie vor einem aufgehängten Bild stehen . Es zeigte Pia , wie sie den Arm auf Manuela`s Schulter hatte und mir ihr vor einer Berglandschaft stand . Das Foto wurde letzten Sommer aufgenommen , als beide für ein paar Tage in Spanien waren .  
  
Plötzlich schien Manuela`s Gestalt durch die des Monsters aufzublitzen . Mit den Händen fasste sie sich am Kopf und schrie , doch das Monster gewann wieder die Kontrolle .  
  
Wild brüllend sprang es durch das Fenster und , breitete seine Flügel aus und flog fort .  
******  
Sind sie nicht süß , die beiden ? Na , was meint ihr , wo die beiden jetzt sind ? Ich hoffe , dass meine Sätze auf Sindarin richtig sind , hab ziemlich dranrumgewerkelt und mir noch ein paar andere zusammengebaut , kommen aber erst später , hier die Übersetzung . Ava-nalla - Weine nicht Lasto peth am lìn - Höre auf deine (innere) Stimme 


	7. Willkommen in Mittelerde

Willkommen in Mittelerde  
Etwas unsanft landetet Pia auf einer Wiese und kullerte , als ob diese Landung nicht schon genug wäre , noch ein paar Meter einen Abhang hinunter .  
  
"Aua .....!"  
  
Sie hatte gar keine Lust , sich aufzurichten , doch tat sie , nach ein paar wenigen Sekunden , der totalen Regungslosigkeit .  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern , was passiert war , doch fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben , was ihr von ihrem Vertand mitgeteilt wurde .  
  
"Also entweder ich bin tot , verrückt oder ich bin ...." Sie sah sich um .  
  
"Oder ich bin auf einer Wiese ...... . Legolas ? Stöpsel ? Seid ihr hier ?"  
  
Pia rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung . Sie hatte einige Grashalme in den Haaren und zupfte diese mit ihren Fingern raus .  
"Es ist euch nichts passiert . Gut ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um und hinter ihr stand Legolas , der sie erst besorgt , dann erleichtert ansah .  
  
"Wo sind wir hier ?"  
  
Legolas sah sich um und rannte den kleinen Berg hinauf , den Pia eben runtergepurzelt war . Diese rannte ihm nach und blieb dann neben ihm stehen . Legolas sah in die Ferne .  
  
"Wir sind in Mittelerde , westlich von Lorien . Kommt , wenn wir jetzt losgehen , können wir den Silberwald in 2 Tagen erreichen !"  
  
Daraufhin lief der Elb auch schon los .  
  
"Wartet ! Wo ist mein Hund ? Stöpsel ?"  
  
"Seid ihr euch sicher , dass er hier ist ? Wenn er hier ist , dann wird er uns sicher finden . Kommt ."  
  
"Ich weiß , dass euer Verhältnis gewisse Spannungen aufweist , aber er ist mein Freund ! Wir müssen ihn finden !"  
  
"Es ist hier gefährlich und wir sind unbewaffnet . Ich will euch doch nur in Sicherheit bringen ."  
Pia warte kurz mit ihrer Antwort . Legolas war mittlerweile wieder umgedreht und stand ihr nun gegenüber .  
  
"Gebt mir 10 Minuten ."  
  
Legolas seufzte und nickte nur kurz .  
  
"Stöpsel , komm her !" Pia rief und pfiff nach ihrem Hund und ging ein Stückchen zurück .  
  
Auch Legolas hielt Ausschau nach dem Hund , doch rief er nicht . Auch sein Blick war eher genervt , als engagiert . Plötzlich blieb er jedoch stehen .  
  
"Wartet , ich höre ihn ."  
  
Pia lauschte angestrengt , doch konnte sie keinen einzigen Ton ausfindig machen .  
  
"Seid ihr sicher , aus welcher Richtung ?"  
  
Legolas ging den Geräuschen nach und Pia folgte ihm . Schon von weitem konnte ihn Legolas sehen und wieder konnte Pia es ihm nicht gleich tun .  
  
Legolas hatte sich jedoch nicht geirrt und Stöpsel war gerade damit beschäftigt bellend in einem Mäuseloch zu buddeln .  
  
Pia rief ihn erneut , woraufhin sich der Hund von seiner Tätig abwandte und auf Pia zurannte . Er begrüßte sie freudig , doch Legolas sah er nur mißtrauisch an .  
  
"Dann sind wir nun ja wieder aller vereint .... . Laßt uns jetzt aufbrechen ."  
  
Gesagt , getan . Legolas führte sie und legte somit auch ein Tempo vor , was Stöpsel dazu brachte laut japsend zu hecheln und Pia unterhaltungsunfähig machte .  
Dennoch war sie von dieser atemberaubenden Landschaft schier begeistert und staunte über die saftigen Wiesen , die riesigen Berge am Horizont und die wunderschönen Wälder , die sie vereinzelt durchquerten .  
  
Sie schaffte es doch , ein paar Sätze zu sprechen und fragte Legolas über diese Landschaft aus . Es stellte sich heraus , dass Legolas aus dieser Welt stammte . Er erzählte ihr von dem Silberwald und der Herrin Galadriel .  
  
Pia merkte , wie sehr es ihn freute , wieder .... zu Hause zu sein . Er erzählte vom Düsterwald und den Elben und Pia war froh , dass er nun das Gespräch führte und sie nur gelegentlich Oh , Wahnsinn oder phantastisch sagen konnte . Es war ihr peinlich , dass sie körperlich so eine Null war .  
So verging die Zeit , bis Legolas plötzlich meinte , sie sollten besser ein Lager aufschlagen . Sie betraten einen Wald und Legolas machte eine geeignete Stelle ausfindig .  
  
"Bleibt hier und ruht euch aus . Ich werde Feuerholz suchen gehen ."  
  
Noch ehe Pia was sagen konnte , war er auch schon verschwunden . Sie setzte sich an einen Baum und deutete Stöpsel neben ihr zu kommen . Sie streichelte ihn etwas am Kopf und sah sich um .  
  
Es war ein schöner Wald , doch mit zunehmender Dunkelheit , bekam er etwas bedrohliches . Sie umklammerte ihren Körper mit ihren Händen und fing an zu frösteln . Es war kalt . Zwar wurd es hier langsam Frühling , so wie in ihrer Welt auch , doch wärmte ihre Bluse nicht sonderlich gegen die abendliche Kälte , die immer noch die Reste des Winters mit sich brachten .  
Mit ihrem Kopf auf den Knien verbrachte sie einige Zeit des Wartens , bevor Legolas endlich zurück kam .  
  
Er legte das gesammelte Holz auf einen Haufen und machte sich daran , es mit Steinen zu entzünden , indem er sie aneinander schlug . Pia beobachte ihn , sie war jedoch zu müden jetzt von einem Feuerzeug zu sprechen . Sie war Nichtraucher und hatte deshalb eh keins dabei .  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr frierender Körper schon von einem kleinen Feuer gewärmt . Legolas war zufrieden mit seinem Werk und kam auf Pia zu . Er streckte ihr einige Beeren entgegen .  
  
"Hier , nehmt sie , ich habe keine Hunger ."  
  
"Pia hatte Hunger . Sie nahm sie und aß die Beeren sofort auf ."  
  
Legolas setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ins Feuer . Es spiegelte sich auf seinen Augen und irgendwie schien er in Gedanken zu sein .  
Pia sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht . Es schien ihn etwas zu quälen , doch sie empfand es als unhöflich ihn jetzt direkt darauf anzusprechen .  
  
"Sagt , was habt ihr eigentlich gemacht , bevor ihr in meinem Wohnzimmer standet , ich meine nicht , was ihr mir von den .... Orks erzählt habt , ich meine ...." Pia Ohrfeigte sich innerliche über diesen kläglichen Gesprächsanfang .  
  
Legolas riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und sah sie an .  
  
"Ihr seid sehr neugierig , was wollt ihr denn von mir hören ."  
  
OK , das hatte Pia jetzt verdient , war ja auch Mist den sie fragte .  
  
"Ähhh , ich meine , ihr wolltet doch irgendwo hin ..... " Sie grinsten verlegen um diese Situation zu überspielen .  
"Ich war auf dem Weg zurück nach Düsterwald ." Er lächelte " In meine Heimat ."  
  
"Ihr müsst mir nichts erzählen , wenn ihr nicht wollt ."  
  
"Ich weiß ." Er lächelte erneut .  
  
"........ Ich wollte heute eigentlich meine Wohnung aufräumen .... ." Pia gab sich erneut eine Ohrfeige , was redete sie da für einen Quatsch , das interessiert doch keinen , dachte sie sich .  
  
"Wir werden morgen Abend vielleicht schon Lorien erreichen , aber nur , wenn ihr euch jetzt ausruht und wir morgen zeitig aufbrechen ."  
  
Pia fühlte sich veräppelt , sagte aber nichts mehr , schließlich hatte sie ja auch ziemlichen Müll verzapft .  
  
So starrten beide vor sich hin , bis Pia schließlich einschlief .  
Sie träumte .  
  
Wieder stand sie auf einer Wiese .  
  
Es war der gleicher Traum , den sie schon einmal hatte . Es fühlte sich seltsam an , dass ihr das nicht früher eingefallen war .  
  
Sie war schon mal hier , sie träumte nicht zum ersten mal von ...... von Mittelerde .  
Wieder lief sie in den Wald und wieder stand sie vor sich selbst im Traum .  
  
Aber etwas war anders .  
  
Das Buch fehlte !  
  
Plötzlich sah sie es .  
  
Ein schreckliches Monster kam angeflogen und hielt es in seinen Klauen .  
  
Es landete neben der Traumpia .  
  
Diese verzog keine Miene und sah immer noch in Pia`s Augen .  
  
Dann zerriß es das Buch .  
  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel .  
Pia sah zu ihrem Doppelgänger , der sich immernoch nicht regte . Plötzlich schien es , als ob ihr ganzer Körper verblaßte . Ihre Augen wurden weiß und ihre Haare bekamen einen dumpfen , trockenen Ton . Das Monster lachte und stieß Pia`s Doppelgängerin an , die darauf , wie eine Puppe umfiel . Plötzlich erschien eine Hand an Pia`s Schulter und schüttelte sie .  
"Pia ! Hört ihr mich ? Wacht auf !"  
  
Pia öffnete die Augen und sah in Legolas` Gesicht . Er beugte sich über sie und seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern .  
  
"Ihr habt im Traum geschrien . Ich musste euch wecken , er schien euch Schmerzen zu bereiten ."  
  
"...... Danke . Es war nur ein schlimmer Traum ."  
  
Legolas nahm die Hand von Pia´s Schultern und ging wieder an seinen Platz zurück . Stöpsel hatte all dies geduldet .  
  
Pia drehte sich um und schlief weiter . Es viel ihr zwar diesmal schwerer einzuschlafen , weil sie einerseits vom Traum verfolgt wurde und andererseits der harrte Boden nicht wirklich bequem war . Nach einiger Zeit schaffte sie es jedoch . Sie träumte in dieser Nacht nicht weiter .  
Der Weg nach Lorien beagnn am nächsten Tag in aller Frühe . Legolas weckte Pia und zusammen mit Stöpsel ging die Reise weiter .  
  
Das Wetter war recht freundlich und vereinzelt schien die Sonne .  
  
Anfangs wurde wieder kein Wort gesagt , auch weil Pia hungrig und erschöpft war .  
  
"Können wir nicht mal eine Pause einlegen ?"  
  
Pia blieb stehen und stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab .  
  
"Es tut mir Leid aber ich kann nicht mehr ."  
  
Legolas blieb stehen "Wir sollten einen anderen Platz suchen ."  
  
Daraufhin rannte er weiter .  
  
Pia quälte sich noch ein paar Meter weiter , bis sie schließlich eine Lichtung erreichten .  
  
"Hier können wir uns kurz ausruhen , aber wir sollten hier nicht zu lange verweilen . Ich spüre Gefahr."  
Legolas sah den Weg , den sie gekommen waren zurück und schien nach etwas zu suchen .  
  
Pia setzte sich jedoch auf einen umgestürzten Baum und schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen .  
  
Stöpsel legte sich ihr zu Füßen und schaute sich , noch immer japsend um , bis er schließlich den Kopf sank und mit seiner Atmung kämpfte um sie zu beruhigen .  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht ? Legolas ?"  
  
Pia blickte in die Richtung , wo eben noch Legolas stand , er war nicht mehr da .  
  
"Warum verschwindet der immer ?!"  
  
"Ich bin noch da ."  
  
Pia schaute auf einen Baum . Legolas war auf diesen geklettert um eine besseren Blick über das Gelände zu bekommen .  
  
"Warum bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen ? Das macht ihr ja gerne ." Pia grinste hämisch .  
  
Legolas wollte kontern , doch erblickte er etwas .  
"Pia schnell ! Wir müssen weg hier !"  
Mit einigen , schnellen Sprüngen kam er vom Baum und rannte zu Pia .  
  
Diese war inzwischen aufgesprungen und wunderte sich .  
"Was ist denn los ?"  
  
"Wir werden verfolgt !"  
  
"Was ? Von wem ?"  
  
"Keine Zeit ! Kommt !"  
Legolas zog Pia weg , dann rannten beide gemeinsam den Abhang entlang , bis sie eine nicht allzu steile Stelle entdeckten und runterklettern konnten .  
  
Keiner achtetet mehr auf Stöpsel , bis Pia schließlich auffiel , dass er nicht mehr da war .  
  
"Stöpsel ?!"  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit ! Wir werden von einer Kreatur verfolgt , die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe und wir sind unbewaffnet !"  
  
"Aber ....Stöpsel ...... ."  
  
Legolas sprang zu Pia und zog sie weiter .  
  
Pia riss sich jedoch los .  
  
"Nein , ich kann ihn nicht einfach alleinlassen !"  
  
Sie drehte sich um , als sie plötzlich einen Schatten vor sich sah .  
  
Ein widerliches Monster stand vor , es hatte Flügel und sah ganz und gar furchtbar und ekelhaft aus .  
  
Es wetzte seine Krallen und wollte gerade nach Pia ausholen , als plötzlich Stöpsel aus einem Gebüsch sprang und sich im Arm des Monsters festbiss .  
  
Das Monster schüttelte ihn ab und schleuderte ihn gegen eine Baum , woraufhin Stöpsel regungslos liegen blieb .  
  
Legolas packte Pia , die wie angewurzelt da stand und versuchte zu begreifen , was da gerade geschah .  
Das Monster wollte sie gerade packen und nach ihr schlagen , als sie Legolas zur Seite zog .  
  
"Schnell ! in den Wald !"  
  
Pia rannte , wie sie noch nie zuvor gerannt war , bis sie den Waldrand erreichten .  
  
Das Monster erhob sich indes in die Lüfte und nahm die Verfolgung auf .  
  
Pia merkte , wie ihre Lungen zu schmerzen begannen , doch ihre Angst trieb sie dazu weiter zu rennen .  
  
Sie hörte , wie das Monster über den Wald flog , dann schien es plötzlich verschwunden zu sein .  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
"Was war das ...... was ist da gerade nur passiert ...... Stöpsel ?"  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht . Wir müssen weiter , es geschehen seltsamen Dinge ."  
  
Ganz tief in ihrem Herzen verabschiedete sich Pia von ihrem Freund . Er hatte sich für sie geopfert und mit dem Leben bezahlt .  
  
Eine Träne bildete sich in ihrem Auge , doch dann ging sie weiter .  
  
"Es tut mir Leid für euch ." Legolas sah sie mitfühlend an , doch Pia nickte nur stumm und ging weiter .  
Sie eilten sich zwar , doch fühlten sie sich vorerst sicher .  
Es waren einige Minuten vergangen , als plötzlich ein Loch in das Blätterdach gerissen wurde .  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen brach sich das Monster durch das Geäst und brüllte vor Wut .  
  
Es landete genau vor Pia .  
  
"GiB Es MiR ! SoFOrT !"  
  
Pia sah in seine blitzenden , gelben Augen , doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus , wahrscheinlich lag es an der Angst vielleicht aber auch an dem penetranten Geruch , der vom Monster ausströmte .  
  
"SoFoRt !"  
  
Das Monster holte erneut zum Schlag aus , doch es hatte anscheinend Legolas vergessen .  
  
Dieser stürmte auf das Monster zu und stellte sich vor Pia .  
  
Das Monster wollte ihn packen , doch er war viel zu schnell , als dass es diesem gelingen würde .  
Er duckte sich und rammte dem Monster mit aller Wucht seine geballte Faust in den Leib .  
  
Das Monster schien jedoch unbeeindruckt und wollte ihm mit seinen Pranken zusetzen . Legolas entkam auch dieser Attacke und rollte sich auf die Rechte Seite .  
  
Das Monster wendete sich ihm zu .  
Legolas zog sich mit den Armen an einem Ast hoch und trat dann mit seinen Füßen in das Gesicht des Monsters .  
  
Es schnaubte und brüllte erneut , dann duckte es sich unter einem erneuten Angriff Legolas` und schleuderte ihm seinen Schwanz entgegen .  
  
Das Monster umklammerte ihn mit diesem am Bein und brachte ihn so zu Fall . Legolas landete unsanft auf der Seite , womit sich seine Verletzung wiedermeldete .  
  
Sein Gesicht sah verzerrt aus , doch versuchte er sich loszureissen indem er das Monster mit dem anderen Bein trat .  
  
Dieses jedoch verstand nun , dass Legolas eine Schwachstelle hatte und zog ihn mit seinem Schwanz , der mittlerweile seinen Bauch umfasste in die Höhe .  
  
Es drehte sich zu Pia , die die Szene mit Entsetzen verfolgt hatte .  
Es zog den Schwanz enger um Legolas , der daraufhin die Zähne zusammenbiss und aufstöhnte .  
  
"GiB Es MiR !"  
  
"Was ? Was soll ich dir geben ?!"  
  
Der Schwanz zog sich noch enger und Blut kam unter diesem zum Vorschein .  
  
"Ahhhh ....."  
  
"Legolas ! ..... Laß ihn los !"  
  
"Ohhhhhh ! Wie RühReND !"  
Der Schwanz zog sich noch enger .  
"Laß ihn los !"  
Pia sah das Monster eindringlich an . Sie hatte plötzlich gar keine Angst mehr vor ihm . Sie ging sogar auf das Monster zu .  
  
Aufeinmal fühlte sie sich sogar stark und überlegen .  
  
"Laß ihn los !"  
  
"GiB Mir DaS BUCH !"  
  
Als das Monster den Satz beendete hob sich plötzlich , wie von alleine Pia`s Arm .  
  
Immer noch sah sie das Monster eindringlich an .  
  
Plötzlich erhob sich hinter dem Monster einer der Äste , den es runtergerissen hatte , als es in den Wald durchbrach .  
  
Der Ast schoss plötzlich auf das Monster zu und durchbohrte dessen rechten Flügel und riss seine rechte Seite auf .  
  
Das Monster brüllte und kreischte vor Schmerz . Dann ließ es Legolas fallen und sprang aus dem entstanden Loch ,durch das es gekommen war , hinaus . Der Flügel hing leblos runter , dann war es verschwunden .  
  
Pia rannte zu Legolas .  
  
Seine Wunden waren erneut aufgerissen , doch er war nicht bewusstlos .  
  
"Wir müssen weiter ... kommt ."  
  
Er rappelte sich auf und hielt sich die Hand an seine Seite .  
  
"Seid ihr sicher , dass ihr weiter könnt ?"  
  
"Ich muss , kommt jetzt !"  
Pia kam neben ihn und wollte ihn stützen , doch Legolas ging schon weiter . Zwar nicht rennend , aber doch recht schnell . Nach einigen hundert Metern blieb er stehen und stützte sich an einen Baum . Als Pia aufholte ging er weiter .  
  
Er gab die Richtung vor , bis plötzlich ein Mann , nein ein Elb vor ihnen stand .  
  
Er hatte auch blonde lange Haare und trug graue , fremdartig Kleidung . In der Hand hielt er einen Bogen , als plötzlich mehre Elben auftauchten , die ebenfalls Bögen in der Hand hielten und diese spannten .  
  
Sie bekamen jedoch ein Handzeichen von dem Elben und senkte ihre Bögen .  
  
Legolas sprach in einer andere Sprach zu dem Elben , Pia kannte diese zwar , verstand aber immer noch kein Wort .  
Er stellte ihr den andere Elben als Haldir , Hauptmann von Lorien vor .  
  
Es wurde beiden gestattet den Wald der Herrin Galadriel zu betreten und so gingen sie zusammen mit Haldir und den Elben tiefer in den Wald .  
  
An einer Lichtung blieben sie stehen .  
  
"Das ist das Reich der Herrin des Lichts und ihrem Gemahl Celeborn ."  
  
Haldir führte seine Hand in Richtung des Waldes und Pia konnte für das , was sie dort sah , keine Worte finden .  
  
Sie staunte mit Bewunderung über die Schönheit dieses Waldes , der in einem sanften hellen Licht zu strahlen schien .  
********  
So , Legsi ist wieder zu Hause . Falls ihr euch fragt , was das alles auf sich hat ( * zwinker zu Shelley * :o) ) , des wird noch alles geklärt , wenn ihrs wissen wollt , dann müsst ihr weiter lesen : P . Ich möchte nur mal kurz eine Stöpeslgedenkminute machen . ...................... Wartet es einfach ab : P . @Laith Freut mich , dass dir die FF gefällt :o) 


	8. Herrin des Lichts

Herrin des Lichts  
Sie wurden von Haldir in den goldenen Wald geführt , während Pia diesen immer noch staunend betrachtete .  
Legolas unterhielt sich mit Haldir wieder auf einer anderen Sprache , doch wusste Pia mittlerweile , dass man diese Sindarin nannte . Legolas berichtete Haldir von dem Angriff und Pia bekam mit , wie dieser einige Elben schickte , um die Wachtposten des Waldes zu verstärken .  
  
Haldir blieb jedoch bei Pia und Legolas . Sie gingen eine lange Treppe hinauf , die sich um einen Baum drehte .  
  
Oben standen sie auf einer großen Plattform , die überall verziert war . Vor ihnen stand eine Treppe , über die ebenfalls verziertes Holz angebracht war . Alles schimmerte in einem hellen , grünlichen Ton und wechselte sich mit einer Mischung aus beige und gold ab .  
Pia sah sich alles an , bis plötzlich ein helles Licht von der Treppe zu kommen schien . Sie sah gebannt in das Licht , bis sie langsam die Umrisse einer Frau erkennen konnte , dessen Hand von einem Elben in langen grün-grauen Gewändern geführt wurde .  
  
"Dies ist Galadriel , Herrin des Lichts und ihr Gemahl Celeborn ." Haldir verbeugte sich und ging einen Schritt zurück .  
  
Pia wusste nicht , wie sie sich verhalten sollte , sie versuchte unauffällig zu Legolas zu schielen .  
  
Er sah voller Bewunderung und Faszination in das Licht und zu Galadriel .  
  
Galadriel schritt vor ihn und sah ihm direkt in die Augen .  
  
"Ihr seid verwundet . Ihr wurdet verfolgt , hachdem ihr ....."  
  
Sie wendete den Blick auf Pia .  
  
"Er kam in eure Welt , nun seid ihr wieder zu Hause ."  
  
Legolas erhob das Wort .  
  
"Wir wurden von einer Kreatur angegriffen , nachdem ich ....... in einer anderen Welt war ."  
  
Pia wusste immernoch nicht , was sie sagen sollte , sollte sie überhaupt etwas sagen , oder doch lieber Legolas sprechen lassen .  
  
Galadriel legte ihre Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es ein Stück aufwärts .  
  
"Habt keine Angst . Euch stehen große Taten bevor . Kommt ."  
  
Celeborn nahm sich Legolas an und unterhielt sich noch kurz mit ihm auf Sindarin , dann wurde Legolas von einem anderen Elben in eine Raum geführt , in dem seine Wunden verpflegt werden konnten .  
Pia ging unsicher hinter Galadriel her . Sie sah sie an . Es war wirklich eine wunderschöne Elbe irgendwie strahlte sie Reinheit und Weisheit aus . Sie hatte lange blonde Haare , die sich leicht wellten . Ihr weißes Kleid war über und über mit feinen , glitzernden Nähten bestickt und sie trug eine Art Diadem auf dem Kopf . Es war silbrig und sah wie ein Geflecht aus Blättern und Blüten aus .  
  
Pia traute sich keinen Ton zu sagen . Sie kam sich richtig klobig vor , in ihren dreckigen Sachen .  
Als sie wieder diese Treppe um den Baum runtergestiegen waren , ging Galadriel in eine Art Raum , nur bestanden die Wände aus Bäumen und nur wenige verzierte Holzstücke wurden eingearbeitet , von Möbeln ganz zu schweigen .  
  
Pia konnte keine Lichtquelle ausmachen und dennoch schien der Raum zu leuchten . Es war wundervoll .  
  
Galadriel drehte sich plötzlich um und nahm Pia`s Hand . Pia fühlte ihre zarte , warme Hand und konnte nicht anders , als sich von ihr mitziehen zu lassen .  
  
Galadriel sah sie an , während sie Pia neben sich zog .  
  
"Ich weiß , was ihr sucht ."  
  
Pia hörte plötzlich Galadriel`s Stimme in ihrem Kopf und diese Tatsache verwirrte sie . Sie spürte , wie Galadriel in ihrem Kopf war und es wurde ihr unangenehm .  
  
"Was macht ihr da ?" fragte sie im Gedanken und plötzlich war Galadriel aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden .  
  
Galadriel sah sie erstaunt an .  
  
Pia konnte sogar etwas Ehrfurcht aus ihren blauen Augen lesen .  
  
Galadriel erhob die Stimme .  
  
"Ihr seid es , ihr seid es wirklich ."  
  
Sie hielt immer noch Pia`s Hand und zog diese plötzlich auf eine Steinplatte . Pia hatte gar nicht bemerkt , wie sie dorthin gegangen waren .  
  
Sie wollte sie wegziehen , doch ebenso wollte sie auch wissen , was als nächstes passieren würde .  
Pia fühlte den kalten Stein unter ihrer Hand . Doch plötzlich wurde er wärmer und es war nicht ihre Körperwärme , die den Stein erhitzten .  
  
Erschrocken zog sie die Hand zurück , doch Galadriel , die alles beobachtete , nahm sie wieder behutsam in ihre und legte sie zurück auf den Stein , doch diesmal ruhte ihre Hand auf der von Pia .  
  
Der Stein wurde immer wärmer und plötzlich kam ein heller Lichtstrahl aus seiner Mitte . Der Stein öffnete sich !  
  
Galadriel beobachtete die ganze Szene und sah zu Pia . Auf ihrer Stirn schien etwas zu leuchten .  
  
Galadriel drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah sich den Ursprung des Leuchtens an . Es war eine Art Stern , doch mit mehren , feinen Zacken . Er leuchtete anfangs blaß , dann immer heller und die Farbe wechselt von einem matten weiß-beige zu gold .  
Pia wusste nicht , was da gerade geschah und fixierte sich auf den Stein . Das Licht in seiner Mitte wurde immer heller und die Öffnung immer größer .  
Plötzlich erschien ein Buch vor ihren Augen . Es kam aus dem Stein ! Pia kannte das Buch , es war nicht irgendein Buch , es war das Buch aus ihrem Traum , das Buch von ihrem Schreibtisch !  
Für ein paar Sekunden schien es vor Pia zu schweben . Sie wollte danach greifen , doch plötzlich verschwand es . Der Stein schloss sich und alles war vorbei .  
  
Pia merkte langsam , was da gerade passiert war und sie bekam unheimliche Angst vor sich selbst .  
  
Hatte sie das alles verursacht ? War das im Wald , doch kein Zufall ?  
"Ihr seid es , auch wenn ihr noch nicht bereit seid ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um . Sie konnte sich nicht mehr in ihre Ausrede fliehen , das alles wäre eben gar nicht wirklich passiert und sie hätte sich nur alles eingebildet . Galadriel hatte es auch gesehen .  
  
"Ihr solltet euch nun ausruhen ."  
  
Pia wurde plötzlich ganz seltsam zu mute . Es schien sich alles in ihrem Kopf zu drehen , dann wurde es schwarz .  
"Pia wink doch mal deinem Papa zu !"  
  
"Hallo ! Hallo , Papa !"  
  
Pia stand plötzlich auf einer Straße . Es war eine Stadt und sie saß an einem Tisch und vor ihr stand ein riesiges Stück Schokoladenkuchen .  
  
Sie sah sich um . Neben ihr saß ein kleines Mädchen . Seine wuscheligen rotbraunen Haare wurden mit ein paar Klammern im Zaum gehalten .  
  
Sie sah weiter . Neben dem Mädchen saß eine hübsche Frau . Sie hatte schwarze , lange Haare und tiefblaue Augen , sie war gerade dabei mit dem Mädchen zu sprechen , welches mit schokoverschmiertem Mund zu dem Mann am Tisch winkte . Dieser nahm in dem Moment eine Kamera in die Hand und schoß ein Foto von dem Schokoladenkind .  
  
Der Mann hatte brauen , kurze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen .  
  
Er lächelte das Kind an und stupse es an der Nase .  
  
"Schmeckt der Kuchen ?"  
  
"Oh , ja !"  
  
Das Kind stopfte sich noch eine voll beladene Gabel in den Mund und strahlte seine Eltern mit seinen großen , dunkelgrünen Augen an .  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen küßten sich zärtlich und sahen dann sanft zu dem Kind .  
  
Pia wollte vom Tisch aufstehen , als plötzlich alle sie anstarrten .  
Sie stand , doch als sie sich erneut umblickte , hatte sich ihr Umfeld verändert .  
  
Das Schokoladenmädchen saß alleine auf einem Bett . Es war ein leeres Zimmer mit kargen Wänden , in dem noch 5 weitere Betten standen .  
  
Das Kind spielte mit einem kleinen Stoffpferd , als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete .  
  
Eine Nonne betrat das Zimmer .  
  
"Patrizia , ich bitte dich zum letzten Mal , komm jetzt zurück in den Unterricht !"  
  
Das Schokoladenmädchen reagierte nicht und spielte mit dem Pferd weiter .  
  
Die Nonne kam neben das Mädchen und packte es am Arm , dann schleifte sie es aus dem Raum .  
  
Das Mädchen wehrte sich und schrie .  
  
"Mama !!!! Papa !!!!!!"  
  
Es riß sich los und rannte aus dem Raum .  
  
Pia wollte hinterher , als sie plötzlich festgehalten wurde .  
  
"Patrizia , meine Geduld ist am Ende !"  
  
Plötzlich schossen der Nonne Flügel aus dem Rücken und sie verwandelte sich in das Monster , was Pia schon kannte .  
  
Aufeinmal stand Pia auf einer Autobahn und das Monster breitete seine Flügel vor heranfahrende Autos aus .  
  
Pia hört , wie Reifen quietschten , dann sah sie eine Frau , die regungslos über einem Autolenkrad lag und deren Stirn blutete . Es war die Frau , die eben am Tisch saß !  
  
Dann wurde sie wach .  
Schweißgebadet öffnete sie die Augen .  
  
Sie lag in einem Bett und seine Bequemlichkeit war nicht zu verachten . Sie sah sich um . Wo war sie ?  
  
Ihr Blick flog durch das Zimmer . Überall waren Blätter und die ganze Einrichtung , war mit wunderschönen Mustern verziert .  
  
Dann hörte sie plötzlich etwas . Worte . Jemand sprach mit ihr , doch hallte jedes Wort dumpf in ihrem Kopf und ging verloren , ohne eine Reaktion vorzurufen .  
Es war wie ein dicker Vorhang , der sich um ihren Geist gewickelt hatte . Pia versuchte ihn zu lüften .  
  
"Pia .... wacht auf !  
  
Pia ."  
  
Pia kämpfte mit sich , dann konnte sie doch antworten .  
  
"Was ist passiert ? Wo bin ich hier ?"  
  
Jedes Wort verursachte Pia schreckliche Kopfschmerzen , doch sie versuchte diese zu kontrollieren .  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Pia , wie ihre Hand gehalten wurde .  
  
Sie versuchte ihre Augen dazu zu bewegen , sich von der Decke abzuwenden und zu sehen , wer bei ihr war .  
  
Erst erkannte sie nur Umrisse , aber dann wurde das Bild klarer . Sie sah blonde lange Haare und besorgte Augen , die sie ansahen .  
  
"Legolas .....?"  
  
Sie spürte , wie seine Hand von ihrer abwich und auf ihre Stirn fühlte .  
  
"Ihr glüht ja !"  
  
"..... ich , ..... mir ist so komisch ."  
  
Pia merkte noch , wie Legolas von einem Stuhl aufstand , dann umhüllte sie wieder ein dunkler Schleier .  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie wach .  
  
Sie fühlte sich etwas besser , so waren doch die Kopfschmerzen verschwunden und nur ein schummriges Gefühl war in ihrem Körper , oder eher in ihrem Kopf weiter hin beständig .  
Sie richtete sich auf und sah sich um .  
  
Keiner war da .  
  
Legolas war weg , oder ist er erst gar nicht da gewesen ?  
  
Hatte sie geträumt , dass er hier gewesen war ?  
  
Pia dachte darüber nach und aus irgend einem Grund , bereitete ihr der Gedanke Schmerzen .  
Nach einiger Zeit stand sie aus dem unglaublich weichen Bett auf und ging durch das Zimmer auf den Balkon .  
  
Schon am vergangenen Abend sah der Wald wundervoll aus , doch mit Sonnenlicht , das vereinzelt hinein schien , sah er noch atemberaubend aus , fast schien er zu glitzern .  
  
Von irgendwoher drang Gesang an Pia`s Ohr , er war wunderschön , auch wenn Pia wieder kein Wort verstand .  
  
Sie stützte sich an das Geländer .  
  
"Das ist doch alles unglaublich .....!"  
  
Pia konnte nicht erfassen , was in den letzten 24 Stunden alles passiert war .  
  
Sie dachte an Legolas und was sie mit ihm in ihrer Welt erlebt hatte .  
  
Viele Bilder liefen an ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei , Legolas , das Buch , Stöpsel ........ dieser Gedanke ließ einen Riss in ihrer Seele entstehen .  
  
Stöpsel . Sie sah ihn , wie er noch ganz klein war und sie ihn das erste Mal sah .  
  
Wie er in ihre Wohnung lief und sofort alles untersuchte ..... vielmehr machte er die Sachen kaputt , als sie zu untersuchen .  
  
Sie seufzte und fühlte , wie sich Trauer in ihrem Herz ausbreitete .  
  
Sie dachte an den Kampf mit dem Monster und an Legolas .  
  
Er hatte sich vor sie gestellt und den Kampf mit dem Monster aufgenommen , wo er doch unbewaffnet war und verletzt war , er konnte nur verlieren und doch hat er es gemacht .  
  
Was hatten die vorallem die Träume damit zu tun ?  
Pia ging in den Raum zurück und wusch sie in einer bereitgestellten Schüssel voll Wasser , das Gesicht und die Haare und steckte sie sich hoch . Das bereitgelegte Handtuch war unheimlich weich und Pia erwischte sich dabei , wie sie sich an diesem schmiegte .  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Kleid , was über einen Stuhl gehängt wurde .  
  
Pia nahm es in die Hand .  
  
Es hatte einen zarten Grünton und war überall mit Blütenmustern bestickt , die golden das Licht widerspiegelten .  
  
Sie zog es behutsam an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel .  
  
"Es steht euch ausgezeichnet !"  
  
Verwundert sah Pia in die Richtung , aus der das Kompliment kam .  
Legolas lächelte sie an .  
  
"Es freut mich , euch wieder in bester Gesundheit zu sehen."  
  
"Danke , aber sagt , was ist eigentlich passiert ?"  
  
"Ihr wurdet ohnmächtig . In der letzten Nacht stand es nicht gut um euch und es grenzt an ein Wunder , dass ihr so schnell genesen seid ."  
  
War er doch in der letzten Nacht bei ihr und hatte auf sie aufgepasst ?  
  
Pia traute sich nicht zu fragen .  
"Wie geht es euch denn ?"  
  
Legolas sah sie verwundert an . Dann lächelte er .  
  
"Es geht mir bestens , die Medizin der Elben wirkt ebenso Wunder bei mir , wie bei euch ."  
  
Sein Lächeln bekam im Verlauf dieses Satzes jedoch einen zweideutigen Ausdruck und einen Hauch von Tücke .  
  
Pia verstand die Anspielung .  
  
"Na immerhin bin ich nicht sofort halbnackt aus dem Zimmer gerannt , als ich aufwachte ."  
  
Sie grinste zurück .  
  
"Das wäre auch nicht schlimm gewesen , so hättet ihr doch auch dann ein hübsches Gewand getragen ."  
  
Pia regte es auf , dass dieser Elb Recht hatte , so steckte sie doch wirklich vorher in einem hübschen Nachthemd .  
  
Sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr ärgern , da Legolas` wissendes Lächeln sie langsam aggresiv machte .  
  
Er erhob wieder das Wort , nach einiger Zeit des Anschweigens .  
  
"Habt ihr Hunger ?"  
  
Wie konnte er nur darauf kommen , wo Pia`s Magen doch selbst für Menschenohren zu hören gewesen wäre ?  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter . Pia hatte sich noch , gegen jeden Modegeschmack ihre eigenen schwarzen Stiefel angezogen .  
  
Legolas führte sie in eine Art Speisesaal , wo sich schon einige Elben befanden .  
  
Pia ging zu den Speisen und staunte nicht schlecht , als ihr klar wurde , dass sie keine einzige davon identifizieren konnte .  
  
Legolas kommentierte Pia`s Gesichtsausdruck mit einem breiten Grinsen .  
  
"Ihr wusstet auch nicht , was Nutella ist ..... !"  
  
"Dann kann ich mich ja jetzt erkenntlich zeigen ."  
  
Legolas suchte ihr einige Speisen aus und gemeinsam setzten sie sich .  
  
Alles schmeckte fremd , aber dennoch wunderbar .  
Nach einiger Zeit waren sie mit dem Essen fertig .  
"Ich hab mich noch gar nicht für das , was ihr im Wald für mich getan habt , bei euch bedankt ."  
  
Pia senkte ein wenige den Kopf , als sie einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck Legolas` sah .  
  
"Es war selbstverständlich , nachdem , was ihr für mich getan habt . Ich wollte mich erkenntlich zeigen , nun sind die Schulden beglichen ."  
  
Pia erhob den Blick wieder und wollte Legolas direkt in die Augen sehen , doch der Elb war schon längst aufgestanden . Pia schlug sich innerlich . Mit was für einer Reaktion hätte sie denn gerechnet ? Auch wenn sie einen anderen Grund für seinen Schutz vor dem Monster herbeigesehnt hätte . Es tat ihr weh , dass er es als Schuld bezeichnete , den Grund dafür , wollte sich Pia jedoch nicht eingestehen . Sie sah Legolas hinter her . Rannte er jetzt etwa vor ihrer Antwort auf seinen Grund davon ?  
Pia saß noch einige Zeit am Tisch .  
  
Sie hätte das Gespräch vielleicht anders beginnen sollen .  
  
Vielleicht mit einem Kompliment , immerhin trug der Elb äußerst gut stehende Kleider , ein fremdartiges , hellblaues Hemd und eine graue Hose . Seine Haare sahen ordentlicher aus und waren an der Stirn nach hinten gebunden , damit keine Haare ins Gesicht fallen konnten , welche dann an den Seiten mit kleinen Zöpfchen endeten .  
Pia war noch einige Zeit mit ihren Gedanken alleine , als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
  
Sie erschrack sich kurz , drehte sich um und sah in zwei dunkelblaue Augen , die sie musterten .  
  
"Verzeihung ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken ."  
  
Der Elb senkte kurz einen Kopf und deutete eine Verbeugung an .  
  
"Ihr seid Patrizia , verbessert mich , wenn ich falsch liege . Die Herrin Galadriel schickt mich . Sie ist sehr erfreut über eure rasche Genesung und wünscht euch zu sehen . Würdet ihr mir bitte folgen ?"  
  
Pia stand auf , bei so viel Förmlichkeit , konnte sie nicht anders , als zu tun , um was sie gebeten wurde , schon gar nicht , wenn ihr gegenüber so hinreißend aussah .  
  
Der Elb hatte lange dunkelbraune Haare , die ebenfalls mit einem Zopf von der Stirn gehalten wurden . Die Mehrheit seiner Haare fielen jedoch auf seine Schultern und glänzten verführerisch .  
  
Der Elb führte Pia zu Galadriel , konnte sich jedoch auf dem Weg dahin einige Fragen nicht verkneifen .  
  
"Man , sagt , ihr stammt aus einer anderen Welt ."  
  
"Ja , das stimmt . Es ist dort aber bei weitem nicht so wundervoll wie hier , wenn man die Monster mal außen Vor läßt ."  
  
"Ich habe von dem Vorfall gehört , es ist mir jedoch nicht gestattet , weitere Fragen zu dem Thema zu stellen ."  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Weil es unhöflich ist ."  
  
Pia merkte , dass ihre Wangen sich leicht erwärmten . Sie gab sich wirklich sehr viel Mühe , mit den Höflichkeitsfloskeln mit zu halten , doch hierbei wollte sie nicht noch weitere , eventuelle Peinlichkeiten hervorrufen .  
Sie beschloss den restlichen Weg zu schweigen , da sie sowieso keine weiteren Fragen gestellt bekam .  
  
Diesmal war Galadriel in einer Art Garten . Er sah wunderschön aus . Überall waren Pflanzen und viele Bäume . Vereinzelt waren kleine Geländer angebracht , um die sich Blumen und Sträucher wanden .  
  
Galadriel stand an einer Art Aussichtsform und drehte sich um , als Pia und ihre Begleitung kamen .  
  
"Herrin , hier ist Frau Patrizia."  
  
Der Elb verbeugte sich tief und verließ den Garten .  
  
Galadriel lächelte , doch sagte sie kein Wort .  
  
Pia empfand das Lächeln zwar als seltsam , doch ebenso freundlich .  
  
Galadriel kam auf Pia zu .  
  
Mit der Handoberfläche strich sie leicht über Pia´s Kinn , als sie schließlich vor ihr stand .  
"Ich grüße euch , Patrizia."  
  
Pia war das alles etwas unangenehm . Warum musste Galadriel sie immer anfassen ?  
  
Sie wollte jedoch nicht unhöflich sein und duldete es , es gefiel ihr auch irgendwie .  
  
"Danke ...Herrin Galadriel . Ich danke euch , dass ich hier sein darf."  
  
Galadriel lächelte darauf noch freundlicher , nahm jedoch die Hand weg . Sie lachte sogar kurz auf .  
  
"Kommt ich möchte euch etwas zeigen ."  
  
Galadriel ging wieder auf diese Plattform , die einer Terasse mit Ausblick sehr ähnelte .  
Pia kam neben sie und sah nach unten . Es war wirklich eine wunderschöne Aussicht , doch irgendwas Besonderes konnte sie nicht ausmachen .  
  
"Gebt mir eure Hand ."  
  
Pia atmete innerlich genervt aus , doch gab sie Galadriel ihre Hand . Diese richtete sie auf das, was unter ihnen war .  
  
Pia wurde plötzlich ganz komisch zumute .  
  
Sie spürte wieder diese Wärme und auf einmal , sah sie einen Lichtstrahl .  
  
Erst schwach dann immer stärker schoss er sein Licht in die Höhe , direkt vor Pia .  
Galadriel lies ihre Hand los und trat ein Stück beiseite .  
Pia fühlte sich jedoch keines Wegs hilflos als sie das merkte .  
  
Irgend etwas lenkte ihre Hand und wusste , was Pia mit ihr machen sollte .  
  
Pia`s Stirn fing an zu leuchten .  
  
Es erschien wieder dieses wunderschöne Zeichen auf ihrer Stirn , als plötzlich direkt vor Pia`s Augen das Buch erschien .  
  
Das Leuchten , aus dem es kam wurde stetig heller und Pia wollte nach dem Buch greifen .  
  
Diesmal schaffte sie es .  
  
Das Buch berührte ihr Hand und plötzlich schien es , als würde das Licht die Seiten vollschreiben .  
  
Jeder einzelne Buchstabe leuchtete auf und es ging alles unglaublich schnell .  
  
Die Seiten wurden aufgeblättert und mit dem Licht beschrieben .  
  
Dann wurde es plötzlich zugeklappt und verschwand , so wie das Licht , nein es fiel runter .  
  
Pia sah dem Buch nach , bis ihre Augen nichts mehr ausmachen konnten .  
Galadriel schien aus irgendeinem Grund überglücklich und freudestrahlend meinte sie " Nun seid ihr bereit ."  
  
Pia schwankte etwas auf ihren Beinen , doch hatte sie es unter Kontrolle .  
  
Galadriel trat neben sie .  
  
"Wollt ihr wissen , was ihr gerade bewirkt habt ?"  
Spannung !!!!!! So , wenns euch gefallen hat , dann schreibt mir doch bitte Reviews * Dackelblickaufsetz * Wenn nicht , dann auch :o) Falls ihr jetzt total verwirrt seid , dann sage ich nur HARHARHAR , das war Absicht : P . Danke für die Reviews , geknuddelt werden : Shelley , Laith und Engelsfeder :o)  
  
@Engelsfeder Freut mich , dass dir die Geschichte gefällt , ich bin auch schon fleißig am tippen , danke für dein liebes Review :o)  
  
@all Hab euch lieb ! 


	9. Viele Wahrheiten

Viele Wahrheiten  
  
Pia konnte sich nicht erklären was da gerade passiert war .  
  
Hat sie das hervorgerufen ?  
  
Das Licht ?  
  
Das Buch ?  
  
Galadriel sah Pia freundlich an .  
  
"Wollt ihr wissen , was ihr gerade gemacht habt ?"  
  
"Ich , ... ich weiß es nicht ja , ich denke schon ."  
  
Pia lächelte verlegen , sie dachte gerade zu viel nach , alsdass sie sofort einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte .  
  
Galadriel sah plötzlich ernster aus . Sie wirkte schon fast enttäuscht .  
  
"Ihr wollt es gar nicht ..... oh ."  
  
Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Garten und schien plötzlich in tiefe Gedanken versunken .  
  
Aufeinmal durchfuhr ein Ruck durch Pia`s Körper . Natürlich will ich !  
  
".....natürlich ... Natürlich !"  
  
Galadriel richtete sich wieder ihr zu und lächelte wieder .  
  
"Kommt mit ."  
  
Sie gingen wieder in diesen Raum , mit dem Stein , doch staunte Pia diesmal nicht schlecht , als sie ihn betrachtete .  
  
Er war in der Mitte zerbrochen und auf dem entstanden Spalt lag ein Buch . Pia kannte es und ging darauf zu .  
  
Sie nahm es in die Hand und zu ihrer Überraschung war es viel zu leicht , für ein so großes Buch .  
  
Pia fing an , in dem Buch zu blättern , doch wurde sie enttäuscht . Statt Wörter waren nur einzelne Buchstaben zu lesen und nur wenige Wortfetzen konnte man aus ihnen entziffern .  
  
Galadriel verfolgte die Szenen mit einem hohen Maß an Geduld .  
  
"So schnell geht es nicht . Ihr könnt noch nicht alles lesen , es dauert , bis sich eure Kräfte eingespielt haben ."  
  
"Ihr wusstet , was mit mir passieren wird . Hab ich Recht ?"  
  
"Ja , ich wusste es . Ich weiß von euren Träumen , ich weiß von deiner Welt und ich weiß von deinen Eltern ."  
  
Pia stockte . Sie schluckte den Schmerz , der in ihr aufkam runter und versuchte ihn zu überspielen .  
  
"Ach , na dann wisst ihr ja wohl auch , dass es schon ewig her ist und ich mich damit abgefunden hab . ....... Entschuldigung , ich ....."  
  
Pia hatte vergessen , wer vor ihr stand , ebenso , die Sache mit der Höflichkeit . Sie stelle sich auf eine Strafe für ihr Benehmen ein , doch Galadriel schien nicht böse .  
  
Sie ging auf Pia zu und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter .  
  
"Es ist nicht so , wie es dir gezeigt wird."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht ."  
  
"Du bist nun bereit , alles zu erfahren . Ruht euch aus , eure Gedanken sollen erst frei werden . Kommt in einer Stunde zu mir und ich werde euch erzählen , was es mit all dem auf sich hat ."  
  
Daraufhin ging Galadriel und ließ eine verstörte junge Frau zurück , die langsam mit den Tränen kämpfte .  
  
"Ich dreh hier gleich durch ."  
  
Pia holte sich das Buch und fing an die Fetzen zu entziffern .  
  
A ..... ...... tag ..... es ........ w...r...  
  
"Das bringt nichts . Die ist vielleicht lustig , lässt mich hier sitzen , damit ich mich ausruhen soll , wie soll ich das den jetzt schaffen ?!"  
  
Pia legte das Buch beiseite , doch der Gedanke , es unbeaufsichtig zu lassen machte sie nervös , also nahm sie es mit und ging nach einer langen , endlosen Stunde zu Galadriel .  
  
Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf , in das Empfangszimmer , jedenfalls dachte Pia , dass es das darstellen sollte .  
  
Galadriel stand gerade an einem Fenster und sah nach draußen . Als sie Pia bemerkte lächelte sie .  
  
"Ah , da seid ihr ja ."  
  
Pia kam neben sie und bereitete sich auf allemöglichen Sachen vor , sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten . Woher sollte Galadriel überhaupt ihre Eltern kennen ?  
  
"Ich kenne sie nicht persönlich ."  
  
War Galadriel schon wieder in Pia`s Kopf , das gefiel ihr nicht , vorallem nicht , wenn über ihre Eltern gesprochen wurde .  
  
"Ihr lernt es schon unter Kontrolle zu bringen ."  
  
Galadriel sah beeindruckt zu Pia , aber diese sah eher so aus , als würde sie jeden Moment in die Luft gehen .  
  
"Ich mag es nicht , wenn man immer um den heißen Brei redet ."  
  
Galadriel verstand und nickte .  
  
"Es ist nicht so , wie ihr denkt . Das Buch gehört euch , es ist ein Teil von euch ."  
  
"Ich kenne es doch gar nicht , wie kann es mir dann wichtig sein , wenn es ein Teil von mir ist , ich kann es doch nicht mal lesen ."  
  
"Ihr versteht nicht ganz . Es ist ein Teil von euch . Aber das ist nicht der Anfang der Geschichte , vielmehr beginnt es mit euren Eltern . Sie haben euch nicht im Stich gelassen und eure Mutter ist auch nicht tot ."  
  
"Was ?!"  
  
Pia stiegen Tränen in die Augen .  
  
"Es geschah alles , um euch zu schützen , denn ihr wurdet mit dem Zeichen geboren ."  
  
"Was denn für ein Zeichen .... meine Eltern , ich versteh das alles nicht ."  
  
Pia verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen , als sie merkte , dass sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte .  
  
Galadriel zog sie jedoch weg und strich über ihre Wange .  
  
"Wir wussten , dass es schwer für euch werden würde , doch ihr habt schon eine schwere Prüfung gemeistert , schneller , als wir vermuteten ."  
  
"Wer ist wir ?"  
  
"Gandalf , Elrond und ich ."  
  
"Gandalf ...... , Legolas hat mir von ihm erzählt , er ist ein .... Zauberer und Elrond ist ein Elbenfürst , aber was ...."  
  
"Und deine Eltern ."  
  
Pia sah Galadriel fassungslos an .  
  
"Heißt das ..... heißt das etwa ....."  
  
"Deine Eltern sind hier , hier in Mittelerde ."  
  
Pia liefen dicke Tränen die Wange hinunter , doch brachte sie kein Wort heraus .  
  
"Sie wollten , dass du ein friedliches Leben führst , fernab von Krieg und Trauer ....."  
  
"ACH WOLLTEN SIE DAS ?! WARUM HABEN SIE MICH DANN ALLEINE GELASSEN ?! WARUM ........ warum ...... warum ?"  
  
Pia fing verzweifelt an zu weinen .  
  
Galadriel stand etwas ratlos da , doch legte sie schließlich ihre Hände auf Pia`s Schultern und zog sie leicht an sich , um sie zu trösten .  
  
Immer wieder brach es aus Pia hinaus .  
  
"...... die ganze Zeit .... die ganze Zeit im Heim ! Die Zeit alleine ........ ohne Hilfe ...... ohne eine Stütze ...... ich hab es geschafft ...... trotzdem ...... warum ........."  
  
Langsam versiegten Pia`s Tränen und sie konnte wieder normal sprechen .  
  
"Verzeihung ... ich wollte nicht ."  
  
"Es ist gut , wenn man weint . Es ist wie ein Spiegel der Seele ."  
  
"Ich hab mir immer eine Familie gewünscht . Immer war ich alleine , jetzt kommt alles so schnell , so wahnsinnig schnell , dass ich es kaum erfassen kann ."  
  
"Ich kann euch nicht alle Fragen beantworten , doch kann ich euch sagen , dass ihr viele in dem Buch finden werdet ."  
  
"Ich kann es nicht lesen ....."  
  
"Noch , könnt ihr es nicht lesen , aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern , dann beherrscht ihr es . Es ist ein Teil von euch ."  
  
"Was meint ihr damit und warum ist überhaupt ......"  
  
"Deine Mutter ist eine mächtige Magierin ."  
  
"Heißt das .... ich kann nicht ganz folgen ....."  
  
"Ich werde euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen ."  
  
Galdariel ging ein Stück weiter und Pia neben ihr , dann sahen sie beide aus dem Fenster .  
  
"Ihr wurdet unter dem Zeichen geboren . Eine Prophezeiung besagt , dies geschieht nur einmal in tausend Jahren und bis jetzt hat kein Kind das unter dem Zeichen geboren wurde , überlebt ."  
  
"Warum ......"  
  
"Der Wahnsinn hat sie gefunden und vernichtet ."  
  
"Der Wahnsinn ...."  
  
"Der Wahnsinn , es ist ein Ausdruck , für einen namenlosen Geist , der den Geist der Menschen und allen denkenden Wesen vernichtet und sich wie ein Parasit in deren Seele einfrisst . Er verdirbt sie , bis man sich ihm hingibt und dem Wahnsinn verfällt . Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit seine Macht zu brechen . Standhaftigkeit ."  
  
"Wie meint ihr das ?"  
  
"Er sucht sich einen Wirt und kontrolliert ihn . Meist sind ihm verzweifelte Menschen unterlegen , indenen er sich einnistet und sie zu seinem Willen zwingt . Dann verfügt er über furchtbare Macht und zerschlägt jeglichen Willen mit Illusionen ."  
  
Pia versuchte den Haufen an Informationen in ihr Hirn zu bekommen , doch konnte sie so schnell nichts sagen . Galadriel führte das Gespräch daraufhin weiter .  
  
"Dich bekam er nicht . Deine Eltern waren froh und verzweifelt zugleich , denn es war klar , dass du hier sterben würdest . Mithilfe von Magie bannte deine Mutter deine Macht in dieses Buch und öffnete eine Schleuse , um dich in eine andere Welt , auf die Erde zu schicken . Deine Eltern liebten dich und vergossen viele Tränen , als du nicht mehr bei ihnen warst . Auf der Erde hatten wir keinen Einfluss , bis der Wahnsinn plötzlich von ihr erfuhr . Sie konnte dir noch das Buch senden und fliehen ."  
  
"Wo sind meine Eltern jetzt ?"  
  
"Sie sind vor 3 Tagen nach Lorien aufgebochen , wir könne nur hoffen , dass sie uns erreichen ."  
  
"...... Was soll ich jetzt tun ? Wenn ich so tolle Kräfte habe , dann benutze ich sie und ....... helfe meinen Eltern ."  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht . Keiner weiß , was eure Kräfte wirklich bewirkten können . Nur ihr wisst es und ..... das Buch . Hier seid ihr sicher . Das Reich der Elben wird euch schützen , bis ihr eure Kräfte kontrollieren könnt ."  
  
".... Aber , ich .... wie ...."  
  
"Geht jetzt und ruht ."  
  
Pia wollte noch einen Einwand kundtun , doch Galadriel schritt schon davon .  
  
Das waren sehr viele Informationen .  
  
Jede einzelne schwirrte in Pia`s Gedanken und wurde stetig aufgegriffen und wiederholt .  
  
Ihre Eltern . Ihre Mutter ist nicht verunglückt und ihr Vater hat sich auch nicht aus dem Staub gemacht . Die ganze Zeit hätten sie eine Familie sein können . Die ganze Zeit hätte sie glücklich sein können .  
  
Pia sah wieder aus dem Fenster .  
  
Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie merkte , wie die Trauer in ihrer Seele drückte und verlangte frei gelassen zu werden .  
  
Pia wollte nicht wieder weinen und entschloss sich , vor ihren Gefühlen fortzurennen . Sie rannte die Treppen hinunter und umklammerte das Buch mit ihren Armen .  
  
Sie rannte immer schneller , alle Elben mißachtend , die ihr nachsahen .  
  
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen , sie hätte angehalten und sich trösten lassen , doch sie konnte nicht . Sie wollte nicht .  
  
Sie erreichte den Waldrand und blieb schließlich völlig erschöpft stehen und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum .  
  
Es war nun unmöglich weiterzurennen , ihre Gefühle hatten sie eingeholt .  
  
Pia kamen die Tränen zurück in ihre Augen und sie rutschte langsam den Baum hinunter .  
  
Schluchzend versteckte sie sich unter ihren Händen , jedoch ließ sie das Buch nicht ausser Reichweite .  
  
Sie wusste nicht , wie lange sie dasaß , es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor .  
  
Alles kam nun raus und Pia weinte bitterlich . Über ihre Vergangenheit . Über ihr Eltern . Über ihr Wünsche . Über ihre Freunde .  
  
Zu gerne hätte sie jetzt Stöpsel`s Nase neben sich gehabt , die stupsend versuchte sie zum lachen zu bringen .  
  
Der Gedanke an ihren Tierfreund brachte neue Tränen zum Vorschein .  
  
Dann jedoch , irgendwann kamen keine Tränen mehr .  
  
Sie saß noch lange so da und beobachtete die Sonne , wie sie sich langsam auf das Ende des Horizonts bewegte .  
  
Es müsste jetzt bestimmt schon später Nachmittag sein .  
  
Pia hatte jedoch keine Lust , sich darüber auch noch Gedanken machen zu müssen .  
  
Ihr fiel das Buch wieder ein .  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte sie es umklammert , jetzt löste sie ihren Griff und schlug es auf .  
  
De .... E...r... ...s...i .... im..... bei .... d..r......  
  
Deprimiert klappte sie es erneut zu .  
  
"Ich will das alles nicht , warum ich ?"  
  
"Ihr seid die einzige , die es kann ."  
  
Pia drehte sich erschrocken um .  
  
Sie hoffte , in ein ganz bestimmtes Gesicht zu blicken , doch dem war nicht so .  
  
Ein Elb mit langen , dunkelbraunen Haaren stand hinter ihr und ließ sich am Baum nieder , direkt neben Pia .  
  
"Es ist besser , dass ihr es jetzt wisst ."  
  
"Ich kenne euch .... ihr hab mich heute morgen ...."  
  
"Ja , ich bin Elsurion . Die Herrin schickte aus , um euch zu suchen . Der ganze Wald wird nach euch erforscht ."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid , ich wollte alleine sein ."  
  
"Ich kann euch verstehen . Ich kenne eure Geschichte ."  
  
"Habt ihr nicht eben von Unhöflichen Fragen gesprochen , es ist zwar jetzt keine Frage , aber ich möchte jetzt nicht ...."  
  
Der Elb streckte seine Hand in Richtung Pia`s Stirn aus und Pia merkte plötzlich , wie wieder diese Wärme in ihr aufstieg .  
  
"Ich wusste , dass ihr es seid. Ich habe alles studiert , all die Legenden der unter dem Zeichen geborenen Kinder . Ich kenne eure Geschichte . Es fehlen mir Einzelheiten , doch weiß ich von der Erde und von eurer Macht ."  
  
"Na ist ja toll , dass hier alle wissen , was los ist und nur ich nicht weiß , wer meine Eltern sind ."  
  
"Entschuldigt ."  
  
".... ja , ist schon klar ................... . Also , ihr sollt mich jetzt zurück bringen , ja ?"  
  
"Ja , ich sollte mich eurer annehmen wenn ich euch finde . Ich werde euch helfen , eure Macht zu entdecken ."  
  
Elsurion streckte nun seine Hand auf das Buch .  
  
Es passierte nichts .  
  
"Oh , das ist seltsam .... ich ...."  
  
"Ich hab keine Lust mehr , mich heute mit diesem Buch zu befassen , bitte führt mich zurück , ich möchte nachdenken ."  
  
"Es ist noch hell , warum wollt ihr es nicht ausprobieren ? Ihr habt solch eine Macht und seid nicht gespannt , was ihr damit bewirken könnt ?! Warum ?"  
  
"Weil ich es nicht will , deshalb ! Würdet ihr mich jetzt bitte zurückbringen ?"  
  
Der Elb sah sie verwundert an . Er hielt dann jedoch seinen Eifer zurück und brachte Pia zurück in den goldenen Wald .  
  
Er führte sie in ihr Zimmer .  
  
"Wenn es euch nach irgendwas verlangt , dann lasst nach mir schicken ."  
  
Er verbeugte sich und verließ ihr Zimmer .  
  
Pia setzte sich auf das Bett und ließ sich nach hinten auf die Kissen fallen .  
  
Sie starrte eine Zeitlang auf die Decke und versuchte mit dem Strom ihrer Gedanken mitzuschwimmen , doch ging sie unter .  
  
Gefühle zogen sie mit und sie drehte sich auf die Seite .  
  
Das Buch lag neben ihr und sie betrachtete es .  
  
"Ok , einmal noch ."  
  
Sie schlug es auf und wieder konnte sie nichts entziffern .  
  
Es wurde langsam Abend und sie sah aus dem Fenster . Die Sonne tauchte die Bäume in ein wundervollen Rotschimmer und es wirkte so , als ob sich der Wald langsam mit dem Mantel der Nacht zudeckte .  
  
Es sah wunderschön aus .  
  
Pia ging an dem Fenster vorbei auf den Balkon und sah hinunter .  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür . Schon wieder Elsurion , bitte nicht !  
  
"...Herein ."  
  
Pia drehte sich nicht um und sah immernoch auf den Wald .  
  
"Guten Abend . Ich habe gehört , was passiert ist und ich wollte sehen , wie es euch geht ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um , als sie die Stimmer erkannte , doch sagte sie nichts .  
  
Ihr Gegenüber räusperte sich .  
  
".... entschuldigt , ihr hattet ausdrücklich gesagt , ihr wolltet alleine sein , ich werde wieder gehen ."  
  
"Nein ....... bleibt hier . Ich dachte nur , ihr wärt jemand anderes . Ich freue mich wirklich euch zu sehen , Legolas ."  
  
Legolas kam auf Pia zu .  
  
"Vielleicht wollt ihr ja etwas essen ..... ."  
  
Pia lächelte .  
  
"Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen , dass wir uns heute nur in Bezug auf Essen unterhalten und gesehen haben ?"  
  
Legolas lachte .  
  
"Entschuldigt , ich möchte euch auf keinen Fall überfüttern ."  
  
Pia kam die Erinnerung an den Morgen mit Legolas zurück .  
  
Was er gesagt hatte , arbeitete immer noch in ihr , doch war sie zu erfreut ihn zu sehen . Sich einzugestehen , dass sie sogar glücklich war , wollte sie jedoch auf keinen Fall .  
  
"Es ist ein wundervoller Sonnenuntergang . Der Wald erstrahlt in voller Pracht ."  
  
Pia sah wieder hinaus .  
  
Es war wirklich wunderschön und als sie zu Legolas sah , wirkte er fast , als sei er in einem Traum .  
  
Verträumt sah er aus dem Fenster und genoß die Schönheit des Waldes .  
  
Er hatte irgend etwas magisches und anziehendes an sich , was sich Pia nicht erklären konnte .  
  
Legolas blickte in Pia`s Augen , die sofort , wie erwischt , wegsah und irgendeinen Punkt im Wald fixierte , als würde sie dort etwas unheimlich interessantes entdeckt haben .  
  
Legolas hatte ihre Anstarrerei jedoch nicht bemerkt .  
  
Nun war er es , der sie anstarrte und jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesicht untersuchte .  
  
Plötzlich blitzte ein letzter Sonnenstrahl auf und schien direkt auf Pia`s Stirn , wo im Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Stern zu sehen war .  
  
Legolas sah verwundert auf Pia`s Stirn , doch konnte er nichts mehr ausmachen . Kein Stern , kein Zeichen , nichts .  
  
Als Legolas merkte , wie er sie anstarrte , senkte er jedoch etwas verlegen den Kopf .  
  
Die Sonne war nun untergegangen und mit ihr ging auch ihre Wärme . Es wurde kälter .  
  
"Wir sollten rein gehen , es wird zu kalt für euch ."  
  
Pia hatte immer noch das zartgrüne Kleid an , es war zwar schön , doch den Kampf gegen die Kälte verlor es in einer erbärmlichen Niederlage , die Pia zum zittern brachte .  
  
Legolas schob sie sachte , aber bestimmend hinein .  
  
"Vielleicht möchtet ihr heute ja doch noch aus eurem Zimmer kommen . Wenn nicht , wünsche ich euch eine erholsame Nacht ."  
  
Legolas entzündete noch einige Kerzen an einer dicken Kerze , die den ganzen Tag brannte und verließ Pia`s Zimmer .  
  
Pia war verwirrt . Was geschah nur mir ihr . Ihre Verwirrung schob sie auf den ereignisreichen Tag , doch wusste sie ganz tief in ihrem Herzen , dass es andere Ursachen hatte .  
  
Sie ging zum Spiegel und sah sich an . Ihr Besuch im Wald war nicht spurlos an dem Kleid vorbei gegangen . Es war etwas zerknittert und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so frisch .  
  
Nachdem sie sich im Raum umgesehen hatte und ihr Blick auf einen Kleiderschrank in der Ecke fiel , entschloß sie sich umzuziehen und aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen .  
  
Sie öffnete den Schrank und staunte nicht schlecht , als sie all die wunderschönen Kleider sah . Im Schrank waren sehr aufwendig gestaltete Kleider in allen Tönen des Waldes , von Grün , Gold bis Laubrot . Auch Hosen , Hemden und Mäntel waren zu finden .  
  
Pia entschied sich für ein lachsfarbenes Kleid , was mit weißen und beigen Mustern bestickt und verziert war . Sie zog es an und wieder passte es hervorragend . Es hatte zwar einen gewagten Ausschnitt , der verspielt ihre Oberweite stützte , doch wurde nicht zu viel preisgegeben .  
  
Pia ging zu einem Tisch , auf dem eine Bürste und einige Schleifen lagen . Sie ordnetet damit ihre Haare und band sie zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen , wobei sie einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen ließ .  
  
"Jetzt würd ich mir nur noch gerne die Zähne putzen und eine Deo nehmen ."  
  
Sie lächelte ironisch , doch aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie anschließend lachen .  
  
"So , Pialein , jetzt geh mal schön brav runter ."  
  
Pia schob das Buch unter den Schrank und ging die Treppe hinunter . Sie sah sich um .  
  
Der ganze Wald leuchtete in einem wundersamen Licht , doch es wirkte auf Pia unglaublich beruhigend und keineswegs unangenehm .  
  
Von irgendwoher hörte sie Gesang . Es war nicht der übliche Gesang , der stets im Wald zu hören war , vielmehr klang es diesmal nach einem richtigen Chor , dessen Gesang sich mit Musik vermischte .  
  
Pia genoß es, wieder Musik zu hören , auch wenn ihr jetzt eher nach einem Stück mit einer Rockeinlage zum austoben gewesen wäre .  
  
"Ich kann sie ja bitten was von Nirvana zu spielen ."  
  
"Von wem redet ihr da ?"  
  
Pia erkannte die Stimme , von der die Frage gestellt wurde und seufzte .  
  
"Es dauert zu lange , wenn ich euch das jetzt erklären würde ."  
  
"Bitte , ich habe Zeit . Ich möchte alles von eurer Welt erfahren ."  
  
"Können wir nicht woanders hingehen , dann werde ich euch auch alles erzählen . Wo kommt denn die Musik her ."  
  
"Heute ist Frühlingsfest ."  
  
Pia ging zusammen mit dem Elben in einen großen Saal . Es war der Saal , wo sie am Morgen zusammen mit Legolas war , doch war er wunderschön geschmückt . Allerlei Blumen waren angebracht und überall wehten seidige Bänder im Nachtwind . Einige Elben tanzten zur Musik des Orchesters .  
  
Pia fühlte sich wie in einem wundervollen Traum und sie wünschte er würde nie aufhören .  
  
"Darf ich euch erneute bitten , mich in die Gewohnheiten und den Alltag eurer Welt einzuweihen ?"  
  
Der Traum war nun nicht mehr so schön , irgendwie fing der Elb an , sie zu nerven . Er war fast schon wie besessen .  
  
Seufzend setzte sie sich neben ihn .  
  
"Also , Elsurion , richtig ?"  
  
Der Elb nickte und erwartete , dass sie weitersprach .  
  
"Also , meine Welt ist eigentlich gar nicht so toll , was wollt ihr denn genau wissen ?"  
  
"Alles , ich finde den Gedanken aufregend , dass es neben dieser Welt noch eine andere geben soll . Stellt euch vor , zu was ihr alles fähig seid !"  
  
Pia wollte ihn unterbrechen , zu was war sie denn fähig ? Sie hatte es nicht geplant hierher zukommen und wusste auch nicht , wie es passiert ist , aber sie war froh , dass sie nicht weiterreden musste und sah wieder zu den tanzenden Elben .  
  
Ihr Blick sehnte sich nach einem Tanz und sie verfluchte die Fessel , die der Elb um sie warf .  
  
"Was gibt es bei euch für Musik ?"  
  
Pia sah wieder zurück . Merkte der Elb nicht , dass sie lieber tanzen würde . Sie würde sogar mit ihm tanzen ..... nein eigentlich nicht , aber wenn es so weitergehen würde , dann bestimmt .  
  
Pia erzählte ihm etwas von ihrer Welt . Sie erzählte von der Technologie und von dem Gebrauch eines Staubsaugers .  
  
Der Elb sog alles in sich ein und lauschte angespannt ihren Worten .  
  
Plötzlich blickte er jedoch über Pia`s Kopf hinweg .  
  
"Guten Abend Elsurion . Ihr seid wirklich in vorzüglicher und wunderschöner Gesellschaft , sagt , darf ich sie euch kurz für eine Tanz entführen ?"  
  
Elsurion stand auf und verbeugte sich .  
  
"Selbstverständlich Hoheit , es ist mir eine Ehre , euch einen Gefallen zu tun ."  
  
Einerseits machte es Pia überglücklich von ihrem Käfig entfliehen zu können . Anderseits wurde sie auch sauer auf Elsurion , da dieser sie so einfach wie ein Stück Fleisch wegschob .  
  
Doch ihre Wut verging schnell , als ihre Hand von einem Elben genommen wurde und sie sanft hinaufgezogen wurde . Er lächelte sie freundlich an und Pia wurde auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz .  
  
Es war Legolas , doch wieder schob sie ihr Freude auf ihre Verzweiflung , die von Elsurion hervorgerufen wurde .  
  
"Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht , würde ich sehr gerne mit euch tanzen ."  
  
"Gerne . Sehr gerne , sogar ."  
  
Was hatte sie da gerade gesagt ? In ihrem Kopf affte Pia ihre Worte nach und konnte nicht glauben , wie schnulzig sie sich verhielt , doch Legolas lächelte nur und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche .  
  
Aufeinmal war sich Pia gar nicht mehr so sicher , ob sie wirklich tanzen wollte . Sie sah die Elben , wie anmutig sie sich bewegten und betete , dass sie nicht wie ein Klotz Kohle im Federhaufen liegen und auffallen würde .  
  
Legolas bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und schmunzelte .  
  
Dann legte er ihre linke Hand auf seine rechte Schulter und legte seine linke Hand auf die rechte Seite ihrer Hüfte . Danach nahm er ihre rechte Hand in seine und zog sie langsam mit sich . Er bewegte sich ebenso anmutig im Takt der Melodie , wie alle Elben und Pia versuchte ebenso anmutig zu sein .  
  
"Er meint es nicht böse , seit er denken kann beschäftigt er sich mit Magie und Mythen . Er ist nur neugierig , aber er ist nicht dumm . Er kann euch sogar noch viel lehren ."  
  
Pia sah ihn erstaunt an .  
  
"Habt ihr uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet ?"  
  
Legolas grinste .  
  
"Es war nicht zu übersehen , dass es euch nicht gefiel ."  
  
Pia war es aufeinmal unheimlich peinlich , dass sie so genervt von dem Elben war .  
  
"...... er hat mich nur ganz schön genervt . Heute war sowieso ein ........"  
  
"Ihr müsst euch nicht rechtfertigen . Er ist eine Nervensäge , aber eine Nervensäge mit Herz . Ebenso müsst ihr mir nichts von eurem Tag erzählen , wenn ihr es nicht wollt ."  
  
Pia sah ihm direkt in die Augen .  
  
"Ich weiß ."  
  
Darauf lächelten sich beide an .  
  
Als der Tanz vorbei war , gingen sie wieder zurück zu Elsurion , der nun auch um einen Tanz bat .  
  
Pia sah es als Zeichen der Versöhnung ....... auch wenn es nie einen Streit gab und tanzte mit ihm . Es machte ihr unglaublich Spass und der Abend war wunderschön .  
  
Sie erzählte weiter von ihrer Welt , nun war auch Legolas ihr Zuhörer , wobei er jedoch schwieg , als Pia von den Krankenhäusern erzählte .  
  
Aber als sie auf das Thema Fernsehen kam , berichtete er von seinen Erlebnissen . Einige andere Elben gesellten sich zu ihnen und Pia fühlte sich unglaublich wohl .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit , es war mittlerweile schon recht spät , verabschiedeten sich immer mehr Elben , bis auch schließlich Pia zu ihrem Zimmer zurückging .  
  
Sie war überglücklich , auch wenn sie es nicht verstand . Immerhin war es heute ein sehr anstrengender Tag und die ganzen Gefühle und Informationen , die sie an einem Tag erfassen musste , kreisten noch immer wirr in ihrem Kopf herum . Jedoch konnte sie es für ein paar Stunden vergessen und ihre Gedanken frei von Verwirrung und Trauer lassen .  
  
Sie zog sich das Nachthemd an und kroch ins herrlich weiche Bett .  
  
Sie wollte sich den Abend nicht mit ihren alten Gedanken verderben und blieb bei angenehmeren . Nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie schon eingeschlafen und diesmal hatte sie keine schlimmen Träume .  
  
*********  
  
Hach ja * träum * Das würde ich auch gerne * lol * :o) Hoffe , es hat euch gefallen ..... Reviews :o) ?  
  
Ich weiß , dass des beim letzten Kapitel gemein war , aber ich sage nur BUHAHARHAR !!!!!!!!!!!!! Außerdem war es spannender , bällabätsch :o) Es werden wieder alle geknuddelt , die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben , freut mich ganz doll , dass euch die Story so gefällt .  
  
@Laith ich weiß auch net wirklich , wie Cliffhanger geschrieben wird , passt schon :o) * mitdirschämentu * . Ich hoffe , ich muss nicht weiter vor deinem Zeigefinger erzittern * ineineEckekriechundneuesKapitelhochladentu * :o)  
  
@Engelsfeder Bitte sei nicht beleidigt , hier kommt ein ganz neues Kapitel * Kapitelhochladenundsichversteckentu * :o)  
  
@all Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel , son bisl Romantik ist doch immer schön , hach ja * träum * Alle werden nochmals ganz doll lieb geknuddelt ! 


	10. Neuer Morgen , neuer Anfang

Neuer Morgen , neuer Anfang  
  
Pia wurde von dem Sonnenlicht geweckt , dass sich durch viele Winkel in ihr Zimmer und genau auf ihr Gesicht kämpfte .  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Pia die Augen .  
  
Es schien schön später Morgen zu sein , da die Sonne schon hell und hoch am Himmel stand .  
  
Pia stand auf und wusch sich . Sie zog sich wieder ein traumhaft schönes , rötliches Kleid an und wollte sich gerade daran machen hinauszugehen , als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte .  
  
Nachdem Pia die Erlaubnis gab , kam eine Elbe in ihr Zimmer . Sie hatte lange , blonde Haare und trug ein hellblaues Kleid .  
  
"Guten Morgen . Mir wurde gesagt , ich soll mich um euer Wohl kümmern . Verlangt es euch nach etwas ?"  
  
Die Elbe nahm benutzte Handtücher und Pia`s Sachen zum waschen mit . Sie war sehr freundlich und lächelte Pia immer zu an .  
  
"Nein , danke . Ich würde jetzt nur gerne etwas spazieren und dann noch einen Happen essen ."  
  
"Wie ihr es wünscht . Nur laßt nicht zu lange auf euch warten , so wünscht die Herrin doch euch zu sehen ."  
  
"Ich wollte sowieso zu ihr gehen , habt dank ....., äh ?"  
  
"Mein Name Delfiriel ."  
  
"Danke , Delfiriel ."  
  
Pia lächelte die Elbe an . Sie mochte sie und irgendwie schien sie auch noch nicht so alt zu sein , aber das hatte , soviel wusste Pia bereits schon , bei Elben nichts zu bedeuten .  
  
"Ich werde eure Sachen mitnehmen und waschen . Wenn ihr wollt , bereite ich euch ein großes Bad vor , das wird euch gut tun ."  
  
War das vielleicht eine versteckte Botschaft ? Nein , Pia hatte sich ja gewaschen , auch wenn sie nichts gegen ein Bad einzuwenden hätte .  
  
"Ja , danke ich würde heute sehr gerne baden ."  
  
"Sagt einfach Bescheid , wenn ihr es wünscht ."  
  
Immer noch lächelnd verließ die Elbe Pia`s Zimmer und Pia ging mit ihr hinunter .  
  
Es war wunderschönes Wetter und diese Tatsache machte Pia`s Herz etwas leichter . Sie ging ein wenig umher und sah sich Lorien genauer an .  
  
Wundersame Häuser waren in die Äste der Bäume gebaut und alles wirkte unheimlich harmonisch . Die Elben lebten im vollkommenen Einklang mit der Natur und das faszinierte Pia sehr .  
  
In ihrer Welt wäre so etwas nur schwer vorstellbar , dachte sie .  
  
Sie ging umher und mit jedem gegangenen Schritt holten sie ihre Gedanken wieder ein . Wir müssten heute Dienstag haben . Ob sie zu Hause wohl jemand vermissen würde ? Manuela vielleicht ? Auf ihrer Arbeit wurde sie bestimmt vermißt , wo sie doch immer Arbeit für 2 leistete . Pia grinste gequält . Sie wollte sich ja Urlaub nehmen und gegen einen Abenteuerurlaub hätte sie auch nichts gehabt , aber man muss es ja nicht so übertreiben .  
  
Ihr verging das Lachen jedoch recht schnell .  
  
Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen ? Wie soll sie vor ihre Eltern treten , vielleicht wird sie diese ja doch nicht mehr sehen . Was soll sie sagen ? Irgendwie wollte sie ihre Eltern auch gar nicht sehen , es war ein schreckliches Gefühl , seine eigenen Eltern nicht zu kennen . Sie wollte sie lieben und sie wollte sie kennen , doch schien es für sie nun sehr schwer .  
  
Pia wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen , als sich ihr Magen lautstark über seine Vernachlässigung äußerte .  
  
Sie ging in den Speisesaal und wurde sofort von einigen Elben , die sie am vergangenen Abend kennengelernt hatte , begrüßt .  
  
Sie setzte sich an eine Tisch und führte die Unterhaltung des Abends weiter .  
  
"Ja , es ist wirklich wahr . Es gibt Flugzeuge , womit Menschen fliegen können . Ich bin auch schon einmal geflogen , es ist phantastisch ."  
  
Die Unterhaltung dauerte noch einige Zeit , bis sich Pia schließlich auf den Weg zu Galadriel machte .  
  
Die ganze Zeit zog sich ihr suchender Blick durch den Raum , aber sie konnte die Person die sie suchte , Legolas , nicht entdecken .  
  
Was machst du da eigentlich ? Warum willst du ihn denn so unbedingt sehen ? Er hat gestern nur mit dir getanzt , ein einziger Tanz , das ist nichts Besonderes , mahnte sie sich selbst im Gedanken , doch als sie zu Galadriel ging konnte sie es nicht lassen , sich weiter umzusehen .  
  
Diesmal war Galadriel nicht alleine , ihr Gemahl , Celeborn , war ebenfalls anwesend , als sie den Raum , oder eher , das Empfangszimmer betrat .  
  
"Entschuldigung , komme ich ungelegen ?"  
  
"Nein , keineswegs ."  
  
Celeborn führte Galadriel mit seiner Hand zu Pia und nun standen sie beide vor ihr .  
  
"Ich erfuhr , von eurem Schicksal . Habt keine Angst , hier seid ihr in Sicherheit und könnt euch auf das Bevorstehende vorbereiten ."  
  
Celeborn wirkte sehr edel und Pia fühlte sich wirklich sicher mit seinem Wort , sie schützen zu wollen .  
  
"Ich danke euch ."  
  
Pia machte eine Verbeugung und sah dann wieder auf .  
  
"Habt ihr schon einige Antworten gefunden ?"  
  
Galadriel sah sie erwartungsvoll an .  
  
"Nun , ich ....äh , nun ja , also , ich weiß .... äh , nein ."  
  
"Es muss euch nicht unangenehm sein ."  
  
Galadriel lächelte Pia an , als sei sie ein kleines Kind , dann sprach sie etwas auf elbisch , woraufhin Elsurion den Raum betrat .  
  
Pia versuchte ein erfreutes Gesicht zu machen , auch wenn sie eigentlich froh war , dass er ihr heute noch nicht begegnet war . Der gestrige Abend war schön , doch stellte er von allen Elben immer noch die nervendsten Fragen .  
  
Galadriel lächelte wissend , doch keineswegs erzürnt .  
  
"Elsurion weiß eine Menge von der Legende . Er wird sich eurer annehmen und euch helfen , eure Macht zu kontrollieren ."  
  
Pia nickte , doch ahnte sie schlimmes .  
  
Elsurion bat sie hinaus und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter .  
  
Sie gingen zu einer Lichtung und Elsurion stellte wieder einige Fragen , doch waren diese diesmal nicht so schlimm , wie am vergangenen Abend .  
  
"So , jetzt möcht ich aber auch mal was fragen ."  
  
"Gerne ."  
  
"Könnt ihr mir von den Legenden erzählen ? Was es damit auf sich hat und warum ich gerade hier bin , was meine Macht ist und ....."  
  
Der Elb grinste , erzählte dann aber alles , was er wusste .  
  
Pia erfuhr , dass Galadriel die Aufgabe bekam , auf den Stein mit dem Buch aufzupassen . Man vermutet , dass dieser ein Zentrum der Macht sei , da der Stein in das Ritual der Mutter eingebunden wurde . Keiner wußte , was es für ein Ritual war und keiner wußte , wie Legolas in Pia`s Welt kam , die einzige , die Antworten geben könnte , war Pia`s Mutter .  
  
Elsurion erzählte viele schreckliche Geschichten , dass der Wahnsinn aus den Seelen der Verstorbenen während des Ringkrieges entstand und alle gequälten Geister sich zu einem manifestierten , der seitdem für Schrecken und Chaos sorgte . Er erzählte vom Ringkrieg , wobei sich Pia versuchte mit ihren Fragen bezüglich Legolas zurückzuhalten . Er war also ein Held und er war sehr alt . Elben konnten nicht sterben , das war Pia mittlerweile klar , doch fragte sie nicht nach Legolas` Alter .  
  
Elsurion`s Erzählungen gingen wieder zurück zu Pia`s Macht und Aufgabe . Er meinte , eine uralte Legende besagt , dass eine junge Frau geboren wird , um ein für allemal den Frieden nach Mittelerde und anderer Welten zu bringen . Er hatte eine Theorie , dass es neben Mittelerde und der Erde noch weitere Welten gäbe , doch schwieg er sich darüber aus .  
  
Pia fand , dass Elsurion gar nicht so nervend war , sogar freundlich wirkte , wenn er nicht wie im Wahn Fragen stellte .  
  
Es war schon längst der Mittag vorbei , als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten .  
  
Auf ihrem Weg kamen ihnen immer wieder einige Elben vorbei , die sie grüßten und dann weitergingen .  
  
Elsurion führte sie durch den Wald und zu der Hauptstadt im Innern des Waldes . Er erklärte ihr alles und Pia war fasziniert über die Architektur der Elben . Hätte sie doch jetzt nur den Fotoapparat dabei .  
  
Sie kamen an einer Art Stall vorbei und sahen einige Elben , die gerade ein paar Pferde auf eine Koppel führten .  
  
Pia streichelte die Pferde , doch musste sie Elsurion`s Frage , ob sie reiten könnte , verneinen . Sie liebte Tiere , doch hatte sie nie die Zeit und vorallem das benötigte Geld , um sich Reitstunden zu nehmen .  
  
"Ich würde es euch gerne beibringen , nur kann ich nicht reiten ."  
  
Elsurion schaute bedrückt auf den Boden , wobei sich die Elben , die immer noch bei ihnen standen und die Pferde festhielten , vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen .  
  
"Es macht doch nichts , ich kann ja auch nicht reiten ."  
  
"Ja , aber ich ....... "  
  
Elsurion sah zu den Elben und ging dann weg .  
  
Pia verabschiedete sich , dann ging sie ihm nach .  
  
"Wartet , nicht so schnell ."  
  
Elsurion drehte sich nach ihr um und wartete .  
  
"Was ist denn los ? Was ist denn eben passiert ?"  
  
"Ich rede nicht so gerne darüber ."  
  
Pia sah ihn lange und durchdringend an .  
  
"Ihr hab mir auch Löcher in den Bauch gefragt , ausserdem ist es nur gerecht , wenn ihr alles von mir wißt , dass ich nun auch etwas von euch erfahre :"  
  
Elsurion starrte in ihre Augen und begann sofort alles zu erzählen .  
  
"Ich hab nie reiten gelernt . Krieg und Reiterei haben mich nie gelockt , vielmehr galt mein Interesse der Magie und den Legenden . Ich habe Tage verbracht , um ein Buch zu studieren und hab es in all den 1284 Jahren nicht geschafft ein Pferd zu reiten . So etwas ist kein Elb ."  
  
Elsurion sah Pia erschrocken an .  
  
"..... Ich ..... Entschuldigung , ich hatte nicht vor euch alles zu erzählen und euch vielleicht zu belasten . Ihr hab keine Schuld daran , ich interessiere mich nur für ....."  
  
"Ist kein Problem . War doch gar nicht so schwer ."  
  
Pia lächelte Elsurion an . Aus irgend einem Grund fühlte sie einen Triumph in sich , fast so als ob sie einen Kampf gewonnen hätte .  
  
"Ich sollte jetzt gehen ."  
  
"Nein , Elsurion ... wartet doch ."  
  
Doch Elsurion war schon dabei , sich von Pia zu entfernen .  
  
"Na , das wird lustig ...."  
  
Pia ging noch ein wenig zu den Pferden und unterhielt sich dabei mit einigen Elben , als sie schließlich wieder zu ihrem Zimmer ging .  
  
Sie wollte etwas alleine sein . So freundlich die Elben auch waren , Pia mochte es nicht , die ganze Zeit im Mittelpunkt zu sein und so setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte etwas nach .  
  
Vielmehr war sie damit beschäftigt Informationen zu verarbeiten und ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit holte sie das Buch hervor , um wieder nichts entziffern zu können .  
  
Genervt legte sie es wieder beiseite .  
  
Sie musste etwas unternehmen , sonst würde sie hier sicher noch durchdrehen .  
  
Pia verließ ihr Zimmer und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Pferden .  
  
Sie mochte Pferde wirklich sehr .  
  
Es waren wunderschöne Tiere , diese hier besonders .  
  
Sie wirkten anmutig und stolz , doch ebenso gutmütig und sanft .  
  
Pia stand am Zaun und immer wieder kamen einige Pferde zu ihr , die Pia mit freundlichen Streicheleinheiten begrüßte .  
  
"Ihr könnt gut mit Tieren umgehen ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um sah das erfreute Lächeln eines ebenso erfreuten Legolas .  
  
"Ja , ich liebe Pferde , aber leider ......"  
  
"...Könnt ihr nicht reiten ."  
  
Pia sah bedröppelt auf den Boden .  
  
"Ja , ich hatte nie die Zeit und auch nie das Geld um ...... Legolas ?"  
  
"Ja , bitte ?"  
  
Der Elb war über den Zaun geklettert und stand Pia nun auf der anderen Seite gegenüber .  
  
"Soll ich euch helfen ."  
  
Legolas streckte Pia die Hand hin , um ihr beim Überwinden des Zaunes zu helfen .  
  
"Nein , nein , geht schon danke ."  
  
Legolas nahm die Hand zurück und schmunzelte , über so viel Kampfgeist .  
  
Den brauchte Pia auch , denn hatte sie vergessen , was sie für ein Kleid trug .  
  
Es war nicht sonderlich eng , doch hatte es viele seidige Stoffschichten , die normalerweise herrlich im Wind wehten , doch sich ebenso herrlich im Zaun verfingen .  
  
Legolas fing an zu grinsen .  
  
Pia fühlte , wie sich ihr Stolz langsam angegriffen fühlte und wollte sich nun selber etwas beweisen . Jetzt erst recht !  
  
Sie kletterte über die Latten des Zaunes und versuchte dabei unauffällig verfangene Stoffteile mit den Füßen wegzuschieben .  
  
Als sie ein Bein auf die andere Seite des Zaunes schwang , hatte sie jedoch nicht beachtet , dass das andere Bein mit der Stoffstückbeiseiteschubsung leicht überfordert war und so kam , es , dass Pia fest hing und nicht mehr weiter konnte , da sich auf der andere Seite die gleiche Szene , nur umgedreht abspielte .  
  
Legolas stand da und ging immer in Pia`s Richtung , als diese Probleme zu bekommen schien , doch konnte er sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen .  
  
"Ich kann euch wirklich helfen ."  
  
"Nein , es geht schon ."  
  
Pia merkte , wie ihre Wangen langsam wärmer wurden . Um dem ein Ende zu setzen zog sie mit einem Ruck an dem Kleid und riss sich somit los . Nur leider brachte diese Aktion zu viel Schwung mit sich und da ihr anderes Bein immer noch festgewickelt war , hatte sie keine Kontrolle und auch keinen Halt und purzelte vom Zaun .  
  
Legolas versuchte sie auffangen , doch hatte Pia zu fiel Schwung und knallte genau auf ihn und brachte ihn zu Fall .  
  
".... Oh , Entschuldigung ........ tut mir Leid , ich ...."  
  
Pia rechnete mit einem bösen Kommentar , doch war dem nicht so .  
  
Vielmehr lag Legolas nun auf der Wiese und lachte lautstark .  
  
"Was lacht ihr denn jetzt so . Ich würde euch mal gerne in so einem Kleid über einen Zaun klettern sehen ."  
  
"Es würde mir nicht bei weitem so gut stehen , wie euch . Wenn ihr dann jetzt noch die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdet von mir runter zu gehen ."  
  
Oh mein Gott war das peinlich . Pia kroch von ihm runter und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken .  
  
Legolas stand auf und reichte Pia nun erneut , wenn auch fies grinsend , seine Hand .  
  
Pia wagte es nicht , in seine Augen zu gucken und grapschte schnell nach seiner Hand .  
  
Legolas strahlte wie ein Gewinner und führte sie zu den Pferden .  
  
Pia ging auf ein schneeweißes Pferd zu . Es hatte eine Pechschwarze Mähne und wieherte erfreut , als es den Elb und Pia bemerkte .  
  
Es reckte den Kopf nach Pia , die darauf seine samtweichen Nüstern streichelte .  
  
"Er heißt Sûlcell . Er mag euch ."  
  
"Das ist ein schöner Name . Hallo , Sûlcell ."  
  
Das Pferd hob darauf den Kopf und wieherte .  
  
"Er möchte mit euch ausreiten ."  
  
"Ist ja schön dass er das möchte , nun wird er nicht lange was davon haben , weil ich nämlich die ganze runterfallen werde , wenn ich überhaupt hinaufkomme , weil das ....... hey !!!"  
  
Legolas unterbrach Pia in ihrer Erzählung und hob sie einfach auf Sûlcell`s Rücken .  
  
"Hey , ich hab gesagt ich kann nicht reiten !"  
  
Pia war empört , wie der Elb sie einfach auf das Pferd hob . Er musste wirklich starkt sein . Pia versuchte erst gar nicht über seine Stärke nachzudenken und versuchte sich mehr damit , sich aufzuregen .  
  
Legolas überhörte ihren Protest und schwang sich mit einer eleganten , fließenden Bewegung hinter Pia auf das Pferd .  
  
Pia konnte jetzt zwar nicht mehr nach hinten rutschen , doch war es immer noch schwierig für sie , ohne sonstigen Halt auf dem Pferd zu bleiben .  
  
"Keine Sorge , er wird uns nicht abwerfen ."  
  
Legolas säuselte Sûlcell einige Worte auf Sindarin ins Ohr , worauf das Pferd einwilligend den Kopf hob und schnaubte .  
  
Dann brachte es Legolas langsam zum gehen .  
  
Pia wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte . Sie war natürlich unheimlich empört , über das unverschämte Verhalten des Elben , nicht für alles Geld der Welt , hätte sie zugeben , dass es ihr , ein ganz klein wenig Spass machte .  
  
"Ihr habt doch nicht vor schneller zu reiten .......?"  
  
Legolas lächelte .  
  
"Doch , ihr nicht ?"  
  
Pia schnappte nach Luft .  
  
"Neihen !"  
  
Legolas grinste nun , irgendwie schien er einen schlimmen Plan zu verfolgen .... jedenfalls empfand es Pia in diesem Moment so .  
  
Einige Elben standen am Zaun und hatten alles ..... die ganze Tragödie beobachtet .  
  
Legolas ritt an ihnen vorbei und hätte Pia Sindarin verstanden , dann hätte sie gewusst , dass er einen Elben bat , das Tor zu öffnen .  
  
Als dies geschah und Pia es auch realisierte , lenkte Legolas das Pferd auf das Tor zu .  
  
Er hielt an und gab Sûlcell dann leicht die Sporen , der daraufhin loslief , direkt durch das Tor .  
  
Pia krallte sich an seiner Mähne fest und dachte darüber nach , wie es sich wohl anfühlen wird , gleich von diesem beschleunigenden Pferd runterzufallen , als sie Plötzlich einen Arm um sich fühlte .  
  
"Soll ich euch helfen ?"  
  
"Das find ich gar nicht lustig ."  
  
Legolas lachte und hielt sie weiterhin mit einem Arm fest . Der andere hielt Sûlcell`s Mähen und gab dem Pferd Anweisungen .  
  
Mit der Zeit machte es Pia immer mehr Spass und sie hörte auch mit gelegentlichen Nörgelein auf .  
  
Gemeinsam ritten sie durch den wunderschönen Wald , bis Legolas an einer Lichtung anhielt .  
  
Er stieg ab und half Pia dabei , ebenfalls vom Pferd hinunterzukommen .  
  
"Seht ihr , es ist euch nichts passiert ."  
  
"Aber nur weil ich aufgepaßt hab ."  
  
Legolas tätschelte Sûlcell`s Hals und wendete sich wieder Pia zu .  
  
"Wenn ihr wollt , könnt ihr es auch gleich alleine versuchen ."  
  
Er grinste .  
  
"Es scheint mir so , als würdet ihr meine Hilfe sowieso nie brauchen ."  
  
Pia fand den Elben wirklich unverschämt . Er schleppt sie hier in die Pampa und reißt auch noch blöde Sprüche . Langsam kratzte er an Pia`s Ehre .  
  
"Da habt ihr Recht ."  
  
Pia schritt an dem Elben vorbei und machte sich daran erneut auf Sûlcell zu steigen .  
  
So schwer kann das doch nicht sein .  
  
Pia zog sich mit beiden Händen an dem Pferd hoch und umklammerte seine Mähne um weiteren Halt zu bekommen . Dann stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und versuchte ihr Bein über den Pferderücken zu schwingen .  
  
Diesmal sah es zwar eleganter , weil bemühter , als das Zaunklettern aus , doch bestieg Pia zum ersten Mal eigenmächtig ein Pferd und das auch noch in einem Kleid .  
  
Sie rutschte ab .  
  
Wieder unten sagte sie kein Wort und würdigte den grinsenden Elben keines Blickes , als sie es erneut versuchte .  
  
Sie rutschte wieder ab .  
  
Und wieder .  
  
Und wieder .  
  
Sûlcell blickte immer wieder nach hinten und verfolgte das Geschehen mit leichtem Schnauben .  
  
Legolas verfolgte die Verzweiflungstaten mit einem breiten Grinsen und verschränkten Armen , doch dann half er Pia erneut auf das Pferd .  
  
Diese wiederum sah es nun persönlich und sah von dem Pferderücken hinab auf Legolas .  
  
"Ich hätte es auch alleine geschafft !"  
  
"Davon bin überzeugt , doch bleibt die Frage offen , wie lange ihr dafür gebraucht hättet ."  
  
"...... ...... ........ ich hätte es jetzt bestimmt jeden Augenblick geschafft , ihr habt ja nicht warten können ...."  
  
"Oh , wenn das so ist , dann entschuldigt mein Verhalten . Ihr könnt ja wieder absteigen und es erneut versuchen ."  
  
"...... Na gut ."  
  
Pia stieg wirklich ab und nach einigen weiteren ...... vielen ....... endlosen Versuchen , schaffte sie es dann doch selbständig auf den Pferderücken .  
  
"Ich bewundere soviel Ehrgeiz . Wollt ihr denn jetzt auch selbständig reiten ."  
  
Pia sah stolz in sein Gesicht und nickte .  
  
Legolas gab dem Pferd einen kleine Klaps auf sein Hinterteil und Sûlcell fing an langsam fortzutrotten .  
  
Pia hielt sich erstaunlich gut auf dem Pferd , sie war selbst überrascht , wie leicht es ihr vorkam .  
  
Sie lenkte das Pferd indem sie die Mähne in ihren Händen hielt und drehte um zu Legolas , der immer noch am selben Platz stand .  
  
"Ihr sagtet also , ihr könnt nicht reiten ?"  
  
"Nein , kann ich nicht , aber es ist auch gar nicht so schwer , wie ich dachte ."  
  
Pia hielt neben Legolas an und stieg ab .  
  
Legolas erstaunte ihr Talent sehr .  
  
"Sûlcell ist für ein Pferd der Elben , sehr stur . Nicht jeder kann ihn reiten und euch mochte er , seit er euch das erste Mal sah ."  
  
"Tja , ich kann halt nichts dafür , wie ich auf .........."  
  
Pia schluckte die letzten Worte runter .  
  
Ich kann nichts dafür , wie ich auf Männer wirke . Warum kann sie in Legolas´ Gegenwart nicht wie ein normaler Mensch reden , sondern wie ein blödes kleines Kind , das alles ausplappert , was ihm in den Sinn kommt ?!?  
  
"Was wolltet ihr sagen ."  
  
"Äh , ...... das ist ein nettes Pferd ....."  
  
Pia schlug sich innerlich grün und blau .  
  
Das ist ein nettes Pferd ?!?  
  
Legolas lächelte amüsiert .  
  
"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen ."  
  
Pia bestand darauf , alleine auf das Pferd zu steigen , Legolas wartete und schwang sich danach erneut hinter sie .  
  
"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt ."  
  
"Ich würde es zwar gerne sehen , wie ihr hinter dem Pferd her rennt , aber ich hab heute einen guten Tag ."  
  
"Ich bin euch wirklich sehr dankbar ." meinte Legolas mit einem übertrieben , erfreuten Ton in der Stimme .  
  
Sie ritten wieder durch den Wald und brachten das Pferd zurück .  
  
"Das hat wirklich Spass gemacht ."  
  
Pia strahlte Legolas an und dieser grinste spöttisch zurück .  
  
"Ja besonderes , euch zu beobachten ..........."  
  
"Hey , was soll das denn heißen ?!"  
  
Legolas verbeugte sich leicht .  
  
"Ich würde mich sehr freuen , morgen erneut mit euch auszureiten ."  
  
"Wir können das gerne morgen wiederholen .... jedenfalls Teile davon ."  
  
Legolas verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und verließ Pia .  
  
Diese stand noch einige Zeit an der Koppel und beobachtete die Pferde .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit jedoch ging sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer .  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnetete sie Delfiriel , die sie freundlich grüßte .  
  
"Schön euch wieder zu sehen . Wenn ihr ein Bad nehmen wollt , werde ich alles dafür vorbereiten ."  
  
"Ja , danke . Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne ein Bad nehmen ."  
  
Die Elbe lächelte freundlich und führte Pia in eine Art übergroßes Badezimmer .  
  
In dessen Mitte befand sich eine große Badewanne und überall schlangen sich Pflanzen mit Blüten hinein .  
  
Es war wie im Paradies .  
  
Die Elbe holte warmes Wasser für die Wanne und fügte diesem ein sehr angenehm duftendes Badeöl hinzu .  
  
Es roch nach Blüten und nach Kiefernadeln . Der Duft mischte sich mit einem Hauch von Wildhonig und die Elbe ließ noch einige Blütenblätter ins Wasser rieseln .  
  
Danach stellte sie noch einige Flaschen mit Tinkturen zum Haarewaschen , Einseifen und Eincreme bereit und holte Handtücher .  
  
Pia testete mit der Hand das Badewasser und freute sich darauf , in ihm gleich zu versinken .  
  
Delfiriel verließ sie , woraufhin Pia sich auszog und in die Wanne stieg .  
  
Es war herrlich und Pia genoss das Bad eine lange Zeit , bis das Wasser schon fast ganz kalt war . Sie probierte alles , was die Elbe für sei bereitgestellt hatte aus und konnte gar nicht genug von den betörenden Düften bekommen .  
  
Sie wickelte sich und ihr Haare in ein Handtuch und machte sich , nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte , dass keiner auf dem Gang war , auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer .  
  
Sie zog sich bequeme Sachen , eine Hose und ein Hemd an , da sie von den ganzen Kleidern langsam genug hatte und kämmte sich die Haare .  
  
Dabei dachte sie über den Tag nach . Über Elsurion , über Legolas , über das Buch , über sich ......... Moment , das Buch !  
  
Pia schaute auf dessen Spiegelbild und erschrak . Es leuchtete , seine Seiten leuchteten !  
  
Sofort legte Pia denn Kamm beiseite und rannte zum Buch . Sie schlug es auf und diesmal konnte sie etwas lesen !  
  
"Warum kann ich es auf einmal lesen ?"  
  
Pia begann .  
  
Pia , mein Stern ,  
  
Wenn du das lesen kannst , hast du schon sehr viel erlebt , aber ebenso viel erreicht . Ich weiß , dass keine Worte , je wieder gutmachen können , was du erlebt und erlitten hast , doch glaub mir , es zerreißt mir jedes Mal das Herz , wenn ich daran denke , dich hergegeben zu haben . Ich weiß , dass es jetzt zu viel für dich ist , dass es zu schwer für dich ist , alles alleine zu tragen , doch du bist nicht alleine , auch wenn es dir jetzt vielleicht so vorkommt oder kam .  
  
Du bist etwas besonderes und ich wünschte , ich hätte sehen können , wie du aufgewachsen bist . Ich wünschte , ich hätte deine ersten Worte gehört und ich wünschte , das alle wäre nie passiert und vorallem wünschte ich , ich könnte dir die Last nehmen , die nun auf deinem Herz liegt .  
  
Pia merkte gar nicht , wie ihr beim Lesen der Worte , dicke Tränen hinunter liefen und sie merkte gar nicht , wie jedes Wort in ihrer Seele schmerzte doch sich ebenfalls nach jedem weiteren sehnte . Sie wollte alles wissen , was es mit all dem auf sich hatte , doch war das Buch eher ein Tagebuch , als das Buch der Antworten .  
  
Sie verbrachte Stunden damit , es zu lesen , bis in die späte Nacht hinein .  
  
Das Buch war von ihrer Mutter geschrieben , doch stand nichts von Pia`s Macht oder wie man diese kontrollieren könnte drin .  
  
Pia fühlte sich schrecklich . Ihr Eltern liebten sie über alles und sie hätten so viele , glückliche Jahre zusammen verbringen können , doch kam es anders .  
  
Pia war jetzt in der Mitte des Buches angelangt , als es plötzlich von vorne anfing . Es fing von vorne an , doch aus Pia`s Sicht .  
  
Es wurde beschrieben , wie Pia sich in ihrer Kindheit zurückzog . Sie war sehr verschlossen und fühlte sich ebenso einsam . Die Schule mochte sie selten , so hatte sie doch Probleme damit , sich dem Willen der Lehrer zu beugen . Es wurde von ihrer Ausbildung zum Fotografen geschrieben und wie sie Manuela kennenlernte . Sie waren die besten Freunde und konnten sich immer aufeinander verlassen .  
  
Es stand viel von Einsamkeit und von Pia`s Leere , die sie in sich und ihrem Herzen verspürte auf den Seiten .  
  
Pia bekam einen dicken Kloß im Hals und musste mehrmals schlucken , um sich beherrschen zu können .  
  
Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten ?  
  
Sie las weiter , bis Legolas in dem Buch erwähnt wurde .  
  
Wie konnte das da drin stehen ?  
  
Alles stand drinnen .  
  
Wie er im Krankenhaus war . Wie er bei ihr zu Hause war . Wie sie nach Mittelerde kamen . Wie sie ausgeritten sind . Einfach alles .  
  
Als Pia zu Ende gelesen hatte sah sie noch einige Zeit auf das Buch , als sie plötzlich ihre Augen weiteten .  
  
Es wurde blasser und durchscheinend .  
  
Es verschwand !  
  
Pia wollte es greifen , doch als sie es berührte , entwickelte das Buch plötzlich eine unheimlich starke Lichtquelle . Der ganze Raum erstrahle in einem hellen , weißlichen Licht .  
  
Jedoch wurde Pia nicht von ihm nicht geblendet und sah direkt hinein .  
  
Sie spürte , wie eine wundersame Wärme in ihr aufstieg .  
  
Pia kannte diese , doch war sie bisher nicht so intensiv und angenehm .  
  
Es fühlte sich so an , als ob sie von der Wärme hinfort getragen würde und sich um nichts zu kümmern brauchte .  
  
Alles war plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig und Pia fiel es mit jedem Augenblick immer einfacher ihr Gedanken abzuschalten und sich von der Wärme leiten zu lassen .  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme  
  
"Du weißt , was du tun musst ."  
  
"Wer ist da ?"  
  
"Du weißt , was du willst ."  
  
"Was soll das ?"  
  
"Du weißt , was du brauchst ."  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht ....."  
  
"Du weißt , was du hast ."  
  
"Ich ......"  
  
Pia dachte wieder nach .  
  
Was bedeutete das jetzt ?  
  
"Du musst es nur wollen !"  
  
"Ich will doch ! Ich will es doch !"  
  
"Mehr !"  
  
"Ich will es !"  
  
"Mehr !!"  
  
"Ich WILL es !!"  
  
"MEHR !!"  
  
"ICH WILL ES !"  
  
Pia merkte , wie sich das Licht golden färbte und durch sie strömte .  
  
Es fühlte sich noch schöner an , als das Licht , was sie eben an ihrem Körper spürte .  
  
Doch dann griff plötzlich etwas nach ihr und hielt sie hoch .  
  
Das Licht schoss in ihre Augen , so als ob diese es einsaugen würden , dann fiel Pia auf den Boden ihres Zimmers .  
  
Es war dunkel , das Licht war erloschen und es wurde kalt .  
  
Alles war plötzlich so , wie es vorher war , nur war das Buch verschwunden .  
  
Pia rappelte sich auf , dann ging sie zum Spiegel .  
  
Im fahlen Mondschein sah sie ihr Spiegelbild .  
  
Doch was entdeckte sie da ?  
  
Sie ging näher heran und hielt ihr Haare von der Stirn weg .  
  
Es sah aus wie ein Stern .  
  
Ein feiner Stern , doch er verblaßte langsam .  
  
Pia sah ihn sich an .  
  
War dieser das Zeichen ?  
  
Sie fühle ihre Stirn , doch konnte sie nichts besonderes ..... neben dem Stern , der auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete , entdecken .  
  
Pia war sehr verwirrt und erschrocken über sich selbst .  
  
Sie dachte an das Buch und an ihre Eltern .  
  
Sie legte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen , doch konnte sie die Tränen , die sich durch ihre Wimpern kämpften nicht aufhalten und so konnte man noch einige Zeit ein Schluchzen durch die Nacht hören , was aus Pia`s Zimmer kam .  
  
****  
  
Traurig ..... ja , sie kann einem Leid tun , auch einem ganz bestimmtem Elben *zwinker zu Engelsfeder * ........ So mehr sag ich aber net dazu , ist doch doof , wenn alles verraten wird : P .  
  
@all Alle werden geknuddelt , die das Kapitel gelesen haben und mir reviews schreiben * liebschau * 


	11. Weltenwechsel

Weltenwechsel  
  
Pia hatte in der Nacht einen sehr leichten Schlaf , andauernd wurde sie wach , doch hatte sie wenigstens keine schlimmen Träume .  
  
Erneut wachte Pia auf .  
  
Das Zimmer war schon hell , es musste wohl gerade die Sonne aufgegangen sein .  
  
Pia drehte sich noch einmal um und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen , doch gelang es ihr nicht . Sie entschloß aufzustehen .  
  
Pia war zwar sehr müde , sie wirkte nicht wirklich ausgeruht , doch wusch sie sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und zog sich eine Hose und eine Art Bluse an .  
  
Die Kleider passten ausgezeichnet und sahen zudem auch noch wunderschön aus . Pia hatte sich für eine dunkelbraune Hose , die weiße Blütenstickereien am Hosenende und an den Seiten besaß und eine beige Bluse mit dunkelrotem Muster entschieden .  
  
Nachdem sich Pia die Haare gekämmt und geordnet hatte ging sie hinunter .  
  
Der Wald schien ruhiger als sonst , auch wenn für so frühe Morgenstunden schon recht viele Elben wach waren ..... vielleicht hatten sie auch gar nicht erst geschlafen .  
  
Pia wurde wieder freundlich begrüßt und ging zu den Pferden .  
  
Auf der Koppel konnte sie Sûlcell jedoch nicht ausmachen und betrat darauf den Stall .  
  
Pia kannte zwar nicht viele Stallungen von Pferden , doch war dieser definitiv anders , als alles , was sie kannte .  
  
Die Pferde waren in sehr großen Boxen untergebracht und alles war wunderschön verziert , so wie auch alles andere im Wald.  
  
Die Pferde konnten aus den Boxen gehen wann sie es wollten , da es nirgends Stricke oder Türen gab .  
  
Lediglich ein wunderschönes Seil , trennte den Raum ab und gelegentlich war auch ein Geländer zur Begrenzung angebracht .  
  
Als sich Pia alles angesehen hatte , kam auch schon Sûlcell auf sie zu .  
  
Pia streichelte seine Stirn und der Hengst schnaubte darauf freundlich ,dann lief er wieder zurück und sah zu Pia .  
  
"Wir gehen ja nachher ausreiten , ein wenig musst du dich noch gedulden ."  
  
"Also , wenn ihr wollt , können wir auch jetzt schon ausreiten ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um .  
  
Hinter ihr stand Legolas und sah sie freundlich an .  
  
"So früh am Morgen soll man sich nicht von hinten an jemanden heranschleichen . Wenn es euch nicht zu früh ist , dann würde ich jetzt wirklich gerne ausreiten ..... ähm , aber kann ich heute vielleicht einen Sattel bekommen ?"  
  
Legolas lächelte .  
  
"Natürlich ."  
  
Dann holte er ein wunderschönes Halfter ,es hatte jedoch kein Eisenstück für das Maul des Pferdes und einen ebenso wunderschönen Sattel .  
  
Er führte Sûlcell hinaus und fing an ihn zu satteln und legte ihm das Zaumzeug um .  
  
Pia beobachtete ihn , doch hatte er schon innerhalb weniger Minuten alles mit einigen geübten Handgriffen angelegt und festgeschnallt .  
  
Pia ließ sich von ihm dabei erklären , wie man die Sattelschnalle richtig festzieht und das Halfter anlegt .  
  
Als Sûlcell bereit zum Ausreiten war , führte Legolas ein anderes Pferd aus dem Stall und legte ihm ebenfalls Sattel und Zaumzeug an .  
  
Das Pferd war hellgrau und hatte eine schneeweiße Mähne .  
  
Es war etwas größer als Sûlcell und bestimmt auch schneller im Galopp , doch war es Pia egal , irgendwie hatte sie Sûlcell in ihr Herz geschlossen und mochte ihn so , wie er war .  
  
"Das ist Brenor ."  
  
Legolas legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des Pferde und führte sie ruhig hinunter zu den Nüstern . Pia griff ebenfalls nach der Stirn des Pferdes um den Hengst zu begrüßen , doch geschah es gleich zu Legolas und so berührten sich ihre Hände , wie sie es schon einmal taten .  
  
Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick , doch durchzog Pia`s Körper ein ganzer Wall von Wärme in diesem kurzen Moment .  
  
Beide zogen jedoch die Hand schnell weg und sahen kurz auf den Boden oder in eine andere Richtung .  
  
"..... Ja , also , ich kann heute wieder alleine aufsteigen ....."  
  
Pia wollte den Moment des Anschweigens brechen und machte sich daran auf Sûlcell zu steigen .  
  
Mit dem Sattel ging es viel leichter als am gestrigen Tag , zumal sie sich heute auch eine Hose angezogen hatte .  
  
Sie schaffte es auf das Pferd und als Legolas sich elegant auf Brenor geschwungen hatte , ritten beide los .  
  
Pia saß schon zuvor alleine auf einem Pferd , sie war einigemale im Urlaub reiten , sie wurde von Manuela damals dazu eingeladen und wusste deshalb , wie man sitzt und die Zügel hält .  
  
Es kam ihr aber viel leichter vor , auf dem Elbenpferd zu reiten , es machte auch deutlich mehr Spass .  
  
Wieder ritten sie durch den Wald und bestaunten seine Wunder und seine Schönheit .  
  
"Ihr macht das wirklich ausgezeichnet ."  
  
"Bei so einem tollen Pferd ist das auch nicht schwer ."  
  
Pia klopfte Sûlcell auf seine Schulter und lächelte Legolas an .  
  
Sie ritten noch ein Stück weiter , bis sie den Waldrand und somit auch schnell eine Wiese erreichten .  
  
"Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier ."  
  
Pia sah sich die Wiese an .  
  
Als sie das erste mal hier gewesen war hatte sie keine Zeit dafür und bekam so auch nichts von ihrer Schönheit und Blütenpracht mit .  
  
"Ich denke , wir können nun etwas schneller reiten . Versucht euch den Bewegungen des Pferdes anzupassen . Sûlcell wird euch nicht abwerfen ."  
  
Darauf trieb Legolas sein Pferd leicht an und ging in den Trab über .  
  
Pia tat es ihm gleich und gab sich dabei sehr viel Mühe seinen Anweisungen zu folgen .  
  
Es war herrlich mit den Pferden über diese Wiese zu reiten und die Freiheit , den Wind und das Pferd unter sich zu spüren .  
  
Den Galopp wollte Pia noch nicht ausprobieren , doch machte es auch ohne ihn eine Menge Spass .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einen Fluss der durch einen kleinen Wald floss .  
  
Er plätscherte leicht und sein Wasser reflektierte glitzernd die Morgensonne wieder .  
  
Es war eine unglaubliche Idylle zu spüren und Pia schlug vor , dort eine kleine Rast zu machen .  
  
Beide stiegen ab und ließen die Pferde frei rumlaufen , die darauf in den Bach gingen und mit den Hufen im Wasser stampften oder auf der Wiese grasten .  
  
"Ich danke euch , dass ihr mir das Reiten beibringt ."  
  
Pia sah zu Legolas , der ebenfalls die Pferde beobachtete und sie dann ansah .  
  
"Ihr müsst mir für nichts danken , es bereitet mir selbst große Freude mit euch auszureiten ."  
  
Pia lächelte ihn an .  
  
Jetzt lächle doch nicht so blöd ! Sag was !  
  
Pia wurde wieder sehr warm ums Herz .  
  
Was machte dieser Elb nur mit ihr ?  
  
War es für ihn nur ein Spiel , oder verbrachte er wirklich gerne seine Zeit mit ihr ?  
  
"........ es ist wirklich schön hier !"  
  
Was laber ich da schon wieder ? Nicht wiederholen , reden !  
  
Legolas grinste Pia an .  
  
Was grinst der jetzt schon wieder so ?  
  
Ich verhalte mich wirklich zu blöd .... er hat es bestimmt gemerkt .  
  
"Ihr seid sehr oft in euren Gedanken versunken ."  
  
Pia sah ihn verblüfft , aber dennoch vorgewarnt an ..... er hat es also doch bemerkt , war ja auch nicht so schwer .  
  
"Naja , ich .........."  
  
Pia dachte nach .  
  
Meinte Legolas denn wirklich den Moment jetzt oder meinte er Pia`s andere Gedanken ..... immerhin hatte sie ihm ja schon einen Teil davon erzählt .  
  
"Was meint ihr damit ."  
  
"Ich meine damit , dass ich das Gefühl habe , euch bedrückt etwas . Ich habe auch von eurem Schicksal gehört ...... es tut mir Leid , dass ihr so viel Leid erfahren habt ."  
  
Redete denn hier jeder über Pia´s Gefühlsleben und ihre privaten Ängste und Sorgen ?!  
  
Pia machte es unheimlich sauer , dass jeder so einfach erzählte , was sie quält und was sie durchmachen musste .  
  
Es ging doch keinen was an !  
  
Sie beachtete Legolas` mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht und auch nicht , dass er nur versuchte , ihr beizustehen .  
  
"Wer weiß eigentlich nicht von meiner Vergangenheit ?! Ist es denn wirklich so interessant , dass es jeder hier weitererzählen muss ? Wenn alle darüber reden , dann reden sie doch bestimmt auch darüber , wie schrecklich es sich anfühlt ! Wie furchtbar ich mich fühle !"  
  
Legolas sah ihr in die Augen und Pia erwiderte seinen Blick .  
  
Er sah sie immer noch sehr mitfühlend und zärtlich an , doch merkte man , dass ihn ihre Worte sehr bewegten .  
  
"Keiner hier möchte euch verletzen . Es hilft euch jedoch nicht , wenn ihr nie über eure Gedanken spricht und immer nur alles für euch behaltet . Auf Dauer kann eurer Herz diese Last alleine nicht tragen und ihr werdet mit ihr ins Dunkel gezogen ."  
  
Pia stiegen Tränen in die Augen .  
  
Sie wusste auch nicht , warum sie hier , in Mittelerde immer zu weinen musste , normalerweise kam sie mit ihren Gefühlen klar und hatte das Weinen auch abgeschrieben , da es sowieso nichts bringt , wenn es keinen gibt , der einen hören kann .  
  
"Ich bewundere eure Stärke . Was auch immer ihr gerade denkt , ich werde euch zu hören , sollten sich eure Gedanken einen Weg nach draußen suchen ."  
  
Pia dachte wieder über sehr viele Gedanken nach .  
  
Doch vor allem schoss ihr die letzte Nacht in denn Sinn .  
  
"...... .... Ich ..... in der letzten Nacht da ."  
  
"Ihr habt die ganze Nacht hindurch viele Tränen vergossen ."  
  
"Woher ?"  
  
"Habt ihr vergessen , dass Elben sehr gute Ohren haben ."  
  
Pia sah auf den Boden .  
  
"Es war alles so seltsam . Ich konnte plötzlich in dem Buch lesen und ....... und da standen Einträge von meiner Mutter . Es stand alles da , von meinem Leben , meinen Gedanken , meinen Gefühlen , einfach alles . Wie ich hier eintraf und was hier geschah . Es ..... es war so traurig ..... die ganzen Erinnerungen ......."  
  
Pia verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen , so wie sie es immer pflegte zu tun , wenn sich ihr Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten ließen .  
  
Legolas trat jedoch näher an sie heran und zog ihre Hände sanft von ihrem Gesicht .  
  
Pia sah ihm nun schutzlos ins Gesicht und konnte nun nicht mehr verhindern , dass er sehen konnte , wie sie weinte .  
  
Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn , doch als er ihre Stirn berührte , erschien plötzlich wieder das Zeichen .  
  
Legolas sah es an .  
  
Er konnte es immer deutlicher erkennen , dessen Konturen wurden schärfer und aus seinem Inneren kam ein schimmerndes Leuchten .  
  
Pia merkte , wieder diese Wärme in sich aufkommen .  
  
Sie wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte .  
  
Es war ihr eher danach diesen Moment zu genießen , denn in Legolas` Nähe , fühlte sie sich in diesem Augenblick unheimlich wohl und geborgen .  
  
Legolas spürte nun ebenfalls , wie eine Wärme in ihm aufstiegt , doch war es ein anderes Gefühl , als das , was er für gewöhnlich in Pia`s Nähe empfand .  
  
Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und wischte ein Träne weg , die gerade an ihr runterollte .  
  
Dann kam er noch näher an Pia heran und umarmte sie .  
  
Er war unglaublich zärtlich und schloss sie mit seinen starken Armen ein , fast so , als wolle er sie vor all dem Leid , was sie quälte , beschützen .  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten .  
  
Keiner von beiden löste sich aus dieser Umarmung , denn beiden fühlten gleich , wenn sie es auch nur für wenige Augenblicke zeigten .  
  
Plötzlich löste Legolas seinen Blick in Pia´s Augen und sah über ihren Kopf hinweg .  
  
"Schnell , zu den Pferden !"  
  
Pia war wie in Trance , doch sprang sie aus diesem Traum und rannte zu Sûlcell .  
  
Die Pferde erschraken sich und wieherten plötzlich laut auf .  
  
Brenor stieg auf die Hinterbeine und rannte dann auf Legolas zu .  
  
Sûlcell sah sich nach Pia um und kam ihr entgegen .  
  
Plötzlich flog über ihren Köpfen ein Schatten hinweg , der alles um sie herum verdunkelte .  
  
Pia sah kurz nach oben , doch wurde sie von Legolas weitergezogen .  
  
Zu spät !  
  
Das Monster landete vor ihnen und schnitt ihnen so den Weg zu den Pferden ab .  
  
Diese stiegen nun beide auf die Hinterbeine und wieherten laut , als sie vor dem Monster anhielten .  
  
Legolas zog Pia hinter sich und sah dem Monster entgegen .  
  
"HaB Ich EuCH Bei Was GeSTÖRT ?"  
  
Keiner sagte was .  
  
"Es War Nicht NeTt , MeiNEN FlÜgeL Zu VerLETZen ! So Du MisTSTück , JetzT BeDaNK IcH MiCH DafÜR !"  
  
Legolas dreht seinen Kopf zu Pia "Lauf zu den Pferden und hol Hilfe ." .  
  
"Aber ich ...... ich bleib bei dir !"  
  
"Geh !"  
  
Pia war verzweifelt .  
  
Sie wollte Legolas nicht alleine lassen .  
  
Was sollst du jetzt nur tun ?  
  
Pia wurde plötzlich ganz seltsam zu mute .  
  
Sie wollte sich und Legolas in Sicherheit bringen !  
  
Weg von hier !  
  
Ganz weit weg !  
  
Plötzlich wurde es unglaublich hell .  
  
Auf Pia´s Stirn kam das Zeichen wieder zum Vorschein und sie wusste gar nicht , wie ihr geschah .  
  
Sie konnte plötzlich nur das helle Licht erkennen , nur schien sie als einzige nicht geblendet zu sein .  
  
Nur noch sie und Legolas standen in einem hellen Lichtkegel , dann plötzlich war das Licht verschwunden .  
  
Pia sah sich um .  
  
Sie waren in einem Wald , doch irgend etwas war anders .  
  
Moment ...... sie hörte Autos vorbeifahren .  
  
So viele Autos gab es Mittelerde nicht ..... genau genommen , gab es gar keine .  
  
Legolas sah sich um , dann sah er in die Richtung , in der eben noch das Monster stand .  
  
Es war nicht mehr da .  
  
Weg , verschwunden .  
  
"Wie ist das passiert ....... was ....?"  
  
Pia sah sich um .  
  
Sie kannte diesen Wald .  
  
Es war der Park , wo sie immer mit Stöpsel spazieren ging .  
  
"Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen . Bestimmt verfolgt es uns !"  
  
"Hier lang !"  
  
Pia rannte los und führte Legolas aus dem Park .  
  
Aber wohin jetzt .  
  
Sie standen an einer Kreuzung .  
  
Es ging alles rasend schnell und keiner von beiden beachtete die Menschen , die sich nach ihnen umdrehten .  
  
Plötzlich erschien über der Mitte der Kreuzung eine dunkle Wolke und formte sich zu ...... zu dem Monster mit den Flügeln !  
  
"IhR EnTKoMMt MiR NiCHT !!!!!!"  
  
Pia rannte über die Ampel die gerade grüne geworden war .  
  
Die Menschen auf der Strasse fingen an zu schreien und einige liefen aus ihren Autos und flohen .  
  
Pia erblickte ein freistehendes Moped , der Besitzer war ebenfalls gerade dabei , das Weite zu suchen .  
  
Der Schlüssel steckte zum Glück noch .  
  
"Komm ! Hier drauf !"  
  
Pia stieg auf das Moped .  
  
Pia hatte mal einen Nebenjob , in dem Sie Pizzas ausliefert , somit hatte sie eine gewisse Grundkenntnis , was das Mopedfahren anging .  
  
Legolas sah sich zwar verwundert das Fahrzeug an , doch stieg er kurz darauf auf das komische rote Ding .  
  
Pia fuhr los und lenkte das Moped an den stehenden Autos vorbei .  
  
Legolas klammerte sich an den Seiten des Mopeds fest , doch hatte er dennoch kein gutes Gefühl dabei , auf diesem ratternden Ding zu fahren .  
  
Das Monster nahm die Verfolgung auf und flog direkt hinter ihnen .  
  
Pia fuhr so schnell sie konnte und versuchte mit gewagten Manövern das Monster abzuhängen . Es kam jedoch immer näher .  
  
"Wir müssen schneller werden , sonst holt es uns ein ."  
  
Pia überholte jedes Auto , doch langsam brach Chaos auf der Straße aus .  
  
Da !  
  
Vor ihnen war eine rote Ampel und der Verkehr von Rechts hatte nun freie Fahrt .  
  
Ein langer Lkw mit Anhänger fuhr gerade über die Straße , doch als der Fahrer das Monster sah , hielt er panisch an und sprang aus dem Wagen , um sich in ein Haus zu retten .  
  
Der Lkw stand nun quer über die Straße und blockierte den Weg .  
  
Legolas blickte sich nach dem Monster um . Es kam immer näher .  
  
"Wir müssen da rüber , dahinter ist ein Tunnel , er ist zu klein , da kann es uns nicht mehr verfolgen !" schrie Pia in Legolas` Richtung .  
  
Aber wie sollten sie dorthin kommen ?  
  
Pia sah nun plötzlich ein Transportwagen für Autos , dessen Rampe leer und auf dem Boden war .  
  
Es wurde wohl gerade ein Auto abgeschleppt .  
  
Pia dachte nicht lange nach und lenkte das Moped in die Richtung der Rampe .  
  
Sie fuhr die Rampe hinauf und gab dabei Vollgas .  
  
Das Monster flog immer schneller und in wenigen Augenblicken würde es sie erreichen .  
  
Doch in dem Moment erreichte Pia das Ende der Rampe und das Moped wurde in die Höhe geschossen .  
  
Pia klammerte sich an dem Lenker fest .  
  
"Festhalten !"  
  
Legolas konnte nicht anders , er klammerte sich fest und schaute panisch hinunter .  
  
"Bei den Valar !"  
  
Pia schrie ebenfalls und betete , dass sie es schaffen würden .  
  
Der Tunnel kam immer näher und das Moped verringerte seine Höhe mit jedem Meter .  
  
Mit einem lautem Quietschen kamen sie wieder auf dem Boden auf .  
  
Sie hatten es geschafft !  
  
Pia fuhr direkt auf den Tunnel zu und sie schafften es , ihn zu erreichen , bevor sie von dem Monster gefaßt wurden .  
  
Pia fuhr noch ein Stück tiefer in den Tunnel hinein , dann hielt sie an einer Seite an .  
  
"Komm , wir müssen hier raus , es wartet bestimmt schon am anderen Endes des Tunnels ."  
  
Sie stiegen ab und Legolas sah sie fassungslos , wenn auch beeindruckt an .  
  
"Ihr habt mich auch nicht gefragt , als ihr einfach mit mir losgeritten seid . Ich hab mich auch so gefühlt ."  
  
"Das Pferd war aber nicht so schnell , wie dieses ............"  
  
"Moped nennt man das ."  
  
"Wie dieses Moped ."  
  
"Wir können später darüber reden , jetzt helft mir mal ."  
  
Pia versuchte gerade eine Tür zu öffnen .  
  
Sie war eigentlich nur für Elektriker gedacht , aber das war Pia unter diesen Umständen recht egal .  
  
Sie stemmte sich gegen die Tür und versuchte sie aufzustoßen .  
  
Legolas kam ihr zu Hilfe und mit seiner Hilfe schafften sie es leicht .  
  
Vor ihnen präsentierte sich ein dunkles , kleines Treppengeschoss .  
  
Die Glühbirne war kaputt und flackerte nur vereinzelt auf .  
  
"Wir sollten mal gucken, wo wir da raus kommen ."  
  
Pia ging vor und hinter ihr Legolas .  
  
Sie tastete sich nach oben , bis sie eine Tür erreichte .  
  
Sie kamen aus einem Berg heraus , und standen nun abseits der Straßen und ebenfalls Abseits von der Sicherheit .  
  
"Mist , wir müssen schnell weg hier ..... wenn wir uns beeilen können wir in 10 Minuten bei mir zu Hausen sein ."  
  
"Dann sollten wir nicht länger warten ! Rasch !"  
  
Pia gab die Richtung vor und beide rannten los .  
  
Legolas sah sich immer wieder nach dem Monster um , auch Pia hielt Ausschau nach ihm .  
  
Sie erreichten jedoch Pia`s Wohnung , ohne das Monster erneut treffen zu müssen .  
  
Nachdem sie die Treppen hinaufgestiegen waren und auf Pia`s Wohnungstür zugingen , erschrak sie .  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert ?!"  
  
Um den Türrahmen waren Plastikbänder angebracht und die Tür war an die Wand gelehnt .  
  
Pia betrat kreidebleich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihre Wohnung . Alles war verwüstet und durcheinander gebracht .  
  
"Wer macht denn sowas ?"  
  
Pia sah entsetzt zu Legolas , der sich ebenfalls in der demolierten Wohnung umsah .  
  
Er entdeckte Kratzspuren an den Möbeln und sah sich diese genauer an .  
  
Pia kam neben ihn .  
  
"Was meint ihr , von wem die sind ....... meint ihr etwa ?"  
  
"Ihr werdet schon länger von diesem Wesen verfolgt . Es weiß , wer ihr seid und wird nicht ruhen , bis ihr es vernichtet habt ."  
  
"Die Polizei war bestimmt schon hier ....."  
  
"Polizei ?"  
  
"Hm , Ordnungshüter .... sowas wie Wachen für die Stadt ."  
  
Pia ging weiter durch die Wohnung und hob einige Bilder auf .  
  
"Wenn ich schon mal hier bin , kann ich auch ein paar Sachen zusammenräumen ."  
  
Pia zwang sich zu einem Lächeln , doch seufzte sie dabei eher .  
  
Legolas sah währenddessen aus dem Fenster .  
  
"Wir sollten hier nicht zu lange verweilen . Wenn es einmal hier war , kommt es auch ein zweites Mal . Ich spüre es ."  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz drehte er sich zu Pia und sah ihr genau in die Augen .  
  
Macht er sich wirklich Sorgen um mich ?  
  
"Ihr habt Recht , ich nehm nur ein paar Sachen mit ..... aber wo sollen wir denn dann hin ?"  
  
"Wir werden schon einen Weg finden , um in Sicherheit zu kommen ."  
  
Pia sah ihre Tasche in dem Schutthaufen , was einmal ihre Möbel und ihre Einrichtung war .  
  
Sie nahm sie und stopfte etwas Unterwäsche , vorallem Bhs , die es in Mittelerde nicht gab , rein . Dazu noch einige ihrer Lieblingsfotos , ihre Kamera wollte sie auch einpacken , doch wurde sie leider zerstört .  
  
Pia ging ins Badezimmer und nahm ihre Zahnbürste , Deo und ihr Bodyspray mit , man weiß ja nie , wozu sie es noch brauchen würde .  
  
Wieder im Wohnzimmer ließ sie von ihrer Fensterbank alles in die Tasche fallen , was noch in Ordnung war .  
  
Darunter waren Kaugummis , ihr Autoschlüssel , das Handy , ihre Armbanduhr , ein leeres Medaillon , was sie von Manu geschenkt bekommen hatte und ihr Glücksstein .  
  
Es waren nicht sehr viel Sachen in der Tasche , doch war Pia froh , dass sie sich wenigstens etwas von ihrem Hab und gut hatte retten können .  
  
Legolas sah sich während der ganzen Zeit um .  
  
Die ganze Zeit , als Pia ihre Sachen zusammenpackte , hatte keiner was gesagt .  
  
Sie dachte über viele Sachen nach , unter anderem , dass sie jetzt obdachlos war , aber sie dachte auch , dass sie eigentlich wieder lieber in Mittelerde wäre , als in ihrer Wohnung zu bleiben .  
  
Sie dachte über den Moment am Bach , zusammen mit Legolas nach .  
  
Sie dachte an seine Umarmung , dachte an seine Worte .  
  
Sie dachte an seine Zärtlichkeit und an .... die Liebe in seine Augen .  
  
Nein !  
  
Das ist doch gar nicht wahr !  
  
Was soll er denn schon an mir finden ?  
  
Er ist ein Held , ein Prinz sogar !  
  
Pia schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Legolas .  
  
Als er ihre Blicke bemerkte , versuchte er ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen , doch selbst ihm fiel es in Angesicht der Tatsachen nicht leicht .  
  
Auch er hatte die ganze Zeit über die Zeit am Fluss nachgedacht .  
  
An ihren gemeinsamen Tanz .  
  
An ihr Gespräch beim Sonnenuntergang .  
  
An Pia und an das was er für sie ....... empfand .  
  
Pia sah ihn nach einiger Zeit etwas schief an , weil er sie nur anlächelte , aber keinen Ton von sich gab .  
  
Sie räusperte sich .  
  
Dachte er auch gerade nach ?  
  
Bereute er sein Handeln , seine Umarmung ?  
  
"Also , ich denke , wir sollten jetzt weiter ....."  
  
Pia wollte eigentlich nicht los , da sie sowieso nicht wusste wohin .  
  
Sie nahm noch ihre Brieftasche aus der Kommode und zog sich ihre Jeansjacke an .  
  
"Ja , wir sollten aufbrechen."  
  
Beide gingen gerade auf die Tür zu , als plötzlich eine Frau durch diese trat .  
  
Erschrocken hielte sie sich beide Hände vor ihren Mund und sah sich mit Schrecken in der Wohnung um .  
  
Als sie Pia sah , rannte sie mit Freudentränen auf sie zu .  
  
"Pia ! Oh , Gott sie Dank , du bist in Ordnung !"  
  
"Manu !"  
  
Manu umarmte Pia freudig und ihr stiegen dicke Tränen in die Augen .  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid , dass ich dich angerufen habe ..... es tut mir so Leid , was ich dir gesagt hab . Ich hab danach noch so oft hier angerufen und hab mir Sorgen gemacht . Dann hab ich gehört , was passiert ist und bin sofort hier her ."  
  
"Manu ! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen . Es tut mir auch so schrecklich Leid ."  
  
Legolas verfolgte die ganze Szene mit Misstrauen . Irgend etwas stimmte an Manuela nicht .  
  
"Wer ist das denn . Hallo , ich bin Manuela ."  
  
Legolas sah ihr genau in die Augen .  
  
"Legolas . Legolas Grünblatt ."  
  
"Das ist doch mal ein Name ."  
  
Sie sah wieder zu Pia um Legolas` Blick auszuweichen .  
  
"Hast mich wohl nicht so vermisst , was ?"  
  
Sie grinste , dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer .  
  
"Äh , Manu , es tut mir wirklich Leid , aber ich muss jetzt weg . Wir müssen etwas erledigen , wegen der Polizei und so ."  
  
"Soll ich nicht mitkommen ?"  
  
"Nein , ist schon ok , ich melde mich später auf dem Handy , ja ?"  
  
"Ähm , Pia ? Was ist denn das ?"  
  
Pia kam zu Manu , um sich noch schnell den Grund , der sie zu der Frage veranlaßte anzusehen .  
  
Da lagen 2 Schwerter !  
  
Sie waren aus einem hellen Metall und waren seltsam aber wunderschön verziert .  
  
Daneben lag noch ein Bogen .  
  
Ein richtiger Bogen , in ihrer Wohnung und der Köcher mit Pfeilen !  
  
Moment , das konnte nur von Legolas sein , aber wie kam es da aufeinmal hin ?  
  
Pia hob den Bogen auf während Manu die Schwerter in die Hand nahm .  
  
"Die sind ja total leicht !"  
  
Sie schwang sie etwas durch den Raum und fuchtelte damit herum .  
  
Legolas kam nun auch in das Zimmer und staunte nicht schlecht , über das Auftauchen seiner Waffen .  
  
"Dürfte ich das vielleicht haben ."  
  
Legolas kam auf Manu zu , die nun unmittelbar neben Pia stand .  
  
"Och , schon ? ..... Nein !"  
  
Man konnte plötzlich ein seltsames Blitzen in Manu`s Augen sehen , sie drehte sich und schwang dabei die Schwerter in Pia´s Richtung .  
  
"Pass auf !"  
  
Legolas lief zu Pia und versuchte sie aus der Gefahrenzone wegzureißen .  
  
Pia reagierte , jedoch nicht schnell genug .  
  
Manuela streifte ihren Arm , Legolas schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig .  
  
"Ah !"  
  
Pia sprang zu Seite , dank Legolas hatte sie nur einen Schnitt abbekommen , hätte er nicht reagiert , wäre bestimmt der ganze Arm durchschnitten .  
  
"Hast du echt geglaubt , ich lass dir das alles so durchgehen ?! Tja , du musstest dich ja unbedingt schon mit dem Buch vereinigen , tut mir Leid , aber dann muss ich dich jetzt töten ."  
  
"Manu was ist los mit dir ?!"  
  
Pia hielt sich die Hand vor ihre Wunde und sah Manu entsetzt an .  
  
Das war nicht mehr ihre Manu !  
  
Legolas nahm nun seinen Bogen und legte blitzschnell einen Pfeil auf die Sehen .  
  
Er stellte sich wieder vor Pia und richtete ihn genau auf Manus´s Stirn .  
  
"Glaubst du echt , du und dein komischer Elb können mich aufhalten ? Hast du echT geGlauBt , DaSs Du EiNe ChAncE HasT ?"  
  
Manuela´s Stimme veränderte sich , während sie den Satz zu Ende sprach .  
  
Ihr Stimme wurde grausam und tief , fast schon furchteinflößend .  
  
Doch das war nicht alles , was sich an ihrer ...... Freundin veränderte .  
  
Ihre Gestalt wurde größer und stämmiger .  
  
Ihr wuchsen Flügel aus dem Rücke und ihre blonden Haare verschwanden und auf ihrem Kopf bildeten sich Hörner .  
  
Ihr ganze Gestalt verformte sich zu dem Monster , was Pia und Legolas verfolgte !  
  
Scheppernd fielen die Schwerter auf den Boden .  
  
"MANU !!!"  
  
Pia sah mit Entsetzten , was da gerade geschah , auch Legolas senkte den Bogen , als die Metamorphose begann .  
  
Das Monster schrie nun auf und füllte mit seinem massigen Körper fast das ganze Zimmer aus .  
  
Legolas schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf die Schulter des Monsters , was unbeeindruckt den Pfeil zerbrach und hinauszog .  
  
Legolas nahm sofort einen neuen und zielte auf den Kopf des Monsters , doch versuchte das Monster nach ihm zu schlagen .  
  
Er wich aus in dem er zur Seite oder nach hinter sprang , doch war in dem Zimmer eindeutige zu wenig Platz für einen Kampf .  
  
Es drängte Legolas an die Wand und nachdem er erneute einen Pfeil auf das Monster abschoss , schlug dieses ihn mit der Klaue ins Gesicht und schleuderte ihn bis zur anderen Wand .  
  
Manu rannte zu ihm , doch als das Monster sie bemerkt , holte es mit der anderen Klaue nach Pia aus und schlug sie ebenfalls an eine Wand .  
  
Pia prallte ab und fiel auf den Boden .  
  
Legolas stand wieder auf .  
  
Er wischte sich etwas Blut von der Nase und rollte sich blitzschnell zu seinem Bogen , den er bei dem Angriff verloren hatte .  
  
Pia sah hinauf zu Legolas und richtete sich ebenfalls auf .  
  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die 2 Schwerter , die Manu bei der Verwandlung hatte fallen lassen .  
  
Sie kroch auf sie zu und hob sie auf .  
  
Es blieb ihr nicht fiel Zeit zu überlegen .  
  
Das Monster hatte Legolas in eine Ecke getrieben und holte gerade mit seinen Krallen aus , um ihm den Hals aufzureißen .  
  
Legolas rammte seine Faust in das Monster , doch war er recht machtlos gegen dieses Ungetüm .  
  
Pia rennte auf das Monster zu .  
  
Sie erreichte es und stoß ihm mit aller Kraft die 2 Schwerter in den Rücken .  
  
Das Monster schrie laut auf und brüllte .  
  
Mit den Klauen griff es nach seinem Rücken , doch Pia zog die Schwerter wieder hinaus .  
  
Legolas nutzte den Moment und sprang beiseite .  
  
Pia lief an dem blutenden Monster vorbei und rannte zu Legolas .  
  
"Schnell , raus hier !"  
  
Sie rannten ins Treppenhaus .  
  
Doch verfolgte sie das Monster , als es den ersten Schmerz überwunden hatte .  
  
Brüllend vor Wut rannte es ihnen hinterher .  
  
Es war zu groß für den Türrahmen und riss ihn ein .  
  
Nun stand es ebenfalls im Treppenhaus .  
  
Eine ältere Dame kam gerade vom Einkaufen zurück und ließ vor Schreck alle Taschen fallen . Sie presste sich an die Wand und holte ihren Rosenkranz hervor .  
  
Das Monster rannte sie um und sprang dann die Treppen hinunter .  
  
Legolas und Pia waren mittlerweile schon draußen .  
  
"Los , zum Auto !"  
  
Pia verfluchte ihren Nachbarn , denn normalerweise müsste ihr Auto vor der Wohnung stehen und nicht , so wie es nun mal war , an der Straßenecke .  
  
Ich hätte in doch noch anschnauzen sollen !  
  
Pia und Legolas rannten die Straße hinunter und hektisch kramte Pia den Autoschlüssel hervor .  
  
Sie schloss auf und beide stiegen ein .  
  
Legolas hatte zwar Probleme zu glauben , dass dieser Kasten ihre Rettung sei , doch er vertraute ...... Pia .  
  
Als sie die Türen schlossen , stürmte das Monster gerade aus der Tür und schwang sich in die Luft .  
  
Menschen fingen an zu schreien , als sie es sahen und rannten weg .  
  
Pia startete den Wagen und fuhr los .  
  
Sie gab Legolas seine Schwerter .  
  
"Hier , ich brauch jetzt freie Hände ..... du solltest dich besser anschnallen ."  
  
Pia zeigte ihm , wie der Gurt funktioniert und schnallte sich ebenfalls während der Fahrt an .  
  
Sie gab Vollgas und überholte einige Autos , die daraufhin wild hupten , oder , als sie das Monster sahen , ebenfalls beschleunigten oder aus den Wagen liefen .  
  
Das Monster flog nun über der Straße .  
  
Es konnte zwar noch fliegen , aber hatte es immer noch ein kleines Loch , die Verletzung des Astes im Flügel , das noch nicht richtig verheilt war und somit das Fliegen beeinträchtigte .  
  
Legolas staunte über die Geschwindigkeit , die dieser Kasten hervorbrachte .  
  
"Wir müssen es aufhalten , sonst wird es uns einholen ."  
  
"Nicht , wenn ich die Autobahn erreiche !"  
  
Pia drückte das Gaspedal tiefer hinunter und durch die Beschleunigung des Wagens wurden sie etwas nach hinten gedrückt .  
  
Legolas sah nach hinten , auch Pia sah in den Rückspiegel .  
  
Das Monster war plötzlich verschwunden .  
  
"Wo ist es hin ?"  
  
Pia sah aus dem Fenster , doch konnte sie nichts entdecken .  
  
Plötzlich bremste sie scharf . Legolas und Pia wurden in ihre Gurte gepreßt .  
  
Die Reifen des Wagend quietschten und drehten ihn etwas zur Seite .  
  
Einige Autos vor ihr blockierten die Straße .  
  
Die Fahrer hatten versucht zu überholen und sich dann doch für eine Flucht entschlossen , sodass ihr Fahrzeuge den Fluchtweg versperrten .  
  
Das Monster war über die Häuser geflogen und hatte eine Abkürzung genommen , da die Straße einen leichten Bogen machte , den es somit ausnutze .  
  
Es stand nun einige Meter vor ihnen auf der Straße und sprang von einem Auto zum anderen um deren Dächer aufzureißen und einige Menschen auf die Straße zu schleudern .  
  
Dann entdeckte es Pia .  
  
"Das ist nicht gut !"  
  
Pia legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und das Monster sprang auf die Motorhaube zu .  
  
Es holte schon nach wenigen Sekunden auf und sprang von der Haube auf das Dach .  
  
Ein Poltern war zu hören und der Wagen senkte sich unter dem Gewicht des Monsters .  
  
Dann fing es an , an dem Dach zu reißen und schaffte es , das Dach über dem Fahrersitz etwas nach oben zu ziehen .  
  
Legolas blickte der Szene hilflos entgegen .  
  
Dann sah Pia plötzlich eine Reklametafel .  
  
Sie stand auf einer Wiese und war hoch genug , dass ein Auto drunter passte .  
  
Sie steuerte den Wage darauf zu .  
  
Das Monster griff bereits schon in den Wagen , doch Legolas holte mit einem Schwert nach dem Arm aus und schnitt dem Monster durch das Fleisch .  
  
Es zog den Arm wieder aus dem Wagen und schrie erneut auf .  
  
Erst jetzt sah es die herannahende Tafel und blickte ihr verdutzt entgegen .  
  
Doch es hatte keine Zeit mehr abzuspringen .  
  
Pia fuhr zu schnell es ging unter die Tafel durch .  
  
Ein dumpfer Aufschlag war zu hören , vergleichbar mit dicken Hagelkörnern , die auf ein Autodach fallen .  
  
Pia sah auf die andere Seite der Tafel .  
  
Es war ein Umriss des Monsters zu erkennen , der sich deutlich durch das Eisen zog .  
  
Pia blieb stehen .  
  
Das Monster war nun für einige Zeit außer Gefecht , gerade genug Zeit für Pia zurück auf die Straße zu fahren und den Weg zur Autobahn einzuschlagen , um einen Vorsprung zu bekommen .  
  
********  
  
Ich hoffe , ihr fandet die Kampfszenen nicht zu brutal , aber zur Action gehört des eben auch ein bißchen dazu :o) . Tja , wie wird es jetzt wohl mit den beiden weitergehen und was wird Legolas sagen , wenn er die Autobahn sieht ? Und was wird das Monster sagen , wenn es sich aus der Werbetafel pellt ? Ihr erfahrt es im nächsten Kapitel : P . Hoffentlich war des Ende jetzt nicht schon wieder gemein , aber ich halte eben gerne etwas Spannung aufrecht :oP . Ich hab auch beim letzten Mal die Pferdenamenübersetzungen vergessen , also wird des jetzt mal ganz schnell nachgeholt .  
  
Sûlcell - Windläufer Brenor - schneller Renner  
  
Ich hoffe , das ist auch alles richtig so :o) .  
  
@Engelsfeder Jeder wünscht sich so eine Beziehung ...*träum* . Naja , dann nimmt man .... Frau eben was sie kriegt * g *  
  
@Laith Ich hoffe , die Szene mit dem Moped gefällt dir :o) . Ist auch so ne Art Rache , für die Reitaktion .  
  
@all Ihr werdet geknuddelt und noch mehr geknuddelt werdet ihr , wenn ihr mir Reviews schreibselt :o) . Das Kapitel war jetzt was länger , aber ich wollte nicht wieder mitten in der Spannung aufhören , bin heute ganz lieb : p . 


	12. Der Weg

Der Weg  
  
Pia fuhr nun schon einige Zeit in Richtung Autobahn .  
  
Sie hatte bei ihrer Flucht vor dem Monster gar nicht bemerkt , wie ihr Arm schmerzte und hielt sich nun mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde .  
  
"Die Wunde sollte behandelt werden ."  
  
"Ja , ihr habt schon Recht , aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren . Ich halt das schon aus ."  
  
Legolas sah ihr direkt in die Augen .  
  
"Ich denke auch , dass ihr es schafft , doch könnte sich die Wunde entzünden ."  
  
"Ich hab hier noch ein erste Hilfekasten , Moment ."  
  
Pia beugte sich etwas nach unten und griff zum Handschuhfach des Beifahrersitzes .  
  
Sie holte ein grünes Kästchen heraus und gab es Legolas .  
  
Legolas öffnete das Kästchen und kramte etwas Verbandszeug heraus , danach machte er sich daran Pia`s Arm zu verbinden .  
  
Er rollte den Ärmel von Pia`s Kleidung hoch .  
  
Pia bekam eine Gänsehaut , als sie die Hände des Elben an ihrem Oberarm spürte . Etwas verstohlen starrte sie auf die Straße , doch gefiel ihr das Gefühl , was sich in ihr breitmachte .  
  
Um ihre aufsteigende Röte zu überspielen , fing sie eine Unterhaltung an .  
  
" .... So , also ..... wir kommen gleich auf die Autobahn , erschreckt euch nicht ....... das wird sehr schnell ."  
  
Legolas war immer noch fürsorglich in seiner Arbeit vertieft , doch nahm er das Gespräch auf .  
  
"Ich denke , nach dem Ritt auf dem roten Ungetüm , kann mich in dieser Welt nichts mehr erschrecken ."  
  
Er knotete den Verband zusammen und sah wieder hinaus zur Straße .  
  
Pia reihte sich gerade auf der Autobahn ein .  
  
Legolas staunte über diese Autos , doch wollte er seine Aussage von eben nicht schon so schnell widerrufen .  
  
Dann gab Pia Gas .  
  
Legolas kannte das Gefühl der Geschwindigkeit schon von der Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Monster und blieb daher unbeeindruckt .  
  
Doch wurde die Autobahn an einer Stelle , wegen Bauarbeiten engen und Pia musste direkt neben Lkws und Bussen fahren .  
  
Legolas sah aus den Fenster .  
  
"Wollen sie uns rammen ?!"  
  
Er sah unsicher zu Pia .  
  
"Nein , das ist normal , keine Panik . Ich hatte früher auch Probleme mit der Enge und zu vielen Lkws neben meinem kleinen Golf ."  
  
Legolas nickt und sah wieder hinaus .  
  
"Danke , dass ihr meine Wunde versorgt habt ."  
  
Legolas sah Pia freundlich an .  
  
"Nun immerhin habt ihr mein Leben gerettet . Ein zweites Mal ."  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz kam Legolas etwas näher an Pia`s Sitz heran .  
  
Er drehte sich mit dem Gesicht in ihre Richtung .  
  
Pia wurde plötzlich ganz komisch .  
  
Er sah sie so wunderbar zärtlich an .  
  
Sein leichtes Lächeln , was seine Lippen herrlich schwang , waren nur Einzelheiten seines magischen Wesens .  
  
Pia wusste nicht , wie sie den Dank jetzt aufnehmen sollte . Er verwirrte sie und sie wusste nicht , was sie sagen wollte .  
  
Wie meinte er das jetzt und warum hat er sich erst so komisch verhalten , als sie ihn am ersten Morgen in Mittelerde darauf ansprach ?  
  
Legolas kam ihr noch ein Stück näher , und Pia hatte nun Probleme , die Straße zu überblicken .  
  
Sie setzte den Blinker und bog ab .  
  
"... .............. ...... Ich muss tanken ....."  
  
Was machst du da eigentlich ?! Warum hast du nicht gewartet , was er mit dir vorhat ?! OK , Unfallgefahr bestand , aber doch nur für dein Auto und nicht für dein Herz !!  
  
Oder doch ?  
  
Legolas drehte sich wieder zurück auf seine Seite und legte einen undurchschaubaren Blick auf .  
  
Zugleich konnte man Enttäuschung aus ihm lesen , aber ebenso Zärtlichkeit und Selbstzweifel , doch seine genauen Gefühlsregungen waren nur schwer zu erkennen .  
  
Oder sah er so wie immer ? Dachte er gerade nach ? Sicher , aber war er nun wütend ?  
  
"... ...... ... .. Ich , geh mal tanken . Bleibt hier ich bin sofort zurück ."  
  
Pia schnallte sich los als sie das sagte .  
  
Dann öffnete sie die Fahrertür und stieg aus . Sie sah zu Legolas .  
  
Er sah in eine andere Richtung und gerade , als Pia die Türe zumachen wollte , meinte er "Nein , ich komme mit euch . Ihr seid hier nicht sicher und bestimmt werden wir die ganze Zeit verfolgt ."  
  
Legolas schnallte sich ebenfalls los .  
  
Pia dachte zwar , dass er es nicht hinbekommen würde , doch hatte sie nicht bemerkt , dass der Elb sie beobachtet hatte .  
  
Pia seufzte und ging zur Zapfseule .  
  
Sie dachte nach . Was war sie nur für eine blöde .... Person ?! Er wollte ihr vielleicht nur danken , vielleicht machen das Elben ja so .... Hatte sie ihn jetzt verletzt ?  
  
Sie tankte ihr Auto voll , während Legolas unmittelbar hinter ihr stand und sich immer wieder umsah , oder zum Himmel blickte .  
  
Einige Leute sahen zu ihm und Pia dreht sich manchmal zu ihnen um und glotzte zurück .  
  
Es machte ihr Spass zusehen , wie die glotzenden Leute dann sofort in eine andere Richtung oder auf den Boden sahen .  
  
Pia grinste und streckte ihre Zunge ein Stück heraus .  
  
Sie bezahlte und wurde dabei die ganze Zeit von Legolas verfolgt .  
  
Pia hatte in dem Moment jedoch nicht bedacht , dass Legolas schwer bewaffnet war .  
  
Als sie in den Laden ging , Legolas sah übrigends an der Tür hinauf , die sich von alleine öffnete . Er ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück , um dann erneut den Laden zu betreten immer noch den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet , doch wollte er Pia nicht verlieren .  
  
Sein Schritt beschleunigte sich und er rannte auf die Kasse zu .  
  
Der Tankwart , der hinter dem Tresen stand , hob die Hände , als er Legolas sah .  
  
"Nimm das Geld , aber tu mir nichts !"  
  
Pia drehte sich nach Legolas um , dann wendete sie sich wieder an den Tankwart .  
  
"Ähm , wir wollen eigentlich bezahlen und nichts mitnehmen .... naja , bis auf das hier .." Pia hatte sich 2 Dosen Wasser , einige Kekse und eine Tüte Gummibären genommen und zeigte auf die Waren " ja und dann möchte ich eigentlich nur das Benzin bezahlen ..... wenn es denn geht ."  
  
Als Pia das sprach , hatte sie nicht bemerkt , wie der Tankwart sich langsam nach rechts bewegte . Er bückte sich plötzlich und eine laute Klingel war zu hören .  
  
"Was machen sie denn da ?! Wir wollen sie nicht ausrauben !"  
  
Doch der Tankwart antwortete nicht und kam wieder unter dem Tresen hervor , doch diesmal hielt er ein doppelläufiges Gewehr in den Händen .  
  
Er lud es und richtete es auf Pia .  
  
"So , keiner bewegt sich , sonst schieß ich und ich kann nicht versprechen wohin ! Ihr wartete jetzt , bis die Polizei kommt ."  
  
Legolas sah zum Tankwart . Er hatte die ganze Szene beäugt , auch wenn er nicht alles verstand , so war ihm doch nun klar , dass Pia in Gefahr war .  
  
Blitzschnell nahm er seinen Bogen vom Rücken und legte eine Pfeil auf die Sehne .  
  
Der Tankwart richtete nun das Gewehr auf Legolas .  
  
"Jungchen , las das ! Ich warne dich ! Ah !"  
  
Legolas traf den Tankwart an der Hand , die an dem Abzug drückte . Der Tankwart schrie auf , doch ließ er das Gewehr fallen .  
  
Von draußen konnte man Sirenen hören , die immer näher kamen .  
  
"Das wird ja immer schöner ! Schnell , raus hier !"  
  
Pia lief zum Ausgang , die Sachen immer noch in der Hand haltend .  
  
"Los , zum Auto !"  
  
Gemeinsam rannten sie zu Pia`s Auto , doch war schon ein Polizeiauto vor der Tankstelle .  
  
Das Geräusch dröhnte in Legolas` Ohren , doch folgte er Pia .  
  
Pia öffnete das Auto und schmiss die Sachen hinein .  
  
Als auch Legolas im Auto saß , fuhr sie los .  
  
Sie wurden von 2 Polizeiautos verfolgt und rasten auf die Autobahn .  
  
"Ich sagte doch , ihr wäret besser drinnen geblieben !"  
  
"Dann hätte euch der Mann etwas angetan !"  
  
"Ich glaub eher , dass dann alles gar nicht passiert wäre !"  
  
Legolas sah nach hinten .  
  
Die Polizeiwagen kamen immer näher und versuchten Pia zu überholen und von der Straße zu drängen .  
  
Doch Pia wich aus so gut sie konnte und versuchte die Polizei im Verkehr der Autobahn abzuhängen , doch war sie lange nicht so eine gute Fahrerin , wie es die Polizisten waren .  
  
"Wie kann ich euch helfen ?"  
  
"Wir müssen die loswerden !"  
  
Die Sirene der Polizei dröhnte immer noch und die Autos auf der Autobahn fuhren etwas beiseite , um der Polizei Platz zu machen .  
  
"Soviel dazu ....."  
  
Pia trat weiter auf das Gaspedal , doch kam es nicht über die 140 .  
  
Die Polizeiwagen kamen mit jedem Meter näher und versuchten Pia`s Wagen nun auszubremsen .  
  
Einer der Wagen fuhr vor ihr und drosselte die Geschwindigkeit , doch Pia schwenkte nach rechts aus und bog bei einer Ausfahrt ab .  
  
Doch leider war sie viel zu schnell dafür .  
  
Ihr Wagen wurde von der metallenen Straßenschiene am Rand der Autobahn in die Höhe geschleudert .  
  
Er drehte sich ein Stück in der Luft und flog genau auf den Fluß zu , der hinter der Autobahn floß .  
  
Die Polizeiwagen blieben stehen .  
  
Pia schrie und drehte sich mit den Armen vorm Gesicht zu Legolas .  
  
Beide waren diesmal nicht angeschnallt , Pia hatte ihre Gedanken ganz woanders und so kam es , dass Legolas seine Arme um Pia legte und versuchte , sie zu schützen .  
  
Pia wusste , dass sie den Aufprall nicht überleben würden und drückte sich näher an Legolas heran .  
  
Ihr lief eine Träne herunter , alles ging so schnell , sie konnte nicht nachdenken , dann blickte sie in Legolas Augen .  
  
Auch er wusste , was ihnen bevorstand . Er kannte sich zwar nicht mit Autounfällen aus , doch konnte er sehr gut die Geschwindigkeit einschätzen und das Ausmaß , was ein Unfall in solch einer verursachen könnte .  
  
Sein Blick war ebenfalls geschockt , doch konnte Pia in seinen Augen noch etwas anderes lesen .  
  
Er hatte nicht Angst um sich , sondern um sie .  
  
"Legolas ........."  
  
Legolas küsste Pia´s Stirn und drückte sie noch fester an sich .  
  
Dann wurde es aufeinmal unglaublich hell .  
  
Alles um sie herum schien zu leuchten .  
  
Die Welt draußen und das Auto , einfach alles war von einem gleißenden , goldlichen Licht umfasst und Wärme stieg in Pia`s Körper auf .  
  
Dann wurde alles wieder normal .  
  
Jedenfalls war der Himmel normal . Blau . Doch die Welt um sie herum hatte sich verändert .  
  
Der Wagen war immer noch in der Luft , doch hatte sich sein Höhe verringert und er war nun auch in einem geraden Flug .  
  
Dennoch konnte man den Aufprall nicht als sanft bezeichnen .  
  
Der Wagen prallte mit den Vorderreifen zuerst auf dem Boden auf , dann hob er sich wieder und rollte ein Stück weiter .  
  
Er wühlte die Erde hoch und bracht Grasfetzen in die Luft , als er über die Wiese rollte .  
  
Pia war nicht fähig zu reagieren und wartete schockiert , bis der Wage zum stehen kam . Das geschah an einem Baum , doch hatte der Wagen nicht mehr sehr viel Geschwindigkeit , sodass nur eine Delle in die Mitte der Front gedrückt wurde .  
  
Der Airbag blies sich auf und trennte beide voneinander .  
  
"Was ist das denn ?"  
  
Legolas zog eines seiner Schwerter hervor und stieß in den Luftsack . Dann befreite er Pia .  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch ?"  
  
Legolas sah zu Pia , man konnte seine Sorge aus dem Gesicht lesen .  
  
"Ja , ist bei euch auch alle ok ?"  
  
Es grenzte an ein Wunder , dass beiden nichts passiert war , doch wo waren sie jetzt .  
  
Pia sah sich um .  
  
Die Wiese kannte sie doch .  
  
Da war der Fluss , wo sie am morgen mit den Pferden waren . Doch mittlerweile war es schon später Nachmittag .  
  
"Naja , immerhin haben wir es jetzt nicht mehr so weit ...."  
  
Pia wusste nicht , ob sie sich jetzt freuen , oder doch lieber verzweifeln sollte .  
  
Heute Morgen hatte sie sich noch nach Mittelerde gewünscht , doch jetzt hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl .  
  
Vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen ?  
  
Sie schälte sich aus dem Sitz und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug aus .  
  
Legolas stand schon draußen und ging zu ihrer Tür .  
  
"Darf ich euch helfen ?"  
  
Pia nahm seine Hand und ließ sich aus dem Sitz helfen , es standen schließlich auch ein paar Gebüsche an dem Baum , von daher war die Hilfe auch angebracht und Pia musste sich für dessen Annahmen auch nicht rechtfertigen .  
  
Moment .  
  
Warum nicht ? Achso , darum ..... Pia trug den Konflikt in sich aus , doch war sie bedacht darauf , nicht rot zu werden .  
  
Legolas sah sich darauf das Auto an .  
  
"Wir können dieses Ding hier nicht stehen lassen , es ist zu auffällig ."  
  
"Ja , wir sollten es verstecken ."  
  
Pia beugte sich in das Auto und drehte den Schlüssel um .  
  
Der Wagen sprang sogar an !  
  
Sie stieg ein und fuhr tiefer in den kleinen Wald .  
  
Dann deckte sie ihn zusammen mit Legolas` Hilfe , mit ein paar Sträuchern zu , damit man ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte .  
  
Während der Arbeit verlor keiner von ihnen ein Wort , doch als sie fertig waren bedankte sich Pia bei Legolas für seine Hilfe .  
  
Dieser lächelte daraufhin wieder und Pia trug abermals einen Gefühlskonflikt mit sich aus .  
  
Sie liebte es , wie er sie anlächelte , doch wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen .  
  
"Ich habe euch gerne geholfen ."  
  
"Legolas .... ich , wegen vorhin .... , also ......"  
  
Legolas sah sie an . Erst sehr hellhörig und angespannt , doch mit Pia´s zunehmender Stotterei immer zärtlicher , sogar belustigt .  
  
Wusste er schon , was Pia ihm sagen wollte ?  
  
Legolas trat näher an Pia heran .  
  
Diese schluckte ihre Worte runter und wurde plötzlich unheimlich steif .  
  
Was hatte er jetzt vor mit ihr ?  
  
Er kam näher .  
  
Noch näher , bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr Entfernt war .  
  
Der Abstand zu dem Elben reichte schon , Pia konnte seinen Duft einatmen . Seine Nähe , seinen Atem spüren .  
  
Der Elb beugte sich ein Stück hinunter .  
  
Pia war zwar nicht zu klein , doch war sie zu dem Zeitpunkt eher zusammen geschrumpft .  
  
Legolas kam immer näher an ihre Wange und streifte sie sogar mit seiner .  
  
Es fühlte sich unheimlich weich an und Pia hätte am liebsten den Kopf gedreht und ....... und ihn geküsst !  
  
Nein , sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken !!!!  
  
Dennoch konnte Pia Legolas` nächste Bewegung kaum abwarten .  
  
Der Elb war nun mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an Pia´s Ohr .  
  
Dann fing er an ihr etwas ins gleiche zu säuseln .  
  
Es kitzelte leicht , wie der Elb an ihrem Ohr mit seinen Lippen anstieß , doch Pia liebte dieses Gefühl . Sie wollte , dass er weitermacht .  
  
Seine Nähe war für sie nun unglaublich angenehm und sie wünschte , dieser Moment würde nie vergehen .  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt zurück nach Lórien ."  
  
Legolas erhob seinen Kopf aus der Position an Pia´s Wange und ging an ihr vorbei , in Richtung Lórien .  
  
Pia entspannte sich , doch sackte sie noch mehr zusammen , als vorher .  
  
Hatte der Elb gerade nur ein Spiel mit ihr gespielt ? Oder war es gar Rache ? Aber was war das dann eben im Auto ?  
  
Pia folgte Legolas und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen . Dennoch war sie aus irgendeinem Grund sehr enttäuscht .  
  
*********  
  
Hach ich mag das :o) . Das nächste Kapitel wird richtig schön romantisch , mehr verrat ich aba net :p  
  
@Laith Was ? Öhm , ne kenn ich net . Habs mir so ausgedacht , ich bin eben was krank :o) .  
  
@Michiru-chan Hey , eine neue Leserin * knuddel * * freu * Also , Pia benutzt eigentlich schon ihre Kräfte ...... kommt das nicht rüber * heul * , wie gesagt , sie muss sie erst noch kontrollieren können . Das wird aber noch geklärt , ich hab mir da schon was ausgedacht ..... hehehehihihihihahahahaHARHARHARHAR !  
  
@all * umnkuddelwuddelschnubbelfreu * ........ * bettelumReviews * 


	13. Alleine im Wald

Alleine im Wald  
  
Auf dem Weg zurück nach Lórien wurde nicht viel gesprochen .  
  
Pia konnte sich keinen Reim aus dem Verhalten des Elben machen . Sie wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte und auch nicht , wie sie sich verhalten sollte .  
  
Sie entschied sie sich für das Schweigen .  
  
Legolas ging vor ihr .  
  
Sie konnte nicht aufhören ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden , auch wenn sie viel lieber sauer auf ihn gewesen wäre , immerhin hatte er eben mit ihren Gefühlen und ihrer Unsicherheit gespielt .  
  
Doch konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich sauer sein , auch wenn sie sich sehr viel Mühe dabei gab .  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn .  
  
Seine anmutigen und sicheren Bewegungen . Wie er sich durch den Wald bewegte und dabei kein Geräusch zu hören war .  
  
Seine blonden Haare , die sanft von dem Wind umspielt wurden .  
  
Pia fiehl in ein leichtes Träumen und riss daraufhin schnell wieder aus ihren Gedanken .  
  
Wir sollen wieder in den Wald hat er gesagt . Als ob sie ein kleines Kind ist !  
  
Vielleicht war sie es ja für ihn , immerhin war er im Vergleich zu ihr sehr viel älter , ein weiterer Grund auf ihn sauer zu sein , denn in seinem Alter sollte er doch etwas mehr Reife vorweisen können .... aber was hat Reife mit der Liebe zu tun ? Denn die Liebe kennt keine Grenzen .  
  
Außerdem mag ich doch ältere Männer ..... Nein ! Hör jetzt auf damit !  
  
Pia schüttelte den Kopf und wäre fast gegen Legolas gerannt .  
  
Er blieb plötzlich stehen und sah in den Wald .  
  
Der Wald glänzte in der warmen Sonne des Nachmittags und einige Vögel trugen ihre Lieder vor . Es war sehr harmonisch , doch merkte Pia , dass Legolas sich nicht die Schönheit des Waldes ansah und dass er nicht wegen ihr stehen geblieben war .  
  
"Was ist ?"  
  
Pia stellte sich neben ihn und sah in sein Gesicht .  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht , etwas kommt näher ."  
  
Ein Ruck durschoss Legolas´ Körper und er griff blitzschnell nach seinem Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne , während er sich umdrehte .  
  
"Wah ! Nein , nicht erschrecken , ich bin es !"  
  
"Elsurion !"  
  
Pia löste die aufgebaute Anspannung und sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben .  
  
"Was macht ihr hier ?"  
  
"Ich habe nach euch gesucht . Eure Pferde kamen führerlos zurück in den Wald . Die Herrin schickte aus , um nach euch zu suchen , wir dachten , es wäre etwas schreckliches passiert . Ich wollte helfen und habe euch erneut wiedergefunden ."  
  
Legolas senkte den Bogen wieder und schlang sich ihn um den Rücken .  
  
"Hoheit , ich habe auch eine Nachricht für euch . Herr Celeborn wünscht mit euch zu sprechen ."  
  
"Danke Elsurion , ich wollte ohnehin Herr Celeborn aufsuchen ."  
  
Pia fiel auf , wie gefühlskalt Legolas diese Nachricht aufnahm . Wusste er , um was es sich handelt ? War es ihm unangenehm ?  
  
Pia fiel ebenfalls auf , dass sie Legolas die ganzen Zeit vollkommen respektlos behandelt hatte . Hallo ! Er ist ein Prinz ! Was denkst du dir dabei ?!  
  
Elsurion verbeugte sich vor Legolas und sah Pia an .  
  
"Es freut mich zu sehen , dass euch nichts schlimmes passiert ist . Ihr habt eine Wunde wie ich sehen , kommt , wir werden sie im versorgen ."  
  
Pia verstaute ihre Gedanken in ihrem Hinterkopf und machte sich zusammen mit Legolas und Elsurion auf den Weg zurück in den goldenen Wald .  
  
Legolas ging zu Celeborn und Pia wurde von Elsurion in ein Verhandlungszimmer gebracht .  
  
Delfiriel kam nach wenigen Augenblicken in das Zimmer und ging auf Pia zu .  
  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen um euch gemacht . Last mich eure Wunde versorgen ."  
  
Sie nahm Pia ihre Tasche ab , dann öffnete sie den Verband , den Pia von Legolas bekam .  
  
"Die Wunde wurde schon sehr gut verbunden , wer hat ...."  
  
Delfiriel lächelte zu Pia .  
  
"Ihr wart mit dem Prinzen zusammen , er hat es getan ."  
  
Pia lachte verlegen .  
  
"Ja , ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten ."  
  
Die Elbe strich eine stark duftende Salbe auf die Wunde , die die Stelle kühlte . Doch tat es kein bißchen weh . Dann bekam Pia einen neuen Verband .  
  
Elsurion sprach kaum , als Pia verarztet wurde , nur als das Gespräch über Legolas ging wurde er hellhörig .  
  
"Wolltet ihr nicht , dass er euch versorgt ?"  
  
"Doch , so hab ich das nicht gemeint . Warum interessiert es euch ?"  
  
"Nichts , ist nicht von belangen ."  
  
Elsurion ging zu der Tür .  
  
"Die Herrin sagte , wir sollen beginnen eure Kräfte zu schulen . Sie weiß , was mit euch und dem Buch geschah und ist der Ansicht , dass ihr nun bereit seid , mit allem zu beginnen ."  
  
Dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss etwas laut die Tür hinter sich .  
  
"Hab ich was falsches gesagt ?"  
  
Pia sah noch etwas auf die Tür , dann richtete sie ihre Augen auf die Elbe , die gerade die benutzten Sachen wegräumte .  
  
"Nein , Elsurion mag euch nur , er sorgte sich bestimmt um euer Wohl und weiß es nicht anders zu zeigen ."  
  
"Hm , na dann ."  
  
Pia sah kurz auf den Boden , dann sah sie auf ihren Arm mit dem Verband .  
  
"Danke , dass ihr mir bei meiner Wunde geholfen habt ."  
  
Delfiriel lächelte und machte einen leichten Knicks .  
  
"Ich habe es sehr gerne gemacht , wollt ihr euch jetzt noch frisch machen ?"  
  
"Könnt ihr Gedanken lesen ?"  
  
Pia lächelte und Delfiriel lachte freundlich auf .  
  
Dann machte sie ein Bad bereit , nachdem sich Pia frisch und erholt in ihr Zimmer begab und sich neue Kleidung anzog . Dann brachte die Elbe etwas zu Essen und bracht es in Pia´s Zimmer .  
  
Nachdem Pia etwas gegessen hatte , stand sie vor dem Spiegel und kämmte sich ihre Haare .  
  
Jedesmal , wenn der Kamm durch ihre nassen Haare glitt , versank sie mehr ihren Gedanken .  
  
Was passierte nur alles mit ihr ?  
  
Sie war verwirrt .  
  
Was sollte sie von Legolas halten ....... was sollte sie von dem Gefühl halten ?  
  
Sie vergaß sogar ihre Verzweiflung in Bezug auf ihre Eltern in seiner Nähe .  
  
Sollte sie das gutheißen , oder sich dafür bestrafen ?  
  
Was sollte sie nun machen ? Es wurde noch sehr viel von ihr verlangt , doch wusste sie gar nichts damit anzufangen .  
  
Wie ist das alles überhaupt passiert ?  
  
Wie kam sie wieder in ihre Welt und zurück ..... oder zurück und nach Mittelerde ?  
  
Sie wurde nun auch in ihrer Welt von der Polizei gesucht ! Und was ist mit Manuela passiert ?!  
  
Sie konnte nicht normal darüber nachdenken , ihr fehlten eindeutig der klare Kopf und die nötige Ruhe dafür .  
  
Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett als sie mit ihren Haaren fertig war und sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte .  
  
Das Bett war verführerisch weich und Pia legte sich auf die Kissen , den Blick auf den Wald gerichtet .  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den Wald in wunderschöne Rot und Goldtöne .  
  
Er war jedoch nicht so schön , wie der letzte Sonnenuntergang , den sie in Lórien betrachtete .  
  
Sie war alleine und jemand fehlte ihr .  
  
Legolas fehlte ihr .  
  
Ohne ihn , kam es ihr aufeinmal alles viel schwerer vor .  
  
Ihre Gedanken holten sie ein und fügten ihr Schmerzen zu .  
  
Ohne es zu merken rollte eine dicke Träne an Pia´s Wange hinunter .  
  
Warum kannst du es nicht einfach zugeben ?! Du magst ihn !  
  
Es ist zwar untertrieben , aber du magst ihn !  
  
Pia dachte an die Gefahr , der sie zusammen mit Legolas in ihrer Welt ausgesetzt war . Er hatte für sie gekämpft und er wollte sie beschützen .  
  
Auch wenn man den Moment nicht als romantisch bezeichnen würde , in dem Legolas Pia geküßt hatte , so empfand sie es jedoch als wunderbar .  
  
Sie hatten die Titel beiseite gelegt , sie hatten wirklich Angst umeinander .  
  
Und sie musste ihn so abblitzen lassen !?  
  
Du hörst jetzt sofort auf , dich selbst zu bemitleiden und gehst zu ihm !  
  
Pia rappelte sich aus ihrem Lager der Trauer auf und wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht .  
  
Dann ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich daran , Legolas zu finden .  
  
Der Wald strahlte in den schönsten Goldtönen , die die Natur zu bieten hatte .  
  
Einige Elben grüßten Pia und waren erfreut , sie bei so guter Gesundheit zu sehen .  
  
Pia besuchte Sûlcell , der ebenfalls sichtlich erfreut war sie zu sehen und auf sie zukam .  
  
Sie streichelte ihn an der Stirn und klopfte ihm an den Hals .  
  
"Ich hab dich auch vermisst , mein Guter ."  
  
Sûlcell schnaubte freudig und stubste Pia mit seinem Maul an .  
  
Pia lachte und strich durch den Haarschopf des Pferdes , der zwischen den beiden Ohren entsprang .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit , die Pia zusammen mit dem Pferd verbracht hatte , machte sie sich wieder an ihr eigentliches Vorhaben und nahm die Suche nach Legolas wieder auf .  
  
Sie irrte etwas umher , bis es schließlich langsam dunkel wurde .  
  
Ein Seufzer entglitt ihr , auch Elben , die sie fragte konnten ihr nicht sagen , wo sich der Prinz aufhielt .  
  
Sie ging nun schon zum fünften Mal zu seinem Zimmer und klopfte an .  
  
Es kam schon wieder keine Antwort , dann reichte es ihr .  
  
Nach einem erneuten Klopfen öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und steckte den Kopf durch die Spalte zwischen der Tür und dem Türrahmen .  
  
Es war dunkel im Zimmer , da sich das Sonnenlicht schon längst verabschiedet hatte und dem Mond Platz machte .  
  
Sie öffnete das Zimmer ein Stück weiter und es entstand ein Durchzug .  
  
Einige Zettel im Zimmer wurden vom Tisch in die Luft getragen und spielten die Höhe , die der Wind ihnen gab , aus .  
  
Die Kerzen erloschen und Pia schloß schnell die Tür hinter sich .  
  
"Mist ...."  
  
Sie ging zu den Zetteln und machte sich daran , sie wieder aufzuheben .  
  
Pia gab sich große Mühe , nicht auf die Zettel , die sich als Briefe herausstellten , zu lesen , doch warf sie nach dem dritten Brief , den sie auf den Tisch zurücklegte , einen schnellen , verstohlenen Blick auf das Geschriebene .  
  
Enttäuscht machte sie mit ihrer Arbeit weiter , da sie die Wörter , die auf dem Papier geschrieben standen , nicht lesen konnte .  
  
Hätte sie sich ja auch denken können , dass es in Sindarin geschrieben war .  
  
So legte sie die Briefe zurück auf den Tisch und ging zum offen stehenden Fenster .  
  
Draußen war eine klare , frische Luft und Pia sog einen kräftigen Zug dieser Frische in ihre Lungen ein .  
  
Der Himmel war wolkenfrei und die Sterne leuchteten , doch war ihr Licht im Vergleich des Mondes nur kleine Glühwürmchen , die um eine Laterne flogen .  
  
Der Mond strahlte magisch und tauchte den Wald in ein wunderbares Leuchten .  
  
"Ich sollte nicht hier sein ...."  
  
"Doch , es ist gut , dass ihr hier seid , denn ich habe euch gesucht ."  
  
Pia drehte sich um . Sie kannte die Stimme nur zu gut und sie freute sich , dass sie Legolas nun doch .... mehr oder weniger , gefunden hatte .  
  
"Ich ... äh , Entschuldigung , dass ich in eurem Zimmer bin , ich ... hab euch ebenfalls gesucht und ....."  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung , ich habe nichts zu verbergen ."  
  
Legolas kam neben sie und sah sich den Nachthimmel an .  
  
"Heute ist eine wunderschöne Nacht . Habt ihr Lust , mir bei einem Spaziergang Gesellschaft zu leisten ?"  
  
Er sah sie an und setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf . Seine Augen strahlten noch viel mehr im Schein des Mondes und seine Haut schien zu glänzen , als sei sie von silbernem Staub bestreut worden .  
  
Seine Haare wurden im Takt des Windes leicht bewegt und als Pia merkte , dass sie ihn nun einige Augenblicke wortlos angestarrt hatte , senkte sie den Kopf .  
  
Gott sei Dank , war es nicht so hell im Zimmer , doch man hätte auch meine können , dass Pia´s Kopf ebenfalls vor lauter glühen , Licht erzeugte .  
  
".. .... Ja gerne . Ich würde gerne mit euch durch die Nacht wandern ."  
  
Legolas lächelte erfreut und ging mit Pia hinunter , bis sie durch den Wald gingen .  
  
Es war mittlerweile stiller geworden .  
  
Pia war nicht kalt , die Nacht hatte eine angenehme Frische , doch verbreitete sie diesmal keine Kälte , zumal Pia auch eine wärmere Bluse anhatte und darüber noch eine lange Weste . Das beige der Bluse passte ausgezeichnet zu dem dunkelgrün der Weste und mittlerweile waren Pia´s Haare auch schon getrocknet .  
  
Pia wollte ein Gespräch anfangen , schließlich hatte sie Legolas deswegen gesucht , doch nun , wo er neben ihr ging , schien es plötzlich unmöglich die richtigen Worte zu finden .  
  
Sie blinzelte zu Legolas hinüber .  
  
Irgendwie war er bedrückter als sonst .  
  
Wollte er ihr ebenfalls etwas wichtiges sagen und fand ebenfalls keinen Anfang ?  
  
Er bemerkte Pia´s Blicke , die darauf sofort auf den Boden sah .  
  
Sie konnte doch jedem in die Augen glotzen , warum war es hier so schwer ?  
  
".... also , ich ..... Entschuldigung , ihr zu erst ...."  
  
Sagten beide gleichzeitig , dann blieben sie stehen .  
  
Es war am Waldrand , wo Pia schon einmal hingerannt war und wo sie von Elsurion aufgefunden wurde .  
  
Der Baum , an dem sie damals weinte rief Erinnerungen hervor , doch verdrängte sie diese , wie sie es immer zu tun pflegte .  
  
Sie ging auf den Baum zu und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn .  
  
Legolas ging zur Lichtung und sah zum Mond , der nun tief am Horizont hing .  
  
Pia sah zu ihm .  
  
"Ich möchte euch etwas sagen ......"  
  
Pia versuchte gefasst zu klingen , doch hatte sie Probleme , ihr Herz an seinem Fleck zu behalten , denn würde sie nicht aufpassen , würde es bestimmt aus ihrer Brust springen .  
  
Legolas drehte sich zu ihr hin und sah ihr in die Augen .  
  
Er hatte so wunderschöne Augen . Die Sterne spiegelten sich ihnen und brachten einen Glanz mit sich , der Pia in seinen Bann zog .  
  
Sie sah in seine Augen und es wurde ihr unangenehm in so anzustarren er tat es ja auch nicht . Dachte sie .  
  
Legolas hatte längst bemerkt , wie nervös Pia war , doch empfand er es nicht als kindisch , sondern als aufregend .  
  
Er musterte ebenfalls ihren Körper , dessen Haut in das Mondlicht getaucht wurde und einen rötlich-goldenen Schimmer bekam .  
  
Ja , ihre Haut wirkte wirklich so und das lockte Legolas sehr .  
  
Ihre fragenden Augen , die das dunkelste und geheimnisvollste Grün besaßen , was er selbst im tiefsten Düsterwald noch nicht zu Gesicht bekam . Aus ihrem Zopf hatten sich einige Haarsträhnen gelöst , die nun vom Wind leicht um ihr Gesicht geweht wurden .  
  
Was sie wohl in dem Moment dachte ?  
  
Was sollte er in dem Moment denken ?  
  
Gar nichts !  
  
Fühlen , nicht denken !  
  
Pia hatte sich nun wieder etwas gefaßt und sah wieder in seine Augen . Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und fuhr fort .  
  
"Es tut mir Leid , dass ich euch so abweisend behandelt habe ..... ich , ...... ich weiß auch nicht warum ich so war . Ich kam mit allem hier nicht zurecht ."  
  
Legolas hörte ihr aufmerksam zu , doch konnte Pia nicht das kleinste Anzeichen einer Gefühlsregung in seinem Gesicht erkennen .  
  
Legolas gab sich auch größte Mühe dabei , so regten sich in ihm doch tausend , der wundervollsten Gefühle , die das Herz zu erfassen vermag , doch hatte er im Vergleich zu Pia die nötige Lebenserfahrung , um diese auch ausreichend zu verbergen .  
  
"Ich , ..... also , was ich damit sagen wollte ......"  
  
Es war viel schwerer für Pia , als sie gedacht hatte . Sie hatte nicht sonderlich große Erfahrung mit so etwas , weil sie zu Gefühlen für gewöhnlich immer großen Abstand hielt .  
  
"Also , ich ... ähm , ich hab euch eben etwas vermisst , weil ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte , wegen der Sache im Auto ..... und , also , ich hab das nicht so gemeint , es ist nur ......."  
  
Weiter kam Pia mit ihrem Gestammel nicht .  
  
Legolas war mit einem Satz vor sie gekommen und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen .  
  
Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seine Händen und zog es etwas höher , damit er sie besser küssen konnte .  
  
Es war ein langer , sehr intensiver Kuss , doch verlor er durch seine Intensität kein Stück der Zärtlichkeit .  
  
Pia`s Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust und sie merkte , wie sehr sie sich danach gesehnt hatte . Seine Lippen besaßen solch eine wunderbare Weichheit und sie liebte die Süße , sie sie mit sich brachten .  
  
Sie gab es zu , sie hatte sich verliebt .  
  
Legolas löste seine Lippen von ihren und sah ihr unsicher in die Augen .  
  
Bereute er , was er da gerade getan hatte ?  
  
Wenn du es schon wieder verbockst , dann ist es endgültig vorbei .  
  
Pia beugte sich schnell höher in seine Richtung und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen und sie schenkten sich gegenseitig zärtliche , aber ebenso leidenschaftliche Küsse .  
  
Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Moment .  
  
Erst jetzt merkten beide , was sie wirklich für einander empfanden . Sie wussten es zwar schon vorher , doch wollten sie es sich beide nicht eingestehen und nun waren sie beide soweit ihre Gefühle zu zeigen .  
  
Pia schlang ihre Arme um Legolas` Nacken , auch er fuhr mit seinen Händen von ihrem Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Hals und an ihrer Taille entlang .  
  
Seine Hände bewirkten an Pia´s Körper überall ein Kribbeln , ihr ganzer Körper wurde von Gefühlen durchflutet und sie liebte es ..... sie liebte ihn , das war ihr nun klar .  
  
Pia wurde von Legolas an den Baum gedrückt und seine Küsse wurden noch inniger . Sie fühlten ihre Körper und beide sehnten die nächste Berührung des anderen herbei .  
  
Pia wusste nicht mehr , wie lange sie sich schon küssten , wie lange dieses Glück schon andauerte , doch wurde sie plötzlich aus ihrem warmen Mantel der Gefühle gerissen .  
  
Legolas stoppte plötzlich mit seinen Küssen .  
  
Er stützte sich an den Baum ab und sah Pia an .  
  
Pia konnte sein Verhalten nicht einordnen , was sollte das ?  
  
War es wieder nur ein Spiel ?  
  
Enttäuscht und verletzt sah sie Legolas an .  
  
Dieser ging nun ein Stück zurück , doch sah er ihr immer noch in ihre wunderschönen , dunkelgrünen Augen , er merkte , wie sie langsam an Glanz gewannen .  
  
"Es tut mir Leid .... ich , ich wollte euch nicht verletzen . Es geht nicht , wir können nicht ......."  
  
Legolas seufzte und sah kurz auf den Boden , um sich zu fassen und seine Gefühle zu ordnen .  
  
"Es geht nicht ! Ich werde morgen aufbrechen , Lórien verlassen und in den Düsterwald zurückkehren ."  
  
Was ?  
  
Das kann nicht sein ! Pia´s Herz war nun wirklich in Gefahr , es schmerzte und Pia beschuldigte sich selbst , dass sie solche Gefühle , die sie für ihn empfand , zugelassen hatte .  
  
Sie wollte etwas sagen , doch Legolas ging weg .  
  
Pia war verzweifelt , doch merkte sie auch , dass es Legolas gar nicht wollte . Dennoch hatte er gerade ihr Herz gestohlen und es dann weggeworfen . Warum ging es nicht ?  
  
Warum hat er denn dann überhaupt angefangen sie zu küssen ?!  
  
Warum läßt er sie jetzt so alleine ?  
  
Warum ging es nicht ?  
  
Warum ?  
  
Pia lehnte noch einige Zeit regungslos an dem Baum und starrte mit leerem Blick in den Nachthimmel .  
  
Einige Zirpen erfüllten die Nacht mit ihrem Gesang und auch der Himmel ließ den Blick auf die Sterne , die alle versuchten sich in ihrem Strahlen zu übertreffen , frei .  
  
Der Mond leuchtete und hüllte die Umgebung in sein Licht , auch Pia´s Haut wurde von seinem Licht gestreichelt , doch empfand sie diese ganze Szene nur als unendliche Qual .  
  
Der Wind wehte in ihren Haaren und brachte deren Spitzen zum tanzen .  
  
Es schmerzte .  
  
Pia konnte die Last nicht mehr aushalten .  
  
Erneut sackte sie an dem Baum zusammen und erneut war er der einzige , der an diesem Ort , ihre Tränen zu sehen bekam .  
  
Pia umfasste ihren Körper mit ihren Armen .  
  
Dann , irgendwann , als sie fertig geweint hatte , stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den goldenen Wald .  
  
Sie ging in ihr Zimmer zurück und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen .  
  
In dieser Nacht fand sie jedoch noch weniger Schlaf , als in den schlimmsten Nächten , die sie je erlebt hatte .  
  
Immer wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und immer wieder musste sie an Legolas denken .  
  
Sie konnte nichts machen , es war entschlossen , doch wollte sie es in ihrem Herzen nicht akzeptieren .  
  
**********  
  
Na , wer hat jetzt Pipi in den Augen ? Es ist so schön , ich liebe es , vorallem bin ich gemein , muhahahar ! @all *HeulkrampfweilkeinermehreinReviewgeschriebenhat * dafür wird jetzt Shelley um so mehr geknuddelt , auch wenn sie noch gar nicht so das Kapitel hier gelesen hat :p .  
  
@Shelley Ja, hab mir auch gedacht , dass das mit dem Monster was abgedreht ist , aber es macht mir Spass , ausserdem wird das am Ende noch wichtig . Ist ja auch meine erste FF und ich geb mir alle Mühe , um alles richtig rüber zu bringen . Warte das mal mit dem Stöpsel ab , dauert nicht mehr lange ;) . Ich bin ja gemein , aber so auch wieder nicht . 


	14. Denken und fühlen

Denken und fühlen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Pia wach . Sie hatte wirklich sehr lange geschlafen , die Sonne stand schon hell am Himmel .  
  
Es musste bestimmt schon fast Mittag sein .  
  
Warum musste sie ausgerechnet heute so lange schlafen ?!  
  
Pia richtete sich schnell auf .  
  
Er war jetzt bestimmt schon weg , ohne , dass sie sich verabschiedet hatte .  
  
Hätte sie es denn überhaupt geschafft , sich zu verabschieden ?  
  
Pia stand auf und streckte sich .  
  
Nicht nur ihr Herz tat weh auch ihr Körper meldete gemeine Verspannungen in den Muskeln .  
  
Das waren wohl die Auswirkungen von dem gestrigen Tag , der Flucht vor dem Monster und der Mopedjagd .  
  
Pia zog sich die Sachen aus , sie hatte die ganze Nacht in ihnen verbracht , doch nun wollte sie sie ausziehen , sie waren zerknittert und Legolas´ Duft hing an ihnen .  
  
Pia zog sich ein Kleid an , da sie schon lange keines mehr getragen hatte und heute auch vor hatte , wieder die Herrin des Waldes aufzusuchen .  
  
Sie stolperte jedoch eher die Treppe hinunter , als dass sie hinunter ging .  
  
So sehr sie auch versuchte , sich zusammenzunehmen , es schmerzte alles nur noch mehr .  
  
Legolas war nun weg und sie war mit ihren düsteren Gedanken alleine .  
  
Wieder alleine .  
  
Pia ging zu Galadriel , als die Elbe sie bemerkte lächelte sie erfreut und kam auf sie zu .  
  
"Es ist schön euch bei solcher Gesundheit zu sehen ."  
  
Pia zwang sich zu einem Lächeln .  
  
"Ja es ist nichts schlimmes passiert . Mir geht es gut ."  
  
Was für eine Lüge !  
  
Galadriel sah Pia eindringlich an .  
  
Sie sprach nicht mit ihr , vielmehr bohrte sich ihr Blick in ihre Gedankenwelt und das gefiel Pia zu dem Zeitpunkt noch weniger als sonst .  
  
"Es schmerzt . Euer Herz schmerzt ."  
  
Pia sah zu Galadriel und wirkte plötzlich um Jahre gealtert .  
  
Dann schluckte sie den aufsteigenden Kloß hinunter und begann mit ihrer Antwort auf die Gedankenkontrolle , doch sagte sie ebenfalls nichts .  
  
Sie konzentrierte sich .  
  
"Bitte hört auf damit . Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden und ich will euch nicht aus meinen Gedanken verscheuchen , jedenfalls nicht so , wie beim letzten Mal ."  
  
Galadriel legte ihre Hand auf Pia´s Schulter .  
  
"Ich verstehe euch , doch versteht ihr ihn auch . Er bekam Briefe von seinem Vater . Er schickte nach ihm und rief ihn zu sich , er hätte niemals so lange in Lórien sein dürfen . Er tat es wegen euch ."  
  
Pia bekam glasige Augen .  
  
"Er empfindet auch sehr viel für euch ."  
  
Pia wollte nicht weiter darüber reden und wechselte das Thema .  
  
"Verzeiht Herrin , aber ich möchte gerne mit euch über meine Eltern reden . Wann werden sie hier eintreffen ? Hat man schon etwas von ihnen gehört ?"  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht . Wenn sie es schaffen , dann werden sie in einer Woche den Wald erreichen , vielleicht 2 , wenn sie aufgehalten wurden ."  
  
Pia nahm all ihre Stärke zusammen und folgte Galadriel´s Worten .  
  
Sie sprachen noch über das Buch und was mit Pia passiert war .  
  
Nun hatte sie sich mit dem Buch , und somit mit ihrer Macht vereinigt und war bereit , sie nun zu nutzen .  
  
Sie tat es zwar schon , doch nicht bewusst und so wurde sie gebeten Elsurion aufzusuchen und mit ihm zu beginnen ihre Macht zu trainieren .  
  
Elsurion befand sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer in einem der Baumhäuser .  
  
Pia klopfte an und als sie die Erlaubnis bekam , betrat sie das Zimmer .  
  
"Hallo Elsurion . Ähm ... störe ich ?"  
  
Elsurion sah von seinen Büchern auf lächelte Pia an , als er ihren unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte .  
  
"Nein , ich freue mich sogar , euch zu sehen . Die Herrin meinte , wir sollen anfangen eure Macht zu entfalten . Seid ihr bereit dazu ?"  
  
Pia seufzte innerlich . Würde es denn was ändern , wenn sie nein sagen würde ?  
  
"Ja . Natürlich . Laßt uns anfangen ."  
  
Sie gingen hinaus ins Freie und schließlich in eine Art Park .  
  
Er sah fast wie ein Trainingslager aus , da überall Zielscheiben standen und einige Elben ihre Bogenkünste übten .  
  
Alle möglichen Waffen hingen griffbereit an einer Wand und wurde auch von einigen Elben zum Kampftraining benutzt .  
  
Elsurion führte Pia zu einer ruhigeren Ecke , dann drehte er sich zu ihr um .  
  
"Wir fangen nun damit an , euren Geist zu befreien . Setzt euch ."  
  
Pia tat , wie ihr befohlen und setzte sich auf die Wiese .  
  
Elsurion setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Boden .  
  
"Nun schließt eure Augen und versucht an nichts mehr zu denken ."  
  
Pia versuchte auch dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen und schloss ihre Augen .  
  
Denk an nichts ! Einfach an nichts denken .... was sticht mich denn da in den Po ? Ist das ein Ast ? Hey , du sollst an nichts denken !  
  
Pia gab sich wirklich Mühe , doch hatte sie merklich Probleme , was Elsurion dazu veranlaßte , wieder das Wort zu erheben .  
  
"Ich weiß , dass es schwer ist . Versucht einfach nur euch als Teil der Umgebung anzusehen . Ihr seid nicht mehr in eurem Körper und verschmelzt mit der Welt , die euch umgibt . Fühlt den Wind in eurem Gesicht , das Gras unter eurem Körper , die Sonne über euch , die Bäume um euch , die Erde , den Wald ."  
  
Pia wollte etwas fragen , doch schluckte sie ihre Worte hinunter und biss nur kurz auf ihre Lippen .  
  
Dann winkelte sie ihre Beine erneut an , da sie die ganze Zeit im Schneidersitz saßen und begann erneut , ihre Gedanken abzuschalten .  
  
So , ok , also der Wind ..... ja der Wind ist wirklich schön . Das Gras ist auch ganz weich . Hm , und die Erde , die Bäume , die Welt ..... ist auch ganz ......... .... .....  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten , bis Pia plötzlich aus ihrer Trance gerissen wurde .  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zu Elsurion , doch .... warum war er plötzlich ein Meter kleiner als sie ?  
  
"Waha !"  
  
Pia schwebte !  
  
Doch leider nicht lange , denn als sie ihr Talent zu fliegen bemerkte , war es auch schon erloschen . Sie fiel hinunter und landete etwas unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten .  
  
Pia stütze sich auf ihre Hände und machte sie daran , sich aufzurappeln .  
  
Elsurion streckte ihr eine Hand und zog sie hoch .  
  
Mit einigen leichten Klopfern machte sich Pia daran , den Staub von ihrer Hose zu schütteln .  
  
"Hattet ihr das etwa geplant ?" fragte Pia , als sie ein breites Grinsen auf Elsurion`s Gesicht bemerkte .  
  
"Nun , ich kenne zwar den Umfang eurer Macht , doch kenne ich nicht die genauen Ausmaßen . Aber , um eure Frage zu beantworten , nein , ich hatte es nicht geplant , es verblüfft mich sogar . Auch wenn ihr noch an eurer Technik arbeiten müsst ."  
  
Pia schleuderte einen bösen Blick in Elsurion`s Richtung .  
  
"Was soll das überhaupt bringen ?"  
  
"Seid ihr nicht begeistert von eurer Macht ?"  
  
"Naja , eigentlich hab ich nicht so Lust auf das ganze hier . Ich finde es etwas ....."  
  
Pia stockte , als sie plötzlich eine Wärme in ihr spürte .  
  
Elsurion hatte wieder seine Hand auf ihre Stirn gerichtet und sich konzentriert .  
  
Pia wurde schummrig zumute , doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr diesmal nicht .  
  
Was hatte der Elb denn jetzt vor ?  
  
Sie fing sich in ihren abschweifenden Gedanken und fixierte Elsurion .  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie eine unglaubliche Stärke , die in ihrem Körper brodelte und freigelassen werden wollte .  
  
Sie wusste nicht , was sie da tat , doch fühlte sie sich großartig dabei .  
  
Plötzlich hob Elsurion vom Boden ab .  
  
Er sah sich verwundert um und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Pia , doch die nahm dies nicht zur Kenntnis .  
  
Sie ließ ihn schweben .  
  
Ein Meter .  
  
Eineinhalb Meter .  
  
Zwei Meter .  
  
Plötzlich kam ein anderes Gefühl in ihr auf .  
  
Sie hatte schon mal etwas zum schweben gebracht .  
  
Als sie das erste mal dem Monster begegnete . Sie war gerade mit Legolas in Mittelerde angekommen ......... Legolas ......  
  
Pia schreckt kurz auf .  
  
Doch dieser kurze Moment ohne Kontrolle über ihr Handeln reichte aus , um Elsurion hinunterfallen zulassen .  
  
Der Elb rollte sich etwas ab , um den Sturz zu lindern , doch war er nicht wirklich geübt darin . Dennoch nutzte er dich Geschicklichkeit seines Volkes gut aus und lief darauf zu Pia .  
  
Pia war melancholisch zumute .  
  
Sie wusste , was sie da gerade getan hatte , doch wusste sie nicht wie und warum .  
  
Die Erinnerung an Legolas schmerzte und sie unterdrückte ihre aufkommenden Gefühle .  
  
Elsurion kam auf sie zu gerannt .  
  
Pia befürchtete schon , dass er sich verletzt hatte und ihr das nun kundtun wollte .  
  
Aber es war nicht so , vielmehr war Elsurion aufgeregt und begeistert .  
  
"Das ist ja faszinierend ! Wie habt ihr das gemacht ?"  
  
"Ähm , nun ...... ähm , tja , also , ich weiß es nicht ."  
  
"Versucht es noch einmal , wenn ihr wollt , dann stelle ich mich als Versuchsperson bereit ."  
  
Elsurion schien wirklich wie aus dem Häuschen . Er bemerkte gar nicht , dass er sich fast , wie ein kleines Kind verhielt , das ein Eis haben wollten .  
  
Pia seufzte und startete einen neuen Versuch , was sie eben gemacht hatte zu wiederholen .  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und dachte daran , dass Elsurion wieder schweben sollte .  
  
Es verging einige Zeit , in der sich Pia vollkommen konzentrierte , doch leider schaffte sie es diesmal nicht .  
  
Mit ihren Gedanken war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache .  
  
Andere Gedanken spuckten in ihrem Kopf herum , Erinnerungen , Gefühle , Zweifel .  
  
Es schien ihr nun alles unmöglich zu schaffen und sie glaubte auch nicht daran , dass sie es jetzt auch erneut schaffen könnte .  
  
Elsurion gab jedoch nicht nach .  
  
Er bemerkte Pia´s Missmut , doch wollte er heute unbedingt noch weiterkommen .  
  
Pia ließ alles über sich ergehen , Meditationen , Gespräche , Fragen , Anweisungen , doch leider geschah an diesem Tag nichts mehr .  
  
Pia wusste nicht , wieviele Stunden sie nun schon hier verbracht hatte , es schien ihr alles sinnlos .  
  
"Elsurion , ich bin etwas erschöpft , können wir nicht Schluss machen für heute ?"  
  
"Aber , warum ? Wir haben doch noch Zeit ."  
  
"Ja , das stimmt , wir haben noch sehr viel Zeit und müssen nicht alles heute schaffen ."  
  
"Es ist aber besser , wenn ihr so viel wie möglich an einem Tag schafft ."  
  
Pia merkte , wie eine ungebändigte Wut in ihr aufkam .  
  
Der Elb war wirklich eine Nervensäge und hatte ein Talent , besonders Pia auf die Nerven zu gehen .  
  
"Es geht mir nicht sehr gut ! Versteht ihr das ? Ich würde mich jetzt gerne ausruhen , weil ich e r s c h ö p f t bin ."  
  
Pia drehte sich auf den Hacken um und verließ den Elben .  
  
Er war schon fast besessen von ihrer Macht . Irgenwie gefiel das Pia nicht . Seine Augen waren so voller Glanz , wenn er über die Legenden und über ihre Macht sprach . Vielleicht wollte er selbst solch eine Macht besitzen ? Nein , Quatsch ! Jeder ist von etwas begeistert , das hat nichts zu bedeuten . Aber ist denn sein Verhalten normal ?  
  
Pia ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer . Sie ließ Elsurion stehen , wo er war . Der Elb interessierte sich nicht für ihr Wohl , für ihr Empfinden . Das war doch nicht normal .  
  
Pia hatte jedoch keine Lust mehr , sich auch noch darüber Gedanken zu machen .  
  
Sie hatte den ganzen Tag auch kaum etwas gegessen und wollte nun einige Bissen auftreiben .  
  
Als sie zurück in ihre Gemächer ging , traf sie auf Delfiriel .  
  
Die Elbe begrüßte sie freundlich .  
  
"Hallo . Ich habe euch gesucht ihr ........ oh , ihr seht nicht gut aus , fehlt euch etwas ?"  
  
Die Elbe hatte genau ins schwarze getroffen . Was für eine passende Formulierung .  
  
"Naja , ich ...... ach nein , ist schon in Ordnung , ich fühle mich nicht so gut ."  
  
Die Elbe sah Pia genau in die Augen . Ihr Blick bohrte sich fast in Pia´s Seele .  
  
Pia gefiel das nicht , auch wenn sie diese Elbe mochte , warum muss denn jeder in ihrem Gedanken und Gefühlen rumwühlen ?  
  
"Bitte lasst das !"  
  
Pia sah entschlossen auf , daraufhin senkte die Elbe den Blick .  
  
"Verzeihung . Es ist nur offensichtlich , was mit euch nicht stimmt . Es tut mit so Leid ."  
  
Die Elbe bekam glasige Augen .  
  
Ging es ihr wirklich so nahe , was mit Pia nicht stimmte ?  
  
Delfiriel fasste sich wieder und führte Pia in ihr Zimmer .  
  
"Ich werde euch etwas Tee und zu Essen bringen , wartet hier , ich bin sofort zurück ."  
  
Daraufhin schloss die Elbe die Türe hinter sich und ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang .  
  
Pia setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah aus dem Fenster .  
  
Es war wirklich schön draußen .  
  
Die ganze Welt genoss diesen wunderschönen Tag , nur sie konnte es nicht .  
  
Ihr ganzes Herz war verkrampft und es viel ihr immer schwerer , ihr Gefühle zu kontrollieren und zu verdrängen .  
  
So etwas fühlte sie noch nie .  
  
Alles war so erschreckend , nun war sie alleine und wusste nicht , wie es weitergehen sollte .  
  
Es verging einige Zeit , in der Pia einfach nur auf ihrem Bett saß und aus dem Fenster sah .  
  
Es passte einfach nicht zu ihr , dass sie Gefühle so an sich heran ließ , normalerweies verbarg sie ihre Gedanken gerne und wollte auch nicht viel mit Gefühlen zu tun haben , jedenfalls nicht mehr .  
  
Zu viel war schon in ihrem Leben passiert , doch sollte nun noch viel mehr geschehen .  
  
Allein in den letzten Tagen hat sich alles für Pia verändert .  
  
All ihr Grundsätze wurden unbeachtet weggeworfen .  
  
Mit ihren Gefühlen wurde sie konfrontiert , ihre Vergangenheit holte sie auf und alles , an was sie bis vor kurzem geglaubt hatte , wurde widerrufen und das Gegenteil wurde behauptet .  
  
Sie hatte Freunde verloren und auch den Mann , den sie liebte .  
  
Ja , sie liebte Legolas , es war ein Gefühl , als würde sie ihn schon immer lieben und als würde sie ihn auch schon ewig kennen .  
  
Es war ein Gefühl , was Pia seitdem nicht kannte .  
  
Pia war nun bereit , es sich einzugestehen , doch war es jetzt sowieso egal . Es war zu spät .  
  
Sie sollte ihre Kraft lieber auf ihre Eltern richten und an ihre Freundin denken . Es war unglaublich , was Pia gesehen hatte .  
  
Die schreckliche Verwandlung ihrer Freundin , wie das Monster in blanker Zerstörungswut alles niedermachte , um sie und Legolas zu bekommen .  
  
Es war schrecklich .  
  
Auch der Gedanke an ihre Eltern nagte an Pia´s Seele .  
  
Sie verdränge gerne die Gefühle die ihr unangenehm waren und in Legolas´ Nähe empfand sie alles viel einfacher , doch jetzt musste sie es alleine tragen und sich dem stellen , was ihr bevor stand .  
  
Pia war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken , dass sie Delfiriel erst bemerkte , als die Elbe schon ein Tablett auf einen Tisch in ihrem Zimmer stellte .  
  
Pia sah geistesgegenwärtig zu ihr und fing sich dann wieder , damit sie nicht in ihren Gedanken versinken würde .  
  
"Ich danke euch ."  
  
Delfiriel goss eine Tasse Tee ein und Pia stand indes auf und ging auf die Elbe zu .  
  
Sie nahm die Tasse entgegen und trank .  
  
Der Tee war sehr erfrischend , bestimmt war er mit Kräutern aufgebrüht , die Pia nicht kannte , da sie den Geschmack nicht einordnen konnte . Es schmeckte , als seien Waldbeeren mit Pfefferminze zusammen gebracht worden , doch konnte sie auch einen ähnlichen Geschmack , wie Zitrone herausschmecken .  
  
Der warme Tee tat Pia wirklich gut . Die Wärme erfüllte ihren Magen und gab ihr einen Hauch von Geborgenheit zurück , die so sehr vermisste .  
  
Pia ging zu einer Couch , die neben dem Tisch stand .  
  
Delfiriel machte sich gerade daran , wieder den Raum zu verlassen .  
  
"Nein , wartet doch bitte . Setzt Euch , wenn ihr wollt , ich möchte nicht schon wieder alleine sein ."  
  
Die Elbe sah Pia verwundert , doch dann erfreut an und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch .  
  
Pia goss ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und nahm sich ein Stück von dem Kuchen . Auch dieser schmeckt unbekannt , doch merkte Pia , wie er unheimlich satt machte .  
  
Den süßlich , herben Geschmack des Kuchen durchspühlte sie noch mit einem Schluck des Tees , dann wendetet sie sich erneut zu Delfiriel .  
  
"Ich danke Euch , dass Ihr so gut zu mir seid . Ich bin hier noch so fremd , doch Ihr behandelt mich stets freundlich und helft mir , so gut es geht ."  
  
"Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken . Ich mache es gerne . Ausserdem seid Ihr ebenfalls sehr freundlich . Nicht nur zu mir , sondern zu allen , die Euch begegnen . Es ist natürlich auch gut , dass Ihr sagt , wenn euch etwas nicht zusagt , doch werdet Ihr nie wirklich aufbrausend und ungehalten ."  
  
Pia taten die Wort der Elbe richtig gut . Nicht nur der freundliche und helle Klang ihrer Stimme streichelte ihre verletzte Seele , allein die Anwesenheit der Elbe beruhigte Pia und machte sie ein Stück glücklicher , als sie noch vor einigen Minuten war .  
  
Pia lächelte Delfiriel an . Sie wusste nicht wirklich , was sie jetzt sagen sollte , sie war einfach nur froh , nicht alleine zu sein .  
  
Die Elbe nahm das Gespräch wieder auf .  
  
"Es ist schwer für Euch . Ich bewundere die Stärke , die Ihr aufbringt . Ihr tragt sehr viel mit Euch , mit Euch und in Eurem Herzen . Doch ist es nicht gut , wenn ihr alles alleine tragt . Reden hilft meist mehr , als man glaubt ."  
  
Pia schreckte in ihrer neuerungenen Geborgenheit auf und merkte , wie sich immer mehr Schmerz durch sie fraß .  
  
Sie fühlte sich bei Legolas wohl . Allein dieses Gefühl nahm einen Teil ihrer Last weg und machte sie stärker .  
  
Doch jetzt .  
  
Pia stiegen hartnäckige Tränen in die Augen .  
  
Warum zwingt man sie immer dazu ? Warum kann sie nicht einfach alles so machen , wie sie es immer tat ? Es war in Ordnung ! Sie musste nicht immer über ihre Gefühle reden . Sie hatte sich mit ihnen abgefunden , doch nun , hier in Mittelerde brodelten sie ihn ihr und wollten immer mehr freigelassen werden .  
  
Delfiriel legte eine Hand auf Pia´s Schulter um ihr einen Halt zu geben .  
  
"Es wird mir einfach alles zu viel . Ich weiß nicht , was ich jetzt noch machen soll ...." begann Pia ihr Herz auszuschütten .  
  
"Ich fühle mich irgendwie furchtbar ..... alleingelassen ."  
  
Die Elbe verfolgte alles mit einem mitfühlenden Blick .  
  
Pia ließ ihren Gedanken und Ängsten freien Lauf . Sie wusste auch nicht warum , doch tat es ihr sehr gut , über ihre Gefühle zu reden .  
  
Dann , nach einiger Zeit begann sie über Legolas zu reden und ohne es zu merken oder zu wollen , bildeten sich Tränen in ihren dunklen Augen .  
  
"Es war so dumm von mir zuzulassen , dass ich so etwas ...... empfinde ."  
  
Pia rollte eine schwere Träne die Wange herunter , die von Delfiriel´s Finger aufgefangen wurde .  
  
"Es ist gut , wenn ihr nun darüber reden könnt und wollt . Es tut mir Leid für Euch , dass ihr die Lieb nun so schmerzlich empfinden müsst . Ich kann Euch auch nicht sagen , wie Eure Zukunft aussehen wird , die einzige , die das könnte , ist die Herrin ."  
  
Pia wurde hellhörig und sah Delfiriel fragend in die Augen .  
  
"Wie meint Ihr das ?"  
  
"Ihr Spiegel kann euch zeigen , was passieren kann . Soll ich euch zu ihr bringen ?"  
  
Pia war wie hypnotisiert . Sie wusste nicht , was sie davon halten sollte , doch wollte sie es ausprobieren .  
  
"Ja , ich will zu ihr ."  
  
Entschlossen stand sie auf und wischte sich die letzten Überreste ihrer Tränen aus dem Gesicht . Delfiriel führte sie daraufhin zu der Herrin .  
  
Sie stand in der Mitte eines runden Gartens , an dessen Seiten hohe Bäume in den Himmel ragten und eine Treppe fortführte . An einer Stelle war ein Wasserbrunnen , an dem eine silberne Karaffe stand und in der Mitte befand sich ebenfalls ein Brunnen .  
  
"Herrin , entschuldigt die Störung . Patrizia möchte mit Euch sprechen ."  
  
Galadriel drehte sich um und sah Pia freundlich an . Dann wendete sie ihren Blick auf Delfiriel .  
  
"Habt Dank . Lasst uns nun alleine ."  
  
Delfiriel verbeugte sich , dann verschwand sie auf der Treppe .  
  
Pia stand etwas verloren neben dem Brunnen .  
  
Galadriel sah Pia an .  
  
Ihr Blick wurde intensiver und bekam einen unnahbaren Ausdruck .  
  
Sie wirkte fast schon unheimlich .  
  
"Ihr wünscht in den Spiegel zu blicken ."  
  
Pia hörte Galadriel in ihrem Kopf .  
  
"Ich möchte wissen , was ich jetzt zu tun habe . Ich weiß nicht , wie es weitergehen soll ."  
  
Galadriel ging auf den Wasserbrunnen zu und füllte die Karaffe mit Wasser .  
  
Dann schritt sie wieder auf den Brunnen in der Mitte zu und goss das Wasser in seine Schale .  
  
Pia fühlte sich sehr unwohl und wusste nicht , was sie jetzt machen sollte .  
  
Galadriel sah zu ihr , dann sah sie in die Schale .  
  
Die silbrig weiße Fläche der Schale wurde plötzlich bunt , als Pia ebenfalls die Schale betrachtete .  
  
Zu erst sah sie die Spiegelung ihres Gesichtes . Dann erschien plötzlich das Gesicht von Legolas hinter ihr , erst verschwommen , dann immer deutlicher war es zu erkennen .  
  
Er sah ernst aus und legte seine Hand auf Pia´s Schulter , die darauf nach ihr griff und sie näher an ihr Gesicht zog und sie mit ihrer Wange liebkoste .  
  
Erst war hinter den beiden alles dunkel , doch dann erschienen Bäume . Legolas verschwand ebenso , wie Pia´s Spiegelbild und sie sah ein Paar , was auf einer Wiese lag . Sie träumte schon einmal von diesen Menschen , doch diesmal hatten sie kein Kleinkind bei sich , sonder ein Baby . Die Mutter säugte es und streichelte ihm sanft über dem Kopf .  
  
Der Vater setzte sich neben sie und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf . Dann sah er liebevoll zu seinem Kind und lächelte glücklich .  
  
Plötzlich verschwand die Szene schlagartig .  
  
Das Baby lag in einer gewittrigen Nacht auf einem Stein und weinte . Es war in ein Tuch gewickelt und in einem Korb gebettet , dann lag es plötzlich vor einer großen , altmodischen Tür . Sie wurde geöffnet und eine Nonne nahm das Kind hoch und brachte es in das Haus .  
  
Plötzlich sah sich Pia wieder im Spiegel .  
  
Sie war gefesselt und blutete aus vielen Wunden . Sie war fast nackt und hing etwas in der Luft , in einem leeren dunklen Raum .  
  
Ihr war kalt und sie musste kämpfen , um wach zu bleiben .  
  
Dann kam plötzlich Legolas zu ihr . Er stand genau vor ihr und Pia schrie seinen Namen , doch kam kein Ton aus ihrem Mund . Mit aller Kraft schrie sie nach ihm , doch er hörte sie nicht . Dann drehte er sich um und verließ sie .  
  
Pia stand dannach plötzlich an einer Klippe . Manu kam auf sie gerannt und mutierte wieder zu dem Monster .  
  
Sie lief immer schneller auf sie zu und wollte sie gerade anspringen und umreißen , als Pia sie mit ihrer Macht wegschleuderte und an einen Baum prallen ließ .  
  
Ein spitzer dicker Ast bohrte sich durch den Leib des Monster´s und es verformte sich wieder zu Manuela .  
  
Pia hob ihre Hand und zog ihre Freundin aus dem Baum und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen . Manu schrie vor Schmerz und hinterließ auf dem Boden Blutspuren . Pia hielt die Hand in ihre Richtung und ging Schritt für Schritt auf Manu zu .  
  
Mit jedem Schritt schob sie den Körper ihrer Freundin näher an den Abgrund heran , bis schließlich Manu´s Füße schon über den Abgrund hingen .  
  
Pia schob sie immer weiter und Manu versuchte sich an den Wurzeln eines Baumes festzuklammern , die über den Abrund ragten .  
  
Sie flehte Pia an und fing an zu weinen , doch Pia reagierte nicht .  
  
Mit einer letzten Handbewegung ließ sie ihre Freundin über den Abrund rutschen , die darauf schreiend in die Tiefe stürzte .  
  
Pia bekam Tränen in die Augen als sie das alles sah und mit Entsetzen verfolgte sie alles .  
  
Dann wurde das Spiegelbild wieder verschwommen und Pia sah , wie eine Träne von ihr auf das Wasser in der Schale tropfte und runde Wellen verursachte .  
  
Pia sah zu Galadriel .  
  
"Ihr wisst nun , wie es ist , wie es war und wie es sein kann . Ich hoffe Ihr habt nun eure Antworten , aber denkt dran . Es liegt bei euch , ob sich alles zum Guten wendet oder nicht . Nur Ihr könnt euere und unser aller Verderben abwenden ."  
  
Galadriel drehte sich um verließ Pia .  
  
Pia war verzweifelt .  
  
Es war alles noch viel schlimmer als vorher .  
  
Was sie gerade gesehen hatte , waren keine Antworten ! Es waren ihre Ängste !  
  
Was hatte das nur alles zu bedeuten ?  
  
Warum ist Legolas nun fort ?  
  
Pia bracht zusammen und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an dem Brunnen .  
  
Dann rannte sie los .  
  
Sie wollte fortlaufen .  
  
Fort , von ihren Gefühlen , fort von ihrer Verzweiflung , wie sie es immer tat .  
  
Sie lief immer schneller und nahm gar nichts mehr war .  
  
Es dämmerte schon , als sie den Waldrand erreichte .  
  
Wieder stand sie an dem besagten Baum und wieder schmerzte ihr Herz , weil sie nicht mehr weiter konnte und nun hier stehenbleiben musste .  
  
Sie rannte zum Baum und legte ihre Hände auf seine Rinde . Dann stütze sie ihre Arme auf ihm ab .  
  
Sie schlug einige Male mit der Faust auf den Stamm des Baumes , dann sankt sie zusammen .  
  
Einige Zeit saß sie schon so da .  
  
Es war nun schon dunkel draußen .  
  
Pia war still und sah in den Himmel . Er war sternenklar und wunderschön .  
  
Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu weinen , doch hatte sie auch keine Kraft mehr gegen ihre Gedanken anzukämpfen .  
  
Es lag nun bei ihr .  
  
Sie konnte entweder alle retten oder in den Tod treiben .  
  
Es lag bei ihr , wie viel Stärke sie nun aufbringen kann .  
  
Ihre ganzen Gedanken drehten sich jedoch nur um einen Person . Legolas . Sie dachte an ihn . Was er jetzt nun machte . Sehnte sich nach ihm . Sehnte sich nach Halt .  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
Pia wusste nicht , wieviele Stunden sie nun so alleine verbracht hatte . Plötzlich stand sie auf .  
  
Aus ihrer tiefsten Innern fühlte sie ein Brodeln . Stärke baute sich in ihr auf . Sie wusste nicht woher , doch es fühlte sich warm und sicher an . Pia atmete tief ein , dann stand sie auf . Es war genug jetzt . Sie liebte Legolas , doch konnte ihre Liebe niemals überleben . Sie musste diese Gedanken in sich vergraben und sich um ihr Aufgaben kümmern . Entschlossen stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg in den Wald .  
  
Die Entschlossenheit schmerzte , doch wurde Pia von irgendetwas getrieben , dessen Ursprung sie sich nicht erklären konnte .  
  
**********  
  
So , ein bißchen Liebeskummer musste auch noch rein . Der Text ist übrigends von Evanescence , das Lied heißt My Immortal und ich liebe es . Jetzt ist auch was ganz wichtiges mit Pia passiert . So , beim nächsten Mal geht's dann erstmal mit Legsi weiter .  
  
@Laith freut mich , dass es dir wieder so gut gefallen hat . Das mit den beiden werde ich schon regeln ;o) . War gemein , ich weiß , muhahahr ! Hey , aber ich bin net sauer , weil du keine Zeit zum Schreiben hattest . Wollte nur mal dezent drauf hinweisen , dass es mir aufgefallen ist :p .  
  
@Shelley Naja , sie heult ja schon was viel , aber das wollte ich so . Ich meine , sie hat immerhin erfahren , dass ihr ganzes Leben eine Lüge war , ihre Eltern doch noch leben , dass ihre Freundin sie umbringen will und sie ist unglücklich verliebt und das auch noch zum ersten Mal , wo sie doch keine Gefühle an sich ranlassen will :p . Das mit Haldir ist ne lustige Idee , das kommt vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel vor , zwar etwas anders , weil ich das mit Stöpsel anders regeln wollte .... will aber nicht zu viel verraten :p Achso , das mit dem Ihr . Ich weiß , dass das falsch ist , aber irgendwie überlese ich das immer und wenn ich schreibe mach ichs nie . Hab Geduld :p , ich hab mich jetzt selbst dazu geprügelt :o) 


	15. Getrennte Wege

Getrennte Wege  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunde brach Legolas vom goldenen Wald auf . Er wollte aus seinem Aufbruch kein großes Spektakel machen , doch schien es auch so als würde er vor etwas fliehen wollen .  
  
Zusammen mit Brenor machte er sich auf die Heimreise in den Düsterwald . Langsam trug ihn der Hengst aus dem Wald hinaus . Am Horizont kämpften sich schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die dicken Äste und die Stammwand des Waldes und tauchten ihn ein helles Licht , in den schönsten Rot- und Goldtönen , die dem Namen des Waldes , alle Ehre machten .  
  
Legolas genoss diesen Anblick , doch nagte etwas an seinem Herzen . Er war verwirrt über dieses Gefühl . War verwirrt , dass es ihn so mitnahm . Dass der Abschied , von ..... ihr , ihm so schwer fiel .  
  
Die vergangene Nacht , die gemeinsame Zeit zusammen mit Pia . Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht ?  
  
Er sehnte sich nach ihrer Berührung , nach ihren Augen , nach ihrem Körper , er ließ zu , dass er so etwas mit ihr machte .  
  
Hätte sich nicht sein Verstand melden sollen ?  
  
Nun hat er sie verletzt . Sie alleine gelassen .  
  
Brenor schnaubte plötzlich , darauf wurde der Prinz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen .  
  
Er musste wirklich sehr unachtsam gewesen sein , denn erst jetzt hörte er das helle Geräusch , das in dem Hall des Waldes schallte .  
  
Es klang , als sei es noch in weiter Ferne und Legolas hätte sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über dessen Ursprung gemacht , wenn es sich nicht wie ein Bellen anhören würde .  
  
Brenor trottete weiter durch den Wald , während Legolas die Richtung ausfindig machte , aus der das Geräusch kam .  
  
Je näher er kam , desto bester konnte er heraushören , dass es sich um das Bellen eines Hundes handeln musste . Aber da war noch etwas .  
  
Das war noch eine Stimme . Eine sehr genervte Stimme .  
  
"Kannst du mich jetzt nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen ?!"  
  
Legolas ritt weiter , um den Ursprung für diese Geräuschkulisse zu ergründen .  
  
Was er dann sah , brachte ihn zum schmunzeln .  
  
Das stand Haldir !  
  
Naja , vielmehr ging er etwas schneller , alsdass er stand . Er wurde verfolgt und zwar von Stöpsel !  
  
Haldir drehte sich immer wieder nach dem Hund um . Stöpsel rannte ihm hinterher und bellte fröhlich , doch wenn Haldir ihm zu schnell rannte , biß er ihm in den Knöchel , nicht feste , aber dennoch sehr hartnäckig .  
  
Legolas lachte . Er kannte diesen Hund nur zu gut und hatte ebenfalls seine Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht . Es war das einzige Tier , was eine Allergie gegen Elben hatte .  
  
"Braucht Ihr Hilfe ?" Fragte Legolas Haldir grinsend .  
  
Als Stöpsel Legolas sah knurrte er leicht , doch dann überlegte er es sich doch anders und rannte schwanzwedelnd zu ihm und sprang am Pferd hoch .  
  
"Ist das euer Hund ."  
  
Haldir sah Legolas flehend an .  
  
"Nein , er gehört ..... einer Freundin ."  
  
Legolas stieg ab und beugte sich zu Stöpsel hinunter .  
  
"Es ist Pia´s Hund . Wir dachten er ist tot ."  
  
Legolas wollte Stöpsel streicheln , doch wollte Stöpsel das nicht .  
  
Er knurrte und ging einen Schritt zurück .  
  
"Ihr solltet ihn nach Lórien bringen . Vielleicht ist er auch verletzt ."  
  
Legolas hatte bemerkt , dass Stöpsel etwas hinkte , nicht viel , doch musste er wohl mit dem Bein am Baum aufgeschlagen sein .  
  
Haldir seufzte .  
  
"Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern ."  
  
Legolas nickte ihm zu und stieg wieder auf Brenor .  
  
Er sah noch kurz zu Stöpsel .  
  
"Der Hund heißt Stöpsel ."  
  
Haldir sah ihn erstaunt , dann belustigt an .  
  
"Das ist ein seltsamer Name , aber irgendwie passt er zu diesem Hund . Komm her Stöpsel !"  
  
Legolas ritt langsam los .  
  
Stöpsel setzte sich hin und beachtete die Rufe Haldir´s nicht .  
  
Er sah Legolas hinterher .  
  
Haldir drehte um und ging zurück .  
  
Stöpsel sah zu ihm , dann wieder zu Legolas , Haldir , Legolas ..... dann stand er auf und tappte hinter Legolas her .  
  
Er bellte und wollte sich bemerkbar machen .  
  
Legolas hielt an und sah nach hinten .  
  
Haldir lief mit einem genervten und langsam wütenden Blick zu dem Hund , der sich nun vor Legolas hinsetzte und nach oben sah .  
  
"Stöpsel hat seinen eigenen Kopf ."  
  
"Wollt Ihr ihn doch mit euch nehmen ."  
  
Stöpsel bellte .  
  
"Von wollen kann nicht die Rede sein ."  
  
Legolas seufzte .  
  
"Er will mit und wird sich auch nicht nach Lórien tragen lassen ."  
  
Haldir kam näher an Stöpsel heran .  
  
Der Hund spannte seinen Körper an und drehte seine Augen in die Richtung des Elben . Dann knurrte er gefährlich .  
  
"Ich werde ihn mitnehmen ."  
  
Haldir war äußerst froh über Legolas´ Entscheidung . Er ging zurück nach Lórien und Legolas ritt mit Stöpsel im Schlepptau in Richtung Düsterwald .  
  
*********  
  
Pia wurde an dem nächsten Morgen schon recht früh wach . Sie zog sich bequeme Kleidung , eine Hose und eine Bluse an und ging frühstücken . Es war wieder ein wunderschöner Morgen und zu Pia´s Verwunderung konnte sie ihn auch genießen .  
  
Pia unterhielt sich mit einigen Elben und besuchte Sûlcell . Sie schaffte es , denn ganzen Morgen keinen einzigen Gedanken über die Qualen der letzten Tage zu verlieren .  
  
Sûlcell ließ sich von ihr die Stirn streicheln und stubste sie immer wieder mit seinem Maul an .  
  
"Wie ich sehe , fühlt ihr Euch nun besser ."  
  
Pia drehte sich , wobei Sûlcell anfing an ihrer Bluse zu knabbern .  
  
"Hallo Elsurion . Ja , es geht mir wirklich gut , danke ."  
  
Pia drückte Sûlcell´s Kopf etwas von sich weg , doch der Hengst ließ nicht locker . Es kitzelte Pia ein wenig , doch fand sie es auch lustig .  
  
"Ich wollte mich bei Euch entschuldigen ."  
  
Elsurion trat neben Pia . Seine Ellenbogen ruhten auf dem Zaun der Koppel und er sah in die Ferne , dann sah er Pia genau in die Augen .  
  
"Ich habe mich gestern rücksichtslos und unhöflich verhalten . Es tut mir Leid ."  
  
Pia lächelte , als sie in die Augen des Elben sah . Man konnte aus ihnen sehr gut lesen , wie er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte und dass es ihm wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen Leid tat .  
  
"Es ist schon in Ordnung . Ich hatte gestern auch keinen guten Tag . Wir sollten die Sache vergessen , ich hätte auch nicht so in die Luft gehen sollen ."  
  
Der Elb erwiderte das Lächeln . Gemeinsam sahen sie den Pferden zu und Pia war wieder damit beschäftigt Sûlcell von ihrer Bluse abzuhalten .  
  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Pia zusammen mit Elsurion . Sie trainierten und Pia konnte sich einen ganz neuen Eindruck von dem Elben machen .  
  
Er war nicht aufdringlich , besessen oder nervenaufreibend .  
  
Das richtige Wort wäre freundlich .  
  
So verging eine Woche und Pia machte wirklich große Fortschritte .....  
  
"Konzentriere dich ! So , jetzt noch einmal ."  
  
Pia stand auf einer Wiese und in einem Abstand von 4 Metern waren auf einem Baumstamm einige Äpfel hingelegt worden .  
  
Pia schloss die Augen und für einen Moment war es totenstill .  
  
Sie dachte an nichts und konzentrierte sich nur auf sich selbst .  
  
Es wurde wärmer in ihr .  
  
Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus , dann öffnete Pia schlagartig ihre Augen .  
  
In dem Moment erschien auf ihrer Stirn der Stern , der mit jedem Augenblick heller strahlte .  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf , es sah so aus , als würde er aus dem Stern kommen , so wie die leichten Lichtstrahlen , die in der Sonne golden glitzerten .  
  
Pia war jedoch nicht alleine . Elsurion stand die ganze Zeit neben ihr und sah sich die Szene mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen , aber dennoch gefasst an .  
  
Dann hob Pia ihre Hand und streckte sie in Richtung der Äpfel aus .  
  
Einer nach dem andern erhob sich in die Luft .  
  
Pia ließ sie nicht aus den Augen .  
  
Sie befahl ihnen näher zu ihr zu kommen und ließ sie schneller zu sich fliegen .  
  
Dann bildete sie mit den Äpfeln einen Kreis um sich und brachte sie dazu , sich leicht zu drehen .  
  
Plötzlich wurde Pia in ihrer Konzentration gestört .  
  
Ein Elb kam auf einem schwarzen Pferd angallopiert .  
  
Pia sah zu ihm , doch fielen die Äpfel dabei auf den Boden .  
  
Der Elb stieg ab und verbeugte sich , wobei seine langen blonde Haare über die Schultern fielen .  
  
"Entschuldigt . Ich wollte nicht stören . Es wurde mir befohlen euch sofort zu berichten , dass ihr zurück in den Wald sollt ."  
  
Er wendete sich zu Pia .  
  
"Es ist wichtig ! Es geht um Eure Eltern ."  
  
Pia sah erschrocken auf , als der Elb das sagte .  
  
"Was ist mit ihnen ? Ist etwas passiert ?"  
  
"Nein . Sie sind angekommen ."  
  
Pia wusste nicht , was sie sagen sollte .  
  
In wenigen Augenblicken würde sie auf ihre Eltern treffen .  
  
Sie war wie geschockt , auch wenn sie wusste , dass das geschehen würde .  
  
Elsurion trat ihr gegenüber .  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung ?"  
  
"Ja , natürlich . Los , wir müssen zurück ."  
  
Pia wollte jetzt keine langen Gespräche führen .  
  
Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen und versuchen es einfach auf sie zukommen zu lassen , ohne sich Gedanken zu machen .....  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die drei zurück in den Wald .  
  
Der Elb führte sein Pferd an den Zügeln und Elsurion ging neben Pia .  
  
Keiner sagte was .  
  
Pia war nervös , doch versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zulassen .  
  
Wortlos erreichten die drei Lórien .  
  
Delfiriel wartete bereits auf sie , eigentlich wartete sie auf Pia .  
  
In der vergangenen Woche hatten sich beide etwas besser kennengelernt und die Grundlage für eine gute Freundschaft geschaffen .  
  
"Pia , möchtest du dich noch umziehen ?"  
  
"Nein , danke Delfieriel . Ich möchte es jetzt direkt hinter mich bringen ."  
  
Die Elbe nickte , zumal Pia auch nicht sonderlich verdreckt war oder unordentlich aussah .  
  
Dann führte sie sie zu einem Zimmer .  
  
Delfiriel drehte sich zu Pia um .  
  
"Ich würde gerne mitkommen und dir beistehen , aber es ist besser , wenn du es alleine schaffst ."  
  
"Danke , ich schaffe das schon ."  
  
Pia zwang sich zu einem Lächeln .  
  
Delfiriel legte ihre Hand noch kurz auf Pia´s Schulter , dann ging sie weg .  
  
Pia wartete noch einen Moment .  
  
Sie atmete einmal tief ein , dann klopfte sie an und öffnete die Tür .  
  
Es war dunkel im Zimmer .  
  
Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und es waren keine Kerzen angezündet .  
  
Keiner war im Raum .  
  
Pia schloss etwas verwirrt die Tür .  
  
Ihre Eltern sollten doch hier sein .  
  
Wo waren sie ?  
  
Sie beschloss Delfiriel zu suchen und sie zu fragen , ob sie sich vielleicht geirrt hätte .  
  
Pia fand die Elbe in einer Art Garten , wo sie gerade zusammen mit anderen Elben ein Fest vorbereitete .  
  
Pia erzählte ihr , was gerade passiert war und fragte nach , ob sich die Elbe vielleicht geirrt hätte .  
  
"Nein , das war das Zimmer deiner Eltern , ich war mir ganz sicher ."  
  
Die Elbe legte einen Stapel Teller an einem Tisch ab und Pia half ihr , diese zu verteilen .  
  
"Danke ."  
  
"Es war alles dunkel , keiner war da ..."  
  
"Das kann nicht sein . Im Kamin loderte ein Feuer . Ich hab doch auch gehört , wie jemand geredet hat . Das ist seltsam ."  
  
Pia sah die Elbe fragend an .  
  
"Naja , Elben haben auch bessere Ohren , aber da war wirklich keiner ...."  
  
Pia sah sich um .  
  
"Was wird hier eigentlich vorbereitet ."  
  
"Ein Willkommensfest für deine Eltern ."  
  
Pia lächelte gequält .  
  
Ein Fest für Leute , die gar nicht da sind ......  
  
"Es ist vielleicht besser , wenn du die Herrin aufsuchst . Vielleicht weiß sie Rat . In einer Stunde wird auch das Fest beginnen ."  
  
Pia verabschiedete sich und ging dem Vorschlag von Delfiriel nach , zu Galadriel zu gehen .  
  
Die Elbe stand auf dieser hohen , verzierten Plattform , die als Empfangssaal genutzt wurde .  
  
Pia kam auf sie zu und wurde schon mit einem sanften Lächeln begrüßt .  
  
"Hallo Pia . Ich freue mich Euch noch vor dem Fest zu sehen , aber was ist der Grund für Euren Besuch ?"  
  
Pia verbeugte sich , so wie es in der vergangenen Woche eingetrichtert wurde . Die Höflichkeit verlangte es eben .  
  
"Nun Herrin , ich habe eine Frage ."  
  
"Es hat mit euren Eltern zu tun ."  
  
".... Ja , aber , woher ?"  
  
"Sie haben es mir gesagt ."  
  
Was sollte das jetzt ?  
  
Versteckten sich ihre Eltern vor ihr ?  
  
Galadriel sah an Pia vorbei in eine hintere Ecke .  
  
Pia sah ebenfalls dorthin und drehte sich um .  
  
Dann sah sie wieder zu Galadriel .  
  
Pia musste nun wirklich mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfen .  
  
Sie hatte in den letzten 7 Tagen eine Stärke gezeigt , die sie aus ihrem Innern nahm und selbst nicht wusste , was dessen Ursprung war .  
  
Alles schien ihr leichter . Sie lernte mit ihrer Macht umzugehen . Lernte , ihr Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen , ein besserer Ausdruck wäre jedoch , sie zu vergraben .  
  
Nur ein einziger Gedanke , ließ sie nachts nicht in Ruhe . Legolas ......  
  
Doch war das nun nicht wichtig . Was hatte das jetzt schon wieder alles zu bedeuten ?  
  
"Eure Eltern sind hier , glaubt es mir ."  
  
"Wenn sie hier sind , warum sehe ich sie dann nicht ?"  
  
"Weil Ihr es nicht wahrhaben wollt ....."  
  
"Was ....?"  
  
Pia fühlte einen kalten Zug in ihren Augen . Doch sie war nun stark ! Stark genug ! Oder doch nicht ..... Doch !  
  
Pia verfolgte Galadriel´s Augen . Sie schienen wirklich etwas anderes zu beobachten . Etwas , was sich bewegte und nun ..... neben Pia zu sein schien !  
  
"Ich lasse euch nun alleine ."  
  
Pia konnte nichts sagen , da die Elbe sich schon daran machte eine Treppe hinunter zusteigen .  
  
Pia fühlte einen kalten Schauer auf ihrer Wange und bekam Gänsehaut . Es hatte sich wirklich so angefühlt , als hätte jemand über besagte gestrichen .  
  
Pia sah in die Richtung , in der sie ..... ihre Eltern vermutete .  
  
Doch sie sah nichts . Es war einfach niemand da .  
  
Ihre Augen wurden glasig . Pia wurde schwach . Sie machte sich Vorwürfe , stimmte etwas mit ihr nicht ?  
  
Ihre Hand griff nach einem Halt , doch tastete sie in der Luft .  
  
Doch plötzlich spürte sie etwas .  
  
Pia zog die Hand reflexionsartig zurück , doch griff danach erneut in die Richtung .  
  
Eine andere Hand berührte die ihre und umschloss sie .  
  
Pia sah auf ihre Hand .  
  
Unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun starrte sie ins Leere .  
  
Plötzlich erschienen Umrisse .  
  
Erst ganz fahl und durchscheinend , dann immer deutlicher .  
  
Ein Arm wurde sichtbar , ein ganzer Körper hing an ihm .  
  
Die schwarzen langen Haare , die sie schon aus ihren Träumen kannte .  
  
Die feuchten , eisblauen Augen , die sie schmerzlich , doch zärtlich zugleich ansahen .  
  
Pia sah zum ersten Mal ihr Mutter . Sie stand leibhaftig vor ihr .  
  
Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange runter .  
  
"Patrizia .........."  
  
Pia sah in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter .  
  
Sie zitterte und ebenfalls liefen ihr Tränen hinunter .  
  
Pia konnte sich nicht bewegen , starr stand sie vor ihrer Mutter , die eine Hand von ihr haltend .  
  
Doch was war das ?  
  
Neben ihrer Mutter erschien der Umriss eines zweiten Körpers .  
  
Braune Haare , braune Augen ..... das war ihr Vater !  
  
Pia sah in seine Augen .  
  
Auch ihr Vater sah sie gefühlvoll an , seine Hand ruhte auf der Schulter seiner Frau .  
  
Die Mutter konnte als erste wieder etwas sagen .  
  
"22 Jahre ...... so lange ........"  
  
"Mama ....... Papa ..........."  
  
Pia sah zu ihren Eltern . Sie konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen , konnte nichts tun , nichts machen .  
  
Sie merkte gar nicht , wie sie weinte , doch liefen immer neue Tränen ihr hübsches Gesicht hinunter .  
  
Dann schaffte sie es .  
  
Wie von einer Kette losgerissen fiel sie ihrer Mutter um den Hals .  
  
"Mama , Papa , warum ..... warum nur ?!"  
  
Der Vater umarmte sie beide gleichzeitig und Pia weinte sich nun an ihrer Mutter aus .  
  
Es war einfach zu viel , doch hatte sie nun den Schutz , den sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte .  
  
***********  
  
Legola ritt nun schon eine Woche . Stöpsel schlich hechelnd hinter ihm her , obwohl der Hund sich keine Blöße vor dem Elb gab und sich tapfer zusammen nahm .  
  
Mittlerweile wurde auch schon eine Rangordnung festgesetzt .  
  
Stöpsel . Stöpsel . Stöpsel . Brenor . Stöpsel . Stöpsel . Legolas .  
  
Wer diese festgelegt hatte , bleibt jetzt offen .  
  
Immerhin hörte der Hund vereinzelt auf Legolas , vorallem , wenn dieser etwas Essbares in seiner Hand hielt .  
  
Der Abend dämmerte schon , als Legolas an eine Lichtung kam .  
  
In weiter Ferne waren die riesigen Bäume des Düsterwaldes zu sehen , die langsam von der Nacht umhüllt und mit jeder Minute dunkler wurden .  
  
Legolas blickte erfreut auf die Wälder seiner Heimat .  
  
In ein paar Stunden würde er seinen Vater wiedersehen . Seine Familie und seine Freunde .  
  
Doch nagte immer noch ein Gedanke an seiner Vorfreude .  
  
Die ganze Woche über wurde er daran erinnert . Stöpsel sorgte dafür . Er machte sich Gedanken um Pia , ebenso wie Vorwürfe , wie er sie behandelt hatte .  
  
Der Elb schweifte mit seinen Gedanken ab . Es war nun keine Zeit mehr dafür .  
  
Nun war es Zeit sich seinen Aufgaben zu stellen und seinen Vater zu unterstützen .  
  
Legolas gab Brenor die Sporen und ritt mit ihm über die Wiese , die sich in voller Blütenpracht vor ihm erstreckte .  
  
************  
  
Juhu! Und noch ein Fest! Legsi ist jetzt wieder zu Hause und Pia hat ihre Eltern wieder. Aber ist das wirklich das , was sich beide jetzt wünschen? ;o) Ich liebe es , sie leiden zu lassen .....muhaharhar!  
  
@Shelley Also , das mit den Satzzeichen regel ich jetzt, immer wenn ich es vergesse, schlag ich mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte :o) , dann lerne ich das schon. Pia ist kein Weichei :p , das ist doch nur realistisch , ausserdem kommt sie ja jetzt schon langsam damit klar und fängt an ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Was Elsurion betrifft ...hmmm, tja ich weiß es eben noch nicht so genau . Also richtig böse ,wird er aber glaub ich nicht *nichtsicherbin *.  
  
@Alfiriel Hauptsache ist doch , dass du mir jetzt was geschrieben hast und auch noch so was liebes *reknuddel *.  
  
@all Wollt ihr eigentlich mehr Liedtexte haben ? Ich werde wahrscheinlich noch 2 weitere auf jeden Fall einbringen , aber ich hab noch ne Menge auf Lager , die , wenn ich das auch alles so rüberbringen kann , richtig gut passen werden. Sagt mir in den Reviews bescheid , was euch mehr gefällt ;o) *allewerdenganzdollliebdurchgeknuddelt * 


	16. Wieder vereint

Wieder vereint  
  
Eine Zeit lang standen sie einfach nur so da. Keiner wollte von der Umarmung ablassen , die Umarmung , auf die sie so lange gewartet hatten.  
  
Pia fand als erste wieder Worte. "Mama .... Papa ....... es ist alles so seltsam."  
  
Die Mutter sah zu ihrer Tochter. Auch der Vater sah zu ihr herunter.  
  
Pia´s Mutter strich ihrer Tochter durch die langen rot-braunen Haare , dann meinte sie "Es tut uns so schrecklich Leid. Wir wollten nicht , dass du solch ein Schicksal durchleben musst.".  
  
"Ich kenne noch nicht mal eure Namen."  
  
Die Eltern sahen sich an , dann stiegen der Mutter neue Tränen in die Augen .  
  
"Mein Stern , es gibt so viel . So viel , was wir nachholen müssen."  
  
Der Vater wollte seiner Frau etwas der Last dieses Augenblickes abnehmen und fing ebenfalls an , mit seiner Tochter zu sprechen.  
  
"Patrizia ..... es ist kein Tag vergangen , an dem wir nicht an dich gedacht haben . Wir haben dich schrecklich vermisst , doch nun sind wieder vereint."  
  
Na toll ! Sollte Pia jetzt in Jubel ausbrechen ? Das war ein lauer Trost ..... dennoch war sie froh , dass sie nun wieder , oder überhaupt Eltern hatte .  
  
"Es ist nur ......" Sie sah auf den Boden . "Warum konnte ich euch nicht sehen ?"  
  
Die Mutter sah zu ihrer Tochter.  
  
"Später . Es ist zu viel jetzt . Last uns hinuntergehen und später darüber reden . Nun haben wir genügend Zeit ...... um uns kennenzulernen."  
  
Pia wollte noch für einen kurzen Augenblick alleine sein .  
  
Das Treffen mit ihren Eltern war zwar nicht so gefühllos , wie sie es angenommen hatte, doch gab es zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern noch eine gewisse Kälte. Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
*******************  
  
Legolas ritt auf den Wald zu. Fast hätte er Stöpsel vergessen , wenn er nicht das Hecheln gehört hätte , was sich nun jedoch eher wie ein erschöpftes Röcheln anhörte.  
  
Der Elb war vor lauter Freude ein Stück vorgaloppiert und drehte sich nun nach dem Hund um. Stöpsel ging an dem Pferd vorbei und legte sich hin. Wie ein nasser Sack sank er zusammen und streckte alle viere von sich . "Ich werde jetzt nicht auf dich warten . Entweder du kommst mit, oder du bleibst alleine hier." Der Hund hob den Kopf und sah zu dem Elben. Dann raffte er sich auf und kämpfte sich weiter , die Zunge weit aus dem Maul hängend.  
  
Legolas konnte nun wieder seine Heimat sehen. Das Schloss des Waldelbenkönigs , was mitten im Düsterwald in die Höhe ragte. Die wunderschönen Gärten , die mit den schönsten Blumen und Sträuchern bewachsen waren. Die kleinen Bäche , die sich durch den Wald schlängelten und ein beruhigendes Rauschen als Geräuschkulisse boten . Die Vögel , die den Wald mit ihren Liedern erfüllten.  
  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl , nun wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Der Elb ritt auf das Schloss zu und schon kamen einige Elben zu ihm. Sie freuten sich , den Prinzen nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen und lächelten ihn glücklich an.  
  
Legolas stieg vor dem Schloss ab und sein Pferd wurde von einem Elben weggeführt . Die Elben verbeugten sich vor ihm und Legolas wurde regelrecht eingekreist.  
  
Legolas lächelte und genoss es , wieder daheim zu sein. Thranduil stieg die Treppen des Eingangsbereiches hinunter.  
  
Legolas sah zu ihm und machte sich auf eine Tadel bereit . Er hatte sich gehen lassen und seine Pflichten vernachlässigt und nun musste er dafür geradestehen.  
  
Doch Thranduil wirkte nicht erzürnt oder gar wütend. Im Gegenteil . Er kam auf seinen Sohn zu und legte lächelnd seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes.  
  
"Legolas . Mein Sohn . Es ist schön , dass du wieder zu Hause bist . Komm , du hast bestimmt viel zu erzählen."  
  
Legolas war etwas überrumpelt von der Reaktion , doch ging er seinem Vater hinterher. Sie gelangen in den Thronsaal. Die Wachen vor den Türen staunten nicht schlecht , über die Wiederkehr des Prinzen (...).  
  
Thranduil setzte sich auf den Thron und Legolas stellte sich etwas unsicher vor ihn . Viele Fragen standen ihm nun bevor.  
  
"Nun ...." begann Thranduil .  
  
"Wie ist es dir ergangen ? Wir haben uns nach dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr oft gesehen."  
  
Legolas sah kurz auf den Boden. Es war eine schöne Zeit nach dem Krieg. Eine freie und fröhliche Zeit. Dann sah er wieder seinem Vater in die Augen "Es ist viel geschehen , das ist wahr."  
  
Legolas erzählte von den Abenteuern mit dem Zwergen Gimli Gloinssohn. Die Zeit in Lórien. Aber auch von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und den Grund dafür , dass er sich verspätet hatte.  
  
"Das ist seltsam . Ich habe mich wahrlich gewundert , warum es so lange gedauert hat , bis du wieder zu mir zurückkehrst . Ich habe jedem Elbenreich Botschaften gesendet . Mein Sohn ...." Thranduil stand auf und ging zu dem großen Balkon , der auf eine riesiege , von Bäumen überdachte , Terasse führte "Ich habe mir auch sehr große Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
Legolas war seinem Vater nachgegangen .  
  
"Verzeih mir Vater. Es war rücksichtslos und egoistisch von mir. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."  
  
"Du hast von einer anderen Welt erzählt . Es ist unglaublich , was du erzählst , doch habe ich schon von den Legenden gehört . Nun weiß ich , dass es wirklich wahr ist."  
  
"Du wusstest von den Legenden?"  
  
"Ja , aber das ist jetzt nicht von belangen . ..... Du hast von diesem Mädchen erzählt .... Patrizia hieß sie ....."  
  
Legolas´ Herz zog sich zusammen . Eigentlich wollte der Elb dieses Thema nicht vertiefen und ihm ausweichen. Doch Thranduil kannte seinen Sohn nur zu gut.  
  
"Liebst du sie ?"  
  
Legolas sah erschrocken auf. War er wirklich so durchschaubar? Er sagte nichts und sah kurz zum Boden.  
  
Thranduil wartete geduldig. Er wusste , was in seinem Sohn vorging. Auch wenn Legolas für sehr lange Zeit nicht im Düsterwald war, er liebte seinen Vater, seine Familie , seine Heimat , doch war er sich seinen Pflichten sehr wohl bewusst.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür des Thronsaals auf. Eine wunderschöne Elbe eilte schnellen Schrittes durch den Saal.  
  
Ihre langen , blonden Haare wehte leicht im Takt ihrer Bewegungen mit , dann erblickte sie Legolas und kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu.  
  
"Mein Sohn!"  
  
Sie umarmte ihn sanft , auch Legolas freute sich , seine Mutter wieder zusehen.  
  
Einen passenderen Moment konnte sie sich nicht aussuchen , so war Legolas doch nun dem unangenehmen Teil der Fragen seines Vaters ausgewichen.  
  
*********************  
  
Pia stand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich sehr seltsam. Irgendwie war sie überglücklich , ihre Eltern wiederzusehen , doch etwas war anders.  
  
Es war so kalt , so ohne Gefühl.  
  
Sie seufzte , dann ging sie zu ihrem Schrank.  
  
Es sollte ein wunderschönes Kleid sein , was sie an diesem Abend tragen wollte .  
  
Für ihre Eltern wollte sie sich schön machen. Sei es , ihnen zu zeigen , wie schön sie auch ohne sie geworden war , oder einfach nur für sich selber.  
  
Pia wählte ein dunkelrotes Samtkleid aus.  
  
Wenn man den Stoff etwas drehte , schimmerte er golden aber auch schwarz.  
  
An dem Kleidende waren Stickereien von Blütenblättern im Stoff , die schwarz , an manchen Stellen dunkelrot waren .  
  
Pia zog das Kleid an.  
  
Sie war glücklich , dass ihr auch dieses Kleid passte , so wie es alle Kleider in ihrem Schrank taten.  
  
Das Kleid ließ die Schultern frei und wurde an der Taille etwas enger , doch dann wurde es bis zum Boden hin immer breiter und hinten hatte es sogar eine leichte Schleppe. Pia öffnete den Zopf ihrer Haare und kämmte sie durch.  
  
Nun war sie froh , dass sie noch einige Habseligkeiten aus ihrer Wohnung dabei hatte .  
  
Delfiriel hatte ihr ihre Tasche schon längst in Pia´s Zimmer gebracht und Pia hatte einige Gegenstände ausgepackt und auf ihre Kommode gestellt.  
  
Sie hatte ein schöne Haut und brauchte deshalb keinen Puder für ihr Gesicht , doch nahm sie etwas Lidschatten und Lippenstift und schminkte sich leicht damit.  
  
Nicht sehr viel , doch wirkte schon das bißchen dunkle Make-Up edel und wunderschön.  
  
Dann nahm sie einige Haarspangen und steckte sich ihre Haare hoch.  
  
Ein paar Strähnen fielen herunter , die sich dabei leicht wellten.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über trug sie das Medaillon , was sie auch noch aus ihrer Wohnung gerettet hatte. Es hatte die Form eines silbernen Herzens und war an den Rändern mit hübschen Rosenmustern verziert. Pia sah es als eine Art Erinnerung an ihre Freundin.  
  
Sie parfümierte sich noch , dann zog sie sich andere Schuhe an.  
  
Sie wusste auch nicht , warum sie bis jetzt immer auf ihre alten Stiefel bestand. Die Schuhe der Elben waren bequem und leicht und Pia standen sogar 4 verschiedene Paar in ihrem Zimmer zur Verfügung.  
  
Sie nahm ein paar schwarze Schuhe , die man bis zu den Knöcheln mit einem Band umbinden musste.  
  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Pia stand gerade von ihrem Bett auf , als sie fertig war mit dem Schuheanziehen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Elsurion trat ein.  
  
Der Elb hatte ein beiges , edles Hemd an und trug eine ebenso edle Hose in einem dunklem Grauton .  
  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus." sagte er , als er Pia sah.  
  
Pia lächelte daraufhin "Danke , du siehst auch sehr gut aus.".  
  
"Darf ich dich zum Fest führen , es ist soweit und man wartet auf dich."  
  
"Man wartet auf mich?"  
  
Pia sah den Elben komisch an .  
  
War heute etwas besonderes ?  
  
Elsurion lächelte.  
  
"Wir wollen dir einfach nur danken . Es war eine schwere Zeit für dich und nun sind deine Eltern wieder unversehrt zu uns gekommen."  
  
Pia lachte .  
  
Sie wusste nicht , was der Abend noch bringen würde , doch verspürte sie fast schon Glück , was sich um ihr Herz herum ausbreitete.  
  
Elsurion winkelte seinen Arm an und hob ihn etwas , als Pia neben ihn kam.  
  
Sie hakte sich ein und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Fest.  
  
************************  
  
Legolas war nun wieder nach langer Zeit in seinen Gemächern.  
  
Es war nicht nur ein Zimmer , sondern es war ein recht großer Komplex , der aus einem Arbeitszimmer , einen Schlafbereich , einen Wohnbereich und einem riesigen Balkon bestand.  
  
Direkt neben seinen Räumen befand sich auch noch ein großes Badezimmer.  
  
Legolas schlenderte etwas umher. Es war seltsam und schön zugleich , nach so langer Zeit wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
  
Dann ging er auf den Balkon.  
  
Tief sog er die frische Waldluft ein und sah hinunter auf den Düsterwald , immerhin war sein Zimmer schon in einer luftigen Höhe , doch nicht hoch genug , um die Bäume zu überragen. Diese verteilten sich nämlich an beiden Seiten des Balkons und umrandeten das schöne Panorama.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Legolas drehte sich um.  
  
Eine junge Elbe betrat das Zimmer. Sie verbeugte sich und Legolas nickte ihr zu.  
  
"Verzeihung Hoheit , aber ich wurde geschickt um Euch ......" Die Elbe wurde unterbrochen , als aus dem Gang Geräusche kamen.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich um und meinte "Înich ech si sedh ?".  
  
Ein weiterer Kopf streckte sie durch die Türspalte.  
  
Legolas musste lachen.  
  
Stöpsel quetschte sich neben der Elbe durch die Tür und bellte danach Legolas an.  
  
"Ich bitte um Entschuldigung . Dieser Hund wollte einfach nicht hören und ist durch das ganze Schloss gerannt . Man sagte mir , dass er mit Euch gekommen war."  
  
"Es macht nichts , es tut mir Leid , dass er so viel Mühe gemacht hat . Ich hatte ihn ganz vergessen."  
  
Legolas beugte sich hinunter zu Stöpsel , der ihm sogar erlaubte , ihn zu streicheln.  
  
Der Elb sah zu der Elbin auf.  
  
"Er heißt Stöpsel . Er kann gerne hier bleiben."  
  
Die Elbe sah zu dem Hund hinunter , doch konnte man merken, wie froh sie war , dass sie ihn nun los war.  
  
Sie verbeugte sich und machte sich schnell daran , den Prinzen wieder alleine zulassen, vielleicht könnte er es sich ja doch noch anders überlegen.  
  
Als die Tür verschlossen war und sich Legolas nach dem Hund umdrehte , musste er sehen, dass es sich dieser gerade auf einem Sofa das im Raum stand , bequem machte.  
  
Legolas ging etwas schneller zu dem Hund , welcher gerade anfing seine dreckigen Pfoten auf dem Sofa sauber zu lecken.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht gerne anfassen läßt , aber wenn du das jetzt nicht sein läßt , dann muss ich dich leider runterschieben." Meinte Legolas dann auf Elbisch.  
  
Stöpsel machte weiter und sah nur kurz mit seinen Kulleraugen zu dem Elben.  
  
Legolas ging zu dem Hund und fing an ihn runterzuschieben.  
  
Stöpsel drückte dagegen und als er langsam anfing runterzurutschen , drehte er sich schnell auf den Rücken , um wieder mitten auf der Couch zu sein.  
  
Legolas musste lachen.  
  
Die Tatsache , dass dieser Hund so frech war , fand er eigentlich nicht so erfreulich , doch musste er über sich selber lachen.  
  
Was tat er überhaupt?  
  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
In seiner Tasche hatte er noch etwas Lembas , elbisches Reisebrot , was ihm bei seiner Abreise von Lórien mitgegeben wurde.  
  
Als er ein Stück abbrach spitzte Stöpsel die Ohren.  
  
Ein weiters Geräusch brachte den Hund dazu , sich wieder auf den Bauch zu drehen.  
  
Legolas sah nicht zu dem Hund , sondern ließ sich alle Zeit , das Brot zu teilen.  
  
Dann nahm er ein Stück und hielt es vor die Schnauze des Hundes.  
  
Stöpsel sog den Duft des Brotes ein , schleckte mit der Zunge sein Maul ab und sah flehend zu dem Elben.  
  
Legolas lächelte und warf das Stück ein paar Meter von Stöpsel entfernt auf den Boden.  
  
Stöpsel sprang sofort wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und rannte dem Stück Lembas hinterher.  
  
Legolas nutze den Moment und legte sich auf das Sofa.  
  
Stöpsel erreichte das Brot und verschlang es , dann drehte er sich wieder zu Legolas um , der ihn triumphierend angrinste.  
  
Die Beine hatte er auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet und übereinadergeschlagen , die Armen waren verschränkt und stützten den Kopf , der auf ihnen ruhte.  
  
Stöpsel sah zu dem Elben , dann rannte er los.  
  
Legolas war über diese Reaktion sehr verblüfft.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und sah dem Hund hinterher.  
  
Stöpsel rannte durch das Wohnzimmer , bis zum Schlafzimmer. Legolas sprang indessen auf und lief dem Hund hinterher.  
  
Der Hund bellte wie wild und sprang auf das Bett des Elben , und wich Legolas aus , der versuchte ihn zu erreichen.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür und die Elbe von eben kam wieder herein.  
  
Stöpsel rannte an ihr vorbei und sie sah ihm irritiert hinterher.  
  
Legolas kam auf sie zu.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid , dass ich so viel Krach gemacht habe , doch jetzt muss ich diesen Hund fangen."  
  
Die Elbe sah Legolas mit offen stehendem Mund nach .  
  
Stöpsel hatte eine sehr gute Ausdauer , doch konnte diese nicht gegen die des Elbe siegen. Der Hund rannte durch die Gänge und Legolas war froh , dass ihm kein andere Elb dabei sah , wie er versuchte den Hund unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Stöpsel drehte sich immer wieder nach Legolas um , bis er schließlich ganz stehen blieb und mit weit heraushängender Zunge dem Elben entgegensah.  
  
Er fing wieder etwas an zu hinken , immer noch die Verwundung bei dem Kampf mit dem Monster.  
  
Legolas blieb neben ihm stehen und Stöpsel setzte sich hin.  
  
Der Elb streichelte den Kopf des Hundes.  
  
Stöpsel gab ihm eine Pfote und sah den Elben an.  
  
Legolas erhob sich wieder und langsam gingen beide zurück in Legolas´ Zimmer. Diesmal war die Rangordnung wirklich geklärt und Stöpsel hatte Frieden mit dem Elben geschlossen , jedenfalls für die nächste Zeit.  
  
*************  
  
Pia hat sich jetzt ganz schön gemacht und geht mit Elsurion zum Fest. Tja , wird sie an Legsi denken? Oder wird Elsurion sowas sagen , wie "Deine Lippen sind dreckig." , wegen dem Lippenstift ;o) . Ich denke nicht :p . Legolas hat jetzt erstmal Frieden mit Stöpsel geschlossen , fragt sich nur für wie lange. Wann wird der Kerl endlich sagen , dass er Pia liebt?! Er weiß es , wir wissen es , wo ist das Problem?  
  
Achso , hab mich ja wieder in Sindarin versucht :o) Înich ech si sedh?! - Bist du jetzt still ?!  
  
@Shelley Also , ich hab mich eben mal über meine eigene Blödheit kaputtgelacht, weil das mit den Satzzeichen eigentlich erst hier hin gehörte, weil ich es erst ab hier gemacht hab :o) Naja, meine Tischplatte sieht noch gut aus, nur mein Kopf....... :o) Ja, der gute Haldir kam noch dazu und Stöpsel mag ihn nicht :p  
  
@Laith *erzittertvordenDrohungen * Schön, dass es dir wieder so gut gefallen hat. Mit so einem Review macht das Schreiben doch gleich doppelt so viel Spass *knuddel * Na also, was denkst du? Legsi und Pia werden sich nie wieder sehen und ewig vor sich hintrauern .....jap :p. Ne, ich hab's ja schonmal gesagt, ich bin gemein, aber so auch wieder nicht ;o), das mit der Perspektive bliebt jetzt übrigens erstmal so :o)  
  
@all Ihr seid alle wirklich total lieb und ich bin froh, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Ich freue mich über jedes Review wirklich sehr *knuddeltallebissieumfallen * Es macht mir wirklich Spass, die Geschichte hier zu schreiben, danke! 


	17. Ein langer Abend

Ein langer Abend  
  
Es war einfach nur schön für Pia.  
  
Sie wurde von Elsurion die lange Treppe hinunter geführt und sah nur in freundliche Gesichter.  
  
Sehr viele Elben hatten sich versammelt um sie freundlich zu begrüßen und Pia war schon fast überwältigt.  
  
Hatte sie etwas verpasst?  
  
Sie gingen weiter , bis sie schließlich zu ihren Eltern kamen.  
  
Pia sah zu Elsurion , der sich die ganze Zeit für Pia mitgefreut hatte und der Elb nickte ihr zu.  
  
Elsurion ging woanders hin und auch die Elben machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu dem großen Garten , auf dem das Fest stattfinden sollte.  
  
"Du siehst wunderschön aus."  
  
Pia´s Vater sah zu seiner Tochter und hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen , doch Pia meinte nur "Schön , dass es euch gefällt."  
  
Auch Pia´s Mutter stand dort und auch diese staunte nicht schlecht , über ihre Tochter.  
  
Sie ging zu ihr.  
  
"Komm . Heute werden anfangen , einige Dinge nachzuholen."  
  
Mit tränenden Augen ging die Mutter zu Pia und umarmte sie , was Pia als nun irgendwie als sehr seltsam empfand.  
  
Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Fest.  
  
Der Abend verliefwirklich sehr schön .  
  
Pia verbrachte viele Stunden zusammen mit ihren Eltern .  
  
Es wurde über sehr viele Dinge geredet .  
  
Was in den Jahren passiert war , was aus Pia geworden war und zum Glück erfuhr auch Pia nun die Namen ihrer Eltern. Gerion und Marcia. Pia erzählte von ihrer Wohnung , ihrem Beruf als Fotografin , ihren ... Freunden , bis auch unweigerlich das Thema Manu aufkam.  
  
Die Mutter seufzte und sah zu ihrem Ehemann.  
  
"Pia , eigentlich wollte ich heute darüber noch nicht mit dir reden ."  
  
"Ich denke , ich hab in letzter Zeit so viel erfahren , da macht das heute auch nichts mehr aus." meinte Pia bitter.  
  
Der Mutter fiel es schwer , doch dann begann sie.  
  
"Du hast ja sicherlich schon von deiner Macht gehört und deine Fähigkeiten schon eingesetzt."  
  
"Darüber möchte ich doch gar nicht reden , was ist mit Manu ?"  
  
"Manu , wird nie wieder so sein , wie früher."  
  
"Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
"Der Wahnsinn hat sie ereilt . Sie war nicht .... stark genug ."  
  
"Nein . Das ist nicht wahr , sie ist sehr stark ."  
  
Ein kurzer Schweigemoment entstand , dann sah Pia auf den Boden.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld , richtig ?"  
  
"Nein. Nein Stern , du hast damit gar nichts zu tun."  
  
"Wie kann ich ihr helfen ?"  
  
"Gar nicht . Sie muss es alleine schaffen ..... wenn nicht , dann musst du ..."  
  
"Sie töten ?!"  
  
"Pia . Wir werden bestimmt noch einen Weg finden , wie wir deiner Freundin helfen können."  
  
Erneutes Schweigen brach ein .  
  
"Sie ist meine einzige , richtige Freundin .Wir waren immer füreinander da . Wir konnten uns aufeinander verlassen. Wir hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für den anderen . Das soll jetzt einfach alles vorbei sein ?"  
  
"Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg ."  
  
"Wenn du es nicht selber für möglich hältst , warum sagst du es dann ?"  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas war nun wieder in seinen Gemächern.  
  
Stöpsel hatte es sich neben ihm bequem gemacht , diesmal aber nicht auf dem Sofa.  
  
Der Elb war nachdenklich.  
  
Was sie jetzt wohl machte ? Ob sie ihn hasste ? Ob sie ihm verzeihen könnte ?  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür .  
  
"Ja bitte ."  
  
Der König , Legolas´ Vater , höchstpersönlich kam herein.  
  
"Vater ."  
  
Legolas sah zu Thranduil und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Der ältere Elb sah freundlich zu seinem Sohn , dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Legolas , ich merke , dass dich etwas bedrückt . Auch wenn wir uns seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen haben , so hoffe ich doch , dass wir immer noch miteinander Reden können."  
  
Legolas seufzte innerlich.  
  
"Natürlich Vater . Es tut mir Leid , dass ich die so respektlos behandelt habe."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut . Ich weiß selbst noch , wie es war , als ich deine Mutter kennenlernte. Sie war einfach nur wunderschön und hat mich schon im dem ersten Moment , in dem ich ihr schönes Gesicht sah , verzaubert."  
  
Der König setzte sich auf das Sofa und gab Legolas ein Zeichen , sich neben ihn zu setzen.  
  
Legolas tat es und saß nun neben seinem Vater auf dem Sofa.  
  
Thranduil wartete geduldig , bis Legolas zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Ich habe ihr sehr wehgetan."  
  
"Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
"Sie hatte mir geholfen , als ich hilflos war . Sie hatte mir das Leben gerettet , als ich in Gefahr war und nun , breche ich der einzigen Frau , die ich je richtig liebte , das Herz."  
  
"Es ist noch nicht zu spät , ihr zu sagen , was du fühlst."  
  
"Doch ."  
  
Legolas sah zu seinem Vater.  
  
"Ich denke , das ist es und es ist besser so."  
  
"Es ist gefährlich für dich ."  
  
Legolas lachte sarkastisch auf .  
  
"Dann erfahre ich immerhin , ob ich sie wirklich so liebe , wie ich es meine ."  
  
Thranduil sah seinen Sohn ernst an.  
  
"Darüber macht man keine Witze mein Sohn."  
  
"Das mach ich nicht, dafür ist es mir auch viel zu wichtig."  
  
"Was denkst du jetzt zu tun?"  
  
"Ich denke, ich werde meinen Pflichten nachkommen. Zu lange hab ich dich im Stich gelassen , Vater."  
  
"Denkst du wirklich , dass es das richtige ist?"  
  
Legolas nickt entschlossen.  
  
"Nun, wir müssen abwarten."  
  
Der König erhob sich wieder und ging kurz durch das Zimmer , bis sein Blick auf den Hund fiel.  
  
Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Was genau, ist das?"  
  
"Das ist ihr Hund."  
  
Legolas musste grinsen, als sein Vater sich zu dem Tier runterbeugte und Stöpsel auf Sindarin ansprach, Stöpsel hob den Kopf , gähnte und sah zu dem Elben. Dann , als Thranduil ihn streicheln wollte, sprang er auf und rannte zu Legolas.  
  
Er sprang neben ihn auf das Sofa und sah Thranduil an.  
  
Legolas musste lachen.  
  
"Dies Vater, ist das einzige Tier , was eine gespaltene Meinung über Elben hat."  
  
"Was macht er dann in meinem Schloss und nicht draußen im Garten?"  
  
"Ich werde ihn später noch hinausbringen , er war nur verletzt und es schien mir auch so , als wolle er bei mir bleiben."  
  
"Na denn, soll es mir Recht sein."  
  
Thranduil ging kopfschüttelnd aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Wenn du noch mit mir reden willst , dann findest du mich in meinen Gemächern."  
  
"Ich werde später noch zu dir kommen."  
  
Als Legolas wieder mit Stöpsel alleine war, saß er noch einige Zeit in Gedanken versunken auf dem Sofa.  
  
Stöpsel hatte sich neben ihm hingelegt und war laut am schnarchen, als Legolas aufstand und zu seinem Balkon ging.  
  
Er sah nach draußen.  
  
Langsam ging die Sonne unter und war schon fast vom Himmel verschwunden.  
  
Legolas erinnerte sich an den Sonnenuntergang, den er gemeinsam mit Pia betrachtet hatte.  
  
Viele Bilder von ihr kamen ihm in den Kopf.  
  
Wie er sie zum ersten Mal sah.  
  
Und wie sie unter dem Baum , auf den er geklettert war.  
  
Legolas musste grinsen.  
  
Er hatte sich so seltsam verhalten und blamiert , doch sie wollte ihm aus der peinlichen Situation helfen.  
  
Dann sah er sie, wie sie Angst um ihn hatte.  
  
Wie ihn das Monster im Griff hatte und wie sich Pia um ihn sorgte.  
  
Dann sah er sie, an dem Abend .  
  
Der Abend, der alles veränderte.  
  
Wie sie ihn aus den großen, dunkelgrünen Augen ansah.  
  
Den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, das Mondlicht welches sanft ihren Körper umhüllte.  
  
Es war wundervoll, sie zu berühren.  
  
Nun , war es zu spät.  
  
*******************  
  
Pia machte sich selbst Vorwürfe. Wegen Manu. Aber auch, weil sie ihre Eltern so angiftete. Sie hatte sich doch so nach ihnen gesehnt und nun, wo sie neben ihr saßen, verhielt sie sich sehr schwierig.  
  
"Pia, wir werden einen Weg finden."  
  
"Ja mein Stern. Bestimmt kann ich dir nun auch helfen."  
  
Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Es stimmt also, du bist eine ...... Magierin?"  
  
Die Eltern sahen sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Nun, also eigentlich...."  
  
Die Mutter kam etwas näher zu ihrer Tochter.  
  
"Eigentlich bin ich eine Hexe."  
  
Pia konnte jetzt nichts mehr schocken.  
  
"Eine Hexe. Gibt es hier auch noch Drachen, dann ist alles perfekt."  
  
Die Eltern schwiegen.  
  
Pia musste lachen.  
  
"Ok, also es gibt Drachen. Gibt es noch etwas, was ich nicht weiß?"  
  
"Hast du dich nicht gewundert, warum es ein Buch war?"  
  
"Ich wundere mich seit 2 Wochen nur noch."  
  
Die Eltern mussten lachen.  
  
Es schien so , als würde es Pia langsam alles leichter nehmen.  
  
Ihren Humor hatte sie nicht verloren.  
  
"Es ist dein Hexenbuch. Wo ist es?"  
  
Pia blickte verwirrt in die Augen ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Nunja , also , es ist weg."  
  
"Wie weg?"  
  
"Weg. Es hat sich aufgelöst und dann wurde es hell....."  
  
"Das ist seltsam...."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass so etwas passieren wird, aber ich war mir nicht sicher."  
  
Pia konnte ihrer Mutter nicht wirklich folgen.  
  
"Du bist etwas besonderes. Du hast nicht nur die Macht des Zeichens, du bist auch noch zur Hälfte eine Hexe."  
  
"Warum flüstert du immer so?"  
  
Pia´s Vater trat dem Gespräch bei.  
  
"Pia, selbst hier , in einer Welt , wo es viele Fabelwesen und auch viel Magie gibt, werden Hexen nicht so gerne gesehen."  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
"Hexen bringen Übel und Flüche. Du kennst bestimmt die ganzen Geschichten, die darüber erzählt werden."  
  
Pia nickte stumm, eigentlich war es ihr nun auch egal , ob sie jetzt auch noch was von einer Hexe hatte.  
  
"Wie hast du das gemacht? Mit dem Buch meine ich. Und wie hast du das überlebt."  
  
"Es ist möglich, die Macht einer Hexe in einen Gegenstand zu bannen. Es war nicht gewährleistet, ob es mit deiner anderen Macht auch funktionieren würde. Es hat funktioniert. Um dich zu retten, hab ich ein Tor zu der Erde geöffnet. Ich komme von dort und dein Vater kommt von Mittelerde."  
  
Verwirrt sah Pia in das Gesicht ihres Vaters.  
  
"Ich bin ihm zu liebe hierhergekommen, doch konnte ich es nur einmal, da ich dort keinen Anker hatte."  
  
"Einen Anker?"  
  
"Ja. Damit ich wieder zurück konnte."  
  
"Ich hab oft die Welten gewechselt. Aber warum, konnte ich so einfach auf die Erde?"  
  
"Nun, ich komme von der Erde und du bist mein Kind. Es war riskant , doch es funktionierte. Es ist jedoch seltsam , dass du so oft die Welt wechseln kannst."  
  
Die Mutter grübelt etwas vor sich hin , sodass der Vater weitersprach.  
  
"Ich denke, in dir steckt viel mehr, als wir vermuten."  
  
Die Mutter sah auf.  
  
"Du willst hier gar nicht sein. Du willst wieder zurück , hab ich Recht. In dein altes Leben?"  
  
In ihr altes Leben ?  
  
Nein , das wollte Pia bestimmt nicht!  
  
"Eigentlich war es aus einer Gefahrensituation heraus. Ich wollte uns retten."  
  
"Uns ?"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Pia sah auf den Boden. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden , sie wollte es ruhen lassen und ganz tief in sich vergraben.  
  
Die Mutter lächelte wissend.  
  
"Der Elbenprinz? Sohn des Thranduil."  
  
Pia sagte nichts , als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.  
  
Sie schreckte etwas auf und drehte sich um.  
  
Elsurion stand hinter ihr und sah zu ihren Eltern.  
  
"Verzeihung, wenn ich störe. Ich würde nur gerne fragen, ob ich Eure Tochter um einen Tanz bitten dürfte."  
  
Der Vater lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Nun , wenn sie es denn möchte."  
  
Pia sah zu Elsurion und lachte.  
  
"Na , das ist schon mal besser , als beim letzten Mal."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Nichts . Also?"  
  
Elsurion verbeugte sich leicht dann sah er in Pia´s Augen.  
  
"Würdet ihr mir diesen Tanz schenken?"  
  
"Aber gerne doch."  
  
Elsurion nahm Pia´s Hand und zog sie hoch.  
  
Dann führte er sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Viele Elben lächelten sie an.  
  
Der Vater lächelte zu seiner Frau und nahm ihre Hand , dann gingen auch sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Pia konnte nun wirklich viel besser tanzen.  
  
Schon damals , bei dem Tanz mit Legolas hatte sie Mühe, mit den Bewegungen der Elben mithalten zu können, doch mit der Zeit lernte sie dazu.  
  
Es kamen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, schöne Erinnerungen.  
  
Doch ihr gefiel es sehr, mit Elsurion zu tanzen.  
  
Sie sah zu ihm und er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du eine sehr gute Tänzerin bist?"  
  
"Sowas kann man mir nicht oft genug sagen."  
  
Sie grinste Elsurion an und der Elb lachte sie daraufhin an.  
  
Pia machte es wirklich Spass bei Elsurion zu sein.  
  
Er hatte sich so verändert.  
  
Hat er es nur für sie getan?  
  
Wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Er war eine furchtbare Nervensäge, doch nun kannte sie ihn besser.  
  
********************  
  
Eine Zeit lang blieb Legolas noch in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Der Mond war schon aufgegangen und der Elb stand an seinem Balkon und betrachtete ihn.  
  
Stöpsel schlief schon seit einigen Stunden und Legolas beschloss nun noch zu seinem Vater zu gehen.  
  
Er folgte den Gängen, bis er das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters erreichte.  
  
Es grenzte an den ganzen Gemächern seiner Eltern , bzw. seines Vaters.  
  
Legolas wusste , dass sein Vater Abends noch lange Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbrachte und nachdenklich vor dem Kamin saß.  
  
Er klopfte an, dann trat er ein.  
  
"Legolas. Setz dich doch."  
  
Thranduil deutete auf den Sessel, der seinem vorm Kamin stand.  
  
Legolas setzte sich und sah aufs Feuer.  
  
Ein gemütliches Feuer brannte im Kamin und gelegentlich knisterte etwas Holz.  
  
"Nun Legolas..."  
  
"Vater?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich denke, es ist wahr."  
  
Thranduil sah fragend zu seinem Sohn.  
  
"Ich habe ihr mein Herz geschenkt."  
  
"Legolas, ich denke, du solltest zu ihr."  
  
Legolas sah verdutzt zu seinem Vater.  
  
Er sollte er schnell nach Hause und es wurden ihm Vorwürfe gemacht. Dann soll er wieder zurück.  
  
"Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich weiß nicht, was bei euch beiden vorgefallen ist, doch denke ich, dass ihr darüber reden müsst."  
  
Legolas nickte stumm.  
  
"Es wird das beste sein, wenn du morgen aufbrichst."  
  
"Ich danke dir , Vater."  
  
Thranduil lächelte fürsorglich.  
  
"Ich bin zwar König, doch in erster Linie bin ich auch Vater."  
  
Es freute Legolas, dass sein Vater so viel Verständnis aufbrachte.  
  
Hatte vielleicht auch seine Mutter etwas damit zu tun?  
  
Legolas schmunzelte in sich hinein und dankte ihr.  
  
***********  
  
Bin ich gemein...na, ich weiß es nicht :P. Mal gucken, wie sich das jetzt entwickelt, der arme Legsi muss jetzt erstmal wieder zurück :o). So, jetzt kamen solangen keinen neuen Kapitel hier, weil die Seite bei mir nicht gefunzt hat, aber jetzt gibts wieder viel Nachschub :o)  
  
@Laith *rotwerd * Hey, du bist auch auf inspired? *freuknuddel * Hui, mal gucken, ich bin schon recht weit und muss die Kapitel nur noch hovhladen, aber ein paar deiner Wünsche werden erfüllt ;o) Hey, aber ich freu mich auf jedes Review, ob es jetzt direkt kommt, oder etwas später :o)  
  
@Michiru-Chan Wie gesagt, ich freu mich über jedes Review :o) Hmmm, naja, also ich weiß noch nicht so genau, wie das mit den Eltern jetzt weitergeht, aber da bin ich denke ich nicht so böse., oder doch..... :p  
  
@Shelley Ich kenn mich in Mittelerde nicht aus, war noch nicht da :o). Ne, ich weiß, dass das etwas länger hätte dauern müssen, aber ich nehm es da nicht sooo genau, ich weiß es auch nicht so wirklich. Aber vielleicht sind die ja auch nur im Kreis gerannt und Legolas kennt sich in seiner Heimat aus, denke ich :o)  
  
@all Freut mich, dass ihr das alle mit Stöpsel so mögt, ich mag den auch total und keine Angst, der wird nicht sterben :o) Ich bin jetzt schon mittlerweile beim 24. Kapitel und es nimmt einfach kein Ende, ihr könnt euch auf etwas freuen ;o). Ich werd versuchen, alle Kapitel so schnell es geht hochzuladen, aber mein Pc ist abgeschmiert und spinnt seitdem rum, ich kann auch nicht mehr auf die Seite hier. Aber wenn ich das von einem anderen Pc aus machen kann, dann werd ich das machen, versrpochen. Danke für euren lieben Reviews *knuddel * Es ist nicht wichtig, wann sie kommen, sondern dass sie kommen ;o) 


	18. Alleine

Alleine  
  
Als der Tanz vorbei war , wollte Pia etwas an die frische Luft.  
  
Elsurion begleitete sie zu einer ruhigen Ecke des Gartens.  
  
Es war sehr idyllisch dort , der Mond und die Sternen schienen auf sie herab , die Musik des Festes war noch im Hintergrund zu hören und Pia war nach langer Zeit wieder glücklich.  
  
Natürlich gab es noch viele Sachen , die geklärt werden mussten , doch konnten sie gewiß bis morgen ruhen.  
  
Jetzt fand sie es einfach nur schön wie es war und wollte sich diesen Moment auch nicht mit finsteren Gedanken kaputt machen.  
  
"Heute war wirklich ein seltsamer Tag." Begann Pia mit dem Elben ein Gespräch.  
  
Elsurion lächelte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
"Dann musst du dich schon sehr gut daran gewöhnt haben."  
  
Pia grinste zurück "Meinst du? Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur undurchschaubar."  
  
Sie versuchte geheimnisvoll zu gucken, doch konnte sie nicht anders, als zu lachen.  
  
Pia lachte, nach so langer Zeit lachte die junge Frau wieder, was Elsurion sehr froh stimmte.  
  
"Man hört dich selten lachen. Das ist schade, es klingt wundervoll."  
  
Pia fing sich wieder und sah den Elben an.  
  
Macht ihr Elsurion gerade wirklich ein Kompliment?  
  
Elsurion?  
  
Der Nervelb?  
  
Pia sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.  
  
"..... naja, also,.... es ist nicht schwer zu lachen, wenn ich mich wohl fühle."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich ... jetzt , verstehe ich dich."  
  
"Jetzt?"  
  
"Ich muss mich wirklich bei dir entschuldigen. Bestimmt war ich unerträglich, als du mich kennenlerntest." Ja , das wart du .... nein , böse Pia, sie sollte das jetzt nicht sagen.  
  
"Ach was, das war doch verständlich, wenn es dich so faszinierte."  
  
"Ich habe es dir noch nicht gesagt, aber du hast deine Macht schon öfter genutzt, als du dachtest."  
  
Ein großes Fragezeichen bildete sich in Pia´s Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Nun, ich habe dir noch nicht gesagt, dass du nicht nur lebloses Gegenstände kontollieren kannst, sondern auch lebendige."  
  
Pia schreckte etwas auf.  
  
So etwas wie Gedankenkontrolle?  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an das Gefühl, wenn du dich sicher fühlst , wenn du dich überlegen fühlst, so als hättest du gesiegt."  
  
Pia nickte verstohlen.  
  
"Du hast gesiegt und zwar über den Willen deines Gegenübers."  
  
"........Heißt das?"  
  
Elsurion nickte.  
  
"Das ist ja unglaublich."  
  
Der Elb sah hoch zum Himmel , zu den Sternen.  
  
"Es gibt da nur einen Nachteil."  
  
"Welchen?"  
  
"Du kannst niemanden besiegen, den du liebst, oder der dich liebt."  
  
".....ich verstehe."  
  
Getroffen sah Pia zum Boden.  
  
Mit soetwas hätte sie rechnen müssen, was hatte sie denn gedacht.  
  
Es war eben Elsurion.  
  
Aber was dachte sie jetzt schon wieder?  
  
"Ich hab es schon wieder getan, es tut mir Leid."  
  
Elsurion ging ein Stück von Pia weg und stand etwas verloren auf der Wiese.  
  
Pia kam neben ihn und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Es macht nichts , ich hab mich daran gewöhnt."  
  
Der Elb lachte leiser auf und drehte sich zu ihr.  
  
Sie sahen sich beide tief in die Augen.  
  
Elsurion beugte sich etwas zu Pia hinunter.  
  
Pia wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte, es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper.  
  
Elsurion´s Lippen kamen den ihren gefährlich nahe, doch Pia machte nichts , um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
  
Sie hatte schon kurz die Lippen des Elben an ihren gespürt , als sie plötzlich schlagartig ihre Augen öffnete und den Elben ansah.  
  
"Legolas....."  
  
Elsurion sah ihr in die Augen und nickte langsam.  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu dem Fest.  
  
Pia blieb alleine auf der Wiese stehen sah hinauf zum Mond.  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Gemächern.  
  
Jetzt war er noch nicht mal einen Tag zu Hause und wollte schon wieder aufbrechen, doch in seinem Herzen fühlte der Elb, dass es das richtige war.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnetet sah er zu Stöpsel der nur kurz zu ihm hochsah und sich dann wieder umdrehte, um weiterzuschlafen.  
  
Legolas ging an ihm vorbei.  
  
Nur wenige Kerzen brannten in seinem Zimmer , das Mondlicht erhellte den Raum am meisten.  
  
Der Elb ging auf seinen Balkon und sah zum Himmel.  
  
Es war eine schöne Nacht, etwas kühl vielleicht, doch sternenklar und wundervoll.  
  
Nur vereinzelt hörte man das Zirpen einer Grille, das sich mit dem leichten Rauschen der Bäche vermischte und dem Rascheln der Blätter, die leicht im Wind wehten.  
  
Legolas lehnte an der Wand und sah sich die Nacht an.  
  
Er war trotz des langen Rittes nicht müde und sah hinauf zum Mond.  
  
Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit ihm passiert?  
  
Was geschah immer noch mit ihm?  
  
Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf.  
  
Das gemeinsame Lachen.  
  
Ihren Stolz, ihren Ehrgeiz.  
  
Der Kuss..... ihr Blick, als er sie verließ.  
  
Was hat Pia nur mit ihm gemacht?  
  
Was machte sie wohl gerade?  
  
In my hands A legacy of memories I can hear you say my name  
  
I can almost see your smile Feel the warmth of your embrace  
  
But there is nothing but silence now Around the one I loved Is this our farewell? Sweet darling you worry too much, my child See the sadness in your eyes You are not alone in life Altough you migth think that you are Never tought This day would come so soon  
  
We had no time to say goodbye  
  
How can the world just carry on?  
  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
  
But there is nothing but silence now Around the one I loved Is this our farewell?  
  
So sorry your world is tumbling down I will watch you through these nights Rest your head and go to sleep  
  
Because my child, this is not our farewell  
  
This is not our farewell  
  
Nein , es war noch nicht zu spät!  
  
*****************  
  
Pia ging etwas spazieren.  
  
Es war kühl, ihr Kleid war schulterfrei und sie hatte keinen Mantel oder Umhang dabei, der sie vor der Kälte schützen könnte.  
  
Eigentlich war es so ja auch gar nicht geplant, doch ist es nun mal geschehen.  
  
Es war klar, sie musste mit Elsurion reden.  
  
Sie hatte wirklich starke Gefühle für ...... Legolas.  
  
Pia seufzte.  
  
Plötzlich war wieder alles so kompliziert.  
  
Noch vor ein paar Minuten war es viel leichter und so klar, doch jetzt.....  
  
Pia erreichte den Baum.  
  
Ihren Baum, den gemeinsamen Baum.  
  
Sanft legte sie die Hand auf seine rauhe Rinde und sah hinauf in sein Blätterdach.  
  
Ein leichter Wind brachte es dazu , sich zu wiegen.  
  
Pia lehnte sich an den Baum und sah auf die Wiese, die sich hinter dem Wald ausbreitete und von ihm wegführte.  
  
Legolas ist auch auf dieser weggeritten, weg von dem Wald, weg von ihr ......  
  
Nein, es war bestimmt nicht so.  
  
Pia erschreckte sich.  
  
Sie kniff etwas die Augen zusammen und sah angestrengt über die Wiese.  
  
Es sah so aus, als würde jemand angeritten kommen.  
  
Je näher der Reiter kam, desto blasser wurde Pia´s Gesicht.  
  
Lange blonde Haare, diese feinen Gesichtszüge.  
  
Dieser sanfte Blick.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Legolas kam auf sie zugeritten, er kam zurück zu ihr.  
  
Pia sah zu ihm, unfähig zu einer Reaktion.  
  
Sie sah zu dem Elben, der vor ihr anhielt und sie zärtlich anlächelte.  
  
Dann stieg er ab und stand ihr gegenüber.  
  
Er sagte kein Wort und sah sie nur an.  
  
Dann hob er ganz langsam seine Hand und schlug sie mit voller Wucht in Pia´s Gesicht.  
  
Pia hatte mit allem gerechnet , aber damit nicht.  
  
Der Schlag hatte solch eine Wucht, dass sie etwas zur Seite geschleudert wurde.  
  
Ihre Lippe bluteten und sie sah entsetzt wieder zu Legolas.  
  
Legolas stand nicht mehr vor ihr.  
  
"Das war nicht klug von dir, so alleine hier rumzulaufen. Dummes Kind."  
  
"Manu......."  
  
Pia stand wieder auf und wischte das Blut mit der Hand weg.  
  
Manu grinste sie nur an und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
  
Noch ehe Pia etwas machen konnte wurde sie an beiden Armen festgehalten.  
  
Sie sah in zwei schreckliche Fratzen, schwarz und gewaltig, unglaublich häßlich noch dazu.  
  
Dann noch dieser Gestank, faules Fleisch, vermischt mit Blut und Dreck.  
  
Pia drehte sich angewiedert weg.  
  
"Wie du siehst, hab ich etwas Unterstützung bekommen."  
  
Manu stellte sich neben eine der Kreaturen und lächelte sie an.  
  
Pia spürte eine unglaubliche Wut in sich aufkommen.  
  
Nicht nur dies, auch noch einen Wärme, diese bekannte Wärme, die ihr Mut und sie stark machte und sie lenkte.  
  
Auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete das Zeichen auf, von Minute zu Minute wurde es heller.  
  
Manu sah wieder zu Pia und rief eine weitere Kreatur.  
  
Es kam eine etwas kleinere, grünliche, aber mit einer ebenso fiesen Fratze, wie die beiden anderen.  
  
Sie trug einen Sack bei sich und stülpte ihn Pia ekelhaft grinsend und sabbernd über den Kopf.  
  
Dann nahm sie ein Schnur und schnürte den Sack an Pia´s Hals zusammen.  
  
Eng schnitt sich die Schnur in Pia´s Hals und schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab.  
  
Aufeinmal fühlte sich Pia völlig wehrlos.  
  
Ihr wurde schummrig..... irgendetwas roch komisch...... da war etwas im Stoff.  
  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mehr davon draufmachen sollst, die Wirkung ist zu schwach!" regte sich Manu auf.  
  
Dann hörte Pia noch , wie Manu vor sie trat.  
  
Pia spürte noch den Ast, der auf ihren Kopf traf, dann wurde sie bewußtlos.  
  
************  
  
Elsurion ging durch den Wald.  
  
Es war dumm, Pia so alleine zurückzulassen und es tat ihm auch Leid.  
  
Das feine Gehör des Elben vernahm etwas.  
  
Pia !!!  
  
Der Elb rannte den Geräuschen nach, bis er zum Waldrand kam.  
  
Er hatte Pia schon öfters hier vorgefunden, an diesem Baum, er war ihr Lieblingsplatz,gut zum Nachdenken, warum ist er nicht früher darauf gekommen?  
  
Doch nun war niemand mehr da.  
  
Elsurion sah Spuren auf dem Boden..... Pia war hier. Es waren noch andere hier... ein Mensch, ein Ork und 2 Uruk-Hai.  
  
Elsurion drehte sich um, als er das Rascheln eines Gebüsches hörte.  
  
2 Uruks stürzten sich auf ihn und er konnte sich gerade noch auf die Seite rollen.  
  
Er war unbewaffnet und versuchte den Schwerthieben der Uruks so gut auszuweichen, wie er konnte, doch leider war er überhaupt kein guter Kämpfer.  
  
Einer der Uruk-Hai verletzte ihn schwer an der Seite, worauf sich Elsurion die Wunde hielt und aufsah, dann spürte er die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes an seiner Kehle.  
  
"Lasst uns allein."  
  
Manu sah nicht zu den Uruks, als sich dies zurück zu der bewußtlosen Pia machten.  
  
Einer von beiden trat Elsurion noch auf die Wunde, aus der nun eine Menge Blut trat.  
  
Der Elb stöhnte auf und unter dem Schmerz sackte sein Körper etwas zusammen, doch Manu hielt noch immer das Schwert gefährlich nah an seinem Hals.  
  
"Nun..... es ist eine schöne Nacht, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich? Tut mir Leid, dass sie dich nicht will."  
  
"Was redest du da?"  
  
"Pia. Sie empfindet rein gar nichts für dich."  
  
Elsurion sah zu Manu hoch, gerade so, dass Schwert nicht durch seine Haut schnitt.  
  
"Es ist besser du machst dir nichts mehr vor. Sie liebt nicht dich, sondern den Elbenprinz. Was kannst du denn schon? Nicht mal kämpfen kannst du, tststs."  
  
"Hör auf!"  
  
"Was soll sie denn schon an dir finden? Du nervst doch nur!"  
  
Elsurion schleuderte einen angegifteten Blick in Manu´s Richtung.  
  
"Willst du es ihm nicht zeigen? Du magst diesen Elben doch sowieso nicht."  
  
Elsurion schwieg.  
  
"Eifersucht ist nichts schlimmes. Du hast nun die Möglichkeit, dich an ihm zu rächen und Pia wird dann nur noch dich lieben."  
  
Elsurion sagt nichts.  
  
"Na, was sagst du?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Blitzschnell drehte sich Elsurion unter dem Schwert weg und stand Manu gegenüber.  
  
"Tja , schade, dann muss ich dich eben zwingen. Ich hab gehofFt, DAss dU eS VoN AlleInE WiLlst."  
  
Elsurion sah wie geschockt auf die junge Frau.  
  
Sie war recht hübsch, doch dann veränderte sie sich.  
  
Ihr wuchsen riesige Flügel aus dem Rücken und Hörner schossen ihr aus dem Kopf.  
  
Die Haare, das Gesicht, ihr ganzer Körper verformte sich zu einem schrecklichen Monster, was Elsurion nun aggressiv anschnaubte.  
  
Elsorion wich seiner ersten Attacke aus , in dem er einfach zur Seite sprang, doch die zweite erwischte ihn.  
  
Das Monster traf erneut seine Wunde und riss sie noch mehr auf.  
  
Elsurion schrie vor Schmerz auf und funkelte das Monster an, doch hatte es ihn schon mit beiden Armen gepackt und hoch in die Luft gezogen.  
  
Es presste seine Krallen so feste und so eng um Elsurion, dass der Elb beinahe das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.  
  
Dann öffnete das Monster sein Maul und ein riesieger Schatten flog aus ihm heraus.  
  
Kreischend und brüllend schwebte er über beide. Er sah furchtbar aus, viele gequälte Fratzen sahen sie an und jammerten oder schrien schrill.  
  
Es sah so aus, als würde ein riesiger Leib, bestehend aus tausenden von Gesichtern sich über beide beugen.  
  
Einige Gesichter lösten sich von ihm.  
  
Man konnte nicht erkennen, um was für Rassen es sich einst gehandelt hatte, doch waren es gewiss Krieger.  
  
Sie fuhren in Elsurions Körper, der größte Teil des Schattens nahm wieder Besitz von dem Monster.  
  
Es ließ Elsurion auf den Boden fallen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit stand der Elb wieder auf.  
  
Das Monster verformte sich wieder zu Manu und sah den Elben freundlich lächelnd an.  
  
Elsurion klopfte sich etwas Staub von der Kleidung und lockerte seinen Körper etwas.  
  
"Das ist doch schon viel besser. Beim nächsten Mal , pass bitte etwas auf, dass der Körper nicht zu sehr Schaden nimmt."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich kann nur schwer aufhören, wenn ich angefangen habe. Wir werden die Wunde so schnell es geht versorgen."  
  
Manu hakte sich bei Elsurion ein, dann gingen sie beide zu den Uruk-Hai, welche Pia trugen.  
  
************  
  
Hach ja, *seufz *. Wieder ein Lied, diesmal von Within Temptation und das Lied heißt Our Farewell. Was ist denn jetzt nur mit Elsurion passiert? Wartet es ab :oP. 


	19. Schmerzen

Schmerzen  
  
Pia wacht in einem dunklen Raum auf.  
  
Sie war gefesselt, ihre Händen waren über ihrem Kopf an einem Haken befestigt, sodass sie an einer Kette hingen.  
  
Pia´s Füße waren ebenfalls zusammengebunden und über ihrem Kopf war immer noch der Sack, doch auch mit ihm konnte sie erkennen, dass es stockdunkel in dem Raum war.  
  
Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihre Arme fühlten sich taub an.  
  
Sie versuchte sich etwas zu bewegen, vergebens.  
  
Die Ketten rasselten, doch bis auf einen noch größeren Schmerz der durch ihre tauben Muskeln fuhr erreichte sie nichts.  
  
Quietschend öffnete sich eine Tür und Pia versuchte durch den Stoff zu erkennen, was sich vor ihr abspielte.  
  
Der Umriss einer Person war zu sehen, der sich vor dem Lichtstrahl des Ganges abzeichnetet.  
  
Die Person kam auf sie zu und stand nun genau vor ihr.  
  
"Oh. Sie ist wach."  
  
"Manu ... was machst du?"  
  
"Tja, das ist eine gute Frage. Darauf gibt es so viele Antworten. Jetzt stehe ich nur vor dir, wenn wir etwas warten und jetzt nicht mehr gleich ist, dann würde ich sagen, ich werde dich schlagen."  
  
"Du warst schon immer so."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du warst schon immer so mutig, wenn du in Sicherheit warst. Bei Mami und Papi . Wärst du dir auch so sicher, wenn ich nicht gefesselt wäre?"  
  
Manu trat Pia mit voller Wucht in den Magen, worauf sich Pia´s Körper unter den Schmerzen zusammenzog.  
  
"Jetzt hat´s dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen, was?"  
  
Pia versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
".... Was glaubst du, wohin das noch führen wird? Wer wird denn helfen? Du bist doch wieder alleine!"  
  
Dafür erntete Pia einen weiteren Tritt, diesmal aber in die Seite.  
  
Manu zog den Sack, der immer noch um Pia´s Hals gebunden war, hoch, worauf die Schnur an Pia´s Hals würgte.  
  
Pia musste einigemale stark schlucken und hatte Mühe Luft zu bekommen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit ließ Manu von ihr ab und fing an zu lachen.  
  
Pia konnte nicht sehen, was Manu tat, doch war sie sich recht sicher, bemerkt zu haben, dass noch eine weiter Person in den Raum trat.  
  
Manu schmiegte sich an sie und sah auf Pia herab.  
  
"Siehst du, ich bin gar nicht allein. Soll ich dir mal sagen, wer hier allein ist?"  
  
"Jetzt hast du dich so schick gemacht. Nein, nein, Pia du hast das schöne Kleid dreckig gemacht."  
  
Pia drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade eine ihr bekannte Stimme hörte.  
  
"....Elsurion?"  
  
"Wie noch nie zuvor!"  
  
Der Elb holte aus und schlug Pia in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Pia schmeckt Blut, was sich in ihrem Mund sammelte.  
  
"Lass sie, wir werden noch genug Zeit dazu haben."  
  
Die Schritte der beiden verrieten Pia, dass sie nun wirklich weggingen.  
  
Sie atmete leicht auf.  
  
Was sollte sie jetzt machen?  
  
Erneut versuchte sie die Fesseln zu lösen, doch sie schaffte es nicht einmal, sie zu bewegen.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie den Kopf hängen.  
  
Ihr Mund war trocken, nur den Geschmack des Blutes schmeckte sie noch.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie jetzt schon hier war, es gab kein Annzeichen, kein Fenster, nichts, an dem sie die Tageszeit ausmachen könnte.  
  
Was geschah hier nur alles?  
  
Was war nur mit Elsurion los?  
  
Pia war noch eine lange Zeit mit ihren Gedanken alleine, einer davon war, warum ihr keiner half.  
  
***************  
  
Schon sehr früh am Morgen ritt der Elbenprinz von seiner Heimat los.  
  
Legolas ließ Stöpsel zurück im Schloss, was der Hund jedoch nur schwer beleidigt hinnahm.  
  
Der Elb ritt in einem scharfen Galopp, er wollte so schnell es ging Lórien erreichen.  
  
Die Tage ritt er durch und nur, als es schon zu dunkel wurde, legte er eine Rast ein.  
  
Legolas spürte da noch etwas anderes.  
  
Nicht nur die Liebe und das schlechte Gewissen, irgendetwas trieb ihn an.  
  
Er konnte es nicht erklären, doch er fühlte, dass er sich beeilen musste, dass etwas geschehen war.  
  
Nach einigen Tagen jedoch erreichte er schließlich Lórien.  
  
Als er dort eintraf, bestätigten sich seine Vermutungen.  
  
Etwas war geschehen.  
  
Er ritt in den Wald hinein und als er die Hauptstadt erreichte, kamen sofort einige Elben auf ihn zu und kümmerten sich um sein Pferd.  
  
Delfiriel kam zu ihm geeilt.  
  
"Den Valar sei Dank, Euch ist nichts geschehen. Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert, Pia und Elsurion werden vermisst."  
  
Legolas´ Herz zog sich zusammen, also das war es, was ihn antrieb.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir mehr erzählen, was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht, sie müssen überrascht worden sein. Es ging alles so schnell, nicht einmal, die Wachtposten der Waldgrenzen haben etwas bemerkt."  
  
"Wo ist es geschehe, wisst Ihr das?"  
  
"Ja, an der Lichtung, dort."  
  
Delfiriel zeigte in die Richtung und Legolas konnte sich vorstellen, warum sich Pia dort aufhielt, alleine.  
  
Sein Gewissen plagte ihn, doch war dafür jetzt keine Zeit.  
  
"Habt Dank."  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und schwang sich direkt wieder auf sein Pferd.  
  
Die Elben, die es gerade wegführen wollten, staunten nicht schlecht über diesen schnellen Aufbruch.  
  
Legolas ritt zu der Stelle an der es passiert war.  
  
Er sah zu dem Baum, stieg vom Pferd ab und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Kurz sah er Pia dort stehen, wie sie ihn ansah, seinen Augen spielten ihm einen Streich, doch dann fiel sein Blick zum Boden.  
  
Blut!  
  
Legolas untersuchte die Blutspuren und er fand zusätzlich noch Fußabdrücke.  
  
Es sah wie ein Kampf aus.  
  
Er ging den Spuren nach, bis er schließlich eine flachgedrückte Stelle vorfand.  
  
Hier musste sie gelegen haben, dort wo ihr Kopf war, konnte man noch etwas Blut sehen, was schon auf dem Boden angetrocknet war.  
  
Legolas verspürte eine riesige Wut in sich.  
  
Er musste sich beeilen.  
  
Mit großen Sprüngen rannte er zu seinem Pferd und galoppierte die Wiese entlang.  
  
Er wusste nicht wo er hin sollte, doch er war entschlossen, dass er es schaffen würde.  
  
*****************  
  
Delfiriel stand etwas überrumpelt auf der Stelle, wo sie Legolas zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Hätte er noch gewartet, dann hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass er nicht alleine wäre.  
  
Es hatten sich viele Elben versammelt, mit der gleichen Absicht, Pia zu retten.  
  
Fast schon ein kleine Armee von Elben, starken Schwertkämpfern und guten Bogenschützen versammelte sich.  
  
Sie wurden geführt von Haldir, der sich gerade vor sie stellte und ihnen ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.  
  
Die Elben stellten sich auf und marschierten los.  
  
Pia´s Eltern befanden sich ebenfalls bei dem Geschehen und hielten sich gegenseitig fest.  
  
Noch nicht einmal für einen Tag hatten sie ihre Tochter wieder.  
  
Schnell gingen die Elben durch das Unterholz des Waldes.  
  
Die Eltern sahen ihnen noch einige Zeit nach, bis sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren.  
  
Mit einem ernsten Blick sah Marcia ihnen nach.  
  
"Sie wird es schaffen."  
  
******************  
  
Pia wachte auf.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, wo war sie?  
  
Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück und mit ihr auch die Schmerzen.  
  
Sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?  
  
Ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an, leblos.  
  
Bestimmt waren ihr Hände schon völlig blutlos, so konnte ihr Körper das Blut nicht frei durch ihren ganzen Körper pumpen.  
  
Pia spannte ihre Muskeln an, um wenigstens etwas Blut zu bewegen, doch das frische Blut verursachte erneute Schmerzen und drückte scharf in ihre Venen.  
  
War es also das Ende?  
  
Sollte es so ausgehen?  
  
Zuviel Hoffnung wurde in sie gesteckt und nun, war sie gefangen, geprügelt und gefesselt, völlig wehrlos.  
  
Es gab noch so viel, so viel, was sie noch machen wollte.  
  
Nein, das sollte nicht das Ende sein.  
  
Sie riss an den Ketten und versuchte verzweifelt sich loszureißen.  
  
Ihr Vorhaben wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die hallenden Schritte horte, die vom Gang kamen.  
  
Erneut ging die Tür auf und erneut trat Manu zu ihr.  
  
"Weißt du was, ich sollte ich dich jetzt einfach töten, hm, was sagst du dazu."  
  
"Du bist ein Monster! Du widerst mich an!"  
  
"Tja. Ich glaube, dA HaSt Du GaR NicHt So unReCht."  
  
Pia konnte nicht sehen, was dort vor sich ging, doch ahnte sich es.  
  
Ihr Vorahnung wurde bestätigt, als sie von einer scharfen Kralle an der Brust getroffen wurde.  
  
Ihr Kleid wurde zerrissen und Pia fühlte, wie das Blut über ihren freien Bauch floß.  
  
Das Monster tobte sich noch weiter an ihr aus und verursacht tiefe Wunden an ihrem Bauch, an ihren Beinen und an ihren Armen.  
  
Doch leider machte das Monster einen fatalen Fehler.  
  
In Rage riss es Pia den Sack vom Kopf.  
  
Kaum war der Sack zu Boden gefallen, leuchtet das Zeichen auf.  
  
Der ganze Raum wurde erhellt und Pia wusste nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah.  
  
Das Monster brüllte und schlug geblendet nach Pia, doch traf es sie nicht.  
  
Pia fing an zu schweben und fühlte diese Wärme in sich aufkommen, die sie so sehr kannte.  
  
Ein Wind kam auf und bracht die Stofffetzen, die sich noch an ihrem verletzten Körper befanden, zum wehen.  
  
Nur die Ketten hielten Pia noch davon ab, auf das Monster loszugehen, doch plötzlich geschah etwas seltsames.  
  
Das Monster verwandelte sich wieder zurück zu Manu und diese sank wie leblos zu Boden.  
  
Sie kauerte sich zusammen und fing an zu weinen.  
  
"Bitte...... hilf mir..... bring mich um ......"  
  
Pia sah fragend zu ihrer Freundin und ihr Licht wurde schwächer.  
  
"Bitte, ich kann es nicht selber. Es ist in mir, es hat Kontrolle über ........... ich werde dich töten! ....... Bitte , mach schnell, ich will dir nicht wehtun ........ du kleines Miststück!"  
  
Wieder schossen Flügel aus Manu´s Rücken.  
  
"Nein, ich ..... will.... das ...... nicht .......... du stinkendes Stück Dreck."  
  
Pia wusset nicht, was sie tun sollte, beinahe hätte sie Manu wirklich umgebracht.  
  
Doch sie wollte es gar nicht, jetzt schon recht nicht.  
  
Es war immer noch Manu, ihre beste Freundin.  
  
Was sollte sie nun machen?  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag in ihrem Nacken, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Du solltest besser aufpassen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, ich denke schon. Was interessiert es dich eigentlich?!"  
  
Elsurion reichte Manu eine Hand, um ihr hochzuhelfen, doch diese nahm die Hand nicht an und raffte sich selbst auf.  
  
Die Flügel verschwanden wieder und sie griff nach dem Sack, der auf dem Boden neben Pia lag.  
  
Unter ihm lag das Amulett, was Pia im ebenfalls vom Hals gerissen wurde.  
  
Manu erschrak, als sie es sah und griff zitternd in seine Richtung und sah es fast schon unter Tränen an, doch dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie schmiss es in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Manu hatte immer noch den Sack in der Hand und streifte ihn wieder über Pia´s Kopf , doch diesmal band sie ihn am Hals noch fester zusammen, dann verließ sie zusammen mit Elsurion den Raum.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas der strahlende Held in schimmernder Rüstung.....*träum* Hey, ich mag das , schlagt mich nicht :o) Ich bin natürlich auch noch böse......muhahahar und huahuahuahuar! 


	20. Die Höhle

Die Höhle  
  
Pia fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, doch war etwas anders.  
  
Sie stand auf einer Wiese.  
  
Es war der Traum, mit dem alles anfing.  
  
Sie. Das Buch. Legolas.  
  
Sie stand wirklich vor ihm, es war seltsam, so als ob sie sich selbst betrachten würde.  
  
Legolas kämpfte gegen diese kleinen Monster, Orks und auch wenn sie ihn überraschten und deutlich in der Überzahl waren, so kämpfte der Elb doch tapfer gegen sie und blieb standhaft.  
  
Diese Gruppe Orks schien ihm kämpferisch unterlegen zu sein, doch ihr Vorteil war ihre Menge.  
  
Pia sah das Geschehen.  
  
Hatte sie es schon vorher geträumt und konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern?  
  
Legolas sah zu ihr, doch blendete ihn etwas.  
  
Dann wurde er von den Orks überwältigt, der Rest der Geschichte war Pia schon bekannt.  
  
Plötzlich stand sie woanders.  
  
Sie flog über einen Wald und sah die Bäume, die von der Sonne in einem hellen Grün strahlten und auf deren frischen Triebe noch Morgentau verdampfte.  
  
Dann plötzlich hatte sie die Grenze des Waldes erreicht und sah einen Reiter.  
  
In einem schnellen Galopp trieb er sein Pferd über die Wiese.  
  
Pia kam näher zu ihm, fast schon flog sie neben ihm, als sie ihn erkannte.  
  
Es war Legolas.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt und Pia konnte sogar Wut und Verzweiflung aus seinen Augen lesen.  
  
War das die Realität, oder ein Traum?  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, doch fühlte es sich warm und schön an, fast schon geborgen.  
  
Pia genoss es, ebenso Legolas zu sehen.  
  
Sanft sah sie zu ihm, vielleicht war das ihre letzte Gelegenheit.  
  
Kaum kam ihr dieser Gedanke in den Sinn, gab Legolas dem Pferd noch mehr die Sporen und ritt noch schneller über die saftigen Wiesen.  
  
Pia kam wieder näher zu ihm.  
  
Sie würde ihn zu gerne zum stehen bringen und ......das tun, wonach sie sich sehnte.  
  
Bei ihm sein, mit ihm sein, nicht alleine sein.  
  
Sanft sah sie Legolas an.  
  
Nein, sie wird hier, jetzt, nicht aufgeben.  
  
Mit der Hand strich sie ihm über sein Gesicht.  
  
Seltsam, warum konnte sie in einem Traum so gut fühlen?  
  
Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen, da der Elb so schnell es ging anhielt.  
  
Das Pferd stieg auf die Hinterbeine und Legolas´ Augen schienen etwas zu suchen.  
  
Pia schwebte neben ihm.  
  
Verträumt sah sie in seine Augen, es war ein schöner Traum.  
  
"Suchst du mich?"  
  
Pia fragte ohne nachzudenken, doch ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als der Elb antwortete.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Pia befand sich nun direkt neben seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich .... du kannst mich hören?"  
  
Legolas sah in Pia´s Richtung, jedenfalls in die Richtung, in der er sie vermutete.  
  
"Legolas.... du kannst mich wirklich hören? Ist das also kein Traum? Ich bin es...... Pia."  
  
Legolas sah überrascht aus, fast schon überwältigt aus.  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas, erst sah er erfreut, dann wieder ernst in Pia´s Richtung.  
  
"Das ist ein Zauber.... du kannst es nicht sein. Zeig dich!"  
  
"Was? .....Ich bin es wirklich! Für wen hältst du mich denn? Manu? Nein, ich bin es wirklich, erkennst du mich nicht?!"  
  
"Deine Stimme......Pia."  
  
"Bitte, du musst mir helfen. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir jetzt miteinander reden können, aber du musst mir helfen."  
  
"Sag mir, wo du bist. Schon drei Tage such ich nach dir, endlich hab ich dich gefunden!"  
  
"Ich.... ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich bin. Es ist so dunkel hier, keine Fenster nichts. Es muss eine Höhle sein........ich......"  
  
Pia spürte wie jemand gerade wieder auf ihre Verletzung am Bauch geschlagen und somit die heilende Wunde erneut aufgerissen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr auf der Wiese.  
  
Sie war wieder in dem Raum, in dieser ....Höhle.  
  
"Was redest du da? Sprich!"  
  
Die Stimme klang schrill und fauchte Pia an.  
  
Es klang nicht nach Manu oder Elsurion.  
  
Pia schwieg, was mit einem Tritt in ihren Rücken kommentiert wurde.  
  
"Ist sowieso egal, bald wirst du gar nicht mehr reden."  
  
Pia stieg plötzlich ein ekelhafter Gestank in die Nase.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Fesseln, die sie an der Wand hielten gelöst wurden.  
  
Durch den Stoff des Sackes konnte sie es auch sehen.  
  
Da waren schon wieder diese beiden, ekelhaften Fratzen.  
  
Sie konnte kurz in ihre gelben Augen sehen, doch dann kam eine der beiden näher zu ihr und zerrte sie an den Handfesseln hoch.  
  
Der Stahl drückte und die Seile schnitten sich in ihr Fleisch.  
  
Ihre Gelenke hatte schwer mit der Last ihres ganzes Körpers zu kämpfen, immerhin wusste Pia nun, dass sie schon mindestens 3 Tage hier war.  
  
Die andere Fratze zog ihre Beinfesseln nach oben und Pia hing nun wie ein Braten über dem Feuer in der Luft.  
  
Die beiden trugen sie fort und als Pia ihren Kopf nach rechts drehte, konnte sie einige Fackeln aufflammen sehen.  
  
Dann sah sie auch den kleinen, diese fiese , grüne Visage.  
  
Er sah zu ihr und verpasste ihr eins mit der Keule.  
  
"Hör auf so zu glotzen."  
  
Aus Pia´s Nase floss Blut, doch sie versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.  
  
Sie merkte, wie sie in eine Halle getragen wurde, die Schritte ihrer Peiniger verhallten in ihr.  
  
Dann wurde sie auf eine Art Tisch gelegt und ihre Fesseln wurden an deren Enden angebracht, sodass sie mit gespreizten Beinen und Armen da lag.  
  
Einer der Fratzen kam näher an sie heran und glitt mit seiner Hand an ihrem Schenkel weiter nach oben.  
  
Seine Augen wurden gierig und Pia versuchte mit ihrem Bein nach ihm zu treten, doch war es fest an den Tisch gebunden.  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf angewidert in die andere Richtung.  
  
"Uglasch hör auf damit! Geht alle weg, sofort!"  
  
Manu befand sich ebenfalls in der Halle und hatte Pia gerade vor einer schlimmen Erfahrung bewahrt.  
  
Sie stellte sich neben Pia und sah sie an.  
  
Dann sah sie die beiden an, hätte Pia nicht den Sack, der ihr die Sicht versperrte vor den Augen, so hätte sie die Wut in Manu´s Augen gesehen.  
  
Dann hörte sie, wie sie von den dreien Verlassen wurden, die kleine Visage , der Ork, war ebenfalls noch in der Halle.  
  
"Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich deswegen verschonen werde. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, sonst hätte er sich bestimmt an die erfreuen dürfen."  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Weder das eine noch das andere."  
  
Manu stellte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches.  
  
"Gleich wirst du nicht mehr so große Sprüche wagen."  
  
Dann nahm sie einige dicke Kerzen und zündete sie an.  
  
Dabei murmelte sie Worte in einer seltsamen Sprach vor sich hin, die Pia nicht verstand, doch es war auf keinen Fall Sindarin, es klang eher, wie genau das Gegenteil davon.  
  
Pia fühlte das Feuer der Kerzen und konzentrierte sich, sie musste Zeit gewinnen.  
  
Manu fing indessen an, aus einem Buch vorzulesen.  
  
Pia fixierte sich auf eine Kerze. Sie konzentrierte sich und schaffte es.  
  
Die Kerze fiel hinunter.  
  
Manu hatte es nicht bemerkt und sah verdutzt zu der am Boden liegenden Kerze, dann nahm sie sie auf und stellte sie wieder an ihren Platz.  
  
So viel hatte es Pia nun auch nicht gebracht und suchte angestrengt nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, Manu abzulenken und ihr Vorhaben etwas hinauszuzögern.  
  
Sie überlegte, doch wurde ihr ganz schummrig zumute.  
  
Irgendetwas machte Manu mit ihr.  
  
Jedes Wort, was sie sprach dröhnte in Pia´s Kopf und ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen.  
  
Sie brauchte Hilfe.  
  
***********  
  
Legolas wusste nicht in welche Richtung er reiten sollte.  
  
Er war sich nun sicher, dass es eben Pia war, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, dringend.  
  
Erneut gab er seinem Pferd dir Sporen und ritt los.  
  
Etwas war passiert, Pia musste den Kontakt unterbrechen.  
  
Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
  
"Pia wo bist du?"  
  
**********  
  
Pia hörte etwas durch den dunklen Schatten, der sich durch Manu in ihren Gedanken gebildet hatte.  
  
Jemand redete mit ihr.  
  
"Legolas.......?"  
  
***********  
  
Legolas hatte schon wieder ein recht großes Stück Weg hinter sich gebracht, als er wieder Pia hörte.  
  
"Pia! Wo bist du?"  
  
Sie klang erschöpft, als würde sie gerade mit etwas kämpfen müssen, doch sie klang näher, als vorhin.  
  
************  
  
Pia fühlte sich sehr seltsam, unwohl.  
  
Sie fror, so als ob man ihr alle Wärme aus dem Körper entzog.  
  
Manu´s Worte wurden immer beschwörender und Pia wehrte sich dagegen.  
  
In ihrem tiefsten Innern gab es noch einen warme Quelle, doch auch diese drohte zu erlöschen.  
  
Manu kam näher an Pia heran und hielt ihre Hand über Pia´s Oberkörper.  
  
Pia fühlte, wie Manu´s Hand etwas aus ihr heraus saugte, als ob sie ihr etwas entziehen wollte.  
  
Pia wollte das nicht.  
  
Sie zitterte und hatte kurz das Gefühl in Ohnmacht zu fallen, dann schoss plötzlich Wärme in ihren frierenden Körper.  
  
Ein helles Licht schoss aus ihrer Stirn, aus ihrem Zeichen.  
  
Es war so intensiv, dass sich Manu die Hand vor ihr Gesicht halten musste, doch kurz darauf fing sie wieder an aus dem Buch zu lesen.  
  
Pia´s Licht bohrte sich durch den Sack und brannte sich eine Stelle an die Oberfläche durch.  
  
Unaufhaltsam machte Manu mit ihrem Ritual weiter.  
  
Pia fühlte sich plötzlich viel stärker und begann an den Ketten zu ziehen.  
  
Sie hatte es geschafft sich den Blick frei zubrennen und konnte nun die Halle sehen.  
  
Elsurion befand sich ebenfalls hier.  
  
Es war eine große Halle, kalt und feucht und mit Tropfsteinen.  
  
An den Wänden waren Fackeln angebracht und um Pia herum wurde ein schwarzes Pulver ausgestreut....Elsurion schüttete gerade den letzten Rest aus der Schale.  
  
Pia sah ihn an, doch er lächelte nur überheblich zurück und sah dann wieder zu Manu.  
  
Mit aller Kraft zerrte Pia an den Ketten und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sich zu befreien, doch vergebens.  
  
Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf eine der Fackeln und brachte sie dazu, auf Manu loszufliegen, doch leider befand sich Elsurion dort und der Elb passte sehr gut auf.  
  
Er riss Manu etwas zur Seite und sah dann wütend zu Pia.  
  
Pia blieb unbeeindruckt und startete eine neue Attacke, doch leider rief Elsurion etwas in dieser Sprache, die Pia nicht verstand und plötzlich schoss eine dunkelblaue Wand aus dem schwarzen Pulver, welches einen Kreis um Pia bildete und sie nun einschloss.  
  
Pia versuchte erneut Gegenstände auf Manu zu schleudern, doch hatte sich einen Barriere gebildet, die nichts durchkommen ließ.  
  
Manu beschwor weiter und legte ihre Hand wieder auf Pia´s Brustkorb.  
  
Pia fühlte einen kalten Schauer, der von ihrer Hand durch ihren Körper schoss, doch konnte sie nichts machen, oder doch?  
  
Sie sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass gerade wieder die beiden Fratzen den Raum betraten, wohl durch die Geräusche angelockt.  
  
Sie sah zu ihnen und konzentrierte sich.  
  
"Hilf mir! Halte sie auf!"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich seltsam an, dann schüttelten sie sich und zogen ihre Waffen.  
  
Pia hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie gingen auf Manu zu.  
  
Sie wollten gerade zum Schlag ausholen, als sich Elsurion dazwischen warf.  
  
Auch er hatte ein Schwert gezogen und parierte den Angriff eines Uruk-Hai.  
  
Seinen Schwung nutzte er noch aus und traf einen am Arm.  
  
Dieser schnaubte wütend und sah ihn mit seinen aufgerissenen gelben Augen an.  
  
Dann setzte er zum einen erneuten Angriff an, mit einem gezielten Schlag auf Elsurion´s Magen wollte er den Elben außer Gefecht setzen, doch Elsurion wich dem Angriff aus und rollte sich unter dem Schlag weg, sodass er hinter dem Uruk-Hai stand.  
  
Der andere holte ebenfalls zu einem Schlag aus, dieser sollten den Elben durchbohren, doch Elsurion blockte ihn mit der Kante seines Schwertes ab.  
  
Die Schwerter rieben aneinander und Elsurion hatte schon etwas Mühe, der Kraft des Uruk-Hai´s standzuhalten, doch er schaffte es und drehte das Schwert des Uruk-Hai unter seinem weg und holte zu einem Hieb in die Brust des Ungetüms aus.  
  
Er traf und fügte dem Uruk-Hai eine blutende Wunde zu, doch dieser sah sich noch lange nicht als geschlagen an.  
  
Elsurion wollte gerade einen Angriff zum Hals ausführen, als er von hinten den angreifenden Uruk-Hai hörte.  
  
Er duckte sich unter seinem Schlag weg und nutze die Drehung aus, indem er mit seinem Schwert an dem Hals des Uruk-Hais vorbeischnitt und ihn somit abtrennte.  
  
Der andere Angreifer sah nun wie in einem Kampfrausch zu dem Elben.  
  
Er wollte gerade angreifen, als sich Elsurion erneut duckte und den Uruk- Hai mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte.  
  
Er zog es wieder heraus und schnitte durch das Fleisch an seiner Bauchgegend.  
  
Der Uruk-Hai sah zu seiner stark blutenden Wunde, dann sank er zusammen.  
  
Elsurion atmete tief durch, dann ging er wieder zu Manuela.  
  
Diese hatte es mittlerweile schon wieder geschafft, Pia zum frieren zu bringen.  
  
Die Wärme in ihr verlor immer mehr an Kraft und Pia war selber schon an ihre Grenzen gestoßen.  
  
Unter Manu´s Hand fing es an zu glühen.  
  
Immer heller wurde das Licht und die Frau sah fast schon wie besessen in das Licht vor ihr.  
  
Unheimlich klang ihre Stimme, als sie immer wieder den gleiche Satz wiederholte, das Buch hatte sie schon längst weggelegt und nun fand auch ihre andere Hand auf Pia´s Oberkörper Platz.  
  
Pia sammelte noch einmal alle Kraft in sich und schrie voller Angst den einzigen Namen, der ihr einfiel.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
************  
  
Legolas schreckt auf.  
  
Gerade hatte er Pia´s Stimme gehört.  
  
Sie war verzweifelt und voller Angst.  
  
Immer schneller galoppierte er über die Wiese.  
  
Es gab hier nur eine Stelle, auf die Pia´s Beschreibung passen würde.  
  
Im Eiltempo lenkte er sein Pferd dorthin und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich.  
  
Ein Orkpfeil wurde abgeschossen und blieb vor ihm im Boden stecken.  
  
Legolas sah den Ork, es waren sogar drei.  
  
Sie saßen auf einen Baum und legten gerade neue Pfeile auf die Sehnen ihrer Bögen, doch Legolas war schneller.  
  
Er griff zu seinem Bogen und legte blitzschnell einen Pfeil auf.  
  
Kreischend fiel ein Ork zu Boden, noch einer und noch einer.  
  
Immer mehr Orks kamen aus den Bäumen zum Vorschein und Legolas traf so fiele, wie er konnte.  
  
Er sagte seinem Pferd etwas auf Sindarin ins Ohr, dann sprang er von ihm herunter und schwang sich seinen Bogen wieder um die Schultern.  
  
Er sah einen Eingang, hier musste es sein.  
  
Sein Pferd ritt wieder zurück und rannte an den Orks vorbei, immer wieder neuen Pfeilen ausweichend.  
  
Legolas wurde nun von einem Haufen Orks angegriffen und musst sich regelrecht durch den Eingang der Höhle durchkämpfen.  
  
Er war von dunklen Tannen umrandet, von denen immer wieder neue Orks kamen.  
  
Mit seine beiden Schwerter durchbohrte er die Orkleiber und schaffte sich immer mehr Platz, um in die Höhle zu kommen.  
  
Er schaffte es, einen letzten Ork köpfte er, dann rannte er in die dunkle Höhle, den restlichen Orks wich er aus, oder überrannte sie.  
  
Verfolgt von den Orks suchte er nach einen Anhaltspunkt, nach einer Art Zelle.  
  
Der Elb konnte sich zwar einen Vorsprung verschaffen, doch die Orks ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
Die Höhle war sehr feucht und kalt und erst als Legolas schon ein ganzes Stück gerannt war sah er Licht.  
  
Er rannte weiter und konnte die Fackeln erkennen, dann sah er die große modrige Tür.  
  
Sie stand offen und in ihr hingen Ketten, die er im Vorbeilaufen aufblitzen sah.  
  
Er rannte weiter.  
  
Ein weiterer Raum fiel ihm in den Blick, doch befand sich keiner in ihm.  
  
Schließlich rannte er weiter, er folgte den Fackeln, bis er zu einer großen Tür kam.  
  
Schon weit vor ihm hörte er Stimmen.  
  
Es klang wie eine Frau, die Formeln in der schwarzen Sprache aufsagte.  
  
Weiter hätte Legolas nicht rennen können, aber hier war er sowieso richtig.  
  
Der Gang endete mit dieser Tür, die Legolas versuchte zu öffnen.  
  
Er dreht sich um, die Schreie der Orks hallten im gesamten Gang und kratzten schrill an seinem Gehör.  
  
Legolas drückt mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, doch sie bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Er sah sich um.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Türe unter seinen Füßen.  
  
Er zog sie hinauf und stieg ins Dunkel.  
  
Hinter sich ließ er sie wieder zufallen und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Ein Gang befand sich vor ihm und Legolas rannte diesen entlang.  
  
Schließlich kam er zu einer vermoderten Strickleiter, die er geschickt hochkletterte.  
  
Eine Stufe riss unter seinem Gewicht, doch konnte sich der Elb noch schnell abfangen und neuen Halt finden.  
  
Als er schließlich oben und an einer weiteren Tür war, stieß er diese auf und zog sich nach oben.  
  
Er befand sich oberhalb einer großen Halle und als er hinunter sah füllte sich sein Herz mit Zorn.  
  
Pia lag fast halbnackt auf einem Steintisch, neben ihr Manuela und Elsurion, die sie mit schwarzer Magie verpesteten.  
  
Manu´s Worte schnürten einem die Luft weg, doch entschlossen suchte Legolas nach einer Möglichkeit hinunter zukommen.  
  
Auch hier hing einst eine Strickleiter, doch diese war stärker verfallen, als die von eben und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, weil sich schon viele Teile von ihr abgelöst hatten.  
  
Legolas sah eine nicht ganz so steile Stelle und überlegte nicht lange.  
  
Er sprang zu ihr, rutschte ein Stück hinunter, sprang wieder ab und sprang auf einen anderen Vorsprung.  
  
Er nahm seinen Bogen, zielte auf Manuela und schoss......  
  
*****************************  
  
Na, wem gefällt das? Hach, ich könnte ja jetzt aufhören, aber ich denke, ich mach noch ein Kapitel dran :o) So, jetzt haben Pia und Legsi auch ein Handy im kopf *g * Ne, aber das wollte ich eben einbauen :o) 


	21. Die Rettung

Die Rettung  
  
Legolas´ Pfeil prallte an dem Schutzschild ab und fiel auf den Boden.  
  
Manuela kümmerte sich nicht darum und machte mit dem Ritual weiter, vielleicht hatte sie es auch gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
Doch Elsurion drehte sich in Legolas´ Richtung.  
  
Seine Augen blitzten, fast so, als würde er nach Blut verlangen, Legolas´ Blut.  
  
Dann zog er sein Schwert und lief auf Legolas zu.  
  
Legolas konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich Elsurion so verhielt, doch hatte er keine Zeit sich damit zu befassen, vielmehr musste er den nahenden Angriff abwehren.  
  
Er schwang sich seinen Bogen wieder um die Schultern und zog seine beiden Schwerter.  
  
Elsurion holte zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus, genau auf den Hals des anderen Elben gerichtet.  
  
Legolas duckte sich und versuchte mit einem seiner Schwerter Elsurion zu entwaffnen, doch Elsurion bemerkte dies und trat Legolas weg.  
  
Er traf ihn und Legolas stützte sich mit einem Bein ab, um nicht zu stürzen.  
  
Legolas hatte den anderen wirklich unterschätzt......aber der Elb, gegen den er kämpfte, war auf keinen Fall der Elsurion, den er kannte.  
  
Elsurion führte darauf viele schnelle Schläge hintereinander aus und Legolas parierte diese, manchen wich er aus, indem er zur Seite sprang.  
  
Dann setzte Legolas zu einem Angriff an, er versuchte Elsurion mit einer Finte auf seine Schulter zu täuschen, um ihn an seinem Schwertarm zu treffen.  
  
Doch Elsurion war wachsam und wehrte beide Angriffe ab.  
  
Er versuchte Legolas erneut am Hals zu treffen, doch auch diesen Schlag parierte Legolas mit seinen Schwertern, kreuzte sie und blockierte somit Elsurion´s Schwert unter den seinen.  
  
Elsurion sah ihn wütend an, doch Legolas verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und brachte ihn zum taumeln.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung löste Legolas den Kreuzgriff seiner Schwerter und setzte zu einem Doppelschlag mit diesen an.  
  
Elsurion fing sich und rollte sich unter Legolas´ Angriff weg ,stand aber wieder hinter ihm auf.  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und sprang über Elsurion´s Beine, die ihm vom Boden fegen wollten.  
  
Er versuchte noch den Schwung auszunutzen und dem anderen Elben das Schwert aus der Hand zu tretet, doch Elsurion wich aus.  
  
Legolas stand nun erneut mit dem Rücken zu Elsurion und drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch Elsurion befand sich schon hinter ihm und wollte ihn festhalten, als Legolas seinen Arm packte und ihn umdrehte.  
  
Elsurion schrie auf, doch schien es ihn nicht aufzuhalten, er machte weiter und holte mit seinem Schwert aus ,um Legolas zu durchbohren, doch dieser hielt eines seiner Schwerter an der Halsschlagader des anderen Elben.  
  
Elsurion schnaubte nur und giftete Legolas aus seinen Augen an, dann ließ er doch sein Schwert fallen.  
  
Legolas atmete kurz auf, Elsurion kam wieder zur Vernunft und er ließ langsam das Schwert sinken.  
  
Ein schwerer Fehler, denn kaum hatte Elsurion´s Hals Abstand zu der scharfen Elbenklinge, griff er unter seinen Mantel, zog einen Dolch hinaus und stach zu.  
  
Legolas reagiert so schnell es ging und konnte den Angriff mit dem anderen Schwert abfangen, doch leider hatte Elsurion eine enorme Kraft aufgebracht ,die Spitze des Dolches rutschte ab und traf Legolas an der Seite.  
  
Es war keine tiefe Wunde, doch lief Blut aus ihr und färbte Legolas´ Kleidung dunkelrot.  
  
Legolas hielt das Schwert immer noch sehr nah bei Elsurion und holte nach seiner Schulter aus.  
  
Die Klinge schnitt sich durch Elsurion´s Schulter und hinterließ einen langen Riss, der sich schnell rot färbte und auslief.  
  
Es war sein Schwertarm und Elsurion sah Legolas hasserfüllt an, während er mit der anderen Hand auf die Wunde drückte.  
  
Schreiend ging er auf Legolas los, doch dieser drehte sich und bohrte ein Schwert durch die schon verletzte Schulter des Elben.  
  
Elsurion schrie auf und fiel zu Boden, dann raffte er sich wieder auf und wollte mit dem linken Arm versuche sein Schwert zu führen.  
  
Doch Legolas stellten ein Bein auf die Klinge, als Elsurion sie aufheben wollte und richtete erneut ein Schwert an den Hals des anderen Elben.  
  
"Bitte...... bitte tu es! ......ich ............ ."  
  
Legolas sah Elsurion verwundert an, doch beide wurden unterbrochen, als Pia laut aufschrie.  
  
Von ihr kam ein Wind auf, der sich in der ganzen Höhle ausbreitete, zusammen mit einem glühenden, weißen Licht schoss er durch die Halle.  
  
Legolas musste sich fast schon gegen die Stärke des Windes abstützen und sah voller Entsetzen, was dort geschah.  
  
Auch Elsurion sah dorthin, doch sah er zu Manuela.  
  
Diese schrie die Formel auf und ihre Stimme klang viel tiefer und grauenhafter.  
  
Legolas konnte das Zeichen strahlen sehen, was sich auf Pia´s Stirn abzeichnete.  
  
Manu hielt immer noch ihre Hände auf Pia´s Oberkörper und man konnte langsam einen Schatten unter ihnen erkennen.  
  
Legolas wollte zu Pia rennen, doch kam er nicht gegen den Wind an, er schrie nach ihr, doch sie reagierte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich war es ganz hell.  
  
Der ganze Raum verschwand und sie befanden sich in einem hellen Raum aus Licht, nur helles Licht und eine angenehmen Wärme konnten sie wahrnehmen.  
  
Plötzlich stürmten Elben in ihn.  
  
Dort, wo die große Tür war, der Eingang zur Höhle, dort kamen sie heraus.  
  
Die Umgebung veränderte sich wieder und sie befanden sich wieder in der Höhle, doch wurde diese wirklich von Elben gestürmt.  
  
Haldir führte sie an und sie kämpften gegen die Orks, die sich in Massen vor der Halle befanden.  
  
Elsurion sah sie und rollte sich unter Legolas´ Schwert weg.  
  
Legolas sah dies zwar, doch war ihm Pia im Augenblick wichtiger, wichtiger sogar, als er selbst.  
  
Elsurion sprang auf und rannte zu Manuela.  
  
Er durchschritt die Barriere und zog sie hinaus.  
  
Manuela schrie und fauchte ihn an, dann sah sie die Elbenarmee.  
  
Sie wollte Pia greifen, doch war diese angekettet und gefesselt, es war keine Zeit, sie nun erneut zu entführen und sie von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.  
  
"Wir waren so nah dran!" schrie sie, dann wuchsen ihr Flügel und sie wurde wieder zu diesem schrecklichen Monster.  
  
Es griff nach Elsurion und flog mit ihm an die Decke der Höhle.  
  
Einige der Elben schossen mit ihren Elbenbögen nach den beiden und trafen sogar, doch nicht in die Flügel, sondern in die Schulter, was dem Monster nichts ausmachte.  
  
Es verschwand in einem dunklen Schatten, der sich über der Halle befand, wahrscheinlich gab es dort einen Ausgang, da sie beide verschwunden waren.  
  
Legolas ließ seine Waffen fallen und rannte zu Pia.  
  
Die Barriere war zusammengefallen, als Elsurion die Halle verließ und Legolas konnte so zu dem Steintisch, auch der Wind war verflogen.  
  
Pia war bewußtlos und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Erst jetzt konnte Legolas die ganzen Wunden und Kratzer sehen, die auf Pia´s ganzen Körper verteilt waren.  
  
Besorgt sah er zu ihr, dann löste er vorsichtig ihre Fesseln, als er ihre Hand berührte, fühlte er wie eisig kalt sie war.  
  
Das Zeichen war erloschen und sie war blaß und völlig kühl, doch sie atmete noch.  
  
Legolas nahm seinen Elbenmantel und hüllte Pia´s fast nackten, kalten Körper darin ein.  
  
Dann nahm er sie hoch und sah sie sanft, doch auch besorgt an.  
  
Sie brauchte Hilfe, dringend, doch er wusste nicht, wie er ihr helfen könnte.  
  
Die Elbenarmee vernichtete gerade den letzten Ork, als Haldir zu Legolas gerannt kam.  
  
Auch er sah die junge Frau voller Sorge an.  
  
"Den Valar sei Dank, sie lebt noch. Ihr müsst sie so schnell es geht nach Lórien bringen."  
  
Legolas sah Haldir dankend an, er wusste nicht wie und warum die Elben und Haldir hier hergekommen waren, doch dankte er ihnen.  
  
Er nickte Haldir zu und gemeinsam rannte sie aus der Höhle.  
  
Legolas mit Pia auf den Armen, dann Haldir und der Rest der Elben.  
  
Draußen wartete Legolas´ Pferd und der Elb setzte Pia behutsam auf ihm ab.  
  
Dann schwang er sich hinter sie und ritt los.  
  
Mit seinem Arm versuchte er Pia etwas zu wärmen und drückte sie an sich, damit sie etwas von seiner Körperwärme bekam.  
  
Pia saß nur schlaff vor ihm, ihre Beinen baumelten leblos vom Pferd hinunter.  
  
Legolas ritt so schnell es ging, wenn er den direkten Weg nehmen würde, könnte er Lórien in einem Tag erreichen, er hoffte, dass es dann noch nicht zu spät wäre.  
  
******************  
  
Das ist soooo schön!!!! Na, wie hat euch der Kampf gefallen? Ich hoffe, ich hab das gut beschrieben :o) 


End file.
